Unexpected Things
by BuffyFanJMT
Summary: AU after Dead Things. Buffy has to face some home truths when the Scoobies find out the reason Spike's so badly hurt, and Spike finds out he has friends in unexpected places. Will be Spuffy. Rated to give me more flexibility. First fic, please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams

Summary: AU after Dead Things. Buffy has to face some home truths when the Scoobies find out the reason Spike's so badly hurt, and Spike finds out he has friends in unexpected places. Will be Spuffy. Rated to give me more flexibility. First fic, please R&R

A/N: Hello fellow fanfic fans :) This is my first fic, and I honestly don't know if it's any good really. It was just an idea I got one day on what I think could have happened if season 6 hadn't been the year from hell for our favourite do-gooders. Please R&R, even if it's to give advice :D Leave a review to let me know if you're interested in me keeping this fic going, then I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

His love for her was unconditional, there's no question of that. But she didn't even look back as she walked away. She just left him there, without a thought, in a dark alley awaiting the sunrise. Spike tried to sit up from his sprawled position on the floor. He winced as his side protested to the movement. Several ribs had been broken in her tirade against him.

"_You don't have a soul"_

"_There's nothing good or clean in you"_

"_You are dead inside"_

He eventually managed to pull himself to his feet using the wall for help. How long had he been here now? He could smell dawn on the horizon. He had to move if he was to find shelter before he burned. He could feel every wound on his body –

"_That's all it is to you isn't it? Just another body"_

– as flashes of the woman he loved poured out all her guilt, anger and pain onto his form. The punches just kept falling...

He shook his head trying to clear the images. He made it a few streets before he collapsed to the floor once more, exhausted from that small journey alone. Gasping for unneeded breath as he tried to control the pain radiating from his chest, Spike surveyed the alley where he rested through the eye that wasn't swollen shut. A fuzzy shaped approached, and Spike tensed, knowing that even if he could see the figure clearly he was unable to defend himself in his current condition.

As the person approached, they slowly became clearer, although it wasn't until they spoke that Spike recognised who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

For the disclaimer and summary please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to Melificent78 for my first review :) Good to know there's interest, it gives me warm fuzzies XD So... here's chapter 2, Enjoy! Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

"Spike, man, are you okay? What happened?" came the concerned voice of the regular poker player.

"Clem, mate. Bloody hell, it's good t' see you. Just ran into some trouble, y'know, the usual" Spike replied, his voice quiet and hoarse from pain, as he attempted to smirk at the wrinkly demon. _Why am I lying? _He asked himself. He knew the answer though. _To protect her, like always, like you promised._ In truth, the physical pain was the least of his worries. He had been captured by the Initiative, tortured by a hell-god and had to endure the 'teachings' of Angelus for the first 20 years of his existence as a vampire, he was no stranger to pain. However, the searing agony in his heart was burning him from the inside out. He felt like he had been split in two. Had his heart ripped out. He was sure there were other clichés that could describe this particular feeling as well, but his thoughts were too focused on the image of his blonde beauty walking towards the police station. Away from him. _No, not yours._

"_I could never be your girl"_

_Never yours. _He couldn't let himself get like this. He'd let women walk all over him for his entire life, and unlife. _Guess something's never change. Love's bitch was an understatement._ First Cecily, then Dru and finally Buffy.

"_You don't know what feelings are"_

Well, it ended now. He was not going to get depressed. He needed to go to his crypt, heal up, and then... think of a really good plan. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

"Think you could give us a hand? Need to get back to my crypt"

"Sure thing Spike." Clem helped Spike to his feet and slung one arm over his shoulders as he supported the beaten vampire back to his home. "You know, I haven't seen you at the table in a while. It's a real shame, some of the kittens that have been put up... wow, I tell you, they are beauties. There was this one tabby..." Clem continued his story all the way to Restfield, which suited Spike fine. It meant he didn't have to try to talk through his injuries, and it gave him something to focus on that wasn't Buffy or the blackness that was calling him.

They eventually got back to the crypt, and Clem aided Spike in getting comfortable on the sarcophagus and retrieving the few blood packets that were in his fridge.

"Hey Spike? Is this gonna be enough blood? I can go to Willy's and get some, or I'm sure I can call in a favour from a Grashnar demon I know that works at the hospital. He could probably get a few packets of human for you" After looking at the extent of the injuries that he could see just on the surface, Clem knew that his friend would be taking a while to heal, especially when he was only get animal blood.

After draining the blood he had, Spike replied.

"Cheers Clem. A few pints from Willy's will do me fine. There's a bit o' cash in my duster" His voice was slurred slightly from the bruising on his face.

He waved a hand weakly in the direction that his duster had fallen when Clem had helped him out of it. Clem nodded but made no move to the duster. He could pay from the winnings he had made the other night. He owed Spike one anyway from way back when the Initiative had been in town. He had cut him free from one of the traps they had placed in the woods.

He began to ask if Spike had any preference to blood type when he turned and realised his friend had passed out. Frowning slightly, Clem left to visit Willy whilst contemplating what trouble Spike could have run into that had hurt him so much. Clem wasn't stupid, the often underestimated demon was more perceptive than many believed. He had seen the pain in Spike's eyes, and knew that he was suffering internally, as well as the obvious wounds he was sporting. And that wasn't the average beating. Something strong and ruthless had gotten a hold of him, and Clem wanted to know what.


	3. Chapter 3

For the disclaimer and summary please see chapter 1.

Thanks to those that have reviewed and added this story to their story alert :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Spike?"

The young man in the doorway of the crypt peered around the upper level as he looked for the vampire in question.

"You here?"

Xander frowned as he continued to the hole in the floor where he could see a faint glow.

"Hey, Evil Dead, you down here?"

A pained groan came from the bed against the far wall as Xander descended the ladder. Spike sat back down onto the edge of the bed after pulling on his jeans, wincing as he did so. The human blood Clem had bought from Willy's had helped towards the healing of some of Spike's more serious internal wounds, but his ribs still needed a day or two before they were fully healed.

"What do you want, Whelp?" His voice was still slurred slightly from the bruising still apparent around his jaw, as well as hoarse from pain and sleep. Xander's eyes widened slightly as he took in the battered appearance of the form on the bed. _Wow_ he thought _I've not seen him this bad since Glory._

"I was gonna say that we found out some more about the dead girl Buffy thought she killed. It turns out it was that Warren guy and his friends. I came to ask if you could maybe help, you know, seeing as finding the nerds are kinda our top priority right now."

Spike sighed. He knew he wasn't back to full health yet, and wouldn't be for a few days. He wanted to help – _Wait, since when have I _wanted_ to help?_ The part of him that was still clinging to his reputation as the Big Bad wondered. _Since you fell in love with the Slayer_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like William answered. But he would be of no use in his current state. And he hated showing weakness, to anyone, particularly Xander.

"Don' think I'm up to it right now, mate. An ol' friend o' mine decided to play a round o' Kick the Spike again" He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding meeting Xander's eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed. What the hell happened, Spike?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. _Since when does the Whelp care what happens to me?_

_Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever. Great going Xander. Open mouth, insert foot._

"I know, what do I care right? Well, you may be the biggest pain in the ass _ever_, but, and I'll deny I ever said this, you're not that bad. I guess I was just stuck on vamp equals bad. But I see the things you do. Have done. And I realised I've never really given you credit for that"

Spike just blinked at the man in front of him. _Well well, seems the boy has been thinking a lot recently._

"You see, I've been thinking about Anya and the wedding and stuff like that. Like what she used to get up to during her vengeance gig and what she's like now. And I see the way she's changed. How being around humans, and how loving me, has changed her. And I think that you deserve some slack. So, now I've said my piece, and thoroughly embarrassed myself, I think I'll shut up and leave" Xander turned away and began to exit the crypt.

"Thanks Wh... Xander. But 'm okay. Just forgot how strong Slayers can hit when they're angry" Spike instantly stilled when he realised his slip, just as Xander turned back, a stunned look on his face.

"Buffy did this to you?" On some level, Xander knew he should have guessed. Only a being stronger or faster than the vampire could have done this to him, and after seeing him fight, Xander knew that there were few that were. Still, he couldn't see Buffy doing this much damage to someone who couldn't – _wouldn't_ the small voice in his head corrected – fight back. The stunned look remained on his face even as he regarded Spike, who looked resigned.

"But why?" Xander asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Did you know that when she thought she'd killed that girl that she was goin' to hand herself in to the police? I tried to stop her, tell her that accidents happen, that she couldn't throw her life away. Tried to remind her of the people she's saved, how many she could still save" Spike groaned quietly as he drew breath to speak, the action causing his ribs to grate against each other.

"I tried to get her to put all her rage on me" Spike's eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered last night.

"_Tha's it! Put it on me, put it all on me"_

"Thought maybe I could 'elp her that way, then she wouldn't turn herself in" The words kept coming now, even as tears formed in his eyes. He blinked them back, irritated with his own show of weakness. Xander on his part pretended not to notice as he sat in a chair near the bed Spike was sat on. "But she just beat me, yellin' in my face. All true, but it still bloody 'urt to 'ear. When I was almost out she got up and just walked into the damn police station anyway" He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"She didn't even look back." A humourless chuckle came from deep in his chest, near his fractured heart. "Just bloody left me there. I don't know what would've 'appened if Clem 'adn't 'appened by. I definitely wouldn't 've made it back 'ere, that's for sure" Spike was staring at his hands. Xander was shocked at what he'd just heard. _No, Buffy wouldn't, would she? I mean, she's _Buffy_. But then, she's been so different since she got back..._

"I can't believe she'd do that..." Xander began, but trailed off as he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Spike scoffed at that. "Knew you wouldn't believe me, don't know why I even bothered –"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you" Xander interrupted Spike before his rant could gain momentum, surprising the usually verbal vampire into speechlessness. "I just..." He sighed. "It's Buffy, you know? The one who stopped us from staking you cos you're harmless, no offense" Spike let the comment pass. "So... I guess I'm wondering... why? I know she's been different since she came back but maybe she really needs help. And I've been so wrapped up in Anya"

This brought a shadow of Spike's usual smirk to his face, with a mumbled "Bet you have" but Xander either didn't hear or dismissed the comment and continued. "And I just haven't noticed what's going on with my friends, which is definitely not of the good" Xander had jumped up and started pacing, Spike's eyes following him as he passed the bottom of his bed again and again. Xander started nodding, seemingly coming to a decision.

"Okay, I'll leave you to heal up now, cos I need my pool buddy back" Xander referred to one of the few pastimes the Scoobies had partaken in during the Summer and grinned at Spike, who returned it half heartedly. They both missed the sense of camaraderie that had grown during their games, even though neither would admit to anyone, much less each other.

"See ya Xander, and er... tell Demon Girl I said 'hi'" _This is a lil' weird, but good weird maybe?_

"Don't call her that" _Even when I try to be nice to him he gets on my nerves._

Spike rolled his eyes. _Bloody hell, he gets on my nerves sometimes. _"Fine, tell Anya I said 'hi'" Under his breath he added "Always ruining my fun"

Xander nodded. "Will do" With that Xander turned and left, both men thinking about the turn their –_ almost, kind of, nearly_ – friendship had taken.

* * *

"_Tell me that I'm wrong. Please!"_

"_Please don't forgive me! Please..."_

The pleading voice of the Slayer rang in Tara's head as she thought about what Buffy had revealed. She had been noticing for a few weeks now that Buffy's aura seemed brighter around the blonde vampire, but she hadn't had much else to suggest anything was going on between the two. But honestly, what Buffy had told her disturbed her slightly. Not because Spike was a vampire and whether she should or shouldn't be with him, but because she could see how sensitive _he_ really was. She was wondering how this so called 'relationship' was affecting him. That's what had led her to Restfield.

She knocked politely on the crypt door, but gently pushed it open when she didn't receive an answer.

"S-s-spike? Are you h-here?" She called out nervously.

"Yeah, pet. Be up in a second." She heard the faint reply, and sat in the armchair opposite the T.V. as she waited. Soon enough, his head emerged from the hole in the ground, slowly followed by the rest of him. He seemed to move slower than usual though, and appeared to be holding himself differently, carefully. Then he turned and she gasped as she saw the bruises that were still prominent round his eyes and along his jaw.

"That bad, huh?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood, chuckling slightly.

"Spike! What h-happened?" She asked, concern for him evident in her eyes, startling Spike slightly. _She cares? Wha's goin' on? First the boy and now Glinda? Don't tell me, tomorrow Red will walk through my bloody door._

"Oh, uh, demon got a few nasty shots in. It regretted it for the rest of its painful life. Both seconds of it" He grinned smugly at a somewhat amused Tara.

"Right" she replied, not very convincingly, dragging the sound out. Sometimes she wondered how he every lived this long. Even if she couldn't see the truth in his aura, she could see it in his face that he was lying.

"So, not that it's not a pleasure having you here, luv, but why are you?" He frowned slightly at her, curious as to why the blonde witch would be visiting him at his crypt.

"I s-s-spoke to Buffy last night" She began uneasily. "S-she told me that you two had... umm..." She ducked her head shyly and blushed, wondering if this was such a good idea. Spike was stunned that the Slayer had spoken to anyone about their affair, she seemed so adamant about it being secret. So, even if it was just Tara and not Willow or Xander, maybe there's some hope after all. His bravado covered his vulnerability, but it still showed in his eyes.

"Really? Now, tell me, pet. What might the Slayer have said about me and her?"

"_He's everything I hate. He's everything that... that I'm supposed to be against"_

"_It's wrong. I'm wrong"_

"She j-just implied that you had been t-together. I think that she's confused." Tara became more confident, losing her stutter as she went on. "She has a lot of conflicting emotions, and her past is affecting her actions now. She's been through a lot"

Spike nodded his agreement. He had seen, hell he'd caused a lot of those things in her life. He sighed heavily.

"So what do you think I should do? I've tried to help, nothing works" His hand absently went to the dark bruise around his right eye. Tara glanced up as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed what he was doing.

"Demon, huh?" She asked, indicating his injuries with the nod of her head. He seemed then to notice what he was doing and dropped his hand like it had been burned. He looked up and saw the steel and fire behind the woman's eyes that so few got to see. The deer–in–the–headlights look may have been comical in another situation, but he became nervous now someone else knew the truth.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked cautiously. Tara sighed. If he didn't want to tell her, she couldn't force him to, but it annoyed her. Thoughts swirled in her head but one in particular surfaced and found voice.

"Why Spike? Why did you let her do that to you? I've seen her, and she hasn't got a scratch, so you obviously didn't fight back"

"'Course I didn't. Won't ever hurt her. I love her. I wanted to help her"

"By letting her beat you?"

"No! It wasn't like that – "

"Then what was it like? Let me guess, it wasn't her fault?" She stood up angrily. "She was angry, upset, and you let her take it out on you because you think it'll make HER feel better?" Tara had seen her mother and father in a similar relationship but in the opposite roles. She had always wished her mother would have stood up for herself more.

"What am I supposed to do?" He yelled at her. She didn't even flinch. "I love her" he finished much quieter than he had began, his head down.

Tara approached him and rubbed his arm.

"I know" Tara's eyes softened and she smiled genuinely at him when he looked up, which he gratefully returned.

"But, this? It's not healthy. For either of you" Spike nodded.

"Thanks for coming by Glinda. Means a lot" Spike cleared his throat and looked everywhere that wasn't her. She smiled gently at the soft hearted man in front of her and wondered what had happened to make such a man change himself into the being that wore the façade of the Big Bad.

"You're welcome Spike" She smiled again as she left the crypt, thinking that perhaps she could help these two people who were obviously so evenly matched. _In fact_, she thought, as a small smile played about her lips, _it may not be a stretch to say they were made for each other_. But then, she'd always been a romantic at heart.

* * *

A/N: I know that I had a lot happening in the crypt in this chapter, but I didn't really know where else I could get Xander and Tara to talk to Spike, and I needed to get the foundations for the rest of the story setup. Hopefully it was okay though :) Future chapters should be about this length, maybe longer if I can.

Also, some people may have spotted the quote in there from Demolition Man. I just thought it was funny when John Spartan (Sylvester Stallone) turned to the rebel and said "You'll regret this for the rest of your life. Both seconds of it" (insert fight scene) and I couldn't resist :D

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted when I get the chance :)

JayEmTee


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and summary, see chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as the last, but hopefully it's still alright :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It wasn't often that someone asked Willy for information and was left wanting. He knew everything there was to know about the demon underworld of Sunnydale. But it seemed that now was one of those times.

"So, you're sure you have no idea where he is?" Clem asked the bartender.

"Look, I already told you. Spike ain't been in here for a few days now. Guess he's just tryin' to stay outta trouble, he's not exactly well liked by the other patrons, y'know" he nervously replied.

Clem sighed, he really didn't want to have to get violent. It made him feel kind of funny, like he'd eaten some bad Cheetos.

"Are you sure? I really need to see him"

_At least this guy isn't punching me in the nose_ thought Willy.

His eyes darted around the bar checking for possible eavesdroppers and quietly answered the demon across the bar. "You wanna know about Spike? Try asking your cousin"

Okay, so maybe he did know something. Willy really was worthy of the title Snitch.

Louder he said "Sure I'm sure, sorry I can't help more"

Clem nodded and murmured a "thank you" before leaving. _Guess I'd better visit Johnny._

He dropped the blood packets back at the crypt, where he noticed Spike was sleeping rather than unconscious. Glad that it seemed he was doing at least a little better and would be okay, Clem went home to rest. In the morning, he'd go looking for answers.

* * *

Xander entered his apartment after his talk with Spike. _I still can't believe Buffy would do that._

He sighed and got a beer from the fridge. It had been a long day and he thought he deserved it.

"Hey, Ahn?" he called out their unusually quiet home.

"Xander! You're home!" A beaming Anya ran out of the bedroom to greet him. He pulled her to him and kissed her until they were both a little breathless. She smiled at him but then seemed to pause for a second, an adorable frown on her face. "Wait, why weren't you home? Where did you go?"

"I went to see Deadboy Jr. Thought he could help us with the nerd hunting" Anya accepted his explanation with a smile before retreating back to the bedroom to retrieve the nail polish she had been using. She sat on the sofa and continued to paint her nails an iridescent pink. He joined her shortly and placed his bottle on the table, watching his fiancée intently. _God I love this woman._

"Stop staring at me, it's fairly unsettling. Unless you're fantasising about us and many orgasms, in which case, please continue" She stated in her usual blunt manner, smiling brightly. No one could ever say she didn't say what was on her mind. Xander just grinned.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am you chose a schmuck like me to marry" Anya returned his grin and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, you are nicely shaped and we are very compatible" He nodded his agreement.

"I was also thinking about how much you've changed" Anya looked up from her nails and smiled _that_ smile. The one that always made him melt.

"That's because I love you. Now what does this have to do with Spike?" Xander blinked at her, he didn't think she'd figure it out that quickly. _Still, forthright as usual._ Xander smiled, _that's my girl._

"Well, I was just talking to him, and I guess it just hit me how much he's changed" _Maybe he really does love Buffy..._

As if she'd heard his thoughts she replied "He loves Buffy, of course he's changed. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance with her if he was killing, not that he can with the chip and everything"

Xander bit back the retort about him 'never standing a chance with a girl like Buffy anyway' that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Maybe I've been a little hard on him" At Anya's look he amended "Okay, maybe a lot hard, but... I think I've finally learned that demons aren't always bad. Maybe I need to start judging for _who_ they are, not _what_"

Anya hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you" she said into his shoulder as tears began to form and spill down her cheeks. Hearing her breath hitch slightly Xander pulled back and rested his forehead on hers making soothing sounds.

"Shh, what's this about honey?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"It's about you finally accepting me. All of me. I mean, you said you loved me, but told me to be quiet when I would talk about my demon days. I get that it makes you uncomfortable, but knowing that you accept that it's part of my past... it makes me happy"

Xander smiled, happy that she was happy. True, he'd never be completely okay with her reminiscing about eviscerating men, but he understood that was who she used to be. Anyanka. Now, although her past could never be erased, she was Anya Jenkins, soon to be Mrs. Alexander Harris. He kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled her into another hug.

Soon enough, Anya's voice filled the silence that had been left. "Can we go have sex now?"

Xander chuckled lightly and stood, pulling the woman he loved with him and into the bedroom. There were one or two fantasies he'd come up with that they hadn't tried out yet...

* * *

Johnny lacked the attractive folds the demons of Clem's family usually inherited, but his father had been human so his skin was a bit tighter. Still, he and Clem were family, and you looked out for family. Besides, they had always been pretty close. _Hopefully he can help me._

After knocking on the solid wooden door to his cousin's home Clem stood back and wondered how to begin. '_Hey, long time no see! So, I need some info' Sure, that'll go down well._ He didn't have long to think before the door in front of him swung open.

"Clem?" An apparently middle aged man with short brown hair stood in the doorway before stepping aside and pulling Clem inside. "Hey, how are you doing?" Johnny grinned.

"Not too bad, y'know. Good kittens, good poker, good friends" Clem smiled at the man in front of him. _Well, that was subtle. Maybe this won't be too hard after all._ "You?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, not bad. Had another body come in last night though. Poor girl committed suicide for some reason" He shook his head and sighed.

Clem took a deep breath. _Guess it's now or never._ "Did anything weird happen last night? I'm looking for a friend and someone said you may have seen him"

"What'd he look like?"

"About yea tall, blonde hair, black leather, vampire"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope, didn't see anyone like that"

Clem hung his head. He'd been hoping that the policeman might have been out on a call or something. Spike hadn't been far from there so he may have seen something.

Frowning, Johnny thought about the description Clem had given him. _Isn't that that Spike guy?_ _I thought he was working with the Slayer now? _Other than getting the body of the Silber girl, nothing had really happened. _Except..._

"Actually, I think the Slayer might have come into the station at one point. She said she needed something, but then I got a call confirming the ID on the Silber girl. When I looked up, she'd left. Not sure if that's helpful" he shrugged.

Clem's head shot up. _The Slayer?_ He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, thanks. Maybe she knows what happened" Johnny nodded and smiled at his cousin.

"So, other than your missing friend, anything interesting going on?"

Clem grinned and took a seat on the sofa as Johnny sat opposite him in the armchair. "Well, there was this one tabby..."

Clem regaled in the telling of the tabby story to an amused Johnny, who in turn swapped a few stories. Clem eventually thought he'd best get going, and they both agreed they needed to meet up more. In a better mood than when he had first arrived, Clem left his cousin's and debated on checking in on his friend. In the end he figured Spike would be okay for a few more hours and hurried to catch the poker game that was due to start in... Clem glanced at the time on the radio in his car and gasped... 5 minutes. The red Volkswagen beetle swerved down the road towards the bar. He could still make it.

* * *

The poker game hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped and it had over run by a few hours. It was now rapidly approaching sunrise, and bedtime for vamps, so he had decided to postpone his visit to Spike and get some well deserved rest. When he woke up it was late afternoon, so he began to head for the crypt. What he found out though, was something that he had never expected.

Just as he drew near the crypt he noticed a girl he had never seen before entering it. _Wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt if Spike has 'company'_ Clem grinned to himself. He could wait outside and see if it was safe to go in.

He stood just beyond the door and leaned against the wall. If he heard any sounds of a personal nature, he'd turn around. Otherwise he was staying put. His friend was still hurt, and he'd need help if trouble had come calling.

He could hear faint voices, but it wasn't clear enough to make out words. He could hear Spike's baritone getting louder though, and sounding increasingly agitated.

"No! It wasn't like that – "

"Then what was it like? Let me guess, it wasn't her fault?" A woman's voice reached his ears now. _Probably the one I saw go in there._

The voice continued. "She was angry, upset, and you let her take it out on you because you think it'll make HER feel better?"

_Wait, what? Her who?_

"What am I supposed to do?"

The perplexed demon barely caught the last words the vampire uttered. But he was glad he had as the pieces slowly fell into place. "I love her"

Finding Spike near the alley. His reluctance to talk about it and vague account of what had happened. The pain in his eyes. _"I think the Slayer might have come into the station"_.

Clem had a rough idea of what had occurred two nights ago now. Spike had been beaten badly, left for the sun, by the woman he loved.

The Slayer. Buffy.

Clem just stood still for a second, slightly overwhelmed by the revelation. The crypt door suddenly opened and he only just had enough time to duck round the wall before the woman from before exited again. He watched her walk away and debated his next course of action. Should he go see the Slayer, look after his friend or leave things alone and hope things worked out okay? It didn't take Clem long to choose an option. He had never let a friend down before, and refused to start doing so now. But he also knew Spike, and he'd need some time alone after the chat with his lady friend. _So, head back home, come back later, cheer Spike up. Sounds like a plan._ Decision made, Clem turned back to the direction of his own home.

* * *

A/N: So, there's another chapter done :) The next one should be a bit longer, but I'm not sure yet.

By the way, I had Clem's cousin be the guy working on the front desk in the police station so he could somehow piece together Buffy being there himself. It meant I could show demons working in an everyday environment, helping out humans. Against the Slayer ethics that no demon is peaceful, I know, but that's kinda the point :D I also have no idea if the guy actually has a name or anything, so I named him myself. He is though, just like all things BtVS unfortunately, not mine.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing :)


	5. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer and Summary, please see chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 5

_The next night..._

After speaking to Tara, Buffy felt much better. It was like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Someone knew her secret, so she could relax a little more. Although she still couldn't risk the others finding out about her and her nightly activities with a certain bleached blonde. She hadn't seen him since that night behind the police station, which had her slightly worried. She wanted to see him and apologise, but he seemed to be avoiding her. _Stupid vampire._

It had never occurred to her that he may not have even made it out of the alley. Not until tonight, after one of her closest friends came to speak to her about the last thing she would have thought they would bring up.

Buffy was sitting at the kitchen island, a cup of cocoa warming her cold hands as Dawn sat upstairs listening to whatever the latest band was. Her gaze was unfocused, and her drink untouched, as she just let the warmth seep into her skin whilst thinking about Faith. She knew that she could have quite easily have killed Katrina if what she thought had happened actually had. It had been so fast, and more than a little confusing. Should she have been a little more understanding of Faith? She couldn't help but contemplate how she had felt, what she had done, and wondered how Faith was doing. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hey Buffster" Xander greeted his friend as he entered through the back door. Buffy smiled and replied with a small "Hey".

"So, uh, I was wondering, have you seen Spike lately? Like, in the past week or so?"

Buffy tensed slightly at his question but frowned and managed a flippant "No, why would I have seen the Chipped Wonder?" _Denial, thy name is Buffy._

Xander knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He knew the origins of Spike's injuries, but Buffy was flatly denying having even seen him recently. _I have to get her to talk about what happened._

"Oh, it's just, I went to his crypt to see if he'd help us with the finding the nerds, but he was a mess. He said some demon got a hold of him, so I thought you might want to talk to him, get info on the latest Big Bad" _Good, not too much concern. Can't let her know that I know that she knows about Spike's injuries yet._ Okay, so he had completely lied about how Spike got hurt, but he had some tact, and blurting out the truth was the kind of tact that wasn't.

Buffy's eyes widened imperceptibly as she realised that Xander had seen Spike after she had... after almost turning herself in. "Oh, well, yeah. I guess I should talk to him. But since when do you care if he gets hurt?"

_Man, I really laid the hate on thick, didn't I?_ "Well, it's just... he's done a lot of good since he got chipped. And I guess I was just too blind see how he was changing. But I talked to Anya and, even though I don't see him donning a white hat anytime soon, he deserves some credit for what he's done. He can do good things, and – though I'll deny I ever said this – he's actually not that bad when you get to know him, and he's great with Dawnie"

Buffy stared at him for what seemed like an age, until she finally blinked a replied with an eloquent "Huh?" Shaking her head slightly, she continued. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Xander? Spike's a killer. An evil, soulless thing. You've said so yourself"

_I really was an asshole. It sounds so much worse coming from someone else._ Xander smiled self-depreciatingly and ducked his head before meeting her gaze steadily. If she was going to be stubborn about this, so could he.

"Buffy, when you were gone, God... we were all a mess. But sometimes, I'd look at Spike and think he got it the worst. I could see the haunted look in his eyes. He completely broke down after you jumped. But still, he stuck around. He helped us patrol, looked out for us, and really helped Dawn. I really think they needed each other after... after the tower" He swallowed audibly. It still hurt to talk about the time she was... gone.

As she listened, tears stung her eyes. She had already heard parts of what had happened during the Summer, but this was the first time she had heard about Spike's efforts in detail. _Oh God, and I did that to him? _The horror of what she had done started to dawn on her as she turned away from Xander. She didn't want him to see how his words affected her, the guilt that no doubt plagued her eyes.

"He told me that it happened near Willy's place, and after seeing how bad he is..." It was Xander's turn to shake his head. "Man, I'm amazed he got back to his place, I mean, getting caught in the sun, definitely not of the good. You know, for him" _Hey, just cos I don't hate the guy doesn't mean I have to like him._ Xander tried to convince himself of this, even though he knew that the idea of the vampire dusting just didn't seem to fit in his head. Spike was indestructible, he just didn't leave. Even if you gave him every reason to. "It must have been a close one. Way he tells it, he almost greeted his first sunrise in over 120 years" _No need to tell her about Clem just yet._

There was an almost inaudible gasp as the possibility finally presented itself to the Slayer. She had beaten him to within an inch of his unlife, barely hanging on to consciousness, and left him there for the sun. She hadn't even gone back for him that night, as for the possibility that he may have dusted... she felt sick_._ The churning in her stomach was unbearable as her tears spilled over, running silently down her cheeks.

"Buff? Buffy?" She realised then that Xander had been trying to get her attention. She turned to face him, not even trying to hide her tears.

Playing ignorant, Xander frowned and asked "What's wrong?"

Stifling a sob Buffy said "Oh Xander, I did it. I did that to him. Oh God! How could I..." The rest of her sentence was lost as she began to cry in earnest. Xander pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back until she quietened.

"It's gonna be alright, Buff" She shook her head vehemently.

"No. No, it's not alright. It's wrong. I was wrong. I hit him, and he just took it! I can't believe I did that, you must think I'm a monster"

"No, Buff. I knew it was you, the hard part was getting you to admit it" Xander said softly, then smiled sheepishly when she stared disbelievingly at him.

"How?"

"Spike told me" Her face hardened slightly and Xander could see that she was ready to take her anger out on something or someone again. Possibly the same someone as before. "And before you say or do anything, he didn't mean to. He told me it was a demon at first, but he slipped up and I realised it must have been you. My Xander brain worked it all out by itself" He quipped and grinned slightly, receiving a weak one in return.

"But I mean what I said before. Spike's not all that bad. A little snarky, a little bad moody every now and again, but alright I guess"

_What Bizarro Land am I in? Xander's defending Spike? But... if my friends accept him, does that mean I'm not wrong for wanting to be with him? Does this mean it's okay? No, surely not..._

"Is... Is he okay?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Xander sighed. "He's doing okay considering, but Buffy, he didn't deserve that. You need to apologise. Look, he's probably still at his crypt. Why don't you go see him, talk to him?"

Buffy nodded. "I think I will. Thanks Xan" She smiled at him and hugged him as he returned both the smile and the hug. As she turned to leave, Xander made a decision. _Okay, so maybe I'll regret this, but whatever makes her happy..._ He called out after her.

"Oh, and Buffy? Don't forget what I said that night Riley left. Maybe it just turns out that I was applying it to the wrong guy" Xander grinned at her once again shocked face and left the house before her.

Once Buffy had regained her ability to move she called up the stairs to let Dawn know she was leaving and made her way out of the door. Xander's words reverberated in her head, but for now she kept walking. She had a vampire to see.

* * *

It had been a few days since the white witch had visited him at his home. Most of his wounds had healed now, and just a particularly dark ring around his right eye remained. It had been the hardest punch thrown at him that night, other than the emotional ones, and it seemed it had bruised all the way to the bone. Still, it was practically the only evidence of what had occurred. And he still hadn't seen the Slayer.

His life seemed to have taken an interesting turn in the past day or so. The strangest being that shortly after Tara had left, Xander had returned with blood packets. Not only was he amazed that the construction worker had gone out of his way to do something for the vampire, new leaf be damned, but he had no clue where Xander may have gotten it from. Either he'd been stealthy and got some from the hospital, or he'd braved the crowds of Willy's. Spike shook his head, wondering whether complete stupidity or inspirational bravery drove the young man. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like as a vamp. He definitely had potential. Willow, now Willow would be smashing, but having the boy around forever...

He couldn't, _wouldn't_, hurt them now, but still. He had to find something to entertain himself with during the daylight hours. A knock at the door interrupted his musings. _Well, everyone's knocking these days._ It was a pleasant change to people just barging in whenever they wished, but it was still a surprise every time he heard the sound of someone announcing their arrival.

"'S open" He called from his place in front of the T.V.

"Hey Spike. I bought you some more blood from Willy's. Figured it couldn't hurt"

Spike smiled at Clem as the friendly demon entered the crypt with yet another blood delivery. He continued to go, even though Spike himself had deemed himself well enough. _You really are a true friend, mate. Dunno what I woulda done without you._

"Cheers again, mate" Clem nodded with a kind smile.

"What are friends for?" Spike laughed softly at that, but it was a sad sound.

"Wouldn't really know" He muttered. Louder he said "Yeah, well. Thanks"

Clem nodded once again. He shifted his weight nervously and deliberated the best way to start the conversation he knew he had to have with the vampire. Spike raised an eyebrow as he surveyed his friend.

"Something wrong?"

Clem started slightly at the sound of his voice in the quiet crypt. "Oh" _Think fast, think fast!_ "I was just wondering if you'd sorted out the trouble you were in before. If it's a gambling debt I could help..." _Nice work. Don't think I'll be getting that Oscar anytime soon._

Spike shook his head. He could tell that Clem was trying to get information out of him about the night he was hurt, but little did he know just how much his friend already knew.

"Nah, mate, not a debt. Teeth hasn't hassled me since that night I spent as Randy" Spike chuckled as he remembered that night.

"_I must be a noble vampire. A good guy. On a mission of redemption. I help the hopeless. I'm a vampire with a soul."_

_Could I 'ave more accurately described the Great Poof? Please! Like I need a soul._

"Okay, just thought I'd check" Clem smiled at Spike, but the blonde just looked at him. Clem grew nervous again as Spike's stare seemed to search his.

"You know" He simply stated after a while.

Clem sighed and nodded. There was no point pretending he didn't know what Spike was talking about. "Why'd she do that to you? She always seemed like such a nice girl" He frowned in genuine confusion.

Spike dropped his gaze to study the floor. "She's not feeling too great right now. She's lost, and confused. Buffy's never been one for things that confuse her. Prefers the hit-something-'til-the-problem-goes-away method." He smiled wryly, but then lifted his head and kept his eyes on Clem's. "'S not her fault" He really did believe that, but it would take some time before he could forgive her. He had, admittedly, goaded her, let her take out her pain on him, but he didn't think she'd ever take it _that_ far. He had trusted her not to. Had trusted her with his heart.

Clem was worried for him. He could once again see the pain swirling in those blue eyes and he wanted to help. "Really? Are you so sure about that?"

Spike nodded. "She got pulled out of heaven. Heaven, for Chri' sake's! But of course, she was the Chosen One, where else would she go? Any fool could have told those children that" He sighed. The Scoobies had just wanted their friend back instead of trying to cope with her gone. Still didn't change the fact that they kept him and Dawn out of the loop, and called upon any number of dark forces to resurrect a Slayer. "They had no idea what they were messin' with"

Clem was shocked into silence. _The Slayer died? Did everyone know this? Am I the last to find out?_ Spike seemed to notice the direction of Clem's thoughts because he quickly explained about the Buffybot patrolling.

Cle nodded slowly. Some things were beginning to make more sense. After all, a person doesn't go to heaven, all warm and snug, then get ripped out to a world of fighting where the first thing they have to do is crawl out of their coffin and remain the same as before. _Poor girl's got to have some serious issues._ He vowed to help both his friend and the Slayer as best he could. Sure, he'd only met her once, but she seemed nice enough. He wanted to help her.

"So, what's been happening on Passions?" Spike looked at Clem, grateful for the not-so-subtle subject change. The two demons began to engage in some light hearted but inane chatter after the serious turn it seemed to have taken. After only a short time the atmosphere was considerably different, the uncomfortable tension completely erased.

Eventually, the sun started disappearing behind the horizon once again, and Clem had to leave and 'go do some stuff', as he'd told Spike. He let Spike know the details of the next poker game, and where to find him if he ever needed a friend. He turned and exited the crypt, leaving the vampire to once again ponder the way the world might be if he was in control. _Be a mighty interesting place._ He grinned as he returned to the mundane television show that had been playing for about an hour, but he hadn't really watched.

The sun finally set about half an hour later. _What I wouldn't do for an ol' fist and fangs fight. That's what I need._ However, as he turned to the door, possibly the last person he'd expected to see was standing in his doorway.

* * *

A/N: So we've finally seen how Buffy attempting to ignore the situation, and then deal with it with a little help from Xander. Hopefully, it seems believable. In the show this was the first serious beating she'd given him since the chip, and she didn't seem at all sorry, which to me just didn't seem to fit with the character of Buffy that had been built over the series. I figured that once someone got her to break down the wall she put up round herself she'd crumble. Here, it's Xander, who had the potential to be softer and kinder to everyone, as well as more perceptive, if he just took his blinkers off.

Please, please, please let me know what you think, or if you think there's something that could be improved :)

Next chapter... who's at the door?

Thanks for reading

JayEmTee


	6. Chapter 6

For the disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6

"Nibblet? What are you doing here?" Spike frowned in confusion. Yes, he missed the young girl that had come to mean so much to him somehow, but hadn't Buffy forbidden her from seeing him?

Without a word, Dawn ran to Spike and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. He was stunned for a second, but he relaxed as his arms automatically folded around her, as had become custom over previous months. He held her close and rubbed her back until she let go and stood back.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" He pushed her hair gently over the back of one of her shoulders as she glanced down.

"I missed you" She said quickly, before grabbing him into another hug.

_If someone sees me like this, my rep is completely ruined. The Big Bad, reduced to hugging a teenager._ Still, he wouldn't give it up for the world. He pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

"I missed you too, Lil' Bit, but that's not why you're here" She smiled slightly at him. He always had been able to read her like a book.

"I heard Xander talking to Buffy tonight" She began hesitantly. Spike tensed imperceptibly as he studied the girl in front of him. She was, had been all along really, very bright for her age. But what could she have heard to send her running to him? He nodded at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, I didn't really hear a lot, but I heard enough. People think I'm so stupid, that I don't understand things, but I do" Spike rubbed her arms slightly, calming her. The Scoobies attitudes towards her had always irked her.

"I was stood in the dining room, cos I'd gone to get some snacks, and studying was really not of the good. History, pfft, so boring" Her hand waved emphatically through the air as if to brush the subject away. Spike grinned at her as he sat on the sarcophagus.

"So anyway... I stopped cos I heard voices in the kitchen. I heard Xander say something like 'after seeing you so bad, he was amazed you even got back to your crypt'. I knew you were hurt and I was angry that no one had told me" She had started pacing as she got more worked up. "Dawn's too young to know" she added mockingly. Spike opened his mouth to interrupt but stayed silent as she continued again. _How much has Harris said? Not to mention, what did Dawnie hear?_

"I went back to my room to get my shoes to come see you myself, and when I came back down, I heard Buffy crying. I felt really bad, like I should have helped her feel better. But then..." Tears began to form at in her eyes as she looked at her surrogate big brother. He frowned again, and stood, pulling her into a hug once again.

"What is it, Sweet Bit?"

"She said 'I did it'. I knew then. Whatever had happened to you that was so bad, she did. So I ran"

Spike pulled her closer and closed his eyes as he sighed against her hair. _Should have just kept my trap shut. I never learn when to just shut up._ His eyes snapped open again as something occurred to him. _She admitted it?_ He couldn't think about this interesting titbit though, as his arms were full of sobbing teenage girl.

"Shh, hey, I'm right here. See? Nothing to worry about"

Dawn looked up, and noticed that indeed, there were no serious injuries. Her eyes lingered slightly on his eye.

"B-but, w-why did she d-do that?" She hiccupped after her breathing had returned to a somewhat more normal rhythm.

Spike looked down. "I deserved it, so don't go blaming her" He raised his eyes to meet hers. "It's not her fault, right?" Dawn didn't believe a word of that. You didn't just _accidently_ beat someone up. But she could see in the clear blue eyes staring back at her that he was certain every word was true.

Spike, on his part, could see that she didn't believe what he told her, even though it was what had happened, just without the details. He thought she was going to argue the point, but she sighed and nodded, looking away. She really was growing up. He smiled at her.

"You know, I'm not gonna be able to call you Lil' Bit soon. You're gonna be taller than me, ain't that right?" Dawn allowed the subject change and grinned broadly.

"Yep, so start paying me some respect, Shrimp"

Spike growled at her, which only made her giggle. Having succeeded in lightening the mood, Spike herded the still laughing girl out the door.

"C'mon then, oh Great One, time for you to be gettin' home" Dawn sighed again, but allowed her best friend to walk her home.

They joked as they used too, before his 'relationship' with Buffy, before she came back, before she died. Before Glory. Before everything had gone wrong.

They almost made it out of the cemetery before they were inevitably interrupted.

* * *

Buffy had stormed out of her house after grabbing her coat, keys and Mr. Pointy. She hurried over to Restfield Cemetery as quickly as she could, running over all the things in her head that she wanted to say the blonde vampire. _He was so much easier to talk to when he wanted to kill me._ She sighed, but continued on her way.

She stopped at the gates when she saw the object of her search and her sister approaching. She had thought Dawn was in her room studying but apparently not. She folded her arms across her chest and scowled as she waited for the grinning duo to reach her.

_Wow, he never smiles like that around me _was her first thought as they got closer. As soon as they saw her, the smiles faded from both their faces. Dawn adopted the indifferent mask she had worn pretty much since Buffy's return and Spike schooled his features into the cocky smirk he knew irritated her, if only to hide the sudden nervousness at seeing her again.

"Dawnie, what are you doing out here? I thought you were in your room"

"I can do what I want, you're not my mother" Dawn spat bitchily. Buffy reeled as if she'd been slapped before regaining her composure. She opened her mouth, but closed it again as Spike spoke.

"Hey now, that wasn't fair Nibblet" Dawn glared at him, but it quickly faltered as he continued. "Your sis is just worried 'bout you, you know that" Dawn nodded reluctantly and muttered a weak "Sorry" to Buffy.

Buffy's smile seemed to tremble slightly as she nodded her acceptance. "I know I'm not Mom, but I do worry about you. And I know that you're safe with Spike, but I don't like the idea that you walked here alone" _Did I really just say that?_ Little did she know that the two people in front of her mirrored her thoughts exactly.

Dawn regarded her sister warily. _Ookaay, did she just admit she trusts Spike?_ "Sorry, it's just..." she sighed in frustration. "I heard Xander say that Spike got hurt, and I didn't think you'd let me see him so I left and –"

"I meant what I said before, I trust Spike to take care of you. You can see him whenever you want. Just, tell me first, okay?" Buffy's change in attitude bewildered Dawn for a second, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she beamed at Buffy and she nodded quickly.

"C'mon, we'll walk you home, and then I want to talk to Spike, okay?" Again Dawn nodded and began walking in the direction of Revello. Spike had remained silent since hearing Buffy's words about Dawn being safe with him. Sure, he knew she was, and Buffy knew. Before she jumped that is. Since she came back... She banned Dawn from seeing him. He wasn't supposed to talk to her. _Can my unlife get any stranger?_ He shook his head minutely and decided not to comment. Instead he fell into step with the blonde warrior next to him and listened as Dawn chatted to them constantly about 'the most gorgeous guy ever' at school.

All too soon for both vampire and Slayer, they reached the front door of 1630. Dawn hugged Spike one last time before hesitantly bestowing the same on Buffy, who gratefully returned the hug and watched as her younger sister bounced through the door and up the stairs, most likely to return to her room. Thus, the two supernatural beings were left on the porch in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Listen, Spike –" Buffy began, but was cut off.

"No, Slayer. I think you need to listen." Buffy flinched at the use of her title. He barely ever called her Slayer anymore, unless he was angry or upset.

"_I don't_ want to talk to _you_. See, 've had a long while to think 'bout what happened. Yeah, I deserved most of what you did to me." He made a vague gesture towards his still bruised eye. He continued in the same weary voice.

"But I can't take anymore. It's not just this one time, it's been happening for a while. And not the fists. Fists I can deal with" He tilted his chin up slightly, trying to keep as much pride as he could whilst laying his battered heart out in front of the woman who currently owned it.

"You and your Slayerettes have been putting me down for too long." He paused as he remembered the visits from Xander and Tara. _So maybe things are changing already. _He allowed a little hope to bloom in his chest as he thought about the concern they had both shown towards him. Still, he had to keep up this front if he was to escape from this situation with the Slayer with any semblance of himself left.

"And I'm done. You ever decide you _want_ to start treating me with at least a smidgen of respect, then you know where I'll be" With that he turned in place and began to walk away.

Buffy was speechless. She's gotten used to Spike taking what she gave, no matter how big or small a crumb she handed him. He _never _walked away from her. She thought that perhaps it was the quiet voice he'd used that held no less emotion than if he'd shouted that had caused shivers to run through her. It would have been better if he shouted. His deep soft voice told her just how tired he was. Not even angry. But she knew that what he has said rung true. She needed to talk to him. Now.

"Spike!" She called after him as she ran down the path. "Spike!" She grabbed the sleeve of his duster when he refused to stop. She heard him sigh as he replied without turning.

"I'm storming off. It kind o' doesn't work if you come with me" He turned then to face her and she had to stifle a grin as she remembered a time when Willow had said almost the exact same to her. Instead she smiled at him and let go of his sleeve.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm so sorry for what happened. I was in a really bad place and I took it out on you, which was wrong" Her eyes had dropped as she spoke, finding the toes of her stylish, yet affordable boots very interesting.

Spike stayed silent, stunned slightly by the apology. _The Slayer's sorry? When did hell freeze over and why wasn't I told about it? Could be a party._ He thought with a mental grin.

"Xander came to see me. I guess I was trying to relieve the blame by using all the reasons I threw at you, even though, deep down, I don't really believe any of it. You know, except the soulless bit, but only in the literal sense" She frowned a little as she tried to figure out if what she'd just said made sense and wondering if by adding the last bit she'd blown her chance. She glanced up to see him watching her curiously. Taking a deep breath, she carried on.

"He made me see that it's not what you are, but what you do, and sure you've made a lot of mistakes, but who hasn't, you know? I think, by him accepting you – and I know this is wrong because it shouldn't matter what my friends think – but it let me see you." She suddenly looked up, locking with his azure gaze. "I see you, William. The man you were, the man you try to be. The man you can be. The man you are." She took another shuddering breath and reached up to touch his cheek. She winced when he instinctively flinched away from her touch. His jaw clenched and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"What does that mean?" He asked carefully, his voice gravelly with emotion.

Buffy swallowed nervously. She's never been great at the self analysis. "I don't know. Does it have to mean anything?"

Spike couldn't believe what was happening. First she had apologized, now she was saying she accepted him, saw him? _Gotta thank Xander when I see 'im, owe 'him a beer after this._ She talked about him as a man. It was more than he had ever hoped for upon seeing her again. Yet she couldn't give him a straight answer, avoiding the topic like usual.

"No, not right now," He smiled sadly at her and shook his head gently. He reached out to her face but stopped at the last moment, his hand hovering over her cheek. He dropped his hand to his side and heard her sigh - _in disappointment?_ He mentally shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

"I just..." He blew his breath out slowly, trying to put what he was feeling into words. "Buffy, what you did to me? It hurt. Not just physically. I'm gonna need to... to learn to trust you again" He finished quietly, his voice almost breaking. This was turning out to be tougher than he thought.

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat at his words. _He doesn't trust me anymore?_ Surprisingly, it hurt a lot more than she expected it to. Like she'd been kicked in the gut. Repeatedly. Hard.

"I can't do this anymore. When you're with me, you're not _with_ me. I could be anyone. This, this _thing_ we have, I can't do it. It's killing me. I'm sorry, Buffy"

Buffy stared after him as he walked away, but this time she didn't stop him. She felt numb inside, empty. Worse than when she first came back. At least then she felt fear, or sorrow. Now she felt... nothing.

She entered the house in a daze, and barely registered the fact that Dawn was asking her what she'd spoken to Spike about.

Dawn saw the look in her sister's eyes and started to feel a little panicked. Quickly, she guided Buffy to the sofa and sat her down on it, before sitting next to her. Turning to the fragile looking woman next to her, she quietly asked again what had happened with Spike. At the sound of his name, the world came rushing back to her. The kicked feeling came back along with a terrible ache in her chest.

_He's leaving me._

_Of course he is. They always leave._

_Only because you drive them away._

"_You always hurt the one you love, pet"_

It hit her with the force of a freight train. Blindsided her from out of nowhere. It explained the ache, the feeling of loss that shouldn't have been apparent if she had only been using him like she had told Tara. The realisation brought hope and clarity, but also fear and sadness as it finally sunk in what she had lost. With this, the dam broke, and she cried like she had never cried before.

She loved him.

Buffy was in love with Spike.

* * *

A/N: Let me know your thoughts :)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and summary please see chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 7

Something inside her had finally clicked into place. A moment of realisation that was so profound she partially wondered in some part of her brain that was still functioning whether it has actually made an audible sound. _How did I miss that? How could I be so stupid?_

Buffy was vaguely aware of the tears that still streamed down her face as Dawn held her close and rocked her slightly, just like their mother used to do when they were upset.

"It's okay Buffy, everything's going to be alright"

Dawn continued to whisper to her sister in an attempt to calm her. The sudden outburst from the usually detached Slayer was rather unsettling for the teen, but she knew that her sister needed someone to be strong for her right now.

She stroked Buffy's hair and rocked her until she quietened some.

"Buffy, please tell me what's wrong" Dawn asked softly.

"I h-hurt him so badly, Dawnie! God, no w-wonder he wants noth-thing to do w-with me" Buffy managed to reply thickly through her tears.

It wasn't hard for Dawn to guess who she was talking about. She could understand that after what had happened he'd need some space. _He wouldn't say that though. He loves her. Maybe Buffy misunderstood?_

"Did... did he actually say that?"

The hesitant question brought a small frown to Buffy's face. Calmer now and feeling marginally better, she ran the painful conversation back through her mind.

"No, b-but he s-said that I was k-killing h-him" She took a few deep breaths until she could breath in a stable rhythm. Her voice was still a little shaky as she told Dawn what he has said to her outside the house. She omitted the parts about the using Spike for sex. Dawn was too young and she wouldn't understand.

Dawn, however, could tell that something was missing in the story. Yeah, the way Buffy had hurt him sounded much more painful than any other time she'd hit him before, but surely it wouldn't cause Spike to say some of those things. Filing away the information for later consideration, she thought about what he had been through. She could see what Spike meant about needing to learn to trust her again.

"He just needs time Buffy, he still loves you" Buffy shook her head. _How could he still love me after everything I've done?_

Dawn waited until Buffy met her eyes and nodded slowly but firmly. "Yes, he does" her voice strong and certain, leaving no room for doubt.

"Buffy, do you want him to trust you again?" Dawn asked seriously, keeping her eyes on Buffy's.

Buffy nodded as tears formed in her eyes again and dropped her gaze to the space between them. "Well, it's going to take time and hard work" Dawn paused as she raised Buffy's head to catch her eyes again and looked over the petite blonde opposite her. "Are you willing to do that?"

Buffy nodded again and was quiet for a while, studying her hands. Suddenly, a quiet laugh tinged with hysteria bubbled up her throat. She lifted her head and met Dawn's gaze as she found the courage to tell the girl in front of her what she felt in her heart.

"Dawnie, I think I love him" Dawn just nodded and grinned slightly.

"I always thought you were a little slower than me" she retorted, making them both laugh.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" Buffy's lips curled into a slight smile as Dawn grinned again.

Dawn hugged the young woman who had been through so much and smiled. _Maybe this is what she needs to come back to us. She's been distant for so long, it'd be nice to have her back._

Pulling away, Buffy pushed a strand of Dawn's hair behind her ear. "When did you get so grown up?" she asked, smiling wistfully.

"Well, I am like, a thousand years older than you"

"Yeah, but I've died twice" Dawn's smile faded slightly, but returned when she could see the twinkle in her sister's eyes that seemed to bring them back to life. Maybe if she could joke about it, it meant she was dealing, and if Buffy could, Dawn could.

"True, so don't do it again, 'kay?" Buffy smiled at Dawn and nodded that she'd try.

_Third time's the charm after all, and I... I don't... wanna die._ Buffy had told Willow as much before, but right now, sitting and joking with her sister, it was truer than ever.

"Hey, isn't it about time you were in bed?" Dawn jumped up from the sofa.

"Already gone. But Buffy? Everything's going to work out" she smiled in reassurance and turned to the staircase.

"'Night Dawnie, love you" Dawn smiled brightly at her before returning to her side to hug her tightly.

"Love you too"

They broke apart, both feeling happier and lighter than they had all night. Buffy watched her sister run up the stairs to her room before entering the kitchen and completing the chores. She had to keep herself busy or she'd think about _him_. And that hurt too much.

Eventually, she headed upstairs to sleep, but after tossing and turning for about an hour she decided it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She got up again and dressed quickly before heading downstairs and quietly retrieving an axe. She needed to slay.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Willow was on her way home after studying at the library. She didn't mean to be there so long but she had got caught up reading her sociology notes and had lost track of time. Before she knew it, the sun had set. When she had noticed she had quickly gathered her things and left, making sure she had her stake, cross and holy water easily accessible in her pockets.

Willow glanced about nervously and increased her pace, her fingers clenching at the stake concealed in her jacket. It was quiet, too quiet. Near Revello now, she glanced back but began to relax, until she literally bumped into someone walking the opposite way.

She heard a muttered "Sorry" and glanced up at the British baritone. "Spike?"

The platinum head of Sunnydale's resident evil-fighting vampire shot up at the sound of his name. "Oh, Red. Sorry 'bout that, wasn't looking where I was going" He shifted his weight and looked about the alley they were stood in. He frowned at the redhead in front of him.

"Hey now, you should know better than this, pet. All kinds of nasties could be lurkin' about" he scolded her as she looked down and blushed.

"I know, I just got caught up at the library and then it was dark so I needed to get home" Spike nodded at her as her head lifted again.

"Just be careful, right?" Willow agreed and started to walk round him and continue on her way. However, Spike turned on his heel and started walking with her. She glanced at him and frowned questioningly.

"Wanna make sure you get home okay, luv" Willow smiled gratefully at him and he returned it, although she could see he was upset about something. The bruise he had did not go unnoticed either.

"Are... are you okay, Spike?"

He was seemingly startled out of his thoughts and he frowned before nodding slightly. "Yeah, I'll be okay"

They walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Willow wondered why the usually energetic vampire seemed so down. Trying to make conversation, Willow decided to speak up.

"So, it's Buffy's birthday in two days"

Spike smiled slightly and nodded. The silence returned. _Okay, try again. Say something Willow, anything._ She berated herself and opened her mouth to speak. After a few attempts she managed a full sentence.

"We're throwing her party. Y'know, in case you wanted to come"

A surprised look crossed his face as he met the kind eyes of one of the only Scoobies that had ever really accepted him.

"Thanks for the invite pet, but I don't know if I'd be welcome"

"Sure you would! Me, Tara and Dawnie like you, so do Buffy and Anya. And don't worry about Xander" Little did she know that Xander was the least of his worries. They seemed to have reached some sort of understanding during their talk a few days ago.

"Hey, if you wanted, you could even bring a friend. Not like a, a flesh eating demon though, unless they promise not to, y'know, eat the guests. That would be bad cos then Buffy would have to slay them and then you'd lose your friend and I'm rambling so I'll stop now" She grinned nervously at the vampire next to her who chuckled.

_Right adorable that is. Doubt she knows how much._ If circumstances were different, he could see himself with the redhead. She reminded him of who he used to be. Quiet, withdraw and nervous, but had the potential for confidence that just needed to be unlocked. It seemed that Wolf-boy and Glinda were the ones that could do that for her. He was glad she had someone, if only she could make amends with the other witch.

"I'll give it some thought" he said quietly, and wondered if he should ask her about Tara. After some deliberation, he figured some interfering couldn't hurt.

"Saw Glinda the other day" He began uncertainly.

"Really? Do you know how she is? Is she okay?" Willow's rapid fire questions and hopeful look encouraged him to continue.

"She seemed okay. She's missing you though" So maybe Tara hadn't said as much, but he could see the loneliness in her eyes that he could imagine was echoed in his own. _Maybe I can help, least then someone can be happy._

Hope and sadness battled within Willow, glad that it meant Tara still cared for her but upset that it was causing her any sort of pain. She faced forward again, so Spike could only see her profile, yet he could imagine what she was feeling.

"You keep off the magics and you'll be back together before you know it" Willow smiled at him in thanks.

She frowned for a second before jokingly stating "Wow, I think this is the longest conversation I've ever heard you have without saying bloody at least once"

Spike laughed softly, a genuinely happy sound, which brought another smile to Willow's face. She'd never heard him laugh like that before.

"Yeah, well, you're a bit of alright, Red" he said, voice still low. They smiled at each other and fell into silence again, but it was companionable this time.

They soon reached Revello Drive and Spike turned to go, sure that she'd be safe now she was only a few houses away. Plus, he really wasn't to see _her_ again yet, especially after the way things had ended not two hours ago. He'd just been walking around since then, trying to ignore the fact that every fibre of his being was telling him that he was a fool, to go to her, to forgive her.

"Hey, umm, Spike?" He stopped and faced her again. "Thanks" she smiled again, and he returned it once more, although it seemed a little brighter than before.

"Anytime, Red"

He watched her walk up the path to 1630, and as she opened the door she turned back and gave him a small wave. He put his hand up in response and waited until she was safely inside to start his walk back home.

It may not have been much, but his talk with Willow made him feel a little better. He wasn't sure what may have changed all the Scoobies attitudes so suddenly, but he was grateful for it. If they could accept him, maybe he could eventually call them friends. Maybe he would stand a chance to fit in somewhere, and maybe he and Buffy could work out.

Maybe he could finally find the place where he belonged.

* * *

"Oh, Buffy, hey" Willow greeted her friend with a smile as she entered the Summers home. She took in Buffy's attire. "Heading out on patrol?"

Buffy smiled at her, but it felt a little strained. "Yeah, gotta go fight that evil and all" She grimaced internally at how chipper and false her voice sounded. Willow didn't seem to notice though.

"Need any help? I know I can't do magic anymore, but I dusted a vamp or two before. I'm sure I could do it again" Willow smiled. It would be nice to join Buffy. _It could be kind of like old times, before everything that happened last year._

Buffy shook her head. She just needed to get some energy out of her system. "Nah, that's okay. Thanks though" Willow was disappointed at first, then surprised when Buffy spontaneously hugged her. But it was good surprised, not bad surprised. She smiled and hugged her back.

Buffy had hugged Willow on impulse but it had triggered the remembered feelings of what things used to be like. As her friend hugged her back she vowed to do it more often. She'd been too distant for too long. It was time to come back to Earth.

_Wherever I was, it's in the past. I need to enjoy what I've got now._ She had her sister, her friends and a man that loved her. It wasn't heaven, but it wasn't hell. _Seems tonight's all about the epiphanies _she thought wryly.

They parted with another smile and Willow told her to be careful as always. Buffy nodded and smiled again before turning to the door. Things were definitely beginning to look up.

* * *

Buffy walked through the cemetery searching for creatures of the night. Her muscles twitched with the urge to fight. She was about to give up and go home again when a large red demon attacked with a sword.

She ducked the first swing of the sword and dodged the next before parrying with her axe. Unfortunately, the blow bent the handle, and the demon managed to knock it from her hands.

It struck again, sure in its movements, but Buffy was quicker and she caught its arm, preventing what would have been a killing blow. She spun underneath and pulled its arm behind its back. Then it seemed to melt into the air. It just vanished in front of her eyes.

Bewildered, Buffy spun around looking for it. _How the hell does a huge ugly thing like that just disappear?_

As quickly as it had vanished, it reappeared behind her. She turned and landed a kick to its chest, a punch to the head, a snap kick to its jaw and the demon dropped the sword. She snatched it up and stabbed the demon as it rushed her.

It roared in pain as the blade penetrated its flesh and a blue shockwave emanated from the point where metal met skin. The wave pulsed outwards and knocked Buffy to the floor. When she had regained her bearings and looked up the demon had once again vanished. _Gotta love a demon who cleans up after itself_ she thought with a satisfied grin. She caught sight of the weapon the demon had used stuck in the ground nearby.

"Ooh, shiny" She pulled it up and gave it a twirl. It was fairly weighty, but nicely balanced. It would be a handsome addition to her growing arsenal.

Killing the demon had helped her feel a lot better about her predicament. However, her thoughts began to take a darker turn. _What does it mean if violence makes me feel better?_

"_Killing is your art. You make it with your hands everyday"_

The voice of the one person she had tried to avoid thinking about right now echoed in her ears.

"_You belong in dark. With me"_

_Maybe he's right. I'm a monster._

She had already admitted to both herself and the vampire in question that she no longer saw him as a monster, but as a man. But could she say the same about herself? After all, Spike's chip didn't work on her, suggesting she wasn't human. She'd come back wrong. Tara had told her this wasn't true, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd come back different. She sighed and headed home to her warm bed. She had a feeling that sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, no matter what she tried.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those that are following this fic, hopefully you're all enjoying it :)

Please review, it makes me happy and gives me the motivation to write quicker ;)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but it might be a few days before I get the chance. Hopefully it won't be though -fingers crossed-

Thanks again, JayEmTee


	8. Chapter 8

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Hey readers! I just wanted to say that although I said that his was going to be a Spuffy fic - and don't worry, it will be :) - I've decided that instead of just focusing on the emotional issues of the characters that I'm going to try and continue with the series. This means that I will be writing my developments into the rest of season 6. It won't be canon as such, although major events will still happen i.e. Buffy's birthday party etc.

So I'm still going to be including my take on the emotional journey's of the BtVS gang but be continuing with the season, hopefully concluding it with a slightly happier ending, cos I'm sappy :D

Hope you guys like it, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Xander stood back from the table and leant on a pillar nearby and watched as Spike lined up his shot. A quick and accurate movement with the cue and he'd potted another ball. Xander sighed. Sometimes he wondered why on Earth he ever challenged someone with over a century's experience. Spike missed the next shot, but Xander has a feeling that it was deliberate to give him a chance. He shook his head slightly and stepped up to the table. So maybe it wasn't too bad playing a guy that occasionally let you win, even if neither admitted it.

"Wills told me she invited you to Buffy's party. Warned me that I'd better be on my best behaviour" He grinned at Spike and took his shot, sinking his target in the intended pocket.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Best behaviour, eh?" Xander nodded.

"She used her resolve face and everything" Both men chuckled slightly at the idea of how intimidating the young woman could be when she wanted to be. She was truly formidable sometimes, a force to be reckoned with. Spike still reckoned that she'd make a smashing vamp.

"So, do you think you'll come?" Spike sighed and motioned to the table indicating that Xander should stop talking and start playing.

"I mean, it'd be nice to have another guy around. Now Giles is gone, I'd be in a house full of ladies"

"I'd've thought that was your idea of a bloody fantasy come true" Spike smirked at Xander who shuddered.

"I already did the love spell thing. It didn't work out. Who'd a thunk it?" He shrugged and turned back to the game.

Spike leaned on his cue and studied the man who was now walking to his side after missing a particularly difficult shot.

"_You_ think I should go too?" he asked lowly and more than slightly disbelievingly.

Xander nodded. "Sure, why not?"

_Because Buffy will be there. And I don't know if 'm ready to face her._ Something must have shown in his face as Xander turned to him with understanding in his eyes, even as he made his next comment light and seemingly meaningless.

"Why don't you bring that Clem guy?" Spike blinked. He was grateful that Xander had obviously caught onto the direction of his thoughts and proposed a solution rather than say something. _So the boy does have some brains_ he thought with a smirk. _But why would Harris, demon hater extraordinaire, suggest bringing along more?_ Still, the idea had potential. He'd have back-up if necessary, safety in numbers and all that. He just didn't think he could be alone with her yet. She'd either hurt him again or he'd cave and forgive her and they'd be back to square one. It made sense to bring someone he could truly call friend. And with two Scoobies, who were esentially the core of the group as the original members, encouraging him, he knew he'd end up giving in. He didn't stand a chance.

"Bloody hell" he muttered as he nodded. "Think I will, mate" He turned to take his turn at the pool table but paused and turned back. He briefly made eye contact, but quickly dropping it to his lighter as he pulled it out of his pocket and lit up a cigarette, he inhaled deeply. Glancing back up at the lad who stood to the side once more he cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Harris"

For once, Xander didn't make a comment or sarcastic remark. Instead he just smiled at the vampire and nodded.

_There you go Willow, one undead guest. All in a day's work for the glorified bricklayer._ He grinned at the memory of the description the undead guest in question had given him almost a year ago. Mission accomplished, he watched Spike take his next shot and got back into the game.

Two pool games, an argument about cavemen versus astronauts and several beers later, the duo said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes, both feeling like they had crossed into unknown territory tonight. The territory of – _dare they say it?_ – friendship.

* * *

_Wow, I am so bored. Can you die from boredom? Guess not cos I'd have keeled over during third period already._ Dawn sighed and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but she just couldn't focus today.

She'd been trying to figure out what had happened between Spike and Buffy. She couldn't help but think that it was at least partially the nerds fault. If they hadn't killed that girl and tried to blame it on Buffy, she wouldn't have tried to hand herself in and Spike would be okay.

Anger rose up in her as she thought this, directed at the nerds that she had to meet. Well, except Jonathon, she thought she'd met him before. _Something about a swimsuit calendar?_ She shook her head slightly to clear away the strange thoughts.

_God, who do those nerds think they are? They really need to get what's coming to them._

"Dawn Summers, to the councillor's office, please?" asked the teacher, pulling her from her thoughts. She sighed and gathered her belongings before heading to the office that had requested her presence. She knocked politely on the door and waited until she heard a voice tell her to enter.

Taking a seat opposite the pretty brunette, Dawn waited to see what the woman was going to ask her. She introduced herself as Ms. Adams then she began the way they all did. Asking her about her loss, how she was coping and talking with her about her classes and grades. Then she asked about her home life. Usually this didn't faze Dawn, but something about the woman she was facing made her want to talk about it.

"It's just, there are these three guys and they keep trying to mess things up with my sister. They're practically stalking her" Dawn glanced up at that, waiting for the councillor to suggest calling the police. When she thought she'd gone too far, Ms. Adams just smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I just... I just wish that they would stop, that they'd do what's right. Maybe then my sister can be happy" Dawn sighed. The random thought _I seem to be doing that a lot lately_ passed through her mind.

Ms. Adams smiled again and nodded at the teen. "Well, as long as it's not seriously bothering you. If you start to get even a little worried about these guys then I'd like it if you'd go to the police, okay? Otherwise, I'll be here if you want to talk"

Surprisingly, Dawn felt better after talking to her and could hear the sincerity in her voice. She really did just want to help.

She thanked the woman for her time and stood before grabbing her backpack from the ground and leaving the office. As the door clicked shut Ms. Adams face transformed.

A much deeper voice echoed around the office. "Wish granted"

* * *

Warren had gone to sleep a little while ago. He'd been out all night and had only recently returned. Andrew and Jonathon had no idea where he'd been, but they could all feel the tension between the members of their group.

They continued playing their X-Box to try and take their mind of the events of a week ago.

_Her body lay at the top of the stairs, her eyes closed. She looked almost peaceful. She could be assumed to be asleep, if it wasn't for the way her hair was tangled around her dead face, blood seeping from the wound on the back of her skull, slowing staining the maid's uniform Warren had dressed her in..._

Neither could get the image of Katrina's broken body out of their minds. Guilt plagued them constantly. They hadn't said anything to Warren. He clearly had no regrets and had shown his so called friends what he was capable of.

"_It's not a game, you freaks. It's rape!"_

"_You're all sick"_

It was only now setting in that whatever they had done to anyone placed under the effect of the cerebral dampener would have been against their will. A violation. A rape.

"I can't do this anymore" Jonathon threw down his controller, causing Andrew to look up.

"You have to, we've almost set a new high score" Andrew whined.

"Not that, you moron. This. This supervillain thing. I can't do it"

"But.. we're the Trio. We're going to rule over Sunnydale. Remember?"

Jonathon shook his head and laughed sadly. "Yeah, I remember. But killing girls wasn't the plan"

"I know" Andrew looked down, trying to hold back the tears. The sight of Katrina lying on the stairs had haunted him both in his dreams and in his waking state.

"So, what do we do?" he was so used to following orders. And Warren had been like the big brother Tucker had never been to him.

A sudden wave of understanding swept over them. _We have to do what's right._

They both looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do. They had to go to the Slayer. They thought about how best to leave without Warren realising where they had gone.

Jonathon quickly wrote a note saying the he and Andrew had gone to get more magic supplies so he could try tracing the position of a powerful weapon. He figured that Warren was less likely to come after them so soon if he thought that he was likely to gain from the situation.

They left the game playing in the background so as to hopefully not wake Warren before they had a chance to get away.

After successfully exiting their hideout they began the journey to the Slayer's house.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived, including, surprisingly, Spike and Clem. She was glad he had decided to come. Spike that is. Not that she didn't like Clem. Clem seemed nice enough.

So far though he seemed to be avoiding her as much as one person could avoid another when there were only five places they could be and a limited number of other people to talk to. She sighed as she sat on the sofa watching the people around her.

Spike was talking to Xander and Anya about something, Willow and Tara were sat very close in the kitchen, and Sophie was dancing with Clem. It seemed everyone was having a good time. Even Dawn, who was currently trying to persuade her sister to dance, and had eventually succeeded in getting Buffy up and moving with her persistence.

Buffy let the music flow over her, through her, and moved to the beat. She had forgotten how good it felt to dance, how freeing. It was a release that allowed her to relax and almost feel like a normal girl again. She finally loosened up and began to enjoy herself.

Her presents had been great, and a few were slightly unexpected. Xander's hand-crafted weapon chest was by far the most surprising, but it was a beautiful creation. Dawn had bought her a gorgeous leather jacket, Willow had bought her a back massager and Tara had given her a necklace inset with a stone that she said would bring peace to the wearer. Sophie had presented her with a small glass shot glass with '21' painted elegantly on the side, bringing back vague memories of the time she had first met Clem and gotten completely smashed at the demon bar.

Clem himself had generously offered her the chance to pick out one of the kittens from the last game he won. Dawn had squealed in delight. She had been really upset when Miss Kitty Fantastico had mysteriously vanished. But Buffy had politely declined, explaining that there was no way she could afford to support a pet as well. He had smiled and told her that the offer was open if she ever changed her mind.

Even Spike had given her something. It was a golden box of chocolate, wrapped in a red ribbon. She had thanked him with a smile, but he had simply nodded and quietly bid her a happy birthday before ducking his head and going to talk with Clem.

But she had loved all her gifts. She was so grateful for her friends. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if her mother could have been here. Or Giles. _It would have been nice if Dad had at least called too. And if Spike was talking to me. Okay, some maybe there's more than one thing that would have made this birthday perfect..._

Buffy stopped that train of thought. No, she was young, she was happy and she was surrounded by people who cared for her. She would enjoy tonight if it damn well killed her. Again. She giggled quietly at that thought.

A knock at the door made her open her eyes and frown. Everyone that had been invited was there. She stopped dancing mid-song and went to answer the door. Who was on the doorstep surprised more than anything had in a while, which was surprising in itself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said angrily.

The music behind her was turned off as the small crowd of people made their way to the door.

"You!" exclaimed Xander as there was an echoed gasp throughout the girls and a menacing growl from the vampire.

Clem glanced at Spike, who nodded. Clem caught Sophie's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"I think we should go, let them work whatever this is by themselves"

"O-okay, but my Mom's not due to pick me up for about an hour yet"

"Well, we could go to a bar"

"Umm, I can't drink beer cos, y'know, barley, but I can go with you" Sophie grinned at the kind hearted demon. Clem returned it and held his hand out, which Sophie eagerly took. The couple left hand in hand, oblivious to the rising tension in the front room.

After hearing Clem and the human girl leave via the back door Spike refocused on the events unfolding in front of him. He looked back towards Buffy who still stood in the doorway of the house, blocking the entry of 66.6 bar percent of the Evil Trio still stood.

* * *

"Okay, I'll ask again seeing as you seem to have gone deaf. Then I'm going to get really cranky. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Not gonna make them do it in five words or less, Slayer?" He grinned at her to let her know he was joking. He couldn't help remembering the night she had said that to him out in the front yard and he couldn't resist reminding her. Then he mentally kicked himself. _Thought he were gonna stay away from her you ponce?_ But the banter had just come naturally.

Buffy turned to look at him in time to see the grin fade and drop his eyes. The happiness she felt that he was speaking to her was quickly replaced with despair at the fact that he obviously regretted doing so.

Steeling herself, she turned to the door once again and gave the two nerds on her doorstep an expectant look.

"C-could we come in? It's a long story. We promise not to hurt anyone. We never wanted to hurt anyone" Jonathon said pleadingly whilst Andrew nodded vigorously.

Buffy gave them a sceptical look but decided they were probably safe. And they were clearly outnumbered if they tried anything. She nodded slowly and retreated back from the door without taking her eyes off them. They entered slowly and stood in the entrance hall as everyone eyed them warily and Buffy closed the door.

The Slayer's voice was hard and demanding, leaving no arguments.

"Now. Talk"

* * *

Xander had seen the teasing glint in the Brit's eye as he made the comment about 'five words or less'. Whilst he didn't know what it referred to, it seemed to bring some life back into Spike, which he was glad for. Okay, so he and Spike still weren't best friends, but they'd definitely been getting closer during their pool sessions. The fact that Xander had asked him to do something important earlier during the party and that Spike had agreed was testament to that.

However, Xander saw a lot. He had seen the new light fade and the grin fall. It seemed that Spike had allowed his thoughts to darken again, no doubt thinking of what had occurred between him and Buffy recently. He had seen Buffy turn, happiness shining in her eyes before they too dulled.

Xander sighed. It was going to take a while for the two warriors to work things out, and for once he found himself actually hoping it did. Shocking himself, he realised that he didn't just think that Buffy deserved to be happy. He wanted things to work out for Spike too. _Okay, that's going to take some getting used to. It's just too weird._

Still, he knew that as much as he could see when he wanted, he also knew he had been blind. Buffy and Spike were opposites and equals. Evenly matched in fighting, personality and, hell, even body wise. Angel and Riley had towered over the petite blonde, but he could see, _had seen_ his brain reminded him of the engagement spell, that Spike's chin would be about level with her temple. He sighed again as he realised that maybe they really did complete each other. They fit. They were the missing piece of the other's puzzle.

He felt an old, almost forgotten part of him rebelling against all these thoughts. It reminded him of Jesse, of Angel and Angelus and of all the deaths that were a frequent occurrence in Sunnydale. And yet he still couldn't bring himself to hate Spike anymore. _Hell, I never even hated him as much as I hated Angel._

And who was he to judge? _Willow was with a werewolf, and now she's gay. That's not exactly conventional, but we accept it, cos it's still Willow. And Anya was a vengeance demon. Guess normal really just isn't on the cards for the Scooby gang _he thought ironically.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a stern voice that one of his best friends only used when she meant business. It was Buffy in Slayer Mode.

"Now. Talk"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Hopefully it was okay, I know I've tweaked a few things and I wasn't exactly sure they meshed, but I wanted to split the Trio up sooner so Warren goes Evil Uno ( The sinister yet addictive card game XD ) sooner. Umm... I guess that's it from me then, thanks for reading, and please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks everyone who has read my story, and double thanks to those that have reviewed :D

For those of you who were looking forward to a little S/X friendship, be prepared. Xander's going to make a big decision and ask Spike an important question. But what will his answer be?

Now that I have your attention XD on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 9

Andrew spoke first.

"Why don't we all take a seat as we regale you with the epic tale of –"

"Shut up Andrew" Andrew scowled at the shorter man but allowed him to take over.

"It started out with Warren, Andrew and me banding together to try and take over Sunnydale" Jonathon began. He was met with disbelieving looks from everyone except Anya, who just looked bored.

"We hired the demon that robbed the bank" He took a deep breath. "We also tried testing the Slayer's abilities to find a weakness... Wait! There's more!" He backed up quickly as a rather pissed looking Buffy stalked towards him. When she relaxed slightly and crossed her arms he gulped and continued.

"So, we made time go faster when you were at college, sent the demons after you at the construction site and put you in the loop at the Magic Box"

"Yeah, we figured that out. Now try telling us something useful" Buffy glared at the man in front of her that she had helped on more than one occasion.

"Well, I guess I didn't think about what we'd do when we found out if you had any weaknesses, but I never wanted to hurt anyone"

"Me either" Andrew piped up from his position by the sofa.

"Wait, what about making that security guard into Mr. Freeze?" asked Xander.

"We knew he'd be okay! And when we accidently turned Buffy invisible and I found out what it was doing to her I got Warren to change the gun" Andrew nodded eagerly, backing up his friend.

Willow spoke up then. "That kinda makes sense. It was Warren who put the gun on a higher setting. Remember when I pointed that out? Jonathon had no idea what was going on and neither of them wanted anything to do with him"

"Yeah, I told him he could fight you himself" nodded Andrew firmly.

"Anyway, so then we made the cerebral dampener. It represses the will so that people will follow orders"

"We could make anyone our willing sex salve" Jonathon's eyes widened at Andrew's comment.

"Not helping..." he said nervously in Andrew's direction.

"Willing? How is 'suppressing someone's will' then telling them to have sex with you willing? It's rape!" exclaimed Buffy. Her look of shock, rage and horror was mirrored in everyone's face. Buffy was vaguely surprised to see a similar look on Spike's face. When he caught her staring at him, he glared at her, eyes filled with pain.

"I never did ANYTHING like that" His voice was low but firm as he held her eyes. "Mind games and such were always Angelus' gig. But I guess you already knew that, didn't you?" He said quietly but harshly and leaving the room.

* * *

Before he could get far, Xander had caught up to him. He grabbed Spike's arm, preventing him from walking out the back door. They could hear the other continuing the interrogation in the front room, getting details about how the cerebral dampener worked and how Katrina had been killed.

"Let go of me, Harris" he practically growled at the young man, who instantly released him and held his hands up in surrender. He turned back to the door and turned the handle.

"She didn't mean it, y'know" Xander's voice stopped him. He sighed and closed the door, then sat on a stool. Xander took the seat opposite him.

"Rape, it's... it's a way of holding power over someone else. There are sickos who love to have that power, they get off on it. Now, I don't know a lot of vamps, but at least some of them crave power, right?" Xander paused, wondering if he was explaining this very well. He didn't exactly like to think about things such as this. The mere thought that someone could do that to another person? It made him shudder.

Spike on the other hand was thinking something completely different. _Them. Harris said 'some of them'. So, does that mean he... he thinks I'm one of his group? A part of the 'us'?_ Spike frowned slightly, deciding he could think about that later and focused on what Xander was saying. He nodded. It was true that one of the advantages of becoming a creature of the night was the power. It was, well, empowering.

"So, I guess Buff just assumed that most vamps go in for that sort of thing" he continued softly. His gentle tone couldn't stop the low growl from rumbling through Spike's chest.

"'M not most vamps"

"I know, and believe me, she knows. Just... give her a chance? I know you don't like Angel..." he ignored the snort from the vampire across from him. "...And you're talking to the president of the 'We hate Angel' fan club, but Buffy loved him and then Angelus put her through hell. She put him there literally of course, but then he came back and he left her"

"Stupid git"

Xander grinned, secretly agreeing. "It'll take some time, but she's got a good heart. She'll figure out for herself that you're not all that bad" he cringed slightly. He hadn't meant to say that much. However, Spike just smiled a little and nodded.

"She made a mistake, with what she assumed back there, but hell, even an idiot can tell she cares about you, as much as I wish she didn't"

"Hey, I thought you said I wasn't that bad"

"You're not, asked you to be my best man after all, didn't I?" he replied with a smile.

Spike returned it and nodded again. They both shifted in their seats, a little uncomfortable with the emotional talk.

"So, can I join the 'We hate Angel' club?"

"Sure. You can be treasurer"

* * *

"Where's Warren now?" Dawn asked tentatively from her place near the T.V.

Both Andrew and Jonathon shrugged. "We could show you where the lair is though" offered Jonathon.

Buffy shook her head. "Just give me the address. Then you two are getting tied up"

The two nerds grimaced as Anya jumped up. "Ooh, yay! Can I do it?" Buffy just gave her a look before shaking her head minutely.

"Sure, Anya. Knock yourself out"

Anya beamed and grabbed Andrew and Jonathon by their upper arms, leading them to the dining room, where she was shortly joined by Dawn. Soon enough, both the young men were securely tied to chairs by thick rope. Jonathon gave Buffy the address and she began to collect weapons until she saw Spike and Xander in the kitchen. Making her way forward she knocked on the doorframe.

"Knock knock" she said with a weak smile.

"I have to... with the thing that I... coming!" Xander beat a hasty retreat to the dining room. _Very smooth Xander, just call yourself Casanova_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

Once Xander had left, silence reigned as the tension between the ex-lovers built. Spike looked at the counter in front of him, avoiding her eyes. Buffy was trying to decide whether she should sit or stand, but opted to take the seat Xander had vacated.

"I am so sorry about before" she started but stopped to berate herself. "God, I seem to be saying that a lot. I can't seem to do anything right, my foot's a permanent fixture in my mouth" she ended sadly. She was supposed to be making it up to him, to show him that he could trust her. _Could I have possibly messed up worse?_

He sighed quietly. Maybe he should meet her halfway...

"I don't blame you, pet. Angelus hurt you, I get that. But you have to understand. 'M not him" He finished, meeting her eyes at the end.

She nodded and he could see in her eyes that she truly did understand, although he could see something else was bothering her.

"It's just... sometimes it just hits me about how much I don't know about you. I know you've changed, but I can't help but wonder about those that you've tortured, the Slayers you killed. How many died at your hands? The hands that I let touch me" she saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye. She looked up.

"Please, let me finish?" she asked softly. It wasn't a demand, or even a request. Just a question. One he couldn't deny her, his head already nodding.

"Your hands, the ones that have taken so many lives, I crave. I want your touch, the way you make me feel. So... so, alive" she smiled at him but she could see he wasn't going to give. It wasn't enough.

_It's never enough_ said a small voice in her head. Her heart told it to shut up. She'd do what she had too.

"So sometimes, I guess I just forget. About your past. I can't imagine you doing those things, but until Angel lost his soul, I couldn't see him doing it either. Do... do you understand?" She asked carefully. She'd never been good with words and so far Spike had stayed quiet.

Eventually he nodded. Now he had calmed down with Xander's help, he could see how she could come to the conclusion she had.

"I get it, luv. And I've done a lot of nasty things in my time. But that wasn't one of 'em. As for the killing? 'M not like that anymore" his eyes were fixed steadily on hers, completely serious.

"I know, and I know you don't trust me right now, but, Spike..."she paused to emphasise her next words. "I trust _you_"

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he searched hers, finding nothing but truth and the softness behind them that resembled... _affection?_ She smiled at him once more before filling him in on what the now-bound duo had told them.

* * *

When Warren awoke, the first thing he heard was the annoying bleeping of one of the X-Box games that he knew the other two adored with an unhealthy passion. He grumbled to himself, still sleepy from last night.

He had walked the streets until dawn. Was he trying to find a fight? Forget Trina? Trying to die? He didn't even know the answer himself, he had just walked. His head had felt slightly clearer when he had fallen into bed the previous night, still fully clothed, but the bleeping was giving him a headache.

"Shut that noise off, you morons!" he shouted through. When it was evident they either hadn't heard him or were ignoring him he rose with a sigh and ventured into the sitting area of their lair.

"What, are you deaf? Or just stupid?" his ire rising with his voice. _Those two never give me the respect I deserve. Just like Trina. She got what was coming to her. I was right to do what I did, the bitch was asking for it._

However, the sight that met him was not what he expected. The game was on pause, the music still playing in the background, and there was a note on the side table nearby.

'_Found a weapon. Could take down the Slayer, but need supplies. Back soon'_

_Wait, they didn't even wake me, let alone let me know what they were up to. Something's not right here._

He resumed the game and entered a code. A window appeared in the middle of the screen, which slowly faded into a mirror image of the room Warren was currently sat in. A few more key presses and he watching Andrew and Jonathon battle it out to try and get high scores on their stupid game again. The small camera that was fixed onto the side of the television made sure Warren knew everything the other two did.

He saw Jonathon throw down his controller and listened as the two began to speak. With every word his anger built. By the time he saw Jonathon place what was obviously the note he had found his rage was at a crescendo. _They went to the Slayer? They sold me out?_ He checked the time in the corner of the window that was showing the recording. It was almost seven hours ago. His blood boiled with fury.

_Oh, I'll make them pay, in the worst way imaginable. After all, it's only right that I teach them not to mess with me. I have all the power. They won't know what hit them._

He stood and grabbed a few things together, putting them all into the pockets of his jacket. After a moment of hesitation, a pair of sunglasses with red lenses and a small metal ball also joined the other items and he picked up a small backpack, wearing it underneath his coat. He wouldn't need it unless absolutely necessary, but he wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

Ready to take his rightful revenge, Warren left the lair, a determined look on his face. _They won't get away with this._

* * *

"Hey, did you know that's the sword of a Peruvian Dergla Warrior?" Andrew asked curiously, his eyes on the sword across the room from him.

"What's he going on about now?" Buffy asked exasperatedly. She wanted to go and find Warren. _I'll show him a thing or two about girl power_ she thought with a decidedly unpleasant grin.

"That sword" he nodded his head toward it to indicate which one he was talking about. Buffy frown and picked up the sword she'd recently acquired. She glanced at him and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that one. It belongs to a Peruvian Dergla Warrior"

"What a Peruvian Doggie Warrior?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Dergla, pet. Big, tall, red. Nasty blighters. Am I right?"

Andrew smiled at the vampire. "Why yes, my bleached and slightly intimidating friend" Spike just glared at him.

"Oh, him. Yeah, I kicked his ass a couple of nights ago" She paused and added "Killed him with his own sword too" she grinned. "Thought it was a decent enough weapon so I brought it home" she shrugged.

"Wait, you killed him with his own sword?" Andrew asked nervously. He paled when Buffy nodded.

"Don't you know anything about demons? I thought you were the Slayer!" he exclaimed, panicking a little. Buffy just raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're the one that summons demons, so why don't you tell me just how I'm doing it wrong" she asked, a hint of steel in her voice.

"If you kill a Dergla with its own sword, the essence of the demon is just sucked into it. Just saying the wrong word, like 'Release', will set it free again. Kinda of like a back-up I guess" he shrugged. AT everyone's shocked face defensively asked "What?"

"'The wrong word, like 'Release''?" Spike slowly quoted back to Andrew as Jonathon sighed and shook his head.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, what are you..." he gulped. "Oh"

They all turned to Buffy, who had dropped the sword and was nursing a burnt hand. Red smoke swirled around the sword and the Slayer was suddenly faced with the demon she had faced two nights ago.

It growled, angry from the defeat it had suffered and the time spent encased in the prison of the sword incensing it further. It picked up the sword and charged at Dawn and the two witches, but was met halfway by Buffy, who tackled it to the ground.

"Run!" she yelled. Instantly, five people sprinted out of the room and out of dangers path.

"What about us?" Andrew shouted desperately. He hadn't meant to set the demon loose, and now he was afraid he was going to end up a like a shish-kebab. Unfortunately, his yell just drew the demon's attention. Turning, it charged at the weakest enemy it could see. Jonathon quickly murmured something in Latin and the air seemed to shiver around him and Andrew, causing the demon to bounce backwards, its attack unsuccessful. Andrew had fainted as soon as he had seen the demon had noticed them.

Spike grabbed its sword arm and kicked it in the stomach. Releasing it again he punched it twice, one catching it in the head before it threw its head back, snarling, and punched Spike in the temple, knocking him into the opposite wall. Steadily losing consciousness, he slid down the wall. Looking up at what he was sure would be his last sight, he watched as it raised its sword for the killing blow.

Suddenly the demon was flung to the side by a roundhouse kick. Buffy followed it as it flew across the room, lucking missing any furniture. She managed to get in a few punches and turned to Spike.

"Get the sword!" she shouted urgently at him.

Getting his bearings, he blinked heavily and stood. Shaking his head to clear some of the grogginess, he then spotted the sword not far from where Buffy was attempting to keep the demon down. Wielding it expertly, he pulled Buffy out the way, but the demon instantly melted into the floor. It had disappeared into the foundations of the house the second it had a reprieve from the Slayers brutal fists.

It didn't stay hiding for long, hoping to catch them by surprise. Appearing again behind the blondes staring at the floor where it had last been it used its claws to rake deep cuts down the back of the one closer to it.

Buffy gasped as she watched Spike's eyes go wide and fall to the floor.

"Spike!" she knelt beside him, but he seemed okay. The pain and force had knocked him to the floor, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Rolling onto his damaged back, wincing slightly as he did so, he flipped onto his feet and stabbed the sword he still held into the chest of the demon in front of him. It let loose a primal roar as another blue shockwave was emitted from the site of the wound. Spike managed to stand his ground, gripping the sword tightly. The second the light faded he snapped the sword in half and watched as blue smoke left the sword and dissipated.

Buffy walked to him and smiled before taking the pieces from him and placing them on top of her weapons chest.

"Thanks for the help" she said quietly. He nodded and walked back through to the dining room.

Jonathon looked up as he heard someone enter the room, and upon seeing Spike he relaxed a little and stopped chanting. He smiled at the vampire then went limp, joining his fellow nerd in the land of the unconsciousness.

Shaking his head slightly he called up the stairs, which was where everyone had apparently taken refuge.

"'S okay to come down now. Demon's dead"

Five pairs of feet thundered down and entered the living room.

* * *

Dawn hugged both her sister and her best friend. Xander and Willow both hugged Buffy two, and a few eyes widened when Tara hugged both Spike and Buffy too.

"I'm g-glad you're okay" the timid witch smiled softly at the both of them, which was returned by both blondes.

Xander stepped forward and held out his hand. Spike just looked at it for a second.

"Hey, I'm not forsaking my manliness and hugging you, so take the damn hand" he grinned at Spike who grinned back. Shaking firmly they both stepped back. Anya ran forward then and threw her arms around the stunned undead.

Wrapping his arms awkwardly around the girl hugging him in a grip that rivalled any demons, he looked up.

"What's with all the hugging? We just killed a demon" he asked, confused.

"Tara and Dawn hugged you, and Xander shook your hand. I didn't want to feel left out" came the ex-demon's reply. She stepped back and smiled brightly, returning to Xander's side. Spike grinned slightly and shook his head. _At least she's upfront about it_ he thought appreciatively.

"Oh! Well, my turn then" Willow grinned and stepped forward to receive her hug from the increasingly confused vampire. Dawn giggled at his look but stopped when she saw the longing look Buffy was casting in Spike's direction.

"So, shouldn't we check on the nerds?" Dawn asked. She figured they were probably alright, they hadn't heard any screams, but she thought that Buffy would probably want to be alone with Spike right now.

They all left the room to give the two warriors some privacy. Buffy smiled at him, he still had the puzzled expression on his face. She giggled slightly, which brought a small smile to his lips.

"Do I get a hug?" she asked, unsure what his response would be. Sure, he had hugged everyone else, minus Xander of course, but she was different. They were different. She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

Which was to simply open his arms. She instantly stepped into the circle of his embrace, savouring the feel of his arms around her again. It felt so natural. _Who would ever have guessed that the place I feel safest is in my supposed mortal enemy's arms?_ She smiled at that thought. _Buffy, meet Irony. Irony, Buffy._ She relaxed into his hold as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Breathing deeply, Spike took in her scent. Vanilla and sunshine, that's what she smelt like. He had missed it, missed this. Missed her.

He slowly, reluctantly, released her and she took a small step backwards. She smiled gently, her eyes shining with unnamed emotion.

"See, you do have friends" _Even if I want so much more. More than even I knew I wanted_ she thought sadly.

Spike nodded slowly. _The Scoobies were concerned, about me. I... have friends._ He brightened considerably. Perhaps he truly did belong here.

She didn't know what he was thinking. He was so hard for her to read now. He was closed off to her, hiding his emotions. But she saw his eyes brighten, shimmering with hope. Maybe she still had a chance to make things right with him. She didn't want to push too much too soon thought, so she smiled again and picked up another sword. Time to find Warren.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was the longest of my story so far, but I don't know if it's necessarily a good thing :S Let me know what you think, and if it's preferred I'll try and keep them more this sort of length.

Also, I'm not sure when the next chapter's going to be finished. I have started it, but I'm trying to sort out timings with Warren and his revenge scenario, a certain ex coming back to town ( but is it who you think it is?? ) and the wedding that never happened ( in the series... in my story though?? You'll have to wait and see ;) ) So, hopefully that's enough to tease you back to read more without giving the game away :D But seriously, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to make the next one pan out yet, so it may take a while. I will post it as soon as I can though :)

Thanks for reading, and please please review, your thoughts are very welcome, praise and advice alike :)

Thanks again, JayEmTee

p.s. Like Johnny, I had no idea what the demon's real name is, and I also have no idea if there's such a thing as a Peruvian Dergla Warrior. I kinda made it up XD


	10. Chapter 10

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 10

Buffy had been crouched in the bushes outside the Trio's lair for almost half an hour when Warren finally made an appearance. She had wanted to go earlier, but once it had been pointed out that everyone could do with some sleep she had reluctantly agreed. Now she was glad they had all rested. A couple of hours sleep and she was good to go again. She also hadn't had to wait too long before Warren left his hideout. However, the look on his face shook her resolve slightly, the hardness in his features and the fire in his eyes causing her to waver. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked out into the open.

"Hi there. I'm lost, could you help me? I'm trying to find my arch nemesis...is...es" she said in her best valley-girl imitation, complete with overly chirpy voice. She frowned as she reached the end though. _I wonder how you say that word_ she idly thought before focusing back on the man glaring at her.

"Yeah, maybe I can help" he quickly pulled out the glasses and ball he had placed in one of his pockets. Shoving the sunglasses on his face he opened his hand. Buffy raised an eyebrow at the small item in his palm. Before she had time to react, a bright flash blinded her for a second, stunning her. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"I love you, Master" she said unemotionally, her face blank. _Well, this is an interesting turn of events._ Warren grinned.

"Right, yeah. Now c'mon baby, it's time to cause some damage" He rubbed the gun that he had bought just a few hours ago that now resided in his other pocket. _Just in case... an insurance policy _he thought with an evil smirk and began walking

"Yes, Master" she automatically replied and followed the leader of the nerds.

* * *

Having the Slayer kill one of the demons had been so easy it was laughable really. And she couldn't exactly refuse to wear the demon skin suit he'd made out of the corpse either.

Much more quickly than he thought possible, Buffy had returned through the mystical barrier with the small wooden box. He opened it eagerly and stared at the purple orbs in awe. His head snapped up at the sound of movement further inside the caves so he told Buffy to get out of the suit and to follow him.

They were soon on the move again, the wooden box contained in a small bag attached to his belt. _Oh, yes. This is going to be fun. Next stop, the Slayer's house._

* * *

Everyone was getting antsy. It had been over an hour since Buffy had left to go and confront Warren. Willow kept assuring everyone she was fine and she'd be back soon, but it was beginning to sound more like she was trying to convince herself. A knock at the door startled everyone.

Glancing at each other, it was silently decided that Spike would answer. Buffy would have used her key. He slowly turned the knob and pulled it open. On the doorstep was Buffy. He frowned and stood back.

"Buffy, what – " he was cut off when she landed a punch to his nose. He was thrown backwards onto the stairs, groaning in pain and clutching his bloody face.

Buffy proceeded to push Willow out the way as she made her way through the house.

"Buff, what's wrong?" Xander asked worriedly. This was not like his friend. And her eyes, they were so... empty. Blank. A shudder ran through him.

She tilted her head and observed him silently. Then she turned towards Andrew and Jonathon who were still tied to the chairs and just as confused as everyone else.

"My Master wishes me to bring you to him" she stated flatly. Pulling them both from their positions hard enough to snap the ropes, Buffy turned again and began walking back towards the door. Andrew and Jonathon immediately started shouting for help.

Spike, who had recovered from the swift blow to his face, punched Buffy in the stomach, causing her to double over and release the nerds. She kicked him in turn, equalling his power and grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the front door. That's when he spotted Warren.

He didn't have time to think about it though as Buffy came at him again. Prepared this time, he countered and the fight truly began. It was ferocious, neither holding back nor able to hold the advantage for very long.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Dawn frantically. Her best friend and sister were locked in battle and it seemed it was kill or be killed. She couldn't lose either of them. And sunrise was rapidly approaching.

"The cerebral dampener. He must have used it on Buffy" Jonathon answered.

"That's right Short-Stuff" Warren grinned at them maniacally and motioned to the still fighting pair.

"Buffy, baby, who do you love?"

"I love you, Master"

The response was automatic, as always, but that was unknown to Spike. He had heard the words, spoken so easily, and not meant for him. It caused him to falter, giving the Slayer the opening she needed. She kicked him in the chest as hard as she could, which sent him flying away from her once more. He looked up into the desolate face of the woman he loved as she towered over him, prepared to make the final blow. He was transported back to almost two weeks earlier, in an alley behind a police station. His eyes glazed over, disassociating himself from his body, ready for the pain she would inflict.

But then she was gone. Turning his head he saw Xander struggling with the Slayer on the ground nearby. _Harris?_

"Tara, Willow, Anya! Hurry!" he yelled to the witch as she held hands with Jonathon and Willow who stood near to them with Anya. They awaited their cue as the other two began chanting. It was only a short matter of time before he was thrown off the super strong woman and landed hard on the concrete, knocking him out. Spike jumped up again as Buffy walked towards him.

The air around Warren seemed to thicken, making his movements twice as slow. His eyes widened as he realised his vulnerable position. _I am not weak!_ He gritted his teeth and continued to try and escape the apparent thin air keeping him captive.

Anya and Willow move towards him then, a slightly frightened yet very determined look crossing both their features. When they reached him they searched his pockets until Anya found a metal ball. She turned back to the house.

"Is this it?" she shouted. Andrew nodded madly at her and Jonathon shouted back "Just destroy it!" His and Tara's energy were beginning to drain.

Realising what was about to happen, he shouted out desperately. "Slayer! Kill the vampire!"

Everyone was startled slightly at the command, except Buffy who approached Spike slowly, assessing him as if she were a predator. Lightening fast, she struck out, her fist catching him in the jaw. He rocked backwards from the force of the blow but didn't fall, however, before he could regain his balance, Buffy had him in a chokehold and lifted him of the ground. He glanced down and saw the stake pressed against his chest. She didn't acknowledge the numerous voices behind her shouting her name, for her to stop.

"Buffy, please, you don't want to do this" he pleaded with her, hating himself even as he said it. He wasn't the begging type. _Not for my life anyway_ he thought with a smirk that he wisely didn't let show on his face.

"Anya!" Willow exclaimed urgently, gesturing wildly at the ball in her hand. Shaking herself from her shocked state, Anya dropped the ball on the pavement and stomped on it as hard as she could to smash it under her heel.

"There, that wasn't so hard" she beamed proudly as she studied the now dented and dull ball. It hadn't broken quite how she had hoped, but it wasn't glowing anymore. That had to be good, right? She could always get someone to finish the job if necessary. She picked it up and nodded to Willow, and they walked back to the others. Xander groaned as he regained consciousness and Anya rushed over to him and helped him to his feet. Tara and Jonathon broke the circle they had made and panted heavily, their magical resources exhausted.

Buffy had dropped Spike the moment the ball had broken, releasing her from whatever spell had been placed upon her. Tears formed in her eyes, which were fixed on the stake in her hand as she backed away from him, lying prone on the floor. Horror dawned on her face as she realised just how close she had come to killing him. Her back hit something solid and she leaned on it for supported, slowly sliding to the ground. She was practically oblivious to the sound of Warren's voice as it echoed across the street.

"You're gonna regret this" Warren yelled from his side of the pavement. Regaining his ability to move he thought about activating the orbs. _No, best keep them as a surprise. Slayer doesn't know what they are or what they do and the stupid bitch will never figure it out before I get my chance to use them. I will show the Slayer who the weaker sex is._

"Yeah, well... so's your face!" Andrew yelled back.

"Nice comeback Andrew" said Jonathon sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Warren glanced around. There wasn't any way he could win this. Not yet. The gun was useless out on the street with witnesses, and he wasn't revealing he had the orbs when he was surrounded by more than one supernatural being. He ripped his jacket off and threw it to the floor.

"You may have one this round, but it's not over!" He pushed a button on a remote and his backpack was revealed to be a jet-pack, allowing him to escape. As he flew away everyone glanced at each other.

"That's was so cool!" exclaimed Xander and Andrew simultaneously. Xander's face turned sheepish for a second before snorting and glaring at Andrew.

"I meant lame. That was so lame" he covered.

"Don't worry sweetie, I believe you" smiled Anya and led him back into the Summers home, followed quickly by the two witches and nerds. Dawn went over to Spike and pulled him to his feet.

"Hurry, Spike, the sun" she said urgently whilst trying to pull him to the house. He seemed to snap back to reality from wherever he'd been and glanced upward, sniffing the air. He ran into the house, making it inside just as the first rays breached the horizon, soaking the area in golden light.

Dawn turned to her sister who was also still on the floor. She was staring at where Spike had been just moments ago. Buffy could only be glad that the spell had been broken when it had, and not a second later, or she'd have just dusted the man she loved. And she hadn't even had a chance to tell him yet. But right now, the pain of her actions was overwhelming, and one thought repeated itself in her head.

_I hurt him again._

She stood shakily and looked tearfully at Dawn, not realising she had spoken aloud until her sister wrapped her arms around her, comforting her, all the while telling her it wasn't her fault. She was slowly lead back into the house by the only blood family she truly had left.

* * *

An hour later and Andrew and Jonathon had their hand and feet tied and had been placed on sleeping bags in the basement. Anya and Xander had gone home, as had Tara and Willow had gone back to bed, saying that she had had enough excitement for one day and could do with and few extra hours of sleep. Dawn had soon followed her lead, leaving the Slayer and vampire alone once again.

They sat on the sofa in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. They kept stealing glances at one another and looking away when they caught each other.

_This is stupid. We're acting like crushing teenagers. Time to be mature_ Buffy thought. _I can be adult about this._

She took a breath and began. "Spike, I'm sorry for what happened and I hope that... that maybe, in time, you could forgive me?" He seemed to relax at that and looked up, meeting her eyes and smiling slightly.

"'S already forgiven, luv. You weren't yourself" Buffy smiled, but it quickly changed to a frown.

"But then... why were you with the whole Mr. Silent thing?"

Spike chuckled quietly and smiled softly at her. "Thought you'd hate me cos I hit you"

She blinked at him. "You thought I'd hate _you _because you hit _me_. I've done a lot worse, and not always under mind control of a lame, evil nerd" she looked down, shame and guilt colouring her features.

"Hey, now" he said quietly, his voice low and soothing. He placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back up until she met his eyes again. He swept the back of his hand over her cheek and pushed a piece of hair behind her ears, smiling again when she closed her eyes and sighed almost inaudibly at the contact. He slowly dropped his hand back to his own lap, almost instantly regretting breaking the contact between them. Her eyes slowly opened and focused back on him.

"'M not saying everything's okay between us again, pet, cos that'd be a lie. I have forgiven you for it, know it wasn't your fault. You were hurtin' and didn't know what else to do but..." he sighed. "I don't even know anymore" he laughed dryly, a hint a bitterness making it sound slightly harsher.

Buffy took this as her cue. She laid a hand gently on his arm and was thrilled when he didn't flinch away. So, he didn't look at her, it was still progress.

"I'd really like it if we could be friends again, Spike. Like we were before I went and messed everything up. We could... start again, y'know?"

Spike looked up at her then but he looked uncertain. An idea struck her. Sticking out her hand she put on her best chirpy voice again.

"I'm Buffy, the vampire Slayer. And you are?"

Spike grinned, catching on to her game. He took the hand and shook it gently but firmly whilst replying softly "Name's Spike, pet"

"Well, Spike pet, it's nice to meet you" the teasing glint in her eyes making him grin even wider.

"'S just Spike" Buffy frowned.

"Spike? Weird name"

"Whereas Buffy has that touch of class and elegance" She remembered when he'd said something very similar and replied accordingly.

"My mother gave me that name" She meant for it to be stern, but it was difficult what with the memories that were now assailing her from Willow 'will-be-done' spell.

"You're mother? Yeah, she's a genius"

Both their eyes were sparkling with happiness at the remembered and comfortable banter. They smiled once again and Buffy felt that, for once, her world was right again.

They talked about anything and everything for hours, until Dawn made an appearance. Instead of falling silent though, they continued with Dawn joining in. They laughed and they joked, and from all appearances seemed to be a normal, happy family enjoying a Saturday morning. It was just a snapshot of the life they could have though, as soon enough there would be another threat to themselves and humanity.

But until then, they could glory in what was 'now'. So they sat and they chatted and managed to briefly forget about the things that went bump in the night.

* * *

When the sun had set enough for it to be safe for Spike to take his leave, he returned to his crypt. He was surprisingly disappointed to realise the dark of night had enveloped Sunnydale as he had enjoyed his day with the residents of 1630 Revello.

* * *

Shortly after Dawn joined them, Willow had woken and gone downstairs. There had been idle talk, jokes and laughter. They discussed what to do about Warren, but no ideas had really been suitable for their purpose because he was human. The best plan so far was to catch him and hand him to the police with statements from Jonathon and Andrew about Katrina's death. This would, unfortunately for them, implicate them and result in their arrest. Not to mention they were too scared of Warren to testify against him. There was also the issue that they were currently sleeping in Buffy's basement, but she didn't see them as a threat and was happy to leave them there.

Once the more serious matters had been deliberated and possible solutions found, Buffy had took Dawn shopping as part of a sisters' day out. Willow was a little uncomfortable around the vampire that had tried to kill her more than once, but relaxed as he started talking about a book she had recently read. Soon conversation flowed naturally and she soon found herself talking to Spike about Tara and getting his advice on what she should do.

He told her to call Tara, just to ask if she was okay and if she was doing anything the next day. Her hands shook as she picked up the phone. Spike rubbed one of her shoulders and murmured "'S gonna go fine, Red" and smiled. Such contact should have felt strange for them both, but the strange thing was that it hadn't.

The call had gone well and fifteen minutes later a beaming Willow hung up and announced she and Tara were going for coffee tomorrow. It was a casual beverage that had definite date-like potential.

"See, Red. Told you" he winked at her. She nodded enthusiastically before hugging him.

"Thanks, Spike" he hugged her back before retreating to the living room to watch 'Passions'.

Shortly after, Buffy and Dawn returned from their trip. Dawn had had to tell Buffy about why she wasn't allowed in many of the stores and been grounded until she was twenty-five. The upset teen ran upstairs the second the door opened, unable to face any more disappointed faces. She hadn't taken anything for a while, and she was finished now. She could see how stupid and juvenile her actions had been and had promised to never do it again.

* * *

Before long, the sun had sunk below the horizon, and here he was, walking back to his cold, empty crypt by himself, wondering at how..._domestic_ his day had been. Buffy had offered to accompany him and patrol at the same time, but he had declined, saying he wanted to spend some time with Clem. She had accepted it with a smile and told him that the offer was open whenever he wanted. He smiled as he remembered her face, so hopeful, staring up at him with her big green eyes. _God, she's beautiful_ he thought as he sighed. She really had changed since he had last seen her.

Reaching the door of his crypt at Restfield he pushed the door open, immediately regretting it. Clem was sat on his sofa with Sophie, the two of them kissing deeply. They hadn't even noticed his arrival.

He spun around and closed his eyes tightly. He opened them again and dared to peek over his shoulder. They were still kissing. He turned away again and coughed awkwardly. He smirked when he heard them jump and the springs in the sofa groan in protest as they jumped apart.

"Umm, seeing as you two are otherwise... busy..." he smirked at his friend. "I'll just grab some blood and get out of your way. Head over to Willy's for a bit maybe. Feel free to stay as long you like" He was happy Clem had found someone and wished him the best of luck. He was a good guy, once you got past the... skin condition. He wondered if he'd told her the truth. Obviously correctly interpreting his look Clem spoke up.

"Yeah, she knows. I told her all about demons and stuff" Sophie nodded. Spike realised she was looking at him very closely. She spoke before he could ask.

"I thought vampire's had... y'know, fangs" she asked curiously. Spike stalked up to her and gave her as menacing a look as he could, then vamped right in front of her face. She was surprisingly only slightly startled, like she just hadn't known what to expect rather than she was scared.

"Not scared, pet?" he asked, genuinely interested. She shook her head.

"Nope, Clem said you're his friend so I trust you not to hurt me" she said simply and smiled at him. She turned and took Clem's hand in her own, smiling brightly. Spike shook his head. _Bint I've never even met before trusts me instantly, but the Slayer that's known me for years only just admits she does? 'Spose I did try killing her a few times though. Okay, maybe more than a few._

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Clem, mate, don't do anything I wouldn't do" They grinned at each other, knowing that there was very little Spike wouldn't do. Spike waved to Clem and Sophie, receiving one from in return from both of them. He left his crypt and began to walk to Willy's.

He never noticed the figures watching him from the shadows.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 10 :)

Sorry about the delay, but now I've got the timing in my head straight I'll be able to work out what I want to happen when etc. I'm not completely happy with this chapter to be honest, it seems a little rushed, and it was bit shorter than some of the others. And I feel like I should have had Warren do more. I mean, he had the Slayer under mind control! But then again, if he was one-track minded then all he'd focus on would be his revenge on the other two... So I may work on it a bit at a later point and repost, I'm not sure yet. At least I got him the orbs of Nezla Khan...

So... hopefully this was okay, all suggestions are welcome :)

Thanks to everyone who's following this fic, and please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I rang Joss Whedon and begged him to _please please PLEASE _give me at least Spike's duster, but alas, I still own nothing. I can still dream though XD

Thanks to doni and dancngurl153 for the reviews on the last chapter, and to everyone who's following this fic :D

Summary so far...

Buffy beat Spike outside the police station, and Clem found him. Xander and Tara then proceeded to find out that it was Buffy that hurt him, followed closely by the perceptive Dawn and Clem. Xander and Dawn helped Buffy to realise that what she did was wrong and she tried to apologise to Spike. Unfortunately, Spike was still hurt by her actions and told her he needed time to learn to trust her again.

Buffy still had her party, but Dawn's wish was that the Trio would do what they thought was right, so Jonathon and Andrew turned up at the house, Clem and Sophie left together, and Warren decided to get his own back. When Buffy went to find Warren, he used the cerebral dampener and used her to get the orbs of Nezla Khan, and attempt to get back at the nerds. The gang worked together to relieve him of the dampener and broke it, releasing Buffy. Warren 'pulled a rocketman' and flew away. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Spike ended up spending the day with each other, growing friendlier, and Willow got the courage, with Spike's help to phone Tara... I think that's everything :D

So it seems everything's hunky dory :) At the moment....

On with the story!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

_A man and a woman, each holding guns, their faces unclear. Their image blurs into a fragmented swirl of black and green. Trees, stars and gravestones. Pain, such pain._

She clutches her head as the pictures continue to invade her mind.

_Blinding orange and a strange scent permeates the air. An explosion in the distance. Blonde hair, black leather, military garb. Everything was spinning, spinning._

She moaned and hugged herself as she bent at the waist to try and dull the intense pain radiating through her entire being. It was too confusing, too many colours and sounds. She didn't understand what she was seeing. She pressed her palms against her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

"Too much, too loud! Nasty dolls playing with what they ought to leave alone" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, her head snapped up, her eyes unfocused but clear. In front of her she saw a sign only she could see and heard a word no one else could.

'_Welcome to Sunnydale'_ the sign read. A mad giggle rose up her throat as she swayed to an internal beat. Staring upwards, the stars whispered _Initiative_.

It was time to go. Her boy needed her.

* * *

"We got a visual" a low voice stated.

"Visual confirmed" came the equally quiet voice over the radio in his hand. "Are we go?"

He weighed his options. He could move now and terminate the hostile, which was a very tempting idea, or he could wait and get the perfect revenge. It had taken a lot of planning and hard work, but he'd make her see the monster the hostile really was and could watch as she destroyed it. It would be almost as satisfying as being able to dispatch it himself. Not quite, but very close.

"Negative, we'll regroup and track it again later"

"Roger that"

He clipped his radio back onto his belt and glared at the hostile's retreating form. _Look at him, acting like he owns the town. I'll show him, chip or no chip._

Riley's eyes narrowed as he thought about his retribution and a smile that conveyed dark intentions spread across his face. Moving silently through the night he returned to the temporary base he and his colleague had made at the school, ensuring that they both avoided the slim girl stalking the cemetery in their wake.

* * *

Buffy was getting increasingly agitated. Her muscles were coiled with tension, ready for action as adrenaline surged through her veins. She continued to walk through Restfield cemetery, determined to slay something so she could go home and try and get some sleep. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain bleach blonde, obviously. She just _happened_ to _not_ be in one of the eleven other cemeteries in Sunnydale. If she _happened_ to bump into him during patrol then great, but it wasn't as if she was looking for him. _No, of course not, that would be ridiculous _she thought.

_Sure Buffy, you just keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start believing it _piped up another voice. Buffy pouted.

_Even the voices in my head are ganging up on me now?_

_Face it, you want to see him._

_No! He left not long ago and I am so not that desperate._ The other voice ignored her.

_You want to see him, kiss him and lurve him _it mocked. Buffy crossed her arms angrily before her mind began to wander down memory lane and remember just what his lips felt like on hers.

_Okay, fine you're right _she conceded with a happy grin, sounding much like her younger, bubblier self. The other voice cheered in triumph.

_Did I really just have an argument with myself? I'm definitely losing it. On the upside, at least I'd always win._ She grinned again at the silly turn her thoughts had taken and shook her head.

She stilled as she heard a noise of leaves rustling ahead of her. It seemed to come from the bushes not far from Spike's crypt, but as she extended her supernatural senses, the only vibe she got was a demon from inside the vampire's home. Frowning slightly, she forgot about the noise as she realised that the signature she could feel wasn't Spike's. She turned towards the crypt and approached it, unaware how close the two soldiers were as they slowly edged away from her and towards the gates of the cemetery.

Buffy lifted her foot to kick the door open as she usually did. It would help her disperse some of her excess energy and the crash it made as it bounced off the wall was satisfying. However, and inch away from making contact, she froze.

_Nice way to show a guy you love him Buffy. I know you're pretty rusty at this, but I'm sure kicking down his front door is the wrong way to go about it._

Buffy rolled her eyes. Logical Voice was back. _Although it was some good advice_ she thought. She could practically see Logical Voice grinning smugly in her head. She lowered her foot and shook her head again. She really was going crazy.

Instead of kicking the crypt door down, she thought about knocking. As she raised her fist though, she froze once more. If it was an evil demon in his crypt, she shouldn't alert it to her presence, though it may have already sensed her, depending on what demon it was. Finally coming to a decision, she opened the door slowly and as quietly as she could.

The site that met her caused her to let out a surprised gasp, one that was thankfully not loud enough to attract attention to herself. Slowly closing the door again, Buffy covered her face, heated with embarrassment.

"Oh my God..." she muttered as she walked away from the crypt. Maybe she should patrol one of the other graveyards after all. Or maybe she should just go home again. Deciding to just head home and mull over her mixed feelings about Spike and how to act around him when she next saw him, one thought rose unbidden.

_One thing's for sure, I am never going to be able to look at Clem the same way again._ Logical Voice agreed.

* * *

_The next day..._

A pretty woman with flowing dark hair boarded the train that would take her to her destination. It had been surprisingly easy to find an empty carriage. She was comfortably sat in her seat, brushing out the hair of the doll she held on her lap with her fingers. Her gentle caresses were, to a casual observer, lost on the inanimate object as she hummed a repetitive tune lowly under her breath. Her gaze was fixed on where the doll's eyes were located, except that a piece of red fabric had been tied around its head to form a crude blindfold.

The deceptively young looking female stilled her movement for a moment and tilted her head, apparently listening to something.

_He needs you, my love._ The voice, as gentle and fleeting as a summer breeze, echoed in her mind.

She was assaulted by images of the Slayer fighting with someone. She was straddling them in an alley, punching and punching. _There's so much pain, rage. Oh, how the poor sunshine weeps for the lost day._ As she saw the figure rise and walk away, she caught a glimpse of who was on the floor. Anger filled her, her control slipping and allowing the demon to come forth, fury contorting her usually attractive features.

_She dares to hurt my knight? Daddy's all locked up in a silver cage but she wants my William too? _A growl rumbled through her chest. _The light cannot have him. All naughty girls must learn their lessons and Miss Edith teaches well._

_Take of the blindfold, Drusilla. You will know what to do and then the pixies can dance again._

Dru beamed and clapped excitedly. It had been so long since she had been allowed to dance with them under the stars as they told her their secrets. Carefully, yet hurriedly, her nimble fingers undid the knot at the back of the doll's head and removed the fabric.

She keened and brought her knees to her chest, eyes wide and unseeing. Terror overtook her as her mind was transported back to before her Angel and turned her, forced to again see her family massacred and to be tortured by his brutal hands. The last thought she had was a rare moment of coherency as betrayal stung her unbeating heart.

_Miss Edith tricked me._ It was inevitable, however, as Dru fell into the past, trapped by her own mind.

As the train pulled into Sunnydale station, the few other occupants of the train that had caught sight of the obviously distressed and seemingly fragile girl felt sympathy, and yet were not stupid enough to enter her space. For even if no one ever admitted it, everyone knew it wasn't safe at night.

Released from the tormenting loop of her history, Dru managed to regroup enough to re-tie the blindfold around her doll's eyes.

"Bad, dolly. You shall not have tea with the others for the King forbids it" she scolded the doll, before rising and straightening the skirts of her crimson and black gown. She stepped off the train confidently and walked along the platform towards the exit.

Outside, she saw a nervous young man, with only a small duffle on his shoulder. She licked her lips and glided over to him. As she approached, he couldn't help but look into her eyes and once he had he was lost to the dark depths of the mysterious stranger that had caught his attention.

"Be in my eyes. Be in me" she said sensuously, retreating slowly towards on alley to the left. In some part of his mind, he knew he shouldn't follow. She swayed her hips temptingly, and a pang of loneliness hit him, even as his desire rose. He walked forward, following blindly as she stepped further into the darkness.

He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to pursue her, take her, have her.

She was hungry.

* * *

Sam entered the burned out ruins of the school after taking a slight detour to the most popular demon bar. Riley was already waiting inside and looked up as her footsteps sounded around the corner, announcing her arrival.

"Did it accept the deal?" Riley asked eagerly.

Sam smirked. "I heard a few demons in the back room talking about it, so I grabbed the nearest one. Some wrinkly demon, I didn't recognise the breed. It said he knew the hostile, after some... persuasion" Riley grinned at her, encouraging her to continue. "So, I threatened it to make the deal. I watched from the corner"

"Yeah, but did it accept?" he asked, impatient now.

The satisfied smirk on Sam's face fell, replaced by a scowl. "Of course it did. Although, there was something strange"

Riley frowned. "What is it?"

"I told the demon to offer the target money, but the hostile refused payment. It said that 'he was glad he could return some of the favour', whatever that means"

_Demons refusing payment? Especially this one? No, that'd never happen... would it? Hmm... maybe I should rethink destroying it. It would be an interesting test subject._

Riley nodded. "Okay, fine. Wait, what did you do with the other hostile?"

"I met it outside when it left and caught it. It wasn't difficult. I've left it in one of the hallways nearby until I receive further orders"

Riley smiled at Sam. It was initiative like hers that made her such a good soldier. "What are the co-ordinates of the Slayer?"

Sam glanced down at one of the many confusing gadgets on her belt and located the blinking red dot that showed Buffy's location in Sunnydale.

"She's on Main Street..." she paused as she typed something. "...Doublemeat Palace" Her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. _How anyone can even eat there is beyond me._

Riley's face showed a similar reaction. _What is she doing there?_

"I'll rendezvous with the Slayer, you track the demon. Don't make a move on it until I give the signal" He tapped a device attached to his belt that caused the matching one on hers to vibrate. "Begin straight away. We can't risk having our cover blown" Sam nodded and smiled. She reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together.

"Sure Ri. I mean, how hard can it be to play pretend?" She leaned in a placed a soft but convincing kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he grinned.

"Oh, yeah. No one will ever guess"

* * *

Buffy sighed as she walked up to the counter. It was her turn to serve yet more customers their orders. _Guess it's better than grill. Greasy just does not cover it._

She looked up. "Welcome to the Doublemeat Palace, how may I help... you" Buffy stood stunned, blinking disbelievingly.

"Hey" Riley greeted her uncomfortably.

"You're here?" she asked, her voice quiet and slightly higher than she meant it to be.

"I know"

Buffy cleared her throat and regained her composure. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's come up, something big. We don't have much time. You understand?" he replied seriously.

"Yeah, but Riley, I'm working"

"Right. I should have known, anticipated."

Buffy frowned. After recovering from the shock of seeing her previous boyfriend, someone she thought she'd never see again, something was bugging her about this. It's not like she was bitter that he'd up and left her. It had probably been better for the both of them in the long run.

"How would you know? It's not like you stayed in touch after dramatically flying out of town" Okay, maybe she was a little bitter.

"Look, I know that I'm putting you on the spot, showing up like this, but ... I need the best. I need you, Buffy. Can you help me?"

She shrugged off the weird feeling for now and nodded her head. If this was as big as Riley was making it out to be then it was more important than her job anyway. Buffy removed her hat and placed it on the counter, shouting "sorry" over her shoulder as she followed Riley out into the street.

* * *

Buffy, Riley and Sam entered the house to find Willow, Xander and Dawn waiting for them after Riley's call. Sam was introduced to everyone and then sat on the sofa with her husband at her side. Xander jumped straight into trying to discuss the couple's wedding, curious as to what it had been like and asking for tips, whilst Willow took up best friend duty and glared at the woman sitting opposite her.

Riley and Sam had soon updated the present Scoobies on their mission, as well as managing to give Xander some ideas for his upcoming wedding to Anya. Unfortunately, this still left the task of tracing the location of the eggs and destroying them, and finding the black market dealer. Riley gave out the orders.

"Two teams, no civilians. I'll, uh, go and look for the Doctor. You two find that nest" Buffy frowned internally, showing no signs of misgiving on her face. _Something isn't right. I just can't put my finger on it._

"Me and Sam together?" she asked.

"You come across a Suvolte nest, you're gonna want back-up" Buffy nodded.

"Okay, let's go"

The three of them stood up and left once Buffy had said goodbye to Dawn and made sure Xander and Willow were staying with her. Outside the house, they split into two different directions. Riley didn't even pause to wish them luck as he stormed away. Buffy glanced at Sam but saw that she was seemingly unfazed by Riley's behaviour. _A lot really can happen in a year._

Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she and Sam headed for the nearest cemetery.

* * *

Buffy walked towards Restfield, thinking about what to say. Getting rid of Sam had been easy, and asking Spike about the Doctor seemed like a perfect excuse to see him. Hopefully he would be in a good mood and she could avoid saying or doing anything stupid.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice another presence approaching her until they tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she spun and struck out instinctually, but her wrist was caught before the blow could fall.

"Tsk, tsk. We ought to punish the bad girl for striking out at her elder" said a voice Buffy hadn't heard for almost a year, and yet would recognise as surely as her own. Buffy's eyes widened as she took in the vampire's appearance. She braced herself to pull her arm free from the other woman's grip when Dru suddenly released her.

Buffy grabbed her stake and raised it, but Dru didn't even flinch. Instead, she swayed on the spot, her eyes fixed on Buffy's face. It was unnerving, and caused her hold on the stake to falter.

"What are you doing here, Drusilla?"

"My brave knight called to me. It seems there's been a grave misunderstanding" Dru's voice was light and dreamy, but she seemed the sanest Buffy had ever seen her.

_She must have had a vision, but... what?_ Buffy relaxed her stance, and sheathed her stake at the small of her back where it was easily accessible if necessary. The Slayer stayed wary, her senses trained on the form in front of her, and yet nothing about Dru gave the impression of hostility. But Dru was nothing, if not unpredictable. _Still, couldn't hurt to see if she's not Miss Nutty 2000 right now._

"Who's your knight? I might know where he is" _Okay, I changed my mind. I must have been as schitzo as her to even think about this!_

"You know him. His head is full of nasty blue spiders. He loves the sunshine" her face fell slightly. "But the sun burns. William was always breaking the rules"

Buffy tensed as anger clearly began to rise in Drusilla's expression. _Okay, William, William... Spike! She's talking about Spike. But the sun burns? I don't think she means literally. Argh, I was never good at riddles!_

The visions from the journey to Sunnydale flooded Dru's unstable mind, reminding her of her childe's recent pain. Her gaze fixed on the slim girl in front of her. A low rumble vibrated in her chest and she roared, her demon coming to the fore as she threw herself at the Slayer and knocked her to the floor.

She managed to scratch Buffy in several places with her sharp nails, the worst being to the blonde's left cheek. However, Buffy soon overcame her surprise and flipped the brunette off of her. Adrenaline ran through her veins as she reached back for her stake once more, only to freeze short of grasping it. _C'mon Buffy, vampire, vision, a misunderstanding? She obviously came to you for a reason. And she mentioned Spike. He could be in trouble._ This though was what had frozen her rather than the others. If something happened to him when she could have prevented it by sparing Dru? She'd never forgive herself.

Dru was crouching, ready to attack again. Buffy tackled her, pinning her to the ground with her hips and gripping a wrist in each of her hands. The vampire continued to struggle, but paused and allowed her face to return to its human form as Buffy began to talk.

"Wait, Dru, you said something about the sun burning. What did you mean?"

Brown eyes bore into green for a minute, an hour, a day. Buffy didn't know how long they were staring, but knew it had only been moments once Dru had broken eye contact. Glancing upwards, Dru searched the face above her for a second time. Her gaze swept past the girl and focused on the stars, twinkling in the night sky. Her rage dissipated and she went slack against the grip that held her.

"Slayer. Warrior of light, the sunshine that burns. It hurt dear heart, sweet William. Broke him into pieces, it did, whilst blue flashes danced in the distance and screams rang in the night"

_Umm... so the last bit doesn't make sense, but I get the first. She knows I hurt Spike._ Buffy hung her head, shame and guilt shining in her eyes. She moved off Drusilla, releasing her. She sat against a nearby headstone and Dru did the same, watching as Buffy wiped away tears.

"I did, but Dru, you don't understand. I was hurting, and confused and I know it was wrong and –"

_This one's mind is strong, as is her will. Her emotions guide her. They match, and will be the greatest pair in history, protecting each other until the end of this world and the next._ The gentle voice was back, whispering to Drusilla, even as the Slayer spoke.

"You love him" Dru finished softly, a smile on her lips. Buffy looked up to see clear, kind brown eyes looking back at her. It was evident that the normally crazy vampire was completely sane at that moment, and Buffy could see the woman she once was behind the monster.

_It wasn't her fault. Angelus did this to her._ The realisation helped Buffy understand her better, but she didn't feel sympathy for Dru. Pity was for the weak and she knew that Dru wouldn't want people to think that of her. None of the vampires of the Aurelian vampires would, they were stronger than that, even at their weakest moments.

Buffy smiled at Dru, the weirdness of the situation not lost on her, although the she was much more at ease in Dru's presence than she probably should have been. Dru shouldn't ever be underestimated because of her fragile appearance. A truce of sorts seemed to have been made between the two though, so as Buffy stood, she held a hand out to Dru.

Dru looked at the hand extended towards her and frowned slightly, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. She grasped Buffy's hand and caught her eyes once they were both standing. They both smiled at the same time and an understanding passed between them.

"The knight's armour is tarnished, but he works hard to make it shiny for his love" Dru smiled at Buffy, who returned it.

"So, you mentioned a misunderstanding?" Dru nodded as she responded.

"Yes, but first the sunshine must find her missing piece"

"Uh, okay. Sure, let's go look for that" Buffy agreed, Dru's rambling confusing her again. She took the lead and continued on her way to Spike's crypt, constantly glancing backwards as Dru followed.

* * *

Spike made his way to the place Clem and mentioned to him. He eventually reached what appeared to be the right place, although admittedly, there were quite a few large gaping holes in the sides of the sewer system. Edging forward cautiously, he continued until he saw a small nest.

_Jackpot. Now, how do I get the bloody things out of here?_

Resorting to having to call in help, he retreated to the nearest payphone. He thumped the side of it hard enough to make the change spill out the bottom, picked up a quarter and fed it back into the telephone after picking up the receiver. He ignored the slight twinge that he felt in his gut. _I'm evil, hello._ He shook his head and dialled a familiar number that even six months ago, he would have had no reason to call.

"Hello?"

"Harris? I need a favour"

"Spike? It's nothing evil is it?" Xander asked jokingly.

Spike chuckled and replied. "Yeah, mate. You caught me"

Xander grinned, although unseen by the vampire. "Okay, so what so you need?"

"'M trying to move something near the Expresso Pump. Bring your car and I'll tell you the rest when you get here"

"'Kay, but this better be good" Spike could hear Anya grumbling about missing out on pre-wedding orgasms and could practically see the heat rising in Xander's face before he said his goodbyes and hung up. Now, to wait, something he was never very good at. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the nearby wall, hoping that Xander would hurry.

* * *

A car pulled up to the kerb a couple of metres from where Spike was pacing the pavement and Xander jumped out.

"Alright, the Xan-man's here" Spike smiled slightly and inclined his head to indicate that Xander should follow him.

When they reached the nest Xander's eyes widened. "Shpedoinkel! What is this, Spike?"

"'S a nest. Clem asked me to move 'em to my crypt for a bit. Dunno the details, just helping out a friend is all"

Xander nodded. _So that's why he said I needed my car. I don't think the insurance is gonna cover me if that slime gets on the seats._ Grimacing at the prospect of losing his no claims bonus, he moved towards the eggs and followed Spike's lead, picking one up and making his way back to his car. They placed them carefully in the boot and back seat, on a few spare sheets Xander luckily still had in there from the construction site.

Once all thirteen of them had been safely loaded, Xander and Spike climbed into the car and headed towards Restfield. Soon enough, all the eggs had been moved once again, and were placed in the lower level of the crypt.

Moving back upstairs, Spike offered Xander a drink, more out of hospitality and the still tentative friendship between them than anything else. Xander declined, as Spike had known he would, as he had to drive back to his house and a waiting Anya.

"A waiting Anya is an unhappy Anya" Xander quipped and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the help, mate"

Xander smiled and nodded to the vampire before leaving the crypt. It wasn't long later that possibly the last two people he'd ever expect to see together arrived, surprisingly laughing and apparently at ease with each other.

Shaking his head at the strangeness that was his unlife, he moved to greet them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been sorting out my application to uni and stuff, so things have been a little hectic recently. Still, I hope to have more more time to write in the near future so that I can post as soon as possible :)

Thanks for reading, hopefully this chapter was okay ( I know I say that on every chapter, but it's true :D )

Please review, it inspires me to write faster ;) JayEmTee


	12. Chapter 12

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1 ( or 11 )

A/N: Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed, it makes me happy :D

Skip this note if you just want to read the story, it's just my Dru reasoning XD

I've tried to explain my reasoning behind Buffy and Dru going off together in the story, but I'm not sure if it really worked. Basically, I figured that if Dru wasn't posing a threat, and offered to help her with something then she'd give her a chance ( in my version anway :D ) After all, I think Dru only actively made an attempt on Buffy's life once in 'Crush', though I could be wrong. I haven't watched season 2 in a while, so please forgive me if I am :)

I just wanted Dru in it cos I figured that the PTB don't just go handing out visions to every Cordy, Doyle and Dru. There must be a reason for it right? So, here I played with the idea that if she had found the right people to be with ( maybe our heroes are the right ones? ) she could act as their guide and would get visions to help them out. My theory here, although I know I've not explained it in the plot, is that maybe she was meant to be turned be Angelus so that she could end up with Spike towards the end of his journey, as every Champion needs a guide. Being tortured and going mad was an unfortunate side effect of being Angelus' childe, but she would need to stick around, so the PTB made she she was sired so she could help him and Buffy like Doyle/Cordy help Angel.

Well now I've thoroughly bored you with my babbling, here's chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12

Buffy and Dru approached Spike's crypt, laughing as Dru regaled her with stories of William and his poetry. It wasn't unkind laughter though. Instead it was born from the fondness they each had for the man he used to be.

It was strange, talking and joking with Dru but Buffy found that it was pretty easy to pick up her meaning after listening to her for a bit and once you understand the riddles, and she wasn't trying to kill you, she wasn't really all that bad to talk to.

Buffy wondered for a moment if Dru had her in thrall and that was what was making her to walk with her instead of stake her. Hell, Buffy of two months ago either wouldn't have hesitated or would have used thrall as an excuse even if Dru hadn't used it. But Buffy-of-now had packed up her bags and moved out of Egypt. No, she knew she wouldn't stake Dru unless she had no other choice. Spike would never forgive her for that and she knew what Dru meant to him. She couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't hurt him anymore, not in any way, and would stop anyone from hurting him if she could stop it. _Not staking his sire is a good step forward towards earning his trust back, right?_

Their laughter faded as they reached the door of the crypt, but before Buffy opened the door Dru caught her eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded, her gaze piercing Buffy, giving her the impression that Dru knew exactly what she had been thinking and Buffy smiled a little in return. She had relaxed a bit in Dru's presence, but she was still somewhat on edge from being around the crazy master vampire.

Buffy turned back the face the crypt and opened the door, finding Spike sitting on the sarcophagus watching the door intently and awaiting the visitors he had heard laughing. His expression showed his surprise at the unusual sight and simply stared as his present and former love entered his home.

Dru giggled. "Our William is stunned by the turn of events" Buffy grinned at the dark haired vampire. _Talk about stating the obvious._

"Uh, Spike? You, uh, okay in there?" Buffy walked up to him slowly and waved a hand in front of his face. He just turned his eyes to her and looked at her incredulously.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked quietly, his eyes flicking from Buffy to Dru and back again repeatedly.

"Dru found me in the cemetery and told me some interesting things" _Oh and interesting they were, William the Bloody Awful Poet. It's kind of... adorable actually. I wonder if he'd ever let me read some of his poems... Okay Buffy, getting off track now._

"She said something about a misunderstanding, but she said I had to 'find my missing piece' first"

"And you have, pet" Dru clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. "Now the secrets can be told"

_Wait, I've found it? But the only thing that's different is that Spike's here. So what was I supposed to... oh my God. Spike's my missing piece? _Buffy frowned imperceptibly as she thought back over what Dru had told her. _Oh! It's because I love him, and he... _completes_ me? Wow, look at me, all Deep Thoughts Buffy._ She smiled and focused on what Dru was saying, although luckily she hadn't zoned out for too long and hadn't missed anything. Dru was giving her that knowing look again though, like she knew exactly what she was thinking. _Probably does_ she thought, a faint shiver running down her spine.

However, Dru had faced Spike. "The shells that bring life to our world are not what you think, love"

Both Spike and Buffy frowned. "'The shells that bring life'? What does that mean?" asked Buffy, her confusion clear.

Spike's eyes widened in realisation. "Eggs. She's talking about eggs"

Buffy had to fight the urge to smack her forehead. "The Doctor. Spike, I need to know if you know anything about a black market dealer who calls himself the Doctor"

Spike's thoughts had drifted to the eggs currently sitting in the lower level of his crypt. He dimly heard Buffy ask her question and shook his head at her. He'd not heard of anyone calling themselves that, not since Doc, and he was someone Spike avoided thinking about at all costs.

He turned his attention to his sire and he reached for her, holding her upper arms lightly but enough to get her to focus. "Dru, luv, what about these eggs?"

"There is no time, for the fight is about to begin"

Buffy tensed at her words, reading herself for an attack. But Dru didn't move, her eyes drifting to the front door of the crypt. Suddenly, it crashed open, revealing an outwardly calm but obviously angry Riley.

* * *

"Well well, if it isn't Captain Cardboard. Here I thought we'd run you out of town, mate" Spike straightened, his bravado coming to the fore. He never could resist getting a dig at Buffy's exes.

Riley glared at Spike as if he could dust him with a look alone. "Why don't you just do yourself a favour and tell me where they are, Doctor?"

Buffy was sure she looked as shocked as she felt. She turned from one man to the other before her gaze rested on Riley, returning his glare.

"Where are what, and why did you call me that?" he asked, walking to his armchair and taking a seat.

None of the three had noticed the fourth occupant of the room withdraw to a corner of the crypt and melt into the shadows. Dru knew she may be needed, but she wasn't a part of this, so she retreated to a – _relatively – _safe distance to observe.

"Glad to be back in Sunnydale. The locals all speak English, and I know who to beat for information. It's all brought me here. Now tell me, before I get unprofessional, where are the eggs, Spike?" Riley raised his gun and pointed it at Spike's head. He knew the bullet wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like hell. He might not even recover from that much brain damage, no matter how good his healing was. _Maybe I'll shoot him anyway. It would be a fascinating experiment._

Spike tensed, thinking of the eggs downstairs. He didn't think they were for the black market, and Clem wasn't the sort to deal with those sorts of demons. But then, he'd not exactly asked for details. What if they _were_ the eggs they were after?

Spike scoffed and tried to appear flippant. "Eggs? You're off your nut. It must be those drugs they were keeping you on. I did warn you"

"Okay. We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the fatal way" Riley lowered his gun and punched Spike hard enough to knock him out of his chair. He hauled him up and threw him back into the chair, lifting his gun to aim for the vampire's head again.

He didn't get very far, as a punch knocked him to the ground. Buffy watched him pick himself up and relaxed her stance a little.

"Look, the Doctor, it's can't be Spike"

Spike's eyes softened as she said it, although part of him wished she hadn't. He wanted to be accepted by her and her friends. _Or dare I say, my friends?_ But he still had his pride, and he wouldn't let the Enormous Hall Monitor get the better of him if he could help it.

"No need to defend me, luv" Buffy smiled at him.

"I know, but I want to" she turned back to face Riley once more, missing the brief look of awe that had shown in Spike's eyes for a moment.

Riley stared at her, his eyes hard. "This is Spike we're talking about. Deadly, amoral, opportunistic. Or have you forgotten?"

"He's changed, and it's not him. I know it's not" she said, her certainty evident in her firm voice.

Riley glanced around the upstairs of the crypt quickly, assessing the possible places Spike could keep the eggs. He saw the hole in the floor and headed towards it.

"I'm tearing this place apart until I find that nest"

Buffy stalked after him as he vanished down to the lower level. "Riley, stop! God, what's wrong with you?"

Spike began to panic slightly. _Bloody hell, how do I get myself into these bloody situations?_

"Here! There's nothing to see down there!" he tried to persuade the military man to come back upstairs, though he knew it was pointless. Buffy gave him a soft smile before jumping down herself.

"Riley, I'm not saying he's perfect. But he's good now, even if he still claims to be the Big Bag"

"Really?" Riley deadpanned. She walked up to him to see what he was looking at and froze when she saw the eggs. Riley cocked his gun, when Spike caught up to them.

"I can explain" he started. But unfortunately, that's pretty much all he had. He knew how bad this looked.

"We're gonna need more weapons. Spike screwed up. You didn't keep them frozen, did you, Doctor?"

"You can stop calling me that any time. If I may, the thing of it is..." he paused. _God, this is going to sound so lame, _I_ don't even believe me._ He chuckled dryly at the thought but attempted his explanation anyway. "I'm holding them for a friend who – "

He was interrupted by Riley. "We've got to destroy these. Now" He lifted his gun and started shooting. Several of the eggs exploded as Buffy grabbed a sword from the weapon's chest by the bed. She sliced a few of the eggs up. Before long, there were only three left, but as Buffy was about to bring the sword down, the eggs hatched.

Three small crab-like demons burst out of the shells and ran towards the three people in front of them. They were emitting a high pitched screeching noise that was hurting their heads, throwing off their focus. Riley and Buffy still managed to kill two, but another got around them, running towards Spike.

_No..._ Buffy thought. _They were running for the exit_ she realised. _But if these things are as dangerous as Riley said, why were they trying to escape? He made it sound like they were one-track-minded cold-blooded killers._

While she had been engrossed in her thoughts, Spike had managed to kill the last demon himself. Riley approached him quietly from behind and used his gun as a club, hitting him hard in the back of the head.

Spike fell to his knees, on hand going to his head as the other prevented him from collapsing. He groaned as the world tilted in front of his eyes and his vision blurred at the edges as darkness tried to claim him. Fighting it off, he tried to stand and failed.

"Okay, floor's good" He sank down again and leaned against a nearby pillar. When his vision cleared slightly, he looked around to see an unconscious Riley and Buffy kneeling in front of him, concern radiating from her eyes and posture. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, careful to avoid the place he'd been hit. She rubbed his temples and he closed his eyes with a contented but tired sigh, relaxing into her touch.

"Feeling better?" she asked quietly. His eyes opened and he smiled at her as he nodded slowly, mindful of the slight pain in his head.

"So, you want to tell me what this was about?" Her voice was still soft, and held no note of accusation.

"Didn't think you'd let me explain"

A pang of guilt hit Buffy, making her stomach churn and her chest ache. Still, she smiled again. "Yeah, well, you let me explain before, so it's only fair after all"

Spike opened his mouth to retort when he saw the mischievous, if still concerned, twinkle in her eyes. He nodded again, wincing as his head throbbed.

"Okay, well like I said before, 'm holding 'em for a friend. I owed Clem, 'n' he asked me to do this. Didn't know they were Suvolte 'til they hatched though"

She kept eye contact with him, searching for something, smiling when she found it. Everything he had said was true. She could see it swirling in those blue depths.

Buffy stood and held out her hand so she could help him to his feet. Then something hit her. _How did he know they were Suvolte? I never told him that._

"How did you know they were Suvolte?" she asked curiously. Spike frowned as if trying to remember something.

"Oh, back in the 1980s I met a few of 'em. They were workin' at the scrapyard crushin' cars with a couple of Fyarl demons. One of 'em had just had their eggs hatched 'n' I got to see 'em. Nasty little buggers really. When they first hatch they're hungry and will eat just about anything. Adults are a little more picky. Prefer eatin' metal, I think, hence the workin' at a scrapyard"

"How... how much do you know about Sulvote demons?"

"Don' really remember that much, 'cept they don' like humans. They stay away from them as much as they can, unless they 'ave to"

"What might make them go near humans?"

Confused, Spike gave her a questioning look but answered. "Family, mostly. If their mate or kiddies get kidnapped, they wouldn't hesitate to go lookin' for 'em. What's this got to do with anything?"

Buffy sighed. "Riley told me they were extremely dangerous and that the eggs were being sold on the black market by someone called the Doctor. Only, according to what you just told me, it shouldn't have even been in town. Not unless..." Buffy's sentence faded as her brain whirred. _Suvolte, fairly harmless, fight for family. Riley was tracking the demon, trying to find the eggs. Clem gave the eggs to Spike for some reason. So, where did Clem get the eggs?_

"Unless what?" he asked her.

"We need to find Clem, find out where he got those eggs. Do you know where he is?"

Spike shook his head. He hadn't seen Clem since saying he's help him out, and he'd left the bar not long before Spike had himself, so his scent would be too weak to follow.

Riley groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. Glancing up, he saw Buffy watching him indifferently. He struggled to his feet. Buffy observed him carefully. It didn't seem like he'd heard what they'd been discussing, which she was glad for.

"Buffy? What's going on here? Are you protecting him now?" he asked angrily.

"No" Riley looked pleased for a second. "He can look after himself, I'm just here if he needs me" she smiled at Spike and locked eyes with him as she said the last bit. He returned the smile and she watched as the love and awe she had taken for granted before flooded his eyes.

"Fine, I hope you realise your mistake before that monster hurts you and it's too late" he spat viciously before turning on his heel and making his way up the ladder and exiting the crypt.

Buffy turned to Spike and reached up to stroke her thumb across his cheek. She smiled when he didn't flinch and thought her face might split with the happy grin that appeared when he leaned into her touch.

"Spike, I – "

She was cut off when a loud wail sounded from the upper level. They both looked up then back at each other.

"Drusilla!" they exclaimed simultaneously, their moment gone.

Spike was ahead of her as they leapt up the hole, bypassing the ladder, to see Dru on her knees and her hands in her hair as she rocked back and forth. Buffy stood back as she watched Spike with the woman he had loved for over 100 years.

He was instantly by her side, holding her close to him. He gently but firmly took her wrists and pinned them between their chests so she couldn't her either herself or him. She started to shake her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, pet. Spike's got you, shh" he continued murmuring under her breath to her. A low but soft growl that was almost a purr began in his chest, calming the distressed vampire.

Buffy barely dared to breathe. It hurt to see him like this with another woman, but she knew how much he loved Dru. But it was beautiful to watch too. The two beings in front of her were dead, supposedly unfeeling. But their love and power was practically a physical presence. They were more alive than some humans she'd met in her life, and she'd be damned if she'd spoil the moment for them. So for now, she was as quiet as she could be, determined not to disturb the pair.

Dru had quietened in Spike's arms, leaning into his embrace. She had missed her Spike, but, he wasn't hers anymore. She wanted to cry again, but she had been given the gift of seeing what he was to become on this path. And he was magnificent. She had played her role in his journey. She could not hold him back and deny him his destiny. She looked up into those familiar sapphire pools and knew what she was doing was right. She stood slowly, pulling him with her.

"Dru, what did you see, luv?" Her eyes glazed and she swayed gracefully from side to side.

"Burned out the snake, only the charred walls remain"

Buffy frowned. _Maybe I'm not as great at the Dru-speak as I thought._

Spike had had a long time to practice though, and used to be able to crack Dru's rambling riddles without thought. But he hadn't been with her for a while now, and he was rusty. _'Charred walls' could suggest a building that was burnt down. The mansion maybe?_ His mind worked quickly over all the places she could mean. _Wait..._ "The school?" He didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until he heard Buffy snap her fingers.

"That's it! The school's in ruins cos I blew it up to kill the Mayor after his ascension. He became a big snake!" Spike agreed. It made sense.

"The misunderstanding has tested you, Slayer, and you passed with pretty colours" Dru's hand went to her dark locks as she tugged on her hair gently. She danced away from Spike and twirled in circles singing. "Oranges and lemons"

"Guess that means we lost her again?" Buffy guessed, watching Dru spin around. Spike was watching too, but more intently, and shook his head.

"No, we didn't. She may not sound like she makes sense and, yeah, so she's not sane a lot of the time, but she hardly ever just spouts off random stuff with no meanin'" He shook his head again as he frowned, studying the precognitive vampire. "No, she's singing that for a reason"

Buffy gasped. "Oh, oh! Umm, crap, how does it go?" She paused, then started singing "'Oranges and Lemons' say the bells of St. Clement's" she finished the line of the nursery rhyme she had learned years ago, a big grin on her face.

"Clement... Clem. Clem's being held at the high school"

"Clem's name is Clement?" Spike nodded in answer to Buffy's question. "Huh. I imagined him as a Clemency or something" she shrugged and waved a hand dismissively.

Spike chuckled at her. "So, I say we grab some weapons and go get him"

Buffy nodded in agreement and fetched a sword and axe from the sarcophagus Spike had been using as a chair not long ago.

Spike grabbed Dru by the arms and made sure she was paying attention to him. "Dru, I need you to stay here, okay?" She nodded and smiled brightly. "Don' go wandering off now, and I'll be back when I can" She nodded again, her eyes serious and expression sombre. He caressed the side of her face gently, letting his eye roam over her and absorb every detail of his black princess. Taking a step back, he glanced at Buffy who had her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Let's go" he said and walked past Buffy and out the door. She followed and fell into step with him, passing him his favourite axe.

* * *

Spike cleared his throat after they had been walking for a hort while. Quietly, he said "Thanks".

"For what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"For not making a big deal out o' me 'n' Dru, for not stakin' her, for believing me over Soldier Boy. For everything" he smiled, widening to a grin at the stunned look on her face.

Recovering, she just stared at him. She didn't know how to address the issue of Drusilla. She didn't even know herself why she'd gone with her. Sure, she couldn't have killed her, her being Spike's sire and everything, but she could have just let her go rather than bringing her along, even if it had turned out to be beneficial for her and Spike. So instead she chose to confront the subject she knew, though it made her terribly nervous that he'd figure out the truth somehow.

"Stupid vampire" she stated and smacking him lightly around the back of the head. He blinked disbelievingly at her.

"What was that for?"

"Of course I believed you over Riley! You weren't the one to go off and get bitten by vamp hoes and fly away like you were the hurt and betrayed one"

"Yeah, but, I'm evil" Buffy giggled a little at that, and it was a sound Spike was resolute to hearing more often.

"Oh, yeah, there's also the little fact that I love you, you idiot"

He turned to her, a witty comment on his tongue until what she had said registered with him. He stood there dumbly, the shock settling into his system. _Well, so much for him figuring it out. Oh, God. Please say something..._

"What..." he swallowed, his throat and mouth suddenly dry. "What did you just say?"

_Okay, he's not yelling, or denying it, or running away. That's good, right? Just play it cool._

"That you're an idiot" She grinned at him, a playful glint in her eyes. _Oh yes, cool as a cucumber._ She relaxed as she watched his eyes spark with reignited hope, only to be quickly quashed by wariness. If she looked hard enough, she could still see the hope he was trying not to become something that he was sure could only hurt him in the end.

She softened instantly, her gaze and her smile warming him. She held his eyes and he watched as hers filled with emotions that she had denied for so long. Want, desire, longing and affection all shined in the emerald green eye sparkling up at him.

She raised her hand to his arm and gently rubbed the leather of the duster he wore like a second skin, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you"

He closed his eyes, and for a heartbreaking second, Buffy thought she'd blown it. Her breath was stolen as his face almost glowed with the joy that spread across his expression. His eyes flew open and he smiled. He actually smiled. A big I'm-so-happy-no-one-could-possibly-spoil-this-moment-for-me smile that showed the bright happiness that filled his entire being.

He grabbed Buffy and spun her around. She giggled at his antics and he laughed a genuinely happy laugh. Good God, she loved that sound. She vowed to make him laugh as much as she could.

He set her down and pushed her hair behind her ear before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. As his mouth moved slowly over hers, she revelled in the tenderness she had never allowed him to express before. _How did I ever deny this?_

Spike was thrilled. He was still waiting to find out this was a dream, or that it was a trick. But she hadn't pushed him away or tried to roughen the intimate contact. She'd said she loved him! She wouldn't like about something like that, and he could feel her love for him in the way she touch him, kissed him.

She'd never let him touch her like this before and he was determined to savour every second. He gently deepened the kiss as she allowed his tongue entry to her own mouth. They slowly explored each other, in no hurry and yet not lacking the passion that usually fuelled their physicality.

He pulled back after a while, much too soon for them both but she, unlike him, still had to breathe. Slightly breathless, she met his clear gaze that was filled with his love for her. They smiled at each other and kissed again, before she moved to place gentle kisses to his jaw and eventually reaching his ear. She knew what she had said would change everything, and whilst she was scared, she could only see it being for the better.

"Spike?" She whispered directly into his ear.

"Yeah, luv" Came his soft reply.

"Guess what?" She started as she twirled the fingers of her left hand into the platinum curls at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm?" His eyes had closed as he breathed in the scent of the beauty in his arms and absorbed the feeling of every place where her warm skin met his.

"I love you" she whispered. It was easier to say every time, and was surprised to find herself wanting to say it. He tightened his hold on her and rested his head against her shoulder. His reply was so soft, she almost didn't catch it.

"I love you too"

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other close, both giving and receiving comfort and love. Slowly, Buffy leaned back just enough to see his face but so she was still encircled in his embrace. His eyes were so soft and blue and beautiful that she lost all coherent thought for a moment. He nuzzled her temple and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Buffy sighed in satisfaction, but then again in resignation. Spike tensed at the second sigh. _Is this the part where she kicks me in the head and tells me she didn't mean it? God, I hope not. If she does, it'll bloody well kill me._

"As nice as this is, and believe me, I would much rather stay with you, we have to go find Clem" she said softly, not wanting to end the spell between them. Unfortunately, remembering their mission had broken it. He stepped back, and they retrieved their weapons that they seemed to have dropped at some point during their exchange.

This time though, they walked towards the school lighter and happier and in love. Her left hand linked with his right, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

A/N: Voila! Chapter 12.

Again, I hope this was okay. Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts :)

Next chapter: Shown down in the school. Riley and Sam are found out, but what's their plan?? What about Dru?? And does this mean Spike and Buffy are truly together?? Find out in the next installment of... Unexpected Things!


	13. Chapter 13

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1 or 11.

A/N: Hey there everyone! I had a complete swarm of ideas recently, so that's why I haven't posted. I wanted to get eveything down. But please forgive me cos I have three written chapters and I'm well on the way with 16. They're going to be much longer that some of the others, almost if not more than 5,000 words each, but hopefully that's a good thing :)

There will be some points that I know some of you won't agree with in later chapters, but just trust me, I do have a point :D

And with that parting comment, let chapter 13 commence.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I can't believe her! He must have her in some kind of thrall or something" Riley said, his voice rising. He was pacing up and down one of the hallways of the school as Sam watched.

"The Slayer's been compromised, you know what we have to do" Riley sighed, a pained look crossing his face for a second before the indifferent and professional mask was in place again.

"Yeah, I'll contact base and see what our orders are"

"But, they don't even know the real reason why we're here, do they?"

Riley shook his head. If his superiors ever found out he'd come to Sunnydale just to frame a vampire and dust it whilst sweeping the girl off her feet, it would be the end of his military career. For good this time. He couldn't risk that.

"No, of course not. It's not our fault the demon ran into a populated area" Riley grinned at Sam. A grin that mirror his own slowly appeared on her face.

"I like the way you think, Agent Finn"

"So do I"

"You do realise we'll most likely be told to capture the Slayer and the hostile and deliver them to headquarters, right?"

Riley nodded, his features briefly showing his sadness. "I know, but we have no choice. You're right, the Slayer has been compromised" The grin returned. "Can you imagine the credit we'll get if we're the ones to recapture Hostile 17?"

Sam grinned again. They'd be revered in the Initiative for being the ones to bring back the only one that ever escaped their grasp. The rewards for ensnaring 17 alone would be great, and if they had the Slayer as well? Sam didn't believe a slip of a girl could have such speed and strength and still be human and she wasn't the only one who thought so. Yes, she would be a very interesting test subject.

She looked up and saw Riley picking up his communications device and listened to his conversation with their boss.

"Charlie, Alpha, Hotel, Quebec, CAHQ, this is Agent Riley Finn, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Agent. Update us with the details of your mission"

"Agent Walker and myself tracked the demon as ordered but it entered a populated area, Sunnydale. We have eliminated it, but something's come up, Sir"

"What is it?"

"We've spotted Hostile 17 and we believe the Slayer has been negotiating with it. What are the orders, Sir?"

There was silence on the other side of the conversation and Riley and Sam looked at each other nervously, anticipating what their orders would be. Riley hoped that they would let Buffy go. After all, once they the hostile had been removed the thrall should fade. He was undecided about Spike though. He wanted to kill him himself, but he also knew how much Spike had hated being in the Initiative. That revenge could be sweeter and he'd most likely still end up dust at the end.

"Your orders are to capture Hostile 17 and bring it to our secure facility. You are to observe the Slayer and eliminate her if you believe she may be a threat to the populace"

"Yes, Sir"

"You have two days, Agents"

The device fell silent and the two operatives let out identical sighs of relief. Their grins returned with triumph. Everyone knew what Hostile 17 was and what it had done, so to be the ones bringing it back were an honour.

"Let's go get ourselves a hostile" Sam said as she stood and retrieved her gear from the floor.

Riley stood as well and they made their way through the winding and ruined hallways towards the exit.

* * *

Buffy and Spike had arrived at the school and he had been able to track Clem's scent through the school. They had found him in a crude metal cage not far into the vestiges of the burned out high school.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Clem said quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

"'S okay, mate. We're gonna get you out" Spike replied, keeping his voice as low as his friend's. Buffy walked up to the door of the cage and noticed the keypad that acted as a lock.

"Damn. I don't suppose you know the combination, Spike?" He shook his head. He walked around the perimeter of the cage, studying it from all angles. An idea started to form in his mind. _Might as well try the easy option first though._

When he reached the door of the cage again his smashed his fist into the keypad. Sparks flew as the metal crumpled from the impact and it hissed as the lights on the display went out. Pulling on the bars of the door, Spike found out that his plan hadn't worked. _Okay, Plan B._

"Buffy, see if you and me can pull this bloody thing off" Buffy, having retreated when Spike attempted to punch his way into the cage, joined his side and grabbed two of the bars. Spike grabbed two more.

"On my count, one... two... three!" On three, both super strong beings pulled on the door with all their might. Slowly, the door gave way and came off in one large section, the hinges making a horrible grating sound as they snapped and came apart.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" Buffy ushered the guys in front of her as they ran from the school.

"Thanks, you two. I thought I'd be stuck in there forever" Clem shouted over his shoulder gratefully.

"No problem, just keep running" Buffy shouted back.

They eventually reached the nearest graveyard and slowed down, Buffy and Clem panting for breath.

"We should be safe now" Spike said, taking Buffy's hand and fighting off the goofy grin that wanted to appear when she didn't pull away. He turned to Clem. "How long have you been in that cage, Clem?"

"Some girl... hit me... when I left Willy's... after talking to you" he told them between breaths. Buffy, however, had already recovered and was frowning in concentration.

"What did this girl look like?" she asked.

"Umm, bit taller than you, probably about the same as Spike. Brown hair that was tied back" he thought back to the woman who had threatened and attacked him. He shrugged and added "Kinda pretty, for a human. Not as pretty as my Sophie though" Clem smiled and his eyes glazed over. Buffy clicked her fingers in front of his face, successfully catching his attention and drawing him out of his dream world with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sounds like it could've been Sam" Spike raised a questioning eyebrow. "Riley's wife" He frowned but nodded.

_Is that why she changed her mind about me? Her 'normal' ex-boyfriend has come back all married and now she feels rejected? I thought she meant what she said... does this mean she's using me again? Chase off the loneliness and hurt with a bit of cold comfort?_

Spike dropped her hand and quickly stuffed his own in his pocket to grab a cigarette and his lighter when she glanced at him. He thought he saw a flash of hurt with the slight confusion that had entered her eyes at the loss of contact, but it was so fleeting he figured he'd probably imagined it. The trio started walking again, Clem a little ahead in order to lead them to his place.

"So, what did Sam say to you?" Buffy asked Clem.

"She told me that I had to tell Spike about the eggs near the Expresso Pump without hinting that something was wrong and leave straight away or she'd kill me. When I left she was already out there and caught me by surprise. I woke up in that cage"

Buffy was no longer listening by the end of Clem's explanation. She had heard enough when he had told them that Sam had given him the instructions about the eggs.

_So Sam and Riley knew about the eggs, knowing that the adult would only go near humans and appear dangerous when trying to protect their young. So the whole thing was a set-up meant to frame Spike. But why?_ She watched Spike out of the corner of her eye. He was walking further away from her than usual and wasn't holding her hand. She missed that, which surprised her. Angel's hand had dwarfed her own and the memory felt strange, almost as if it was only one more way that symbolised the fact that she was a child to him. Parker didn't count, and Riley had never been a big hand-holder. But with Spike, just the feel of her hand in his, the contrast of hot and cold skin, was proof that he was undeniably _real_ and _there_. She reached out for him and was hurt when he tried to surreptitiously avoid her and act like nothing had happened. She accepted that he obviously didn't want to be touching her at that moment for some reason and focused her gaze forward. _Why's he suddenly being so distant?_

Buffy nodded at Clem in thanks and they continued to walk Clem home, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sam and Riley had heard the scrape of metal and run to the hallway where the demon was being held captive. When they arrived, the cage was empty but they could still hear running footsteps that were getting rapidly quieter.

Bursting into action, they pursued the demon that they believed had managed to break free of its confines. Gradually, they caught up to the escapee in a nearby cemetery. When they saw that there were two other figures they hid in the brush and slowly crept further until they could clearly see who it was with. Raising his night-vision goggles to his eyes, Riley assessed the beings that had apparently played a part in freeing the hostile. It was not who he expected to see.

It was Spike. And Buffy.

His hands tightened around the goggles. _So now she's freeing these monsters too? Letting them roam around the night and cause mayhem as they please?_ His anger was rising again. He looked at Sam and saw a determined look on her face as she observed the group that had turned and begun walking again. They made no move to follow but Sam looked to Riley and nodded. This was proof that Buffy was helping and protecting demons. Their mission was now clear. They had to kill the Slayer. _But... can I do that? Kill Buffy?_ Riley didn't know.

"You know we have to take her out, Finn"

Riley sighed. "I don't think I can. I mean, I loved her" Sam softened a little.

"Okay, well, what if we leave it for now, get the vampire back to base and we can get someone else to do the job"

Riley nodded. He would forget about the idea of Buffy being dead, the images of her dying by his own hand. For now, he would focus on Spike.

* * *

After escorting Clem back to his home, Spike and Buffy made their way back to his crypt. An uncomfortable silence had fallen between them, as they both kept their gaze averted from the other. Buffy spun a stake in her hand, her nervousness reflected in her fidgeting, and Spike kept his hand shoved firmly into the pockets of his duster with his head down and gaze on the floor. Buffy sighed. _This is ridiculous._

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. His jaw clenched and relaxed again before he answered her.

"Nothing"

"You want to try that again? Maybe this time you could try to sound a little less pissed?" She knew she was being snarky and inwardly cringed, knowing that it wouldn't help matters. But damn it, if he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him, how was she supposed to know?

His eyes flashed yellow for a split second. "Fine, you want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is that you tell me you love me right after you find out Soldier Boy's gone and got himself another bird"

Buffy was stunned. _Wait, what? Back-up a sec. He thinks I said I love him because Riley's married?_ She opened her mouth to retort when her anger faded. _He thinks I'm only using him again, that I didn't mean it._

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, turning him to face her. His eyes swept round and focused on hers. She was thrown momentarily by the anger and hurt that was there.

"Of all the low blows, Slayer, this one really takes the cake. You know how much hearing you say those words meant to me. To say them, and not mean them..." He shook his head, breaking eye contact as his voice trailed off, faltering slightly at the end. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't let her do this to him anymore. _God, I really am an idiot._

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. _I really hurt him. Really, really hurt him. How can I make him believe me?_ "You know what I'm like with feelings and stuff, right? All repressed and stuff? Well, maybe it's because of the stick up my ass" she paused. _Maybe if I insult myself it'll cheer him up._ She was rewarded with a reluctant grin and a soft chuckle. She smiled, encouraged by his reaction.

"So you know that I don't throw around those three words and not mean them" she took a deep breath to gather the courage she needed for what she was about to confess. "I realised that I was in love with you that night outside my house, when you said you needed to learn to trust me again. I've been trying to earn your trust back since and waiting for the perfect moment to tell you but it just came out. Then, I thought that it was the perfect chance because it was so natural. It was so... easy" she smiled and lifted his chin gently, coaxing his eyes to hers so he could read the truth in them.

"It was easy, because it's true. It has nothing to do with Riley or his wife or his 'perfect' life" she made sure she had his full attention on her. "I love you"

She could almost see the barriers he had constructed around his mind and his heart fall away in his eyes as pain and sadness were once again replaced by love and joy. One thought bounced around his head. _She means it._

He pulled her to him in a hug and nuzzled again her hair and neck. She hugged him back just as tightly, rubbing his arms and shoulders slowly, comfortingly.

"'M sorry, luv. 'M just bein' a poncy git" She giggled slightly against his shoulder. He felt her shake her head and just caught her muffled reply.

"No, you're not. Even if I knew what a 'poncy git' was" They both grinned at that before she turned serious again. "You're being insecure, which is hardly surprising after what I put you through" He ran his hand up and down her back and made shushing sounds. "Hey, now. None of that"

"I'm so, so sorry. I won't ever hurt you again, I promise"

Confidence returned, he decided to try and lighten the mood. "Not even if I ask real nice?" his voice deep and seductive, sending shivers through her that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the lean form pressed tightly against her own. Everything around her melted away, leaving just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms.

She grinned and nibbled his earlobe gently before placing small kisses along his jaw and back up again. "Well, that depends"

He kissed the column of her neck, lingering at her pulse point and smiling against her skin when she groaned quietly and tilted her head back to allow him better access. "On what?"

She tried to clear her lust clouded mind and focus. _But, oh God, that feels so good!_ Blinking and attempting to ignore his ministrations she remembered what she'd said and his comment. She ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt and slipped them underneath, caressing his back, chest and stomach, revelling in the low moan that vibrated in his throat. "If you're a bad boy, then you'll need to be punished" she managed to say before her breathing hitched in her chest, her voice husky with arousal.

His barely restrained groan vibrated against her neck as his jeans tightened and his own hands travelled to the edge of her shirt, slow but shaking with the need to feel her bare skin. She leaned into his touch as he traced her spine with cold hands. The temperature difference would be discomforting for some, but only heightened Buffy's excitement.

Unfortunately, they had completely forgotten where they were, focussed only on each other and the feelings burning inside them. That is, until the inevitable happened.

The newly risen vampire saw the two people in a passionate embrace and assumed them to be ordinary people and an easy target for his first meal. Approaching stealthily, he lunged and grabbed the girl, thinking that she'd be easier to overpower. Little did he know how wrong he was.

To say Buffy was surprised was an understatement. She had been quite happily enjoying herself when the vampire had so rudely interrupted. Although, as the lustful haze that had surrounded her faded and she remembered her surroundings, she was almost glad that the vampire had attacked. She had been a little too eager and things had been getting a little too heated considering the fact that they were out in the open, in the middle of a cemetery.

Spike had been in a similar state, and completely confused when Buffy had been torn away from him. When the shock had gone and he had become aware of what had happened and the events occurring, he stepped back and took a seat on a nearby headstone to watch his Slayer in action. She truly was poetry in motion. It made him almost want to write again. Almost.

Buffy recovered swiftly and jumped to her feet as the vampire did the same. He snarled at her, baring his fangs. "You so need to be staked" she told the vampire as she circled him, assessing his build and the possible threat. He had brown hair which fell messily around his yellow eyes. He was wearing a suit, which fitted his frame well, but was matched with the most hideous tie she had ever seen. It was mustard yellow with a green and blue pattern. _Urgh, did his family hate him or something?_

Tie's only response was to growl threateningly at her. He charged her, feinting to the left and swinging a right hook at her. She dodged the blow and spun to deliver a kick to the back of his head. He stumbled but turned to face her again. "I understand how you feel. I mean, if I was buried in that ugly tie I'd be angry too" she quipped.

He threw a punch aimed at her head, which she blocked with ease, but managed to land a kick to her abdomen. Grinning now, he advanced on her again. He blocked a blow that would have caught him in the chest and kicked her in the knee. She grunted and fell to one knee. Buffy quickly rose to a crouched position and swept her leg out, knocking Tie to the floor.

"But releasing it through violence? It's not good for the soul" she punned and reached for the stake she had in a sheath on her leg and punched it through the vampire's heart in one fluid motion. He was dust before he knew he'd realised he'd chosen the wrong prey for dinner.

Buffy brushed her hands of and replaced her stake. She turned at the sound of slow clapping to see Spike walking slowly towards her. "Nice work, luv"

"Thanks" She grinned at him and took his hand. This time he didn't pull away, smiling at her instead.

By mutual and unspoken agreement, they began walking back to his crypt. As much as they wanted to be alone, there was still a lot to do. There was Dru and then there was Riley. But for now, they had a stolen moment where it was just the two of them, strolling hand-in-hand in the moonlight under a beautifully clear sky full of stars. They had a subtle feeling of disappointment as they had both been left worked up and unsatisfied, but now they had calmed down, they could take pleasure in the simplicity that was now. It was romantic, it was peaceful and it was... perfect.

* * *

When the couple reached the crypt door Buffy walked a little ahead and turned to face him, holding his hand is hers. She smiled brightly at him and Spike returned it.

"So..." she said.

"So..." he replied.

_Why does this have the awkward feeling of a first date?_ Buffy thought. She released one of his hands and gestured over her shoulder.

"Well, I should get going. Andrew and Jonathon are still tied up in the basement and Dawn's expecting me. It's family movie night"

Spike nodded, though there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Even though things had been much more heated before the attack, he was almost glad that they had been interrupted. It would have been too much like their previous times and he had actually been enjoying their walk. The comfortable silence, their linked hands and her head on his shoulder as they walked were the 'normal couple' aspects that he hadn't had with Buffy before and missed from his time with Dru.

Buffy put her free hand to his cheek and lifted her head to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Their eyes fell shut as they touched and he responded eagerly, without deepening it, relishing the simple contact she had initiated and both happy to keep things slow and just enjoy the moment. Parting slowly, they opened their eyes simultaneously, instantly catching each other's gaze. Matching smiles appeared on their faces.

"I love you" Buffy said quietly, holding his deep blue gaze as flames of love and lust burned in their depths.

"Love you too. Always" Buffy's smile was threatening to make her face crack, she was so happy. She pulled him to her and they kissed once more before she pulled away and giggled. Dropping his hand she started walking away from him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Bye" she smiled and gave him a little wave as she continued to retreat. He grinned at her and raised a hand.

"See you around, pet" Buffy nodded and smiled again, before turning and sprinting off into the darkness. Shaking his head slightly at the idea that the two of them could behave like love-struck teenagers, he opened the door to his crypt.

"The light surrounds around you, filling you with hope and happiness. True warmth is true love" Dru approached him, smiling softly although there was an underlying sadness in her eyes.

Spike looked up and saw that Dru's eyes were clear except for the emotion in them. She was sane and meant what she said. "You once told me that the Slayer was floating all around me, laughing. I guess you were right Dru. But then you always were"

Dru nodded and giggled faintly. "I told you last year, that I knew before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. But I didn't know until tonight that she indeed loves you too"

Spike grinned slightly. "Still can't bloody believe it myself, pet"

"Do you want to know what the stars told me earlier, William?" Spike nodded to encourage her.

"They told me that you would be the greatest pair in history and that you would protect each other until the end of this world and the next" her voice had gained the dreamy quality it held during a vision. Her head snapped around to face him, fixing him with an intent look. "You're soul mates" she added. Spike's jaw dropped. _Soul mates? Bloody hell! _He frowned. _But I don't even have a soul._

Dru giggled again. "Silly William, you should know that details like that are unimportant in matters of the heart" Spike smiled at the vampire who had once been his salvation and had given him the world. He'd loved her from the beginning. Spike was the last one who needed to be told that a soul wasn't necessary to love someone.

She swayed gracefully, taking a few steps to close the gap between them. She looked up and tilted her head to the side as her as her eyes traced his features as if to memorise them. Dru raised her hand to his face and Spike leaned into her touch and rested his forehead against hers. They had once been a force to be reckoned with, but it had only taken one petite blonde to blow apart over a century together. Still, they'd always have their memories. She took a step back again as she frowned and listened intently to something.

"The Initiative has returned" she said. Spike said nothing, knowing that Riley had come back to Sunnydale, although it helped to know whether he was alone or working for them again. Dru's eyes became unfocused as she began to speak again.

"The pixies are telling me something is wrong. You must deliver a message to the Slayer and return here before it's too late" Worry starting to creep into his gaze as he watched her.

"O' course, luv. What is it?"

"They say that the bands are missing. Without the bands the church bells can't ring" Spike nodded. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he had to tell Buffy as soon as he could or something could go wrong. On her part, Drusilla was sorry that she couldn't help Spike face what was coming. The events had to unfold as she had seen them in order to help him and the Slayer. She had done all she could, so it was time for her to leave.

"I have to go now, my part has been played" Dru smiled at Spike when he raised his eyes to hers. He ran his hand down her arm and smiled in remembrance of their time.

"Thanks, Dru, I appreciate the help. It was good to see you again" Dru smiled at him and stepped towards him. He automatically took a step forward too and wrapped her in his arms. He ran his hands gently over her back as she hugged him to her tightly.

"Mummy will always love her valiant knight, even if he does chase the sunshine" she said softly, her brown eyes showing her sadness.

"I love you too, Dru" he kissed her forehead tenderly and released her from his arms. She moved away a little and Spike ran his fingers through her hair in a gentle caress. Pushing a strand behind her ear, he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Dru slowly backed away and turned at the door. She opened it and threw one last smile over her shoulder before leaving the crypt. She was gone as suddenly as she had appeared in Sunnydale.

Spike felt like a chapter in his unlife had closed, but felt lighter because of it. He had closure with Dru and now he could put that part of his past behind him and focus on the future. Focus on Buffy. Remembering Dru's message, he ran out of the crypt in pursuit of the current possessor of his heart.

* * *

A/N: Tadaa! Hopefully that was okay :) Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think of the story so far

Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 14

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1 or 11.

A/N: Thanks to those who have read this fic and even more so to those who have reviewed. All thoughts are welcome. Whether it's plot, characters, improvements or opinions, please leave a comment :)

* * *

Chapter 14

When Buffy arrived back at Revello Drive she found Andrew, Jonathon, Dawn, Willow and Tara all sat in the living room watching a film.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what going on?" Dawn jumped up when she heard her sister enter the room and began a rapid explanation.

"Well, I wanted to watch a movie cos I was bored and Willow wanted to phone Tara and see her so it seemed like a good idea but then we heard Andrew whining that he was hungry" she paused to take a breath and continued at an impressively steady pace. "So we realised we hadn't actually given them food since they got here so we let them come back upstairs and they mentioned liking the movie we were gonna watch" she paused again. "We didn't see the harm cos as soon as Tara got here she put a mild binding spell on them so they can move but it's like they have chains around their wrists and ankles" Buffy blinked at her younger sibling. _Wow, she could talk for America. I wonder if I should give Guinness a call..._ she though amusedly.

"Alright then, I guess. If you guys have it all under control" Willow turned to her and smiled as she nodded.

"Yup, everything's just fine here" she glanced at Tara, which didn't go unnoticed by the Summers girls. "More than fine, actually"

Buffy smiled at Willow and nodded. She was glad her and Tara were getting along again. It was obvious that they belonged together and it was too quiet in the house now that Tara now longer lived there to talk to and share jokes with. Understandably, Willow had been a lot more subdued since she had left as well.

Dawn returned to her place on the sofa and Buffy realised that she had nothing to do. She sent a warning glare at Andrew and Jonathon when they looked towards her and smiled when they instantly focused on the screen once more. She turned and walked towards the kitchen to fix something to eat.

As she finished her sandwich, Spike came barrelling through the back door. Buffy stood stunned for a second and completely missed what he said. She snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called and listened to what he was saying.

"Buffy? You in there?" Buffy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I just wasn't expecting to see you again so soon"

"Disappointed, luv?" he said, his smirk belying his serious tone. Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm before pulling him closer.

"Never" she smiled and reached up to kiss him. He quickly pulled back, but smiled at her in reassurance when she looked startled and slightly hurt. He rubbed her upper arms as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, pet, but Dru just had another vision" Buffy pouted.

"You mean you didn't come here for me?"

"Baby, I always come for you" He curled his tongue behind his teeth in that way that should be illegal. In fact, Buffy was pretty sure it was in at least 48 states and possible some of Europe. Buffy scowled and butted his chest with her head, although she was unable to keep the grin off her face.

Spike's laugh rumbled deep in his chest, vibrating against Buffy. She loved it. He switched back to serious again though and raised a hand to lift her chin and get her full attention.

" I 'ave to give you a message then get back to my crypt before somethin' happens"

Buffy frowned. "Before what happens?"

Spike paused. Dru had left before telling him exactly what she had seen, although her previous visions had never been very detailed. "I ain't got a soddin' clue actually" he replied with a frown.

"So what's the message?" she asked. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was happening soon, so it was best to just do as she had told them to. Dru had been spot on all night so far, so there was no reason why this would be different.

Spike quickly told Buffy everything that had happened between her leaving him outside the crypt and running to find her. He left out the part about saying goodbye to Dru though. It was too personal to share with her. At least, it was right now.

Buffy was as confused as Spike about the message, but agreed that she'd discuss it with the others and try and decode its meaning.

"Right, now I've played bein' messenger boy, I should get goin' again" Buffy nodded reluctantly.

"Be careful, though, 'kay?"

Spike grinned. "Are you worried about me, Slayer?" Buffy pouted again, knowing he couldn't resist. It was her ultimate distraction tactic.

"I'm allowed to be worried about my boyfriend, aren't I?" she asked, watching him through her eyelashes. The smile that broke across his face was worth the use of the almost immature label. _Boyfriend_ just didn't cover what Spike meant to her.

"Boyfriend?"

"That is, if you want to be?" she was suddenly a little unsure about how he would feel being called a boyfriend.

"Course I do. Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I should hope so" she grinned up at him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"My girlfriend" he said quietly, as if he were testing the words. He smiled again. "I like it"

"I'm glad" They smiled at one another before leaning close and kissing each other again. As they parted, Buffy spun him around to face the door and slapped his ass. "Now get going, honey, before I change my mind and strap you down"

He growled at her, his lips forming that sexy smirk that lit a fire deep inside her and his eyes showing his passion for her. "You shouldn't say things like that, pet. 'S not nice to tease a master vampire"

"Who said I was teasing?" she replied saucily, winking at him before turning and making her way to the living room again, hiding her grin from the stunned vampire at the door.

Spike slowly came back from the visual place Buffy's words had sent him and made his way out of the door, attempting to discreetly adjust himself to make walking more comfortable. _She has no idea what she does to me. Or maybe she does, bloody vixen that she is. God I am a lucky bloke._Spike made his way back to his crypt, and sat down in his armchair after retrieving a bottle of Jack Daniels. He switched on the television, but he ignored it as he let himself return to the visual place his mind had conjured. _Maybe one day she'll feel like... experimenting_ he thought with a smirk. Hey, a guy could dream.

* * *

As his mind continued to construct elaborate fantasies, he didn't hear the people approaching his crypt. He did hear the door open though, and turned at the sound, only to be met by a fist to the face. He was thrown from his seat for the second time and looked up. Riley stood next to a pretty brunette. _This must be Mrs. Cardboard. Wait... Mrs... why the bloody hell does that feel like it should be ringing a bell?_ He observed the two military types walk around the chair and stalk towards him. He rose to his feet and backed up.

"What do you want, Whitebread?" he adopted his cocky swagger and attitude to cover the slowly rising fear. There was nothing he could so to protect himself if they decided to attack him, meanwhile he tried to figure out why something felt... off.

"You in an ashtray" Riley replied darkly. "But it seems my superiors have plans for you"

Spike's eyes widened. _No. No, no, no, they are not taking me back there._

"So... what? You're gonna take me to your leader?" he smirked at Riley.

"Something like that" Sam said. Her fist suddenly shot out and connected with his nose, knocking him backwards a little. As a reflex, he retaliated with a punch of his own, catching her on the chin. The force caused Sam to fall against the television, the collision making it crash to the floor.

Spike screamed in pain and grabbed his head as electricity shot through his brain. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Riley kicked Spike in the chest, sending him to the floor. Sam picked herself up and joined Riley, kicking the prone vampire in the ribs. A distinct crack echoed throughout the crypt as her boot met flesh and Spike grunted as his broken rib added to his pain.

He managed to pull himself to his hands and knees but Riley grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, pinning him there. He punched Spike a few times until Spike summoned the strength to knock him away from him. Riley stumbled backward into the armchair. Spike fell to his knees as the chip fired again, groaning in agony. Sam saw that he was not an immediate threat and helped Riley to his feet.

"You put up a good fight considering your handicap, 17. But you're weak" Spike lifted his head wearily to look at her, his strength sapped by the shocks to his brain. He focused on her, supporting himself against the wall behind him as she stepped closer. She punched him again, sending his head into the wall. He slumped to the floor, practically unconscious.

"Sweet dreams" Sam gave him a smirk that rivalled his own before she raised her left hand, which held a taser. He could do nothing but watch as she leant towards him and stabbed him with it. As the electricity surged through his body, his world faded to black, succumbing to the pain.

The last thought that passed through his head would normally have seemed random, but in through his muddled and hazy mind he had solved the message.

"_The bands are missing. Without the bands the church bells can't ring"_

Sam had used her left hand to use the taser on him. And she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

The 'Finns' weren't married.

* * *

Buffy was trying to enjoy the film. Normally, she would find Rush Hour hilarious. The comedy pairing of Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan rarely failed in making her laugh. But something was niggling at her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"You okay, Buffy?" Dawn asked. They were sat next to each other, so their quiet talking didn't disturb anyone else.

Buffy frowned. She could lie, and say everything was fine, but that was too much like old Buffy. New Buffy shared her problems with her friends in a hope that they would do the same.

"No, actually, I'm not" she reached for the control to stop the film. Everyone turned to her questioningly.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow knew the look on her friends face. That wasn't worry for herself, it was worry for someone else.

"It's just... Spike told me earlier that Dru had a message for me and that he had to leave before something happened and now I've got the feeling that something's wrong"

She was met by several confused and shocked stares. She grinned slightly when she remembered that she hadn't updated them on anything since her return.

"Lemme fill you guys in..." By the time Buffy had finished, the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. _Jeez, what time did we start the film? _She wondered. She knew she'd been out late, but if that was the case, shouldn't Dawnie have been in bed? Then she remembered it was a Saturday. _Well, Sunday now._ Buffy sighed. Her mind had been all over the place since Riley's arrival yesterday. _Was it really only yesterday?_ She wondered with amazement.

"So, Drusilla's gone? We don't need to worry about her?" Dawn asked nervously. She had only an ever seen a photograph of Dru, but there was something creepy about the vampire that Dawn didn't like. She was relieved when Buffy nodded.

"You're w-worried about Spike" Tara stated softly. Buffy smiled at her, and Tara returned it as Buffy nodded again.

"But... why?" Willow asked. She thought of the platinum vampire as her friend, but she knew he could take care of himself. _Why would Buffy be worried about him?_ She was also the only one who was in the dark about Buffy's relationship with Spike, and Buffy didn't have the energy to go through it at that moment. So she decided to give her the short version.

"I love him, Will" Dawn and Tara beamed at Buffy and Willow smiled at her. Willow had noticed that Buffy's attitude to Spike had changed, but was stunned that it had developed as deeply as love. Still, she was happy that her friends were happy.

Buffy continued now that she had openly admitted her feelings. She felt much better now that she had told Willow and Tara, but the sense that something was amiss wasn't going away. "The Initiative's in town. We saw Riley ourselves and Dru warned Spike about them. I just know something's not right"

Dawn put an arm around Buffy comfortingly and looked helplessly to the two witches. "I'm sure he's fine, Buffy" Willow assured Buffy confidently, who grinned at the redhead, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Did you tell Spike that you loved him?" asked Andrew. Both him and Jonathon had remained silent throughout the conversation but had been listening to every detail.

Buffy frowned but answered. "Yeah, I told him. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Cos if you did, then he'll be fine. After all, he has the heart of the woman he loves. He'll fight to keep it now he's got it" Everyone stared at Andrew. "What?"

Dawn turned back to Buffy. "Andrew's... not wrong" She was unwilling to say he was right. "Spike'll be fine" Buffy still looked worried.

"Why don't you go over there later? Get some sleep now, recharge the Slayer batteries then see him" Willow suggested. Buffy mulled it over. It did make sense. She agreed. After bidding them all goodnight, although it was technically morning, she headed upstairs. She was quickly followed by Dawn, who was tired after the night of talking.

Tara helped Willow walk the nerds back into the basement where they could sleep before they turned to each other. The silence that settled between them was awkward, which both of the hated.

"I guess you'll be going now" Willow said dejectedly.

"Do... do you want me to go?" Tara asked hesitantly. Willow's head snapped up.

"No! No, of c-course not. Not that you have to stay if you don't want"

Tara stepped closer to Willow. _Now or never._ "It just... sometimes things fall apart. They fall apart so hard" Tara thought about Spike and Buffy and what they had been through. _If they can work things out, we can too._ "Trust has to be built on both sides of a relationship so it can grow. You have to know if you can even fit in each other's lives anymore" Willow nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. _I knew I shouldn't have said that. I'm pushing too hard again._

Tara took a breath and continued. "It's a long, important process and... can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?"

Willow's eyes widened as she took in Tara's serious expression. Happiness bloomed in her chest as she grabbed Tara and pulled her close. Their hands tangled in each other's hair as they kissed hungrily, desperately, lovingly. Eventually they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Bright smiles appeared on their faces and they linked hands, slowly making their way to the stairs.

* * *

It was bright when he woke. Too bright. He groaned and tried to cover his eyes with his hand. Spike was surprised when he couldn't and attempted to open his eyes again. There was a light shining directly down on him and it hurt his sensitive eyes. He tried to lift his hand again, and looked down when he couldn't.

Spike found himself strapped to a cold metal table, his entire body aching. He turned his head to assess his surroundings. It was very clean and sparse, although there were tools nearby that were clearly medical. He frowned and thought back to the last thing he remembered. It was hazy at first but then it hit him.

_Mr and Mrs Iowa, except, they're not married. That bloody bitch knocked me out._ Spike growled futilely, anger against the two soldiers filling him. He was seething, though he had no outlet for his rage. But rage was good. It stopped the fear from rising. He recognised the set-up. He was back at the Initiative.

He wasn't left waiting for too long, as no sooner than he realised what had occurred, the doors somewhere behind him opened and someone entered.

"Hostile 17. Well, you have given us quite the run around" said a male voice Spike hadn't heard before.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think much to your hospitality" Spike retorted. He'd be damned again if he let this guy see his fear.

The man chuckled slightly. "A demon with a sense of humour. How... interesting" Spike snarled at the doctor figure as he reached the table and began arranging equipment to his liking. He then took a recorder from his pocket and pressed the record button before placing it on the trolley that held the equipment.

"April 2002, Subject 231, testing Hostile 17. Commencing" he stated, then picked up a small vial and a scalpel. He made an incision in Spike's chest, causing him to wince slightly. He then placed the scalpel back down and opened the vial, pouring the substance onto the wound. Spike gasped, his fists clenching as his back arched and he thrashed against his restraints.

"Holy water seems to have a more pronounced affect when contact is made with an open wound. However, it is impossible to tell if this would vary on different parts of the anatomy. Further tests are required. Commencing test" he opened another vial and held it over Spike's mouth. Spike, having recovered from the pain and seen what he was doing, clamped his mouth firmly shut. _What, do they think I'm stupid? Bleedin' idiots._

Spike soon realised his mistake as the doctor shrugged and moved the vial higher, level with his right eye. Then the screaming began.

* * *

Buffy entered Spike's crypt shortly before sunset. She stared at the broken television set and the chair that had moved position. There was blood in several places on the floor. She didn't even need to pause to know whose it was. She turned and fled, tears stinging her eyes.

She ran as fast as she could. When she reached Xander's apartment she thumped the door until he answered.

"Hey, Buffster. What's up?" Xander greeted her with a smile. Then he noticed the scared look on her face and the tears staining her face. "Oh my God, what's wrong?"

"Spike's missing and I think he's hurt" Xander didn't stop to consider what the tears meant, but he grabbed his coat and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's go" He and Buffy got in his car and he drove to the Magic Box. They got out and entered the store where Anya was currently doing her ritual Dance of Capitalist Superiority. Buffy went straight to the phone and called her house. When Dawn answered Buffy told her to come to the shop with Willow and to find Tara and bring her too. They would have to bring the nerds too so that they could keep an eye on them.

Buffy went to the toilet in the backroom to clean her face after the call. Gathering her strength and going into Slayer Mode, Buffy returned to the main room. Once everyone had arrived, she told them what she had found.

"It's got to have been the Initiative. It's too much of a coincidence to be anything else" she said.

"I agree, especially after the warning you got" Dawn said to her sister.

"Warning?" Xander was oblivious to the warning that had been given, as he was still in the dark about the whole Drusilla thing and Buffy didn't feel like explaining. Instead she just omitted the part about the vampire without technically lying.

"Riley gave me the definite impression that it wasn't over, and he said that Spike was the Doctor that was dealing with those eggs.

"Wait, eggs? I helped Spike move some eggs yesterday, but he said Clem asked him to look after them"

Buffy turned to Xander. "He did, but only because Sam threatened Clem to ask Spike to so it. It was all a set-up to get me to stake him"

"Oh" Xander was confused, but Anya beat him to the punch.

"Well, why didn't they stake him themselves?"

Tara spoke up unexpectedly. "M-maybe they w-weren't allowed to. If B-buffy did it, it would look like an accident"

"You mean they may have had orders not to kill Spike?" Buffy asked and Tara nodded.

"So, maybe their orders were to actually capture Spike, but Riley wanted revenge on him?" Dawn suggested.

Buffy nodded slowly. She could see the logic in that. Riley had been paranoid about Spike for the entire length of their relationship, and then the very vampire he despised had revealed his secret to Buffy, causing their relationship to finally implode. _Yep, Riley would definitely want revenge on Spike, but if the Initiative thought they could get their hands on him again, they'd want him alive... or undead, or whatever._

"I just can't see Riley doing that" Xander said, although his voice held the disappointment that showed that he did believe what had been said.

"So, what do we do?" asked Willow.

"We get him back" Buffy said simply.

"Yeah, but how? You don't even know where he is" Anya had managed to successfully and bluntly point out the very problem that Buffy didn't know how to solve. Seeing her crestfallen face, Jonathon decided that maybe he could help.

"Umm, I could try a locator spell. All I need is a personal item of his and I can find him"

Buffy felt hope stirring in her chest. "Can you do that? Are you sure?"

Jonathon nodded firmly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could do it. The only reason I wouldn't be able to would be if the place was cloaked, but from what you've said they don't sound like big magic users"

Buffy shook her head. The Initiative was more science and psychology than mystical and magical. She asked if a shirt would do and, at Jonathon's nod, left the Magic Box, returning in record time with a plain black shirt from Spike's crypt. The random thought _Wow, I must have broken the land speed record_ passed through her mind, causing her to smile.

Jonathon collected the supplies and a map of Sunnydale. He cast the spell and everyone waited anxiously for the result. Instead of landing on a spot on the map though, the light that was supposed to pinpoint Spike's location vanished. Buffy started to feel worried again.

"What does that mean?"

Jonathon looked a little worried himself, but rushed to make the Slayer feel better. "It probably just means he's been taken out of Sunnydale. Do you have a map of California instead?" When he had the bigger map in front of him, he tried again. This time the light moved over the map for a few seconds before hovering over Los Angeles. "He's in L.A." Jonathon told them.

"Can you get anything more specific?" Buffy asked desperately. The longer this took the more scared she got about what they were subjecting Spike to.

"I'll need a map of L.A." The map was brought to him, and Jonathon cast the spell for the third time. The light stopped directly in the centre of L.A. Buffy nodded and thanked him.

"Okay, we've got a location. Anya, can you stay here and nerd-sit for me? I wouldn't normally ask, but I figured you'd probably want to keep the shop open if you can"

Anya beamed and nodded. "Yes, I wish to make as much money as I can so that Xander and I can go to Hawaii on our honeymoon"

Buffy smiled at the ex-vengeance demon. "Thanks, Anya"

"No problem. Just bring back Spike. He's Xander's best man so he can't miss the wedding"

Buffy swung round to meet her friend's eyes. He shrugged and smiled. "The guy's pretty cool when you get to know him" Buffy smiled at Xander and felt tears sting the back of her eyes again. Blinking them away, she hugged Xander tightly and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Xander smiled and hugged her back, whispering 'you're welcome' in return, though he wasn't entirely sure what she was thanking him for.

Standing back, Buffy looked over the group before her. "I guess we're going to L.A."

The three women and one man stood and followed her to the door, all of the climbing into Xander's car. They had a vampire to save.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 14 :D

You know the drill: Please leave a review after the beep... BEEP


	15. Chapter 15

For disclaimer and summary, please see chapter 1 or 11.

A/N: Okay, this chapter has some allusions to torture that Spike suffers in the Initiative. I haven't gone into detail, cos I can't write dark stuff like that well. So I'm very sorry to all the Spike lovers out there that are reading this. But please trust me, there is method to my madness!! I wouldn't just leave him there :)

So you have been warned... but please stick with it if you can, it will get better. It's always darkest before dawn :D

* * *

Chapter 15

Pain. It was all he had been able to indentify for what seemed like forever. He couldn't remember anything other than the agony than he was apparently doomed to suffer for eternity. He was sure he could remember something else if the torture would just stop for a second, but it didn't.

After the holy water, there had been crosses, UV lights and even fire. The pain had kept building until it was excruciating. Now it had taken over, the only respite he had was when he passed out. Then the vision of a golden goddess with blonde hair and green eyes comforted him in the darkness. But then the light would return and bring more pain with it. _She loves me._

The most recent, and most painful 'study' that had been conducted on him was to hurt him until his demon came to the fore, helping him deal with the pain. They had then proceeded to pull his fangs out. They had wanted to know if they grew back. _She loves me._

It was the one thought he had to hold on to. _She loves me._

But now he just wished for the end to come.

* * *

The Scoobies had been in L.A. for a day now and still hadn't found anything that might lead them to where Spike was being held. Buffy had sent Dawn home with Willow, both of them had put up a fight but boarded the bus when Buffy explained that Dawn couldn't miss school and she needed someone to look after her. Willow understood why she had been chosen though. She usually fought with magic, so it may be likely that anything helpful she could do could be done from Sunnydale. Besides, she herself had classes to attend. Tara and Xander called their college and workplace respectively and told them that a 'family emergency' had occurred and they were needed in L.A. for a few days.

The three remaining rescuers were making their third round of the demon bars they had managed to find when they were given something different. All night the demons Buffy had beaten up for information had either known nothing or sent them to the next bar. But this time, the demon mentioned someplace called 'Caritas'. So after getting directions from the demon, they headed to the next bar, and hopefully towards some answers.

* * *

They had obviously finished with him. For now. He had been drugged and thrown into a small cell with familiar white walls and glass door. Spike had no idea how long he's been wherever he was, but he hadn't been able to shake off his demon for a while now, although he wouldn't if he could. It would just make it more painful when his fangs grew through again.

He was sat against the back wall of the cell when a person approached. He thought they should look familiar, but everything was muddled in his mind. They had a hostility about them that was threatening, so he growled in warning. The person laughed.

"Don't worry 17, I won't hurt you. I'll leave that to the professionals. But believe me when I say you'll be dust soon" a familiar voice said. Another figure joined the first.

"Don't tease the hostiles, Finn. They're not worth it. They're nothing" a female voice reached his ears this time, less familiar than the first but he was still sure he should recognise it. At least he had a name now. The big guy was called Finn. It rang a bell but he still he just couldn't place it.

Frustrated and hungry he turned his head to stare at the wall and closed his eyes, dreaming of a place he called home.

* * *

Buffy reached Caritas with Tara and Xander shortly after midnight. When they entered, it was no what they expected. It was actually quite... posh. And according to the sign, there was no violence allowed so everyone was happily drinking and talking and some were even picking up dates. The most noticeable thing in the room was the stage, on which sat what she was pretty sure was a Chaos demon. _Ewww, they really are all slime and antlers._

Recovering from the strange sight she saw a green demon with small red horns and a loud suit approach them. She folded her arms and kept her eye on the demon, watching him warily. She wasn't getting a violent vibe from him, but you could never really tell until they were trying to rip your throat out.

Or shaking your hand.

"Bonjour, mes amis. I'm the Host, but you can call me Lorne. So, what can I do for you, sweeties?"

Buffy was a little taken aback by the greeting but found herself smiling and returning the handshake. "I'm Buffy, and this is Xander and Tara" she introduced them to Lorne.

Lorne gasped when he heard the beautiful blonde's name. _Hmm, so this is Buffy?_ "Pray tell, what brings the Slayer to my neck of the woods?" he asked, careful to keep his voice quiet but light. There was no telling what his clientele would do if they knew there was a Slayer in their midst. Buffy obviously saw the nervousness in his eyes and laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for... business. It's personal, and I was wondering if you could help us"

"I can surely try, sweetcakes. Why don't you tell Lorne what the problem is?" They sat at a table and Buffy told her story, ensuring to keep it brief and only giving him the details she thought he needed, which was pretty much that Spike was missing, the Initiative had taken him and he was in L.A. somewhere.

Lorne nodded as he listened but knew he couldn't help her unless he tried something. "Buffykins, I think I'm gonna have to ask you to sing"

Buffy paled slightly. "Sing? Why? Why do you want me to sing?"

"Honey, I read people when they sing. I'm an empathic demon. Just give me a little tune and I might be able to help"

Buffy groaned. She hated this idea, but if it helped Spike...

She took a deep breath. "Hey Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!"

She quickly covered her face in embarrassment. Okay so it wasn't the best song in the world, but it wasn't easy to mess up a tune like that.

Lorne grinned at Buffy's discomfort. "That was beautiful, cupcake! I can see you up on that stage, singing your heart out and the patrons would love you! You know, if you wanted I could – "

"Could you just tell me if you saw anything? Please?" Buffy didn't want to be rude, but she had come here for a reason. She silently willed him to tell her some good news.

"So, is your honey the gorgeous hunk of vampire with a shock of platinum hair?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light. Buffy's lips quirked in amusement and she nodded.

_Oh crapola, she is not gonna like this. _"Okay, well, he's still alive, and it's your destiny to find him. But... he's gonna be in a bad way. I can't really tell you more than that cos whether he's gonna be okay or not is his path, not yours, so I couldn't see that. I'm sorry, sweetie" Buffy's eyes welled with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Can you at least point me in the right direction?" Lorne shook his head and Buffy's face crumpled as she let the tears finally spill over. Lorne had seen the pain she'd been through in her past when she sang, and his heart broke at the devastation that had exploded in her eyes before she dropped her head into her hands. Her two friends looked upset as well, but helpless as to what to do.

Tara wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and stroked her hair, whispering to her that they would find Spike, he would be okay and everything would be alright. Xander placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothingly, adding comments to Tara's comforting litany.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can tell us?" the young man asked Lorne. Lorne knew from experience that what he was about to do would probably backfire on everyone, but he had to help the trio in front of him and there was nothing else he could think of. Lorne sighed and gave his proposal to the three people in front of him.

"You could try the Hyperion. Angelkins may not be a fan of your pal Spike, but he's family, right? Maybe there's something he could do" Xander nodded. As loathe as he was to ask Angel for help he had been starting to think that maybe that would be the next place they'd have to ask.

Buffy had calmed herself down and heard Lorne's suggestion. She stood, new hope burning in her chest, and thanked Lorne before leaving Caritas with Xander and Tara quickly following her.

* * *

Angel was just leaving his office as Buffy, Xander and Tara burst in through the front doors and walked into the lobby. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he didn't let it show and he approached the small group.

"Buffy, hi, what, uh... what are you doing here?" A frown deepened his brow for a moment, as he looked over her companions. Xander he knew, and still didn't like, but he had never met the shy girl next to Buffy before.

"Hi, Angel. Umm... well, first things first, this is Tara" The shy girl gave him a timid smile and a small wave which Angel responded to with a nod in her direction in acknowledgement.

"As to what I'm doing here... well, you see..." Buffy began, wondering how exactly to ask her ex to help her find her current boyfriend who was not only a vampire, but also his grandechilde who he hated with a passion. Xander solved her problem for her. Apparently he had been taking lessons from Anya.

"Spike's missing and we've run out of ideas. We know he's here in L.A. but we can't find him. We thought you could help"

Angel glowered at Xander, his gaze darkening with anger at the mention of Spike's name. "And why exactly would I help you to find him. He's a killer. If he's gone, that's a good thing"

"Yeah, you see, normally I'd agree but we've been getting on recently and I need him for my wedding. He's best man"

Angel looked vaguely shocked at the news and was speechless for a moment. Using that time to persuade him Buffy tried her appeal for help.

"Angel, I know you don't like him, but it was the Initiative. You know what they did to him before. I have to help him"

"He's c-changed a lot, and he helps us all. He p-punched me once to prove I was human and stop my family from trying to m-make me leave Sunnydale" Tara added.

"And you're his family. Angel, he needs you. Please help us?" Buffy turned pleading eyes to her former and one time lover, who was still yet to say anything. Every time he had opened his mouth to make a point, it had been refuted before it had found voice. Although a slightly bewildered look had crossed his face at the mention of Spike punching Tara for some reason, he knew Buffy had a point. Spike was family. Besides, this was Buffy, and when she was looking up at him with those glittering green eyes, he couldn't deny her his help.

Angel sighed. "Alright, I can drive around the city and see if I can sense him through the familial blood bond" Buffy nodded her agreement and headed out into the night.

They managed to cover about half of L.A. thoroughly before the dawn forced them to retreat back to the hotel. Slightly discouraged, but still hopeful, the Sunnydale residents stayed at the Hyperion for the day and slept as Angel did the same. The workings of Angel Investigations continued downstairs, oblivious to the events occurring.

* * *

Later that night, Buffy, Xander, Tara and Angel all left the hotel and went into the night. This time, they got lucky. At about eleven pm, about two days after Spike had been captured, Angel sensed him.

"He's here. Underground somewhere and it's very faint, but he's here"

Buffy jumped out of the car and ran to the mundane building Angel had indicated. She closed her eyes and extended her senses. _There he is..._ a smile bloomed across her face at that thought, the familiar tingle at the back of her neck telling her he was nearby.

"Angel's right, he's here" she said excitedly. Angel didn't say anything, but he was taken aback that she could sense Spike from this far away at all, let alone tell that it was him. _She's never been able to sense me like that..._

The others joined her outside the building. "Okay, so, we call Wills, get her to shut down the power, we break in, find him and get him out of there" Xander said. Buffy nodded. It wasn't a great plan, but it was basically what they were going to do.

"Thank you so much, Angel. You don't know what this means to me" Buffy hugged Angel and stepped back with a smile. He gazed into her eyes, searching for something. He didn't find it. _Unfortunately, I think I do_ he thought sadly. He nodded at her.

"So, I guess you're heading back to the Hyperion?" Angel shook his head and smiled.

"Like you said, Spike's family. I'll help you get him out" Buffy beamed at him before turning to Xander and Tara.

"Xander, I need you to call Willow. Ask her to take down the power in his block and to turn off any alarms if she can. Tara, can you do, like a glamour? Make us look like ordinary scientists or something?" Tara smiled and nodded before dropping her head and beginning to chant softly.

Xander hung up his mobile phone after making the call. "Wills says power will be down in 10 minutes and that she even found the number of Spike's cell. I'll give you a hint, what number hostile was he labelled?"

Buffy shook her head and her eyes hardened. "17. Great, bet he's loving that. At least we know what we're looking for, so yay Will!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Five minutes later, the air shimmered around the four of them but they didn't appear any different. "Tara, did it work?" Buffy asked and Tara nodded.

"We can see each other as ourselves, but to everyone else, we look like plain and unremarkable people. Oh, except Xander. He l-looks like Riley, but I can change that i-if we run into trouble" she said, proud that her spell had worked.

Buffy hugged the young witch and turned to face all of them. "Are you ready?" When all of them nodded, she turned and headed determinedly into the building.

The first thing they noticed was a simple floor to ceiling mirror, and they were all surprised, except Tara, to see four figures reflected in the glass. Tara quickly explained it was part of the spell. Then Buffy realised what the mirror was for, and pushed Tara and Angel out of the way so that only Xander was visible, just as a green strip of light descended.

The mirror slid back to reveal a lift identical to the one in the Sunnydale base under the college. "Retinal scan accepted. Agent 3120. Finn, Riley" said an automated voice. The four of them cautiously entered the lift. The door slid swiftly closed and the lift descended. As it came to a stop, they heard the voice again. "Please state your name for vocal verification" Buffy's eyes widened and she began to panic. They hadn't even made it out of the lift to the base and they had been caught already?

Suddenly the doors opened anyway. They made their way out, confused at the change in events. Behind them, static sounded over the speakers before they heard the robotic voice.

"Good luck guys, I've got your back"

Buffy grinned. "Thank God for Willow" she muttered. The others agreed. _Now, where would the containment cells be?_ Buffy thought. This base was even bigger than the one in Sunnydale. "How are we supposed to find him?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard.

Xander scanned the crowd until he saw a scientist looking type in a white lab coat. He marched up to him, summoning as much authority as he could and trying to remember his military training from Halloween that one time.

"Excuse me, I'm Agent 3120, Riley Finn. I heard Hostile 17 had been moved to a different containment sector. Is that true, or is h-it still in cell 17?" he just managed to cover his slip. He had heard the other soldiers and personnel calling the demons 'it', not 'he' or 'she'.

The scientist looked up. "No, it's still in cell 17, but they've got it in Examination Room 27. Just go down here and take the third corridor on the left. Follow the signs to the Examination area and it's easy to find" Xander nodded his thanks to the scientist and began to walk the way he had been directed. _Okay... that seemed far too easy._

The others held back and one by one, followed Xander as inconspicuously as possible. Buffy was thinking along the same lines as Xander, but then she saw the signs for the area that had been mentioned and decided not to question their luck.

As they reached the corridor that obviously led to the different Examination Rooms, they heard an alarm go off in the distance somewhere. Some of the doors opened and people began to walk briskly back the way they had come.

Tara, Xander, Angel and Buffy turned and walked slowly with the crowd. As the last people filtered out, they returned to the corridor. Running down it, they easily found number 27. Buffy tried the handle, and broke it when she saw the number pad on the wall next to the door. Pushing the door open, they were all stunned by what they saw.

* * *

Strapped once again to a cold metal table was Spike, but he was bruised, bloodied and burned all over his skin.

"My God..." Buffy whispered. The other three were just as speechless at seeing the vampire in such a state. She ran forward and released the straps around his arms. "Help me!" She yelled to the others, no longer caring about getting caught. Xander rushed forward and unstrapped his ankles as Tara helped get the one around his chest undone.

Spike groaned and opened his eyes slowly. A growl built in his chest as he realised where he was. He was on that damned table again. He knew growling wouldn't stop whatever they had planned for him, but it was instinctive.

"Get away from him" Angel said quietly, eyes fixed on Spike's stirring form. He had heard the growl and knew that Spike wasn't himself. Buffy looked up at him, confusion shining in her eyes. "What?"

He pulled her backwards slowly and motioned for Tara and Xander to come towards him as well.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked angrily, slapping his hand from her arm but not going forward again.

Spike lifted his arms slightly, testing the straps, only to find that they weren't there. Turning his head to the side, he saw three people he'd never seen before and that Finn guy that had been tormenting him outside his cell.

"_No one's coming for you. You're stuck here"_

"_You're evil, you're nothing"_

The words sounded familiar, and they hurt more for it. He didn't know why. When he realised he could move he quickly rolled off the table and landed in a crouched position, growling at the people at the door. He stood slowly and retreated until his back hit the wall, the menacing growl continuing. Suddenly, he crouched down again and quietened. It didn't seem like they were going to hurt him, just stand there and watch like they sometimes did. He didn't understand why they'd bring him here for that, but as long as they weren't hurting him, he didn't care what they did.

Buffy had watched as he had backed away, horrified to see that one eye was obviously blinded. His clear amber eye was confused and fearful but had an almost feral quality to it. Tears threatened to fall again when he crouched against the wall, the furthest point away from them possible. "Tara, remove the spell" Tara instantly obeyed and let the glamour fade.

Buffy went to go to Spike, but was stopped by Angel. She turned to him to tell him not to stop her when she saw he was in vamp face. Angel slowly walked forward, growling quietly in a way that sounded softer than intimidating. He crouched next to Spike, who didn't look up. Angel reached out to turn his face to his and was surprised when Spike snapped at him and growled in warning, pressing himself into the wall behind him. Angel kept up the quiet rumbling and reached for his hand this time. Spike didn't resist the contact, but he flinched slightly before looking up into the familiar eyes of his grandsire.

Memories of being a fledgling under the tutoring of Angelus came flooding back to him and he pushed Angel away, his growling escalating to a roar. Angel backed up quickly as Buffy hurried to Spike's side and kneeled next to him, heedless of the warning from Angel.

"Spike, honey? It's me. It's Buffy. Do you know who I am?" she asked softly, though her voice wavered slightly as she watched Spike quietened instantly and ran his gaze over her face as if trying to place it. He frowned, but soon remembered the girl in his dreams. _I, I know her... Buffy. Slayer._ He tensed a little when he sensed her power, but didn't see anything threatening in her posture. He nodded slowly at her, causing Buffy to smile brightly.

"And look, Xander and Tara are here too" she discreetly waved them over and they dropped to their knees to so as not to overwhelm the confused vampire.

_Xander... Harris! And Glinda? Bloody hell, what are they doing here?_

Spike was hit with another onslaught of memories, right up to the point before his capture. All the blanks had been filled in. Spike had never expected to be so glad to see the Whelp.

He chuckled and looked back at Buffy. "Hello, cutie" Buffy grinned and hugged him tightly, making him wince a little as she aggravated his wounds.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed and quickly released him, though he made a small sound of protest. "Are you alright?"

Spike nodded, though even his head and neck ached. "'S just a scratch, pet. I'll be fine" his voice was hoarse from lack of talking, and screams and growls in the past however long it had been. Relieved smiles broke over the rescue Scoobies faces.

Buffy helped Spike to his feet and they all turned to see Angel standing awkwardly at the door. Spike approached him and held out a hand. "Thanks, Angel, for trying. 'M grateful, even if it doesn't seem like it" Spike grinned, and Angel chuckled as he took his hand and shook it firmly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get out of here" Xander said. Everyone nodded and made their way to the door, with Buffy supporting Spike.

"Oh! Tara, the spell" Buffy turned to the girl in question.

"Oh, o-of course, umm" she started chanting again and soon all five of them appeared different to outside observers.

Tara walked level with Buffy and whispered in her ear. "Umm, I've hidden m-most of Spike's injuries, except those on his right l-leg. That way it makes it look like you're helping an injured soldier. You might want X-Xander to s-support him instead. I, umm, don't think they see females as b-being strong enough"

Buffy felt anger rise within her but it wasn't directed at Tara. She knew she was right. "Okay, thanks Tara. Good thinking" she smiled at Tara and received one in return. Buffy called Xander over and explained what Tara had said. Spike was fine with the change over, as long as someone was helping him. He didn't think he'd be able to walk unaided at the moment, not that he'd admit it but he felt weak. He'd been practically drained of blood and hadn't been fed.

They made their way to the exit and up the stairs instead of using the lift. They weren't stopped even once, which they found to be very strange. Xander helped Spike into the back of Angel's car then sat in the passenger seat next to the darker and taller vampire. Angel had said barely a word since rescuing Spike, but Xander could understand how awkward he must feel. He also knew that Buffy would most likely want to sit in the back with Spike.

Tara sat next to Spike and allowed the glamour to drop. Just as Buffy was about to climb into the car and stamp this mission with a 'Complete' on the front cover, she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

* * *

The voice made Spike tremble imperceptibly to anyone's eye except Buffy and perhaps Angel's and an involuntary and almost inaudible whimper. Clearly Xander and Tara hadn't heard or seen either reaction though and for that, Spike was glad. He was already mentally kicking himself for even reacting that much.

"Where do thing you're going with that thing, Buffy?" Riley said as he exited the same building that they had just moments before. He must have seen them on the way out and followed.

Buffy let out a growl of her own at his voice and began to close the door to the car. Just before she did, Spike caught hold of her hand. His voice was very quiet when he spoke, and sounded tired. It was likely that he would fall asleep soon now that he knew he was safe again. "He's not married, Buffy"

Buffy just stared at Spike for a moment, then nodded and smiled. She reached out and pushed a wayward curl of platinum hair away from his forehead before shutting the door.

"Well, if it isn't Riley Finn" Riley's face was impassive when she turned to face him.

"Just return the hostile, Buffy. It's property of the U.S. military"

"No, I don't think so. You see, I know all about the set-up with the eggs, how you caught Clem and the scam that was your 'marriage'. I should have known really. You're just the same lying, weak, insecure little boy you always were"

Anger flared in Riley's eyes. "You think you're so clever, huh? My orders are to terminate the Slayer as she has been found to be a danger to the public by fraternising with demons" Without warning, he pulled two guns from his pocket and shot twice, once from each gun. One shot hit Buffy in the stomach and the other smashed the back window of Angel's car.

Buffy stared dumbly down at the dart sticking out of her stomach and looked up again to meet Riley's eyes. "Riley...?" she whispered his name, betrayal dominating her eyes. In what seemed like slow motion, she slumped to the floor and her eyes closed.

Suddenly, everything seemed to speed up again as Xander jumped out of the car and punched Riley in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, stunned. "Don't you ever come near Buffy or her friends again. Understand? It's over" At Riley's nod, his anger fled him. All that was left was fear of losing his friend. He fell to Buffy's side and gently flipped her over. Her eyes were closed, but her chest was rising and falling steadily and her pulse was strong. Xander spun to face Riley.

"It was a tranq dart. I couldn't do it" Xander stared at Riley in disgust and picked up Buffy's slight frame in his arms. He turned to the car to see the smashed window. He quickly pulled the door open and saw Spike's eyes had rolled up and he was gasping and trembling. It was a frightening sight and both Xander and Tara were on the verge of panic.

Angel had leant between the front seats and managed to pull the small bullet that had hit Spike out of his chest and staunch the bleeding with a piece of cloth. Unfortunately, it seemed it was no ordinary bullet.

"We have to get back, now. We can help them then" Xander nodded to Angel in agreement and placed Buffy in the front and slammed the door shut before climbing into the back and helping Tara hold Spike still.

Halfway there, Spike suddenly stilled completely, which worried the two other occupants in the back seat more than the thrashing. Then they noticed something even more disturbing. Spike's skin was hot.

"Angel? Spike's burning up. What do we do?"

Angel tapped his fingers on the wheel and put accelerated further. They needed to get to the hotel. Now. He knew exactly what was wrong with Spike, he had recognised the smell of the poison on the bullet when he pulled it out. It was the Killer of the Dead.

* * *

A/N: So Spike's out of the Initiative but Riley shot him with Killer of the Dead. He also tranqued Buffy. That's because the only cure to Killer of the Dead is to drain a Slayer and he hoped that by doing so, Buffy would be unable to help Spike. He could have killed her, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

By the way, yes, Anya does yell at Xander in the series and tell him he's an "insecure little boy". That's where I got it from :)

So, hopefully you're all still reading and don't hate me too much for putting Spike through all this, but it WILL get better, I promise.

I'm hoping to get chapter 16 up before the end of the week cos I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks and I won't have internet connection. I will write when I'm away if I get the chance and post when I get back, but if I'm lucky this ( plus 16 if I get it done, fingers crossed ) will be enough to keep you interested :D

Thanks for reading, and please review, it keeps me warm at night XD


	16. Chapter 16

For disclaimer and general summary see chapter 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 16 :) It didn't take me as long to write as I thought it might do, so I'm happy about that. Hopefully it hasn't affected the quality of the writing at all.

To spuffy: Darn, you found the next bit of the story ;D I figured they'd probably be a bit busy and it wouldn't be 'til later that they noticed... I haven't really taken that feature further and I'm not sure if I will. I just thought it could be an interesting - if painful - aspect to explore. After all, what is a vampire without fangs?

Thanks to dancngurl153 and spuffy for the great reviews on the last chapter. It inspires me to write, cos it lets me know people are actually reading it XD

So, erm, yeah. I think that's it :) Hey, maybe the next chapter won't have an A/N at the beginning. That would be different...

* * *

Chapter 16

Angel remembered the time Faith had shot him with an arrow that had been poisoned with the same substance that now coursed through Spike's veins. But he didn't remember it progressing this rapidly.

In the twenty minutes that it had taken Angel to drive the group back to the Hyperion, Spike's temperature had risen to such a feverish level that it would be fatal if he were human. He had passed out shortly after they had left the Initiative building but kept regaining consciousness at irregular intervals that were getting shorter and further apart. He kept shifting and grimacing in pain and at times, terror. He was obviously being tormented by something in his unconscious state and soon the hallucinations would begin. It was moving too fast. Spike had must have been given a stronger dose and it was definitely doing its job.

Tara had remained quiet in the back and had turned her attention to Spike now that he wasn't moving about so much. She had noticed how thick his voice sounded. She knew he sounded different when he was in vamp mode, but this sounded... thicker. She hadn't had a chance to think about it, but now they weren't running for their lives, she thought it sounded like he was having problems speaking. She reached out a hand and rested it on his chin. His eyes opened again and watched her closely. She smiled reassuringly. It didn't help though and a growl built in his chest. His jaw still hurt and he didn't want anyone near his teeth. He snarled at her to try and make her back off, but she was undeterred and gently encouraged his mouth open. He closed his mouth again and dropped his gaze when he heard her gasp.

He hadn't been able to stop them, not even slow them down. _Pathetic git, they were just humans! So you couldn't fight back without pain, they still shouldn't have been able to take you down that easy. You're weak, a pitiful excuse for a vampire. You couldn't bite before cos of that bloody stupid chip. But now you don't even haven't even GOT your bite. A vampire without fangs? You're not even evil anymore. You're nothing._

Dark thoughts kept swirling through his head and as he turned his head he saw her. And him. It was the night in the alley, only he could see it playing in all its Technicolor glory outside the window. The scene changed and he saw Buffy in Angel's arms, saying his name with that breathy quality her voice always gained when he was around. Then they were gone again, replaced by flashes of his human life, people laughing at him. Then it all stopped. Then there was just Dru. He smiled at her and frowned when she shook her finger at him. She put a hand behind her back and pulled out a match. She turned back to him and smiled maliciously. He tried to struggle but was unable to avoid it when she threw the match at him. He couldn't escape as the flames engulfed him and agony took over.

As the hallucinations had attacked him, Tara explained what she had discovered to Xander and Angel, unaware that their friend was slipping away from them.

When Tara told them what they'd done to Spike, Xander felt ill. _But, to grow them back they'd have to feed, which they can't do without fangs. They'd never heal, but starvation doesn't kill them, Spike said so at Thanksgiving that one time. They wouldn't be living, or unliving as the case may be, they'd just be... existing._

He didn't have long to contemplate what it all meant before Spike went completely still then started thrashing in earnest. His hand caught Tara in the face, knocking her against the door, and he yelled as the pain in his head added to that in his entire body. Xander pinned his arms against his torso to try and calm him down as Angel pulled up outside the hotel.

* * *

"He's getting worse" Xander told Angel, although it was unnecessary. Spike eventually calmed his movements again, but his breathing was fast and his temperature was still rising. _It feels like he's burning from the inside out..._ Xander thought, trying not to imagine the pain he was in.

Xander jumped out of the car the moment it stopped outside the hotel and lifted Buffy from the front seat.

"Angel, get Spike" he told the vampire before turning and practically running into the building and carried her to her room. When he left the room he saw Angel walking in the opposite direction with the limp form of the smaller vampire in his arms. Xander followed after him and watched as Angel entered another room and placed Spike carefully onto the bed. As he stood back, they could see the full extent of the damage that had been done.

Xander suddenly left without a word but returned quickly with their basic first aid kit from his car, which had been left out the front the day before, and Tara in tow. She gasped when she finally saw just how bad Spike had been hurt. Angel moved back and was both impressed and stunned by Xander's efficiency. _I thought Xander hated him... and when did he get that good at first aid?_

Between the two of them, Tara and Xander aided Spike the best they could. The cuts and burns on his chest, arms and legs were cleaned and bandaged where necessary, the blood that was around his scarred eye was washed away, and they wrapped his ribs, fairly certain that at least one was broken. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything they could do for his jaw except press some ice against it and hope it helped.

"C-could you... umm, m-m-maybe get s-some blood for h-him? If you put it in a c-cup we could probably g-give it to him that way" Tara asked Angel nervously. She hadn't been around him for very long and only knew that he and Buffy had had a thing, he went evil and tried to kill everyone, then was sent to hell, came back, left Buffy and now lives in L.A. So she was a little uncomfortable around him. And he was rather large and glower-y.

Angel frowned a little and shook his head. Tara was shocked for a moment before crossing her arms across her chest. "Why not? He needs blood to heal and we're not leaving him" Xander nodded and stood by Tara's shoulder. Angel smiled at them, causing Xander to open his mouth, an argument on the tip of his tongue, but Angel managed to get out his explanation first.

"It's... nice. To know he has friends who care about him. Strange, and definitely weird, but kinda nice" He turned to look at Spike. "The reason I can't give him blood is because he's been poisoned. He wouldn't be able to keep anything down and if we don't cure him soon, he'll die"

Tara and Xander looked as stunned as they felt. They'd noticed the window shatter and Angel pull out the bullet, but it had looked normal and Angel hadn't said anything so they hadn't linked his symptoms to the shot.

_Oh Goddess..._ "Tueur des Morts" Tara whispered. She had heard of it, and honestly hadn't known if it existed, but Spike's condition fit. It was supposed to be the only poison that could kill a vampire, and she knew the cure. Angel nodded at her, confirming her fear.

"Okay, all those that don't speak French, please raise your hand" Xander raised his own then continued. "By the way, I think I should get credit for at least knowing it was French" he grinned, but it faltered when he saw the sombre expression of the other two. "Don't leave me in suspense, what is it?"

"The Killer of the Dead" said Angel flatly, his eyes on Xander's and watched as he paled. _So he remembers when I was shot too._

Xander closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A habit he realised he'd probably picked up from hanging around Giles too much. _If I start saying 'Dear Lord', shoot me now._

"We can't risk Buffy's life" Xander sighed and sat in a nearby chair.

"Umm, what if we w-wait for her to wake up, then she c-could give him a little over a p-period of t-time. It might work and Buffy wouldn't lose too much blood" Tara suggested.

Angel shook his head. "I don't think he has that long" he said quietly. Both he and Tara took a seat too.

They heard Spike mumbling under his breath again, and his head shook slowly from side to side as if to deny something. It was extremely quiet, but the noise he was making seemed to echo in the otherwise still room.

"What's he saying?" Xander asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer. But Angel could hear Spike clearly.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked the man sitting across from him.

_Do I really want to know? I'm not sure, but I think I need to. We have to help him_ Xander thought as he gave Angel a slight nod.

Angel sighed and began to repeat the words that Spike was muttering over and over. His voice was soft and held an undefined emotion that Xander couldn't quite put a name to. "Please... stop... make it stop... make it stop... it burns... please... I'm sorry... please... make it stop"

Xander was dumbstruck and stared at the currently unconscious vampire, whose breathing had sped up to a level equivalent to hyperventilating and his thrashing intensified. Angel jumped up and held him down until the worse of the tremors subsided. When he looked up, he saw Xander looking terribly lost and Tara's eyes shone with unshed tears.

_He... he can't die. It's... it's Spike. He's been one of the only constants in my life. Sure, he's constantly annoying, but he's been around forever. And how bad is it that he's been there more than my Dad?_ Xander thought wryly.

_He's saved our lives so many times, and now we can't save his _thought Tara, sadness building inside her.

Angel stood and left the room. He couldn't be in there and watch... whatever it was that was going on in there. It felt like he was intruding on something private and personal, and it had allowed him to truly see that his life in Sunnydale was over. He belonged in L.A. now, there was no going back. And strangely, he was okay with that. He enjoyed his life and he could see that Buffy still had her friends who cared as deeply for her as they always did.

_She doesn't need me anymore._ Angel smiled at the thought, and although it hurt and he would be asking some questions when she woke up, it was nice to know she was doing okay. He made his way to Buffy's room and sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for her to awaken.

* * *

"There's got to be another way" Xander said as he paced the room. He stopped and chuckled quietly at himself. "And if you'd told me six months ago I'd be trying to find a cure to stop Deadboy Jr. from meeting a dusty end, I'd have taken the bet of it never happening"

Tara smiled at him. "People change" she glanced towards the bed and Xander's eyes followed hers.

"Yeah, people change" he echoed softly. After a moment, he spoke again, his voice sad and defeated. "There's really nothing we can do, is there?"

"Just be there for him. I think he knows we're here" Tara paused, then stood and sat on the edge of the bed next to Spike's prone body and took his hand in hers. It was so hot to the touch she almost dropped it, but instead she tightened her grip, hoping for a response. But nothing happened. So she tried to talk to him.

"Spike, you can come back from this. Buffy loves you, and she needs you" she paused and glanced at Xander. "We need you"

Seeing what she was attempting to do, Xander approached the bed and sat on the opposite edge to Tara.

_I'm not holding his hand though_ he thought with a small grin.

"Yeah, Spike. I mean, who else is gonna be my best man, and save my life when I think taunting a demon is fun?"

"You're stronger than whatever's this is doing to you. You can beat it" Tara continued confidently. She was rewarded with a small groan from the blonde vampire as he stirred slightly, his hand squeezing hers lightly. She barely felt it, but it was there. She looked up and watched as his eyes opened, amber shining brightly. Tara frowned, a small line forming between her eyebrows as she realised he had not once reverted back to his human mask in the time that he had been out of the Initiative.

_Please don't let it be conditioning. Goddess, I hope they didn't break him._

She pushed back the hair that had fallen into his face and watched as his good eye swept over the room and focussed back on her. "Buffy?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Xander was puzzled. _Does he think Tara's Buffy?_ His thoughts were answered though when Tara replied.

"She's fine, sweetie. She got hit by a tranq dart so she's sleeping, but she's okay"

_Oh, he was asking about Buffy, not... yeah. I knew that._ Xander left the room shortly now that Spike was awake and returned with a cloth and a bowl of cold water. He soaked the cloth and placed it on Spike's forehead.

"Not sure if that's gonna help, but figured it's probably better than nothing" Xander said. Spike closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Xander" he replied and Xander nodded.

Spike let his eyes fall shut again, but images assaulted him immediately and the burning increased even more, although it didn't seem possible. He screamed as he convulsed. His back arched and he every muscle tensed. Angel burst into the room just as Xander was about to grab Spike to hold him down again, but he slowly relaxed again and the unneeded breath left his body.

After a moment, Spike groaned again and his mumblings restarted. The three of them looked on helplessly. Angel looked conflicted about something for a moment before he left the room. He returned supporting a groggy Buffy.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago, but then I heard him scream and..."

"And your priorities changed" Tara finished Angel's sentence and smiled at him. She then rose and hugged Buffy gently. Buffy returned the hug and smiled as she pulled back. Then she glimpsed the sight of Spike.

She rushed around the other occupants of the room, all cloudiness that had fogged her brain suddenly cleared. She sat on the bed in the same position Tara had not long ago and took the same hand. Tara and Xander were surprised but happy when he quietened immediately at the contact.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked quietly to hide the tremble in her voice. Angel shifted his weight awkwardly and both Tara and Xander avoided her gaze. Finally, Xander sighed and looked up.

"Buffy, it's the same poison Faith used on Angel before" Buffy turned shocked eyes to the man she loved who lay dying as she slept in a room across the hall. Tears formed in her eyes, causing Tara's to fill again.

_Just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore_ they both thought. Tara turned to Xander and Angel and indicated that they should wait outside. The two men nodded and the three of them left the lovers alone.

* * *

Buffy didn't notice her audience had left as she repeated Tara's gesture, pushing back his hair. She stroked his cheek and removed the cloth to place a soft kiss of his forehead before returning it to its original position. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, sleepyhead" she greeted lightly, trying not to let him see her worry.

"Hey" he croaked. He glanced around and frowned when he noticed they were alone. _Where did the other two go? Did I dream them up? God, I don't even know what's bloody real and what's not anymore._

"'M I dead?" he asked, his eyes full of confusion. Buffy shook her head as her tears began to fall.

"No, honey. Not anymore so than usual anyway" she gave him a shaky grin.

"So 'm not in heaven?" Buffy shook her head again.

"Must be. You're here" he said with a genuine grin. Buffy laughed softly and kissed him. _Guy really does know how to woo a girl_ she thought.

A sharp pain shot through him and he groaned. _Guess 'm really not dead yet... but that means it won't be long._

"You came for me" he said, his quiet voiced filled with awe and love.

"I'll always come for you" she replied, remembering with a grin when he had said something not too dissimilar but in a completely different way not too long ago. _Was it really only three days ago?_

"Listen, you have to drink from me, Spike. It's the only cure"

He shook his head. If that was the only cure, he'd rather die.

"Please, you can't leave me. You're the one that sticks around and doesn't leave. So you can't do it now"

Spike shook his head again and groaned once more. He could feel the poison flowing through him, trying to pull him back into the depths of unconsciousness. _Looks like I'm finally gonna bite the dust, pun intended_ he thought with a mental chuckle. He quickly grew serious when he realised how little time he had left before the darkness claimed him again.

"I love you, Buffy Summers" he said, his voice weak, barely above a whisper. But he had to tell her.

"I love you too. Just stay with me, okay?" her voice trembled as much as her hand, but continued to run her fingers across his face and was relieved when he nodded imperceptibly.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what happens" he whispered. Buffy's eyes widened in fear, realising it was his way of saying goodbye, as his eyes fell shut and he was racked with tremors again, his mouth open in a silent scream. His whole body went limp and his already weak grip on her hand vanished.

"No! C'mon, Spike. Wake up. You have to wake up. Please..." she begged him desperately, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Looking around she saw a glass vase full of flowers. She grabbed it, smashed it against the wall and grabbed a shard.

"You don't get a choice you stupid, stubborn vampire" she yelled at his unconscious form. "There's no way I'm letting you just give up like this" she added in a low, determined voice as she slashed her wrist.

* * *

Xander, Tara and Angel had retreated to the lobby leaving Spike and Buffy in private.

"Aren't you guys worried about her? I mean, she made me drink from her when I was poisoned and I almost killed her" Angel said, worry clear in his tone. Xander was slightly surprised that Angel had caught on so quickly. He'd have thought that the brooding vampire would have moved out to Egypt to take a swim in denial and ignore the fact that Buffy clearly had feelings for Spike. Apparently not.

Xander was in fact having similar thoughts, but not in the same direction. Like Angel, he was sure Buffy would try to get Spike to feed, but he didn't think Spike would do it. He wouldn't risk killing her. He was worried what Buffy might do in order to make him drink.

"Spike won't hurt her" he said quietly. Angel turned to look at him to refute his point when he saw the look in Xander's eyes.

"You mean he'll refuse her" Both Tara and Xander nodded.

Tara spoke Xander's thoughts aloud. "He wouldn't risk her. Especially not when he blames himself for the tower"

Xander nodded at her, their expressions sombre. Angel was a little confused, but guessed that it was something to do with Buffy's death last summer. _Spike... blames himself? But he can't feel regret, unless..._

"What did he do?" Angel practically growled, streaks of amber flashing through his eyes.

Xander fixed him with a hard stare. "He risked his own life. He tried to save Dawn and was thrown of a 200 foot tower for his efforts. He then had to watch helplessly as the woman he loves jumped into a mystical portal because Dawn got hurt, allowing the portal to open. It killed her instantly. Her body landed near him, and he couldn't touch her because she was just in the sunlight"

_I guess Xander's finally realised what Spike had to go through. I guess we've all only just realised_ Tara thought. She thought about what it would have been like to go through all that pain alone. Spike and Dawn had grown close, and he had patrolled with them, but it was no secret how much he drank. He was hardly ever sober during that summer, unless he was around Dawn. Tara guessed that the alcohol helped dull the pain some. But nothing could ever take away the pain of losing a loved one. She added her piece sadly. "We all had someone. I had Willow, you had Anya and Dawnie had all of us, plus Giles. Spike d-didn't have a-anyone, and we didn't give him the time of day" her voice hitching slightly.

"Or the time of night" Xander quipped with a small, sad smile.

They both looked down at their hands, remembering the tough time that summer had been for all of them and all the things they could have done differently.

Angel was completely stunned. His brain had stopped functioning. _No way. There's no way that's Spike._ He said so out loud.

He got identical glares from the two people in front of him. They glanced at each other before simultaneously repeating what they had said earlier. "People change"

Angel nodded. He still couldn't believe that Spike had changed, but he would have to wait for answers.

He suddenly shot up from his chair and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed to a glare. "People change, huh?" When he was met by confused stares he elaborated before quickly turning and running up the stairs towards the room he had carried Spike to. "I can smell Buffy's blood"

The other two stood and chased after him, wondering what Buffy had done.

* * *

Angel threw open the door to the room he had left Spike in and found Buffy sat on the bed next to him, holding his head in her lap and trying to get him to feed from a cut on her wrist. He saw the smashed vase lying in pieces and the tears that were tracking down her face. Apparently her attempt at getting Spike to bite her hadn't worked, and his heart broke to watch her.

"C'mon, you have to do this. I just found you. I'm not letting you go again. Please... c'mon, Spike. Come back to me" Buffy tried to pour the blood that welled from the self-inflicted wound into his mouth, but he wasn't swallowing it.

She thumped him on the chest and pressed her wrist to his lips, continuing to force the blood into his mouth. She slapped his chest again and again, practically screaming at him. Her hysterical shouting and crying was beginning to scare the three observers in the doorway. Tears poured down Tara's face as she watched. Then she snapped, and just couldn't take it anymore.

She rushed to Buffy's side and grabbed her free hand, then pulled her other away from Spike's mouth. She ripped the hem of her shirt and used it to wrap the deep cut. Tara pulled Buffy to her and tried to soothe her as she rocked her back and forth. "Buffy, shh, shh. It's gonna be okay, sweetie"

Buffy shook her head against Tara's shoulder, painful sobs heaving from her chest. No one in the room had ever felt so helpless, so useless. Even Xander and Angel's eyes were suspiciously shiny as they watched the hugging blondes.

Then a light bulb lit up above Xander's head. "I think I'm having an idea. Yeah... yeah, that's definitely an idea" he grinned at Buffy and Tara. They looked up and the hope and grief that mixed in their eyes made him falter as a pain pierced his heart at the sight. He hated to see the people he cared about hurting.

"Angel, could you break into the hospital? Get some syringes?" he asked.

Angel nodded slowly. He was pretty sure he could do what Xander had asked of him. "Yeah, but why?"

"No time to explain. Way you tell it, Spike's gonna dust soon if we don't move. Fast"

Angel nodded and left the room. Buffy turned to Xander and asked him silently what he was thinking. "I think we could give him a whatchamacallit.... transfusion. Get the blood into him that way. We do it fast enough, I think it'll work"

Buffy's eyes lit up and she looked to Tara, who was smiling and nodding as if in thought. "I'll call Willow, maybe she can help" she stood and went downstairs to use the phone.

Buffy stood as well and hugged Xander. "Thank you so much"

"Of course, Buff. It's not like I could just let him die like this. He's a fighter. If he's gonna go, that's how it's gonna happen"

Buffy nodded and grinned. She approached the bed again. "You hear that? You told me you always knew you were gonna go out fighting. Not like this"

Tara ran back upstairs to deliver the news. "W-willow said that there's no reason why it shouldn't work. If anything, it sh-should work faster because the Slayer pr-properties of your blood will get put straight into his bloodstream"

Buffy nodded and jumped up, pacing back and forth. Thirty minutes after Angel had left, he reappeared. "I've got the stuff. I figured it out when I got there, so I grabbed some bags of AB positive"

Xander frowned at Angel. "Why?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. _How can these two seem so slow sometimes?_ "It's my blood type. You take my Slayer blood, give it to Spike then replace it with normal blood. I'll be able to give more that way"

"I'll do it. Willow t-talked me through it" Tara smiled.

She stepped forward and took the first syringe from Angel. After tapping Buffy's forearm to raise a vein, Tara carefully inserted the point. She pulled the plunger up slowly and withdrew some of Buffy's blood. As she pulled the needle out again, Buffy placed her hand over the tiny wound and applied pressure.

"Umm... I d-don't know how to inject Spike though. Does it matter?" she turned to Angel.

Angel shrugged. "There aren't exactly many vampires who have had transfusions"

Tara held the syringe upright and pushed the plunger slightly until a small amount of blood trickled out to get rid of any air bubbles. She sat by Spike and raised his arm. After frowning for a moment, thinking about how to do it she pushed the syringe into his forearm and – _hopefully_ – into the blue vein she could see near the surface of his skin. She grimaced a little as she did so, hating that it was just guess work. She had no idea what-so-ever about vampire physiology, but Angel hadn't objected so she figured she was probably doing it okay. At least it couldn't cause him anymore harm.

Tara beckoned Buffy towards her whilst Xander made a weak attempt at a joke about at least not being able to catch anything from sharing needles. It was his usual way of trying to cover his fear and nervousness. If he was right, his plan could save Spike. Tara repeated the procedure a few times until Buffy asked for a chair.

"A-are you okay, Buffy? I didn't take t-too much did I?" Tara asked her worriedly. Buffy smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, just a little light headed. Nothing to worry about" She saw that Tara wasn't convinced so she smiled and added "Keep going"

Tara nodded and continued. When she saw Buffy's eyes slipping closed, she discreetly motioned to Xander. He picked up a clean syringe and stuck it in one of the blood bags. He pulled the plunger up until it was almost full with blood then turned the bag upside down and handed it to Angel to prevent it from leaking. He held the syringe upright and copied the way Tara had tested for air bubbles. He took Buffy's other arm and found the vein the way he had seen Tara do and gently inserted the needle before pushing the plunger down slowly.

Eventually, the blood bags Angel had taken from the hospital were empty and Buffy was still conscious, if a little dazed. Unfortunately, they had no idea if what they had given Spike was enough.

"I think it goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. I don't want to ever see another needle in my life" Buffy said, her speech only slightly slurred.

"D-do you think it'd be safe to take m-more? The more when c-can get into his system, the better his chances" Tara directed her question at Angel.

He listened for a second to Buffy's heart. It was still beating strongly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded quickly before he changed his mind. Tara returned to her task and continued to transfuse Buffy's blood to Spike.

After a short while, Buffy passed out and Angel heard her heart skip a beat. "Stop!" he yelled, startling both Tara and Xander. Xander glanced about the room and tried to appear nonchalant and Tara paused with the syringe still in Spike's arm, injecting the most recent amount of blood into his vein.

"Her heart jumped, but..." he listened carefully. "It seems strong. Just, don't take anymore, alright?" he said softly, sorry for scaring the young girl. He couldn't really say he cared about Harris. _Although, this was a pretty ingenious idea..._ _if it works that is._

Tara nodded. She had a feeling she'd have to stop soon anyway. She didn't feel comfortable as it was. The constant going backwards and forwards, taking blood from her friend and injecting it into another to save his life was beginning to take its toll on her. She was really glad at that moment that she had not taken that medical course like she was going to before finding UCSD.

Xander approached the bed and touched Spike's face. He grinned and looked up. "His temperature's going down. Sure, he still feels like he's been eating fireballs, but he's definitely cooler than before" Tara smiled and him and relaxed a little. It looked like Xander's plan was working.

Angel picked Buffy up and explained he was going to move her back to her room to get some sleep and suggested they do the same. They both nodded and each offered to stay and monitor the ill vampire while the other slept. In the end they both ended up curled into chairs by the bed, falling asleep relatively quickly. It had been a long night. In the morning they would have to phone Sunnydale, but until then, they acted as sentries, watching over their friend.

* * *

A/N: So there you are :)

Admittedly, I did take liberties on a few points... 1) I have no idea how a vamp's body would work. Technically they don't have circulation, cos their hearts don't beat, but they do bleed, so I really don't know 2) I have never given blood or anything so again, I have no idea and I don't know if a transfusion is even done like this, or if it would work. For the sake of my story, it does :D and 3) I pegged it at about 8 hours for Angel to get sick and better again ( I suddenly can't remember if it takes a whole day or not :S ) so this time frame is in about 3 -4 hours really. Also, I put "Killer of the Dead" into a translator, cos I thought the French would sound fancy, so I apologise if it's not quite right :)

Please forgive me if these details seem a little skewed, hopefully they work anyway :D

By the way, I know that the Angel Investigations team isn't around, but I never really got into AtS all that much and I can't remember what they're up to at this point in the timeline. Although I think this is when Connor and Holtz are around... but that's off topic :)

This author is done rambling ( for now... ) and that's chapter 16. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know your thoughts and opinions, your ideas and pointers. I love them :D


	17. Chapter 17

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 17

When she first opened her eyes, Buffy had no idea where she was. It wasn't her bed at home, the decorations were all wrong and... _where's Mr. Gordo?_ She rubbed her bleary eyes as the remnants of sleep faded. Then she remembered what had happened and jumped up. _God I hope it worked. If it didn't..._ she stopped her thoughts there. She couldn't think about what it meant if they hadn't moved fast enough.

She straightened out the clothes she'd fallen asleep in and made her way to Spike's room. The scene when she entered made her heart swell. Tara was sat in a chair at the head of the bed, her head down, using her own shoulder as a pillow. Xander was on the other side in the same position, except his head was tipped back to rest on the wall, his mouth open and snoring. _He's loud enough to wake the dead_ she thought, stifling the urge to laugh at her own pun to avoid waking the sleeping occupants of the room.

Trying not to disturb them, she crept to the edge of the bed and sat next to Spike. The thought _He's not dust_ reverberated through her head. She tentatively reached out and touched his face. She grinned broadly at the feel of his skin. He was still a little hotter than he was meant to be but the change was drastic.

Spike felt a warm and soft touch to his face and stirred, leaning into the pleasant feeling. He had been so sure he was going to die... permanently. Still not completely convinced he wasn't dead after all, he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Buffy's beaming face and the small amount of light from the dawn filtering around the blind lit her from behind, making her look ethereal, angelic... effulgent. She seemed to literally glow.

He smiled at her and raised his hand to her cheek to prove to himself that she was real. His smiled brightened when he felt his fingers make contact. "How did I ever think you could be happy in the dark?"

Buffy grinned slightly and kept her hand on his face and her eyes on his. She covered the hand he had on her face with her free one and held it there, feeling tears building again. At least they were happy tears. She'd never been so glad to hear his voice.

"Well, we can work something out. Too much sunlight is bad for you, you know"

Spike grinned. "So tha's why I shouldn't get a tan?" Buffy giggled softly and nodded, but the sadness returned.

"I thought I'd lost you" she said quietly, her eyes pained and lost.

Spike frowned. "Hey, I told you that I'd never leave. Not even death could tear me from your side"

"Why, can vamps become ghosts?"

"For you, I'd find a way" he grinned up at her and she returned it.

"So, how're you feeling? And I can't believe I haven't actually asked you yet" she laughed quietly, still aware of her sleeping friends.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "'M fine. Bit beaten up, but nothin' life threatening" he replied with a grin. "Thank you, for what you did. What did you do?" he asked curiously.

Buffy glanced down and bit her lip before looking back up and meeting his eyes. "Umm... funny story really..." She sighed when he gave her a look. "Well, we, uh, we gave you a really, really bad and completely amateur transfusion. We had no idea what we were doing" Buffy explained quickly. Suddenly wondering what on Earth they must have been thinking, she blurted out "It was Xander's idea!"

Spike chuckled at her babbling. _A transfusion? Huh. Never woulda thought o' that. Nice one, Harris. _

"Guess this means I owe Harris another beer then"

"Nah, it's cool. We'll just call it quits for all those times you saved my ass" Xander's voice made Buffy jump and she faced him to see him rubbing the kinks out of his neck. She hadn't even noticed his snoring stop. _But if Xander's awake..._ Buffy turned her eyes to Tara, and sure enough was met by her soft gaze and a smile, which Buffy returned. She should have known, as after living with Tara Buffy had learned that the witch was always a light sleeper.

Tara had been awake when Buffy entered, but too polite to let her know, so she had pretended to still be asleep and let her have her moment with Spike. _I wonder if she can read minds, she's uncannily perceptive sometimes..._ Buffy shook her head imperceptibly to clear her head.

"How long have you two been here?" Spike asked, carefully pulling himself into a sitting position.

"They haven't left your side. I wouldn't have either, except sleep inducing drugs tend to, you know, induce sleep" she smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You were here when I woke up though" he reassured her quietly but seriously. They smiled at each other and she nodded.

"So, umm, how... how're your... uh" Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy, then softened when she realised what she was trying to avoid.

"'S fine, luv. Guess they really wanted to defang me" he said jokingly, but was belied by the slight break at the end. "It'll take a while, an' hurt like hell, but they'll grow back"

"W-what about y-your eye?" Tara asked gently. She was as uncomfortable as Buffy with asking these questions, but they needed to know how he was recovering.

"What... oh" he raised a hand to his right eye. _Ironic how this was the one that bruised longest last time I got beaten up._ He realised then that here was nothing blocking his sight, nothing covering his eye. He thought maybe there was a bandage over it or something, but paused when his fingers hit bare skin. He opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know what to say. He looked up and caught Buffy's gaze.

Her hand flew to her mouth when she realised what he wasn't saying. Her eyes glistened, and he thought she might break. _God, she can't break. If she does, I will._ Slowly her eyes hardened with determination.

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine" she smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair. He just nodded at her and dropped his eyes. Or eye, he couldn't be sure. He started to clench his jaw in frustration, but quickly stopped as pain shot through it and he suppressed a groan.

"Hey, Buff. Why don't we go get Spike something to eat and, uh, let Angel know how he's doing?"

Buffy turned to Xander in confusion, but saw his look and nodded.

"I'll be right back, honey. Tara'll be here if you need anything, right Tara?" Tara nodded in agreement and smiled at Spike, who returned it gratefully. Buffy placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled again before leaving with Xander.

* * *

Buffy held it together until they got outside of Spike's hearing. At least she hoped he couldn't hear her. She leant against the wall and slid down until she was sat on the floor staring straight ahead. She lowered her head to her knees and let the tears come. She felt happy and relieved that Spike was awake again, but scared of losing him and of how close she had come to watching him dust in front of her. Buffy had been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past few days and it was catching up to her.

Xander watched his friends collapsed and was instantly by her side, folding her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

"'Kay, easy on the ribs, Buffster" he quipped. She released him and laughed a little.

"Sorry, Xand. Just... thank you" she said sincerely, her eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you so much"

He smiled at her, hugged her close again and stroked her hair gently. "Anytime, Buffy" After a moment he pulled back. "And I wouldn't thank me just yet cos I think I'm having another brainwave" He grinned and helped her to her feet.

Buffy swiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Xander. "So, Xan the Plan-man, what's the big idea?"

He grinned at her and motioned for her to follow him. When they reached the kitchen he began opening various cupboards until he found a mug. Xander looked in it as if he could see what it was normally used for then shrugged. Buffy followed him curiously as he went to the fridge, opened a pack of pig's blood and filled the mug to until it was about two thirds full.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little amused. Sure, they'd come down to get Spike some blood but he'd said he had another idea. _Okay, this is normal... so far. Well, as normal as we ever get._

Xander placed the mug on the surface and left the room briefly, returning with the small knife they kept in the first aid kit and a bundle of bandages. "He'll heal better with human blood, right?"

Buffy nodded and watched in fascination, then awe, as Xander walked up to the surface where he had placed the mug and, without hesitation, dragged the blade across his own wrist, letting his blood fill the mug to the brim. He quickly wrapped his arm in bandages and placed the mug in the microwave.

"Xander..." she began, her tone alone telling him how amazed she was by his actions. He smiled at her.

"There's no way he's gonna bite us, even if it wasn't for that chip. This way it's like... a gift?" he shook his head. "Okay, that didn't come out right..."

Buffy grasped his arm lightly. "No, it's okay. I understand. And thank you for this" she pulled him to her in another hug and he once again wrapped his arms around her. She sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Let's not find out, 'kay?" Buffy smiled and nodded against him. They separated as the microwave pinged and Buffy retrieved the mug. They started back to Spike's room, Buffy playfully linking their arms.

They were talking about the hideous bridesmaid's dresses Anya had picked out for their wedding and joking about how Buffy would look in blood larvae when they bumped into Angel. Buffy turned to Xander and offered him the mug with a smile, which he accepted. He nodded in reply to her unspoken question.

_Could you take that to Spike?_

_Sure thing Buff, see you in a minute._

Not a word had been said, but they had understood each other perfectly. It was just a sign of how deep their friendship ran.

As Xander walked away, Angel took Buffy's arm and led her into a room down the hall. Buffy frowned and shook him off.

"I can walk myself, you know. My God!" she wrinkled up her nose. _Did I always let him manhandle me like that?_

He shut the door behind them and turned to her, rage burning in his eyes. "We need to talk"

* * *

Xander pushed the door to Spike's room open slowly. "Hey, Undead English Patient. I've got your mug-o'-blood" he grinned and handed the mug to Spike.

Spike grumbled under his breath about being treated like an invalid but he couldn't hide the grin that surfaced if he wanted to, which he didn't. It was surprising how at ease he felt considering everything that had happened. Or maybe that was why it was comfortable, knowing what everyone had gone through to get where they were now.

He raised the mug to his lips and almost dropped it when he caught the scent. _Human...?_

He stared at it for a moment, a bewildered look crossing over his face before he glanced up at Xander disbelievingly. Xander just shrugged and resumed his position in the chair he had been sat in all night. Spike's good eye swept over Xander until he noticed the bandage on the young man's wrist and fixed him with an intent stare.

"You need blood and I happen to have some to spare" he shrugged again. _Didn't think it would be THAT much of a big deal... is it? Oh God, this doesn't mean I'm his butt-monkey does it?_

"You trust me that much? What if I get a taste for it an' go on a bloody rampage?" Spike asked only sarcastically, although he meant the first question seriously.

_Oh, a trust thing. Good, trust I can do, or try anyway._ "I don't think I can honestly say I trust you. Not completely. I mean, you did try to kill me and my friends" Spike dropped his eyes.

_This is when they tell me I don't have a soul and will always be evil._

"But I also don't think you'd hurt us. Maybe it's cos you love Buffy, but maybe you could learn to like us" Spike's head shot up. Xander grinned at the silent vampire. _Spike speechless? Woo! Point for the glorified bricklayer!_

"I t-think you broke him" Tara joked, a laugh bubbling up out of the blue. Xander chuckled and watched as Spike blinked dumbly then 'hmmph'ed.

He smiled and raised the mug in salute. "Cheers, mate" he said lightly, though the double meaning wasn't lost on anyone. He brought the mug back to his mouth and tipped it, drinking until it was empty.

"By the way, I was wondering why you were still all..." Xander motioned to his face.

"Makes the pain easier to bear and it'll hurt less when my fangs come back through" Spike replied casually and Xander nodded, not wanting to know how Spike knew what regrowing his fangs felt like.

"So, am I bedridden or can I get up?" asked Spike, a little annoyed that he'd been made to stay in there. He felt fine and whilst the fussing warmed him, he was unaccustomed to it and it was still a little bizarre for him.

"A-are you sure you're o-okay?" Tara asked softly, her tone and demeanour telling him he could say 'no' and wouldn't appear weak. But he could feel the strength returning to his muscles, the Slayer blood that was in his system healing him as it cured him. His ribs were already healed, as had most of his cuts and bruises. Now he just needed to move, so he nodded and threw the covers back.

Xander yelled and threw himself backwards, covering his eyes with his hand. He moved his hand when he heard Tara laughing hysterically and saw her doubled over, clutching her stomach and a rather amused Spike, with a raise eyebrow and roguish grin. He stood and hooked his thumbs into the loops of the jeans he was still wearing.

"Harris... did you think I was naked or somethin'?" he asked as innocently as he could, his expression incredulous.

Tara had almost recovered from her hysterics when she heard Spike's question and doubled over again. _Goddess, it feels good to laugh._ She wiped tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. The look on Xander's face was priceless as he tried to dig himself out of the hole he was in. She only just managed to control the next wave of giggles that hit her.

"Of course not. Which is good cos otherwise I'd need therapy"

"Are you saying that 'm unattractive?" Spike asked, feigning hurt and placing a hand over his unbeating heart.

"I didn't say that. You seem to make a good impression on the ladies" _Even Anya_ he thought, jealousy rising before he crushed it. _Anya's marrying me and Spike has Buffy. I have nothing to worry about._

"So you think 'm hot?"

"Wait, no. I didn't say that, stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You don't think I am?" _Now _this_ is fun _thought Spike.

"I think you're strong, mysterious, compact but well-muscled and..." he trailed off when he noticed Spike's stunned expression and Tara whose eyes had grown impossible wide. She was turning red from lack of oxygen and had a hand clamped over her mouth.

"And a guy. So not my type" Xander chuckled nervously. _Maybe I should be worrying._

Spike approached Xander and slapped him on the shoulder. "'S okay, mate. Breathe. 'M kiddin'" he grinned.

"Oh thank goddess, I was about to offer Xander a shovel" Tara said causing a wide grin to spread across Spike's face and an embarrassed smile to Xander's before he groaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

"Why do I always fall for that?"

"Beats me, but thanks for the compliments" a still grinning Spike said.

"Sure, no problem" Xander sighed and attempted to avoid eye contact.

"So, there anymore blood?" Spike asked, changing the subject. Or trying to anyway.

"No, nuh uh, the kitchen is closed. There's no way you're getting any more of my nummy goodness" Xander said and backed away from Spike with his hands held up as if it would ward the vampire off.

"I was talking about pig's blood, but if you had other ideas, pet..." Spike let his eyes travel down Xander's body slowly.

Xander shuddered. "Stop that! You're doing it again! Making me back myself into a corner with your innuendos and your silly pet names and, and, your vampire-ness!"

Spike laughed and shook his head. "Relax, Xander. 'M not gonna bite you an' 'm not gonna soddin' hit on you. So, calm down. Bloody hell, you're easy to hack off" he said with a grin.

"No hacking" Xander scolded him. Spike sighed and glanced at the ceiling to try and contain his patience.

"It means 'wind up', 'pull your leg', 'drive you mad', whatever you bloody Americans want. Now..." he clapped his hands together. "I say we go find me some blood of the non-moist-and-delicious-Xander type" he pulled the door open and made his way down the stairs with a still slightly hysterical Tara and Xander, who was trying to appear angry and failing miserably.

* * *

Whilst the three friends laughed and enjoyed themselves, Buffy was having a decidedly less friendly conversation with Angel.

"What are you thinking, Buffy? I thought you were smart! I didn't leave you so you could take up with Spike!" Angel spat angrily, his voice hard but low to avoid being overheard. He leant down, using his height to intimidate her. However, Buffy wasn't one to be intimidated easily.

Her features hardened as her temper flared. _How dare he?_ She stood to her full 5 foot 3 inches, but seemingly taller with the pride and confidence she held herself with. The pride and confidence Angel had never seen before.

"What was I thinking?" she asked, her voice as low as his and matching his tones, sounding just as deadly. "What about you, Mr. I'm-leaving-for-you-own-good? Yeah, that's right, because in case you don't remember, you left me. You gave up all rights on giving your opinions on my life then. You can't just walk away and then expect me to do as you say"

He stood back a step, slightly shocked by her outburst. "Buffy, I love you. I only want what's best for you"

Buffy didn't soften at all. "Do not insult my intelligence. You want to know who knows what's best for me? Me. I do. I am not a child anymore Angel. I'm an adult and I don't need people to be making my decisions for me. The last time someone did something they 'thought was best for me' I was ripped out of heaven" Buffy didn't resent her friend for bringing her back anymore, not now she had realised how much she had. But it was still true.

"Now, let's see shall we. One guy loves me, but left me, hurt me and didn't help me when I needed someone. Then another guy, who's supposedly evil and unfeeling, fought beside me, looked after my Mom and my sister and was there for me when I was going through tough times. You tell me which one sounds like a soulless monster"

Buffy took a deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles, but crossed her arms in front of her and kept her glare fixed on the vampire in front of her. It wasn't Angel's fault really, but she was so sick of people judging her.

Angel was stunned and had no idea what to say. _She really thinks that?_

Buffy sighed. When she spoke next, her voice was much softer and held a strange mixture of love and affection for the vampire she spoke about with the angry undertones directed at the one in front of her. "I don't know exactly when or why I fell for Spike, I just know when I realised it. Now, when I look back, I can see that there was always _something_ holding me back and stopping me from staking him. I think he was right that time three years ago. 'Love isn't brains, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work it's will'"

"But Buffy, he's a killer. The moment he gets that chip out he'll turn on you. You can't trust him"

"Yes, I can" she said firmly, her voice making it clear that there were to be no objections. "He can be a good man, Angel. He hasn't killed in a long time, and maybe the chip is partly responsible, but answer me this. What would Angelus have done, had he been chipped?" she stared at him and raised her eyebrows expectantly after a minute of silence.

"He'd have tried to kill you a different way. Hire minions or someone to do his dirty work" he admitted shamefully, his eyes on the floor.

"When Spike was chipped, he turned to his mortal enemy for help, hoping that I wouldn't kill a defenceless creature. He was right of course. And now he's not like he was, he's changed. Even if he did get the chip out, I really don't think he'd go back to eating the Happy Meals on legs"

Angel frowned, not getting the McDonalds reference, but shrugged and dismissed it. "I just hope this mistake won't cost you too much"

Buffy stepped into Angel's personal space. "It's not a mistake" she said confidently. She held his gaze steadily as she stepped back again.

"Fine, but I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with this"

"I love him, he makes me happy and I trust him" She flipped her hair as she turned away. "Besides, he's much better than you in bed" she added dismissively over her shoulder and left.

_Meow, Buffy. Don't you think that was a low blow?_ Ah, Logical Voice. She had been wondering where she had gone.

_Maybe, but he pissed me off. He had no right to say those things. He knew Spike like, a century ago. He doesn't know him like I do._

_Hey, I'm not complaining. Bitchy Buffy 1, Angel 0._

Buffy grinned as she made her way back down the hall. She felt a little bit of guilt for what she had said, but she had heard what Angelus had said about her after their time. Her first time. She sighed.

_I shouldn't hold what Angelus did against him. I've already forgiven him for it._

_No, you haven't. Remember: "You've got a lot to learn about men, kiddo"_

_It wasn't his fault. He didn't have a soul._

_Neither does Spike._

Deciding to let Logical Voice win this one and admit defeat, although Buffy wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight to begin with, she turned her thoughts to the blonde vampire and forgot about her argument with Angel. She smiled and opened his door, stepping inside. She froze when she saw the room was empty.

_What the hell? Okay, Buffy, breathe. Just feel for him._

Buffy stretched out her senses and sighed in relief when she felt his signature a few floors below. She took a moment to relax, letting her heart return to its normal pace before heading off happily to find him. She needed to get herself some Spike loving.

* * *

A/N: See, no A/N at the beginning! I can change the style of my chapters, variety is the spice of life and everything :)

Thanks to doni ( I knew I'd got the transfusion wrong and I was interested to read how it was actually done :D ) and spuffy for their great comments on the previous chapters.

So... thank you for reading and please review. They inspire me to write and make me happy. And a happy author is a posting-chapters-type author XD

p.s. this will be the last chapter before I go away now, but I will try to write whilst I'm out there and update as soon as I get back.

Until then, happy reading, I hope you liked it, and again, I ask you to please review. It really does help boost the moral of a writer :)


	18. Chapter 18

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: I know, I know, I keep saying that this is the last chapter before I go on holiday. But I re-read my last chapter and thought maybe I was a _little _harsh on Angel when Buffy left. And thanks for not flaming me for that :) I'd just watched Innocence and it pissed me off that they never dealt with it. I mean, there's got to be some mental trauma there, right? And I'm an avid Spuffy supporter so... I'm rambling. Again. :D so I thought I'd draft up a scene for them to talk it all out but then more ideas came and before I knew it I had another whole chapter. So I'm leaving for the airport in 1 hour and thought I'd quickly get this posted up. But this is the last one for a couple of weeks :)

Thanks to my readers, and to my reviewers dancngurl153, rkm, Willow-98, Doni and spuffy. I also congratulate dancngurl153 on posting the fastest review I've ever had... I think it was posted about twenty minutes after the chapter was up, or something crazy like that :D so thank you ( both for the review and for wishing me fun times :) )

Anyway...

* * *

Chapter 18

Buffy entered the lobby to see Spike, Tara and Xander sat on the round sofa in the middle of the room. They were laughing together, and she took a moment to just watch them. It was so rare that she could actually see her friends this happy, and the fact that Spike was a part of it brought a smile to her face.

She ran down the remaining stairs and jumped on the sofa next to him. "So, what'd I miss?" she asked cheerily.

Spike looked at her strangely for a second before smiling at her. "Not much. Where did you get to?"

Buffy glanced down. "Oh, Angel just wanted to talk" she waved her hand in the air distractedly and tried to pass it off as nothing. "Did anyone call home yet?"

Xander and Tara both nodded. They had called to speak to their respective partners when they had first come downstairs. Willow, Anya and Dawn were happy that everything was okay and were looking forward to seeing them again.

"When are we planning on heading back, Buff?" Xander asked.

"Umm... tonight I guess" she replied.

Xander slapped his thighs and stood. "Well then... I'm gonna go take a nap so I'm awake for the drive later. Chairs are not your friend" he said rubbing his neck again.

Tara stood as well. She had been tired for a while and this seemed like the perfect time to take advantage of the lack of action and get some rest.

"I-i'm going to go as well. I c-could use the rest" she said shyly and turned with Xander to walk to the staircase and up to their rooms. When they were gone, Spike turned to Buffy.

"You wanna tell me how it went with Angel?"

"It was fine. Yep, fine" she nodded a little too enthusiastically. He smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You can tell me you know. I can tell something's bothering you"

"Nope, nothing" _Actually the more I think about the, the worse I feel. Stupid feelings._

Spike gave her a look that clearly said 'You are the worst liar ever'. Buffy sighed. "You promise you won't get angry?" _It wouldn't surprise me, I called you 'convenient'. God I'm turning into Parker! When did this happen?_

"Cross my heart and hope to – " he stopped at her look but grinned.

Buffy told him about her conversation with Angel. He barely reacted at all except to nod at all the right points. She paused towards the end before quickly telling him what she'd said. He did remarkably well to hide his grin. He wanted to jump up and dance and yell to the ceiling that he'd finally come out the winner against his grandsire. It was just too funny. But he didn't. Spike managed to keep his cool and only smiled at her. He could tell she regretted saying it now, even if she wouldn't admit it then. _Bloody poof deserved it after the things he's said and done. She doesn't even know that her 'not being worth a second go' was the most polite thing Angelus told us._

Spike considered telling her, but figured that it would do more harm than good. As much as he didn't like it, Buffy loved Angel. Maybe she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore, but it the same as the love he would always have for Dru. Love like that doesn't just turn off. He sighed and pulled her to him in a hug.

"Looks like you pulled my favourite trick. Talk before your brain gives you the go ahead"

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad but at the same time, I don't"

_"You don't belong in their world"_

"Yeah, pet, I think I get it" he smiled at her but quickly dropped his gaze again. "I wanted to always give you the truth, but sometimes you didn't like it. Then I'd feel bad cos it hurt you, but not, cos it was the truth" Buffy nodded. _Yep, that pretty much sums up that whole argument._

"'N' now, you wan' to apologise, but think if you do, he'd think that not only are you sayin' sorry for that partin' shot, which was absolutely crackin' by the way, but that you didn't mean any of it. 'N' you think he wouldn't take it, or you, seriously"

Buffy stared at him. _Spike, can you hear me?_ When she didn't get a reaction, she shook her head and smiled at him. _Guess he can't hear my thoughts._

"Do you ever think that maybe you were born to be a psychologist?"

Spike chuckled and stroked her hair. He loved her hair. Silky and soft, it was his angel's golden halo. "No, luv, just been around people for a long time. You pick stuff up" he shrugged.

"But, I don't wanna say sorry" Buffy pouted.

"Oh, pouty... look at that lip... gonna get it" he smirked and leaned closer, kissing her gently. He pulled back again slowly and watched her. Her eyes were closed, her lips still slightly parted. Slowly, they curved into a smile and she opened her eyes, emerald meeting sapphire.

"Look, luv, you're not gonna be happy until you go make up with the poof" _She needs to have it out with him. Neither of 'em are gonna get closure if they don'._

"You need to talk to 'im 'bout what you went through when he wen' evil. It'll be painful, but I think you need to" _I've had my chance to say goodbye to Dru, now she needs hers to do whatever she needs to do._

"Stop talking sense, Mr. Rational" she pouted again and grinned when he began to lean forward again. She laid a hand on her chest and looked up at him. "When did you start using logic?"

"'Bout the time you came down the stairs with that look in your eyes" She frowned at him in question.

"The look that said 'I'm really happy, 'cept 'm not'. You can wear that mask for your friends, but it doesn't fool me" he said softly.

"Never has, has it?" she asked rhetorically. He smiled and shook his head.

Spike stood and pulled her to her feet. "Now, the quicker you go kiss an' make up, without the kissin' o' course, the quicker Happy Buffy can start bouncin' around again" he grinned at her, before turning her and giving her a gentle shove towards the stairs.

* * *

She stood outside his room for an aeon, shuffling from foot to foot and biting her lip nervously.

_You don't have to do this. You totally deserved to get your own back._

_Maybe, but let's face it, it was 17 year old Buffy that needed it. I'm supposed to be Mature Buffy._

_Okay, so stop dawdling and be mature already._

Buffy nodded to herself and took a deep breath. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

Angel had known she was out there since she arrived, and had wondered what she was doing. Her words still stung a little, and he had every intention of making her wait outside until she decided what she wanted.

Then he heard her. It was a quiet mumbling, and Buffy probably didn't even realise she was doing it. He caught the end of the conversation she was having with herself and softened a little.

"It was 17 year old Buffy that needed it. I'm supposed to be Mature Buffy"

_Yes, 17 year old Buffy who you tormented, ridiculed, hurt and let's not forget tried to kill. The lost little girl just needed to retaliate, get back some of the power Angelus... I stole from her._

"Okay, so stop dawdling and be mature already"

The knock startled him slightly, interrupting his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it.

Buffy was stood there, her eyes on the doorframe and a small blush tinting her cheeks. She didn't dare look up to see what his eyes showed her.

"Can... can I come in?" she asked quietly.

Angel thought about saying 'no', about shutting the door in her face, and even about telling her the things Angelus had told the others. He would have thought Spike would have taken full advantage of the fact and told her everything, but apparently not. _I guess I don't really know him._

The way he had confronted her about Spike had been petty, just as he figured that the last barb slung his way was a way of repaying him a fraction of the hurt she still felt. _If she can do mature, so can I. After all, I am over 200 years old._

He stepped back and opened the door wider so she could step through. She risked a glance up and met his eyes fleetingly. She was expecting rage, coldness or hatred, but not the soft understanding she saw there. It made her feel worse, but she met his gaze again and smiled a little.

"I didn't mean to – "

"I'm sorry – "

They spoke at the same time and laughed softly at themselves, breaking some of the tension in the room. Angel motioned for her to go first.

"I'm sorry, for what I said before. I mean, I'm not sorry for the most part, it was true" _Even the last bit_ she thought. _No! Bad Buffy! Focus. You know you don't like how you left things._

Angel nodded his head. It was true. She wasn't a child anymore, and he had no right to question the decisions she made.

"But, umm..." she sighed. "I was just being spiteful and... I guess that talking with you brought back all the pain. I was 17 and vulnerable. You took advantage of that, killed someone and wrote that message on the wall"

'_Was it good for you?' The blood of Jenny's uncle was dark against the light walls, taunting her._

"You made fun of me. You slept with Dru, you must have" her voice was soft, not holding accusation, but then her eyes filled with tears that she tried to blink back "You tried to kill me and my friends. You did kill one of my friends. I thought I'd forgiven you for all of it. It was Angelus, not you. I know that. But then you said that one of the reasons you had to leave me was because we couldn't be together was because we couldn't... be together" Angel flinched.

"_You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you."_

"The first guy that I was with that was human? He used me. He got what he wanted and he dumped me like trash" her voice was thick with her tears. _I'm walking waterworks at the moment! What's wrong with me? I need to get a grip._

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. For what that guy did and for what me and Angelus put you through. And for what happened earlier" Angel wrung his hands, trying to think about how to put what he was feeling into words. "I didn't mean to order you around, and I care about you. I love you. I want you to be happy"

Buffy smiled at him. "I do forgive you, you know. It's just... we never talked about it. We just avoided everything and pretended it never happened. It caught up with me when you tried to tell me how to live my life. And I get why you did, but... I have to be free to decide what's right for me"

Angel sighed and looked at her intently. "You deserve more"

Buffy nodded. "I also deserve someone who could give me children, someone outside of demons and darkness. That's what you said before" she caught his eyes and held his gaze as she continued. "But the thing is, I'm not gonna live long enough to have kids" she said sadly and Angel's eyes filled with pain at the thought of her dying again. "I'm the Slayer. And that also means that I need someone who's my equal. I need a warrior. I need Spike"

Angel broke eye contact and his fists clenched and relaxed but he stayed silent so Buffy went on. She knew this would hurt him, but she needed to say it. "He matches me in strength and speed, he can be firm when he's telling me just what he thinks" a small smile graced her lips as she carried on. "He can be so sweet and gentle, and he accepts me for who I am. All of me, both the girl and the Slayer. He loves me, and he's not scared of me or intimidated by me. He's ying to my yang, or whatever the saying is" she grinned slightly and waited for his response, her eyes never leaving his face.

_I wish he was a bit more like Spike, I can't tell what he's thinking. Was he always this closed off, or is it just because it's Spike we're talking about?_

"Does he?" Buffy frowned in confusion.

"Make you happy" he clarified. "Does he make you happy?"

Buffy nodded and smiled. He held her gaze a little longer before nodded and sighing. He could see the truth reflected in those sparkling green orbs. _Of all the beings in all the world, she falls for Spike?_

"So, umm... are we... are we good?" Buffy asked hesitantly. She was tired of them hurting each other every time they saw each other. _Time to break tradition. Or try anyway..._

Angel saw her open gaze. _She still trusts and cares for me. She just doesn't love me like she did._ _It's changed and grown, not gone _he realised. _Like my love for her._

His thoughts turned briefly to Cordelia. Then he recognized how parallel their situations were. They had both fallen for the other's rival, even if it was only for Homecoming Queen between the two women.

"Yeah, Buffy. We're good" he smiled and stepped forward to hug her. She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes. It felt nice to be in his arms again. And yet she couldn't help imagining a smaller chest and soft black cotton under her cheek. Little did she know that his thoughts followed hers as he also thought of another love.

They stepped back again and smiled at each other. This was better. They were friends, and the tension that had filled the air had finally dissipated. They felt more at ease than they had done in years. Their talk had definitely cleared the air, helping them to relax and enjoy simply being in the other's company, past pain forgiven, if not forgotten.

"So, you say he's changed? Maybe I can see for myself"

"If you just give him a chance, you'll see how much"

Angel sighed. "Well, guess I'd better go meet this New Spike" he quipped and left the room slowly, with Buffy by his side.

* * *

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Buffy stopped Angel by placing her hand gently on his arm. He turned to and waited.

Buffy glanced towards the kitchen where she could sense Spike and looked back to Angel. "Just remember: He's... kinda like a mirror. If you're an ass, he'll be an ass. Be nice to him and you might see a different side" Buffy wasn't sure if her explanation had been very clear, but she knew that half the time Spike had said something to hurt her it had been because she had hurt him first. It was his defence mechanism, and, if she was honest, fairly childish really, although she didn't blame him for trying to protect himself.

The continued into the kitchen and sat at the table. Buffy took her place, instinctively to Spike's right, and Angel sat opposite them.

Spike looked up from the paper he had been reading and smiled at Buffy. He frowned when he noticed that Angel had sat with them. He was hoping he's just leave again.

"Spike" Angel greeted him neutrally.

"Peaches" replied Spike, with a nod in his direction.

Angel tensed at the nickname and his temper flared but then he caught Buffy's look and almost imperceptible tilt of her head that indicated he should keep trying. He calmed himself down and looked at the paper Spike was reading.

"Are the horoscopes any good this week?" Spike raised his eyebrow at Angel. _Okay, he didn't yell at me to not call him that, and then tries to make small talk? What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Dunno, don' bother with 'em. They're always vague enough to be applied to anything"

"I know what you mean. Once I read mine, and it said 'Take precautions, for there is danger ahead'" Spike snorted.

"Bet that was right helpful" he said with a grin, and was surprised when Angel grinned back at him. Spike shifted in his sit, feeling awkward and wondering why Angel was being nice to him. The younger vampire twirled the pen he was using to do the crossword between his fingers and bounced his leg.

Buffy smiled at him, though he didn't see it. He was always fidgeting, always moving. He just couldn't sit still.

"Need any help?" Buffy asked and pulled the paper towards her so it sat between them. She read the clue for the first one he hadn't filled in. Actually, there weren't many left to do. _I suppose being with a crazy vampire for over a hundred years helps in figuring out the cryptic clues_ she thought with a small giggle. Spike and Angel looked over at her, heads tilted in curiosity. She was stunned for a second but quickly recovered.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how listening to Dru for all that time probably helped with working out the clues. She always speaks in riddles, but I thought I was getting pretty good"

Spike smiled at her and she returned it before she focused on the clue again. Angel looked to Spike, wondering how and why Buffy had gotten 'pretty good' at decoding Dru's ramblings?

"Long story, mate" was his answer. Angel nodded his acceptance. It seemed that a lot of their stories were long, both in L.A. and Sunnydale alike.

_He didn't yell at me for calling him 'mate' either. Can this get weirder?_

"Look, Spike. Last time I saw you, you were drunk and wailing about Dru and threatening Willow and Xander. Buffy says you've changed, so I'm just trying to give you a chance here" Angel said quietly, his voice so low only a vampire would pick it up.

Buffy obviously hadn't heard as her eyes were still fixed on the paper, a small line between her brows as she frowned in concentration. Spike thought it was adorable and could sit watching her try and work out the puzzle forever, but his head inclined towards Angel and he raised his eyes to his grandsire's.

Angel nodded with a small smile and Spike observed him warily. He couldn't see anything amiss about his posture or demeanour, except that it was Angel and he hated Spike. Apparently he was getting a second chance with him though. That was good, right?

The wariness in his eyes faded, though not completely, and Spike nodded back and returned the smile faintly, accepting the silent truce. They turned their attention back to Buffy just as she got frustrated and smacked the table with the palm of her hand and made a cute little huff of annoyance.

"What's the clue, pet? Three heads are better than two an' all"

"It says: 'Something held up when special trooper joins some soldiers'. Seven letters"

Both men fell silent as they thought about the clue. After about a minute Buffy huffed again and moved her hand from where she had blocked the easier clues. It felt a little like cheating, but she only used them when she needed help. Which was all the time. But hey, they were there for a reason.

"The other clue is: 'Sunshade'"

"Parasol" both of them answered instantly. Buffy blinked.

"How did you...?" she trailed off. _How did they get it that quickly?_

"Well, you see, they're talkin' 'bout a paratrooper" Spike started.

"And then you add the 'sol' from 'soldiers'" added Angel.

"An' a 'parasol' is what you use at the beach an' stuff to shade yourself from the sun" Spike finished the explanation. Both vampires looked at each other and grinned. Buffy took the pen from Spike's hand and filled in the answer.

_Who'd a thunk it? The crossword bringing people together._ A smile lit up her face. It was nice that they were getting along, even if it was just while they solved the noticed that they were both still grinning. _Damn them, they look so smug! I'm gonna get this one._

"So, what's the next clue, luv?" Spike asked. He was actually eager to keep going. It was almost like a small competition between him and Angel. No one would get hurt and a little competition was good for the system.

"Okay, 'Mark out of mascara'. Four letters"

They all fell quiet for a second. Buffy snuck a look at the easy clue. _Hmm... 'wounds mark'. Oh! Scar!_

"Scar!" she shouted. Angel and Spike looked up and grinned at her.

"Sounds 'bout right, pet" Spike agreed and Angel nodded. She quickly filled in the answer, smiling brightly.

Angel and Spike glanced at each other but quickly looked away again to attempt to stop themselves from laughing. They had both noticed Buffy trying to discreetly move her arm and peek under it at the easy clue. But they weren't about to spoil her moment of triumph.

It was strange, but the three of them were soon enjoying themselves, completing the crossword and the other puzzles on the page before moving on to the comedy sketches. They were having fun. As weird as it was, it was somehow right.

_Maybe this could work out after all._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Xander and Tara returned to the land of the awake and found Angel, Buffy and Spike sitting together and talking. They all had smiles on their faces and looked happy.

_Now that is a strange sight_ thought Xander.

Tara just smiled and continued on her way down the stairs. Xander followed soon after, once he had blinked repeatedly and pinched himself several times to make sure it was real.

"Oh, hey guys! You're awake" Buffy greeted them with a grin.

"Yeah, just a quick nap and the Xan-Man's good to go. I learned that in History"

"See, you did learn something at high school" Buffy joked. He grinned at her. It was good to see her so happy after everything she had been through.

"Yep, in my years as a student of Sunnydale High I learned that napping is good, girls are completely unpredictable and sometimes a tad hostile, and how to blow up 60 foot snakes. Good times"

"You blew up a 60 foot snake?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded. "What, did you think the school just decided to become burned out ruins?" she said with a grin.

Spike glanced from one to the other. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. It was the Mayor's ascension. Buffy led him through the school then set of a bomb that burned him to a crisp" Angel told him.

Spike paled at the word 'ascension'. "Ascension? And you were all, what... 18?" At their nods he had to remember to close his mouth. "I knew you were good, Buffy, but Christ. An ascension?"

"Well, we are the crack team that foiled your every plot" Buffy quoted and grinned at him.

"You should be deeply shamed" added Xander with a faux stern look and a firm nod before he and Buffy broke into laughter. Spike smiled. He couldn't believe they remembered him saying that.

Tara and Angel glanced at each other, completely lost. Xander and Buffy's laughter eventually died down.

"So, Buffster, should we get moving? If we go now, we can be home before sunset"

Spike stared at him like he'd grown another head. "What?" Xander asked.

"It's just that before sunset, the sun's up" Xander gave him a 'duh' look.

"That happens to be the time I can't go outside" Spike said as if he were explaining it to a simpleton. When Xander realised that Spike didn't know about his renovations he gestured dismissively.

"Pfft. Not a problem. My car has those tinted windows so you won't get flambéed"

"Huh"

Buffy thought about it. They could leave now, and she could still patrol when they got back. Plus she'd see Dawn sooner and she had yet to tell her and Willow about the developments between herself and Spike. Actually, she hadn't told anyone here either. Yeah, she'd said she loved him, had even kissed him in front of them, but she hadn't made it official yet.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go" she said.

Xander nodded and left to fetch the few things they'd brought with them from their rooms. Tara left with him to help.

"Thank you, Angel. If it weren't for you, we may not have been in time" she smile at Angel, then at Spike and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He returned it and ran his fingers through her hair again, smiling.

"You're welcome, Buffy"

Spike cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Yeah, erm, thanks Pea – " he sighed. _Soon I'm gonna be callin' everyone by their proper name._ "Angel"

Angel assessed Spike and saw that he was serious. He had even used his name instead of 'Peaches' or 'mate' or something equally ridiculous. He turned to Buffy and tilted his head towards his office. Buffy nodded and retreated silently.

"If you hurt her – " began Angel.

"Then I'll stake myself, before you get the chance" finished Spike.

Angel nodded at him. Slowly, he raised his hand and extended it to Spike, who took it. They shook hand firmly and Angel, on a sudden impulse, pulled Spike to him with the hand he held. He hugged him in the diagonal style, hoping that it wouldn't make Spike feel to awkward or overpowered. He had seen how much Spike had changed, just watching him that day and he was so much like William again that he couldn't help embracing the blonde, offering him his support.

Spike was completely taken by surprise. He had built his hatred for Angel over the years since he had left them in China. But he had always respected Angelus, loved him almost, like he would a father. He had stepped in and acted as his sire when Dru couldn't teach him everything he needed to know. It had hurt more than he'd ever admit when he realised his mentor had deserted him. This was like getting a little bit of it back.

He wanted to hate Angel, but it was gestures like this that slowly crumbled the wall he'd constructed. Angelus had never been kind, not like this, and it was the sort of contact that Spike enjoyed more than he let on. He brought his arms slowly around the other vampire and hugged him back. It was bizarre, but not unpleasant.

"Thank you, sire" Spike whispered. He had not called him that in over a century.

"You're welcome, Spike. You're family" Spike nodded and they released each other, expecting to feel awkward, but were stunned when it didn't. It felt... natural.

"If you ever need anything..." Angel let his sentence trail off and Spike nodded again. He felt a little uncomfortable, but it was nice knowing he had somewhere else he could turn to if he needed it.

"It's safe, Buffy" Angel shouted through to her.

"You sure? You don't want another minute to threaten each other or anything?" they heard her voice call back and they chuckled.

"Nah, pet. We're okay" Spike called to her, his eyes on Angel's. They both nodded and smiled once more as the door to the office opened.

Xander and Tara came back down the stairs then, having secretly witnessed the touching scene between them and staying out of sight until they thought it was okay to come down. They carried the stuff out to the car and returned for Buffy and Spike.

"Oh, one thing before we move. Spike's my boyfriend" Buffy said and caught a hold of his hand. She had been waiting for the right moment, but it hadn't come so she had just decided to get it out there. It was a little random to everyone else though. Soon smiles were all around.

"We k-kinda noticed" Tara said, her amusement clear in her voice. Xander and Angel nodded.

"I thought so, but I wanted it to be official" Spike and Buffy smiled at each other.

"Okay, now Buff's stated the obvious, we better get moving" Xander motioned to the door. Buffy nodded and moved to hug Angel.

"It was good to see you again"

"It was nice to see you too, Buffy. All of you, actually" he replied, his voice showing his surprise and causing grins all round.

"See you around, Angel" Spike said and waved before pulling his head and running to the shade where Xander had moved the car to. Tara, Xander and Buffy all gave him small waves and said 'bye' before leaving too. Soon he was watching the car pull out, and watching as the small group started their journey back to Sunnydale. It was suddenly too quiet.

Then the phone rang. "Angel Investigations... yeah... okay... I'll be right there" Angel slammed the phone down and grabbed an axe. Time to go to work.

* * *

A/N: So there it is :) Hopefully that was okay, believable and not too mushy but a slightly happier ending to the chapter.

Please let me know what you think. Review are not like chairs, they are my friend.

Thanks again for reading :D


	19. Chapter 19

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Good news!! I'm in Tenerife at the moment, but I found out that the place where I'm staying does have Wi-Fi!! Unfortunately, it is limited. So hopefully I can get a few chapters up ( I have written up to chapter 22 which I will post with this if I can :D )

Thank you again to my faithful reviewers, and to those of you who have favourited this story. It means a lot to know that people are reading and actually liking this stuff :D

So, thanks again :) and here's chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19

Xander glanced in the review mirror to see Buffy leaning against thin air and her hair moving by itself. "That is way wiggsome" he muttered under his breath.

He shook his head slightly, because as strange as the sight was, it wasn't actually as weird as he thought he should find it. He turned his head a little so he could see the vampire out of the corner of his eye. Spike was looking down at the sleeping Buffy, slowly stroking her hair back from her face, occasionally kissing the top of her head gently. Xander turned back to the road and smiled.

It was clear that his friend was in good hands. Spike would die before he let anything hurt her. Then Xander realised something. Spike still hadn't slipped back to his human face, but his vampire visage didn't freak him out nearly as much as he expected it to. _That's definitely not of the good. It means I'm getting used to seeing him like this, which means I accept the demon. I just don't think I'm ready to do that._ The young man returned his attention to the road, deciding that driving them back to Sunnydale was a less complex task.

Tara was dozing in the passenger seat, watching the world pass outside her window. She also glanced back and noticed the couple, and the fact that Spike was still in vamp face. She contemplated her idea, wondering if she should be using her magic for something so small, but figured that she'd only do it this once and it wouldn't be influencing or harming anyone. She just didn't want to follow the same path as Willow had once walked. Taking a deep breath, she focused her energy and reached out with her mind.

'_Buffy?'_

Buffy stirred slightly and stretched, smiling when she felt Spike's body pressed against her own. She nuzzled her head into his chest and tried to ignore the voice that wanted her attention.

'_Buffy, are you awake?'_

"Mmm, five more minutes, Mom" she mumbled and Spike chuckled when he heard her. He had no idea what had caused her to awaken but she obviously wasn't ready to be disturbed. He pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her, closing his eyes. He drifted off to the strong and steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Tara smiled and tried once more. If Buffy didn't answer this time, she'd leave the issue alone until she could talk to Buffy herself.

'_Buffy, can you hear me?'_

"Yeah, 'm up" Buffy slurred, her voice heavy with sleep.

Xander glanced in his mirror again when he heard Buffy's voice. He smiled as he saw her rub her eyes clear of sleep, looking like nothing more than the young woman she was when she didn't have the weight of the world on her small shoulders. When it appeared that Buffy wasn't going to say anything else and may be trying to get back to sleep, he again returned his full focus to the road.

* * *

'_Buffy, you don't have to talk out loud. I'll still hear you'_ Tara's amused voice echoed softly in her mind. Buffy rubbed her eyes and tried to clear the fog of sleep from her mind. When she felt more alert she leant back against Spike's chest again and closed her eyes.

'_Yeah, Tara? What's up? You never use telepathy. I thought that was Willow's gig'_

'_Oh, w-well I can do it, but I d-don't like to. It f-feels like an invasion of privacy. But I wanted to ask you something'_

Buffy wisely chose not to comment on the feeling of invasion. She knew how Willow had violated Tara's mind and how the blonde witch felt about it, which meant that this was especially important if Tara was willing to resort to this method.

'_Of course, what is it?'_

'_Umm, I w-was wondering if you felt up to giving Spike m-more of your blood. His fangs obviously still haven't grown back y- yet, and it should speed up the process'_

'_Oh my God! I completely forgot! I'm such a bad girlfriend'_

'_Buffy, it's okay. B-but, what do you think?'_

'_It's a good idea, but how's he gonna bite me without them?'_

'_I don't know, but I'll get Xander out of the c-car so you can talk to him'_

'_Thanks, Tara' _There was a pause before Tara heard Buffy's voice again. _'I'm really glad we're friends'_

Tara smiled and felt her eyes tear up. _'Me too, sweetie'_ she shut down the mental connection and felt the exhaustion flood through her. She couldn't give in just yet though and turned to Xander.

"C-could we stop, please? I n-need a... a b-break" she asked quietly.

Xander turned and smiled at her warmly. Tara has always felt like an outsider to the group of Scoobies. She was just Willow's girlfriend. But over the past few days she had finally started to feel like a part of the group. It was nice. Tara returned his smile and blushed lightly.

"Sure thing, Tara. Next services, I'll stop. I could use a doughnut or two anyway" he grinned. Tara laughed inaudibly and nodded her assent.

Fifteen minutes later, they had parked and Xander and Tara got out of the car. As she went to shut the door, Buffy opened her eyes and caught her gaze. A mutual understanding passed between the two women, as Buffy thanked the young witch and Tara nodded, grateful that she could help her friends.

Soon enough, it was just Buffy and Spike alone in the car. And Buffy had a plan.

* * *

Buffy shook Spike gently, but there was no response. She shook him a little harder but still got nothing. Frowning, she thought about the best way to wake him up. Her eyes suddenly widened with an idea and a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

She slowly let her right hand, which had been resting lightly on his chest, slide down until her fingers reached the hem of his shirt. Ever so gently, she slipped her hand under the edge and ran her fingertips along the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

This time she was rewarded with a low hum of appreciation as he shifted his position. His arms tightened around her slightly and she was pleasantly surprised when she heard him whisper her name.

Encouraged, Buffy leant forward and closed her eyes as she kissed him, tracing his lips gently with her tongue. She was amazed when he started to respond. _He reacts to me even when he's asleep? Aww, that's just... cute._ Even as the thought made her grin, her heart melted. She pulled back slowly when she heard him moan quietly in the back of his throat. She opened her eyes when she heard him sigh contentedly.

She leaned close again and kissed his temple tenderly, whispering in his ear. "Spike, it's time to wake up, honey"

He turned his head towards hers and nuzzled against her. She reciprocated and leaned back a little so she could see his face. Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing golden orbs that were cloudy with sleep.

"I could get used to wakin' up like that" he said quietly. She smiled brightly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You better had, cuz that's how you're gonna be waking up from now on" she replied, her voice chirpy but serious.

"Really?"

"You betcha" her voice was soft, her eyes softer with love shining in their green depths.

He smiled at her, and rested his forehead on hers. It brought her focus back to the fact that Tara had pointed out. She looked him in the eyes and asked him a question that would have taken his breath away if he had any. As it was, it made him forget to breathe.

"Spike, would my blood help your fangs to grow back quicker?"

He was tempted to say 'no', knowing the direction the conversation would take if he gave the right answer. However, he couldn't lie to her. _Besides, she probably already knows after seein' how the rest of me 'as 'ealed 'n' just wants to 'ear it from me._ He sighed and nodded his head against her brow. She smiled and shifted away from him slightly. She reached under her seat and produced the first aid kit that had been so helpful on this trip.

Buffy opened the kit and took out the small knife that Xander had last used to cut his wrist. It had been cleaned afterwards, obviously, and was now shiny again. Spike's eyes widened when he realised what she was going to do and was about to grab her wrist when she made a neat cut over the one she had previously made with the shard of broken vase. He had expected her to ask him if he wanted to take her blood first instead of just jump to the cutting. But that was his slayer, always showing how she felt with actions rather than words.

She held her wrist out to him and smiled. He could see the expectant look in her eyes, but hesitated. Buffy began to fidget slightly as the blood welled at the wound and began to drip down her arm. Feeling self conscious, she offered her wrist to him again.

"I don't think Xander will thank us if there's blood all over his back seat. It stains like, permanently" she quipped, trying to ease her nervousness a little.

Spike grasped her wrist and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "Thank you, Buffy, but I can't take it"

It was then that Spike caught the slight scent of fear. It made him feel sick. He never wanted Buffy to be afraid of him. Her next question cleared things up a bit for him, but made him feel guilty instead of sick.

"But... why?" she asked quietly, her eyes conveying that she didn't understand. It was then that he realised she was afraid of rejection, not of him.

"Buffy, your blood... it's like bloody ambrosia, luv. If I started, I don't know if I could stop" he glanced down, ashamed of his weakness.

Buffy smiled though. She lifted his chin until he was looking at her again. "I trust you" she said simply. He still looked uncertain, but she could also see his hunger in that molten gold. She smiled at him again, and he could see the truth radiating from her. _She trusts me... but I don't know if I trust myself._

But he couldn't hurt her, and he knew that if he rejected her gift to him that she would be. He sighed and nodded almost imperceptibly, then raised her wrist to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on the soft skin on the inside of her elbow before licking the wound gently and wrapping his lips around it.

At the first pull of her blood, Buffy felt an amazing heat flash through her, causing her to gasp. Her eyes widened, then fell closed. Spike glanced up at her gasp, afraid he had hurt her when he hadn't meant to when he saw her eyes close and the faint smell of her arousal reach his nose. He moaned and felt his jeans get increasingly uncomfortable. He moaned and took another gulp of Slayer blood. Of Buffy's blood.

He drew back after he had taken four mouthfuls and lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding. Buffy slowly opened her eyes when she felt him release her wrist. She smiled and went to touch his cheek when he pulled away sharply.

He clenched his fists and started to tremble. Buffy watched in confusion and rising panic as she saw him battle with something unseen. Then his face twisted into a mask of pain and he screamed out. Buffy's eyes filled with tears and they fell unchecked as she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him still.

Spike's head thrashed from side to side and as his mouth opened on a silent scream, Buffy could see the sharp points of his incisors break through his gums and grow steadily downwards. After an eternity, Spike went limp against her, tiredness enveloping him once more. He was gasping for unneeded breath, trying to calm himself after the pain.

Buffy relaxed her hold on him, but kept her arms around him in comfort, showing him that she was there for him. He leaned against her and after what must have been a few seconds in reality, forced his demon down, letting his human face take over again for the first time in days.

He looked up at Buffy and smiled, both of his eyes focussing on her. It appeared that his eye had also healed, her blood returning his sight. He looked young and innocent, with his soft smile, sleepy and content blue eyes. His mussed hair that fell into gentle curls now it was free of its prison of gel. It made her fall in love with him all over again. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his husky voice.

"Thank you, Buffy" he said as his eyes closed and his arms circled her, hugging her to him. He kissed the crown of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Buffy relaxed against him, loving the soothing feeling of him playing with her blonde locks. She vowed to never cut her hair again, unbelieving that she'd believed that short hair would be enough to deter the vampire. _I've been so stupid_ she thought. _But not this time. This time, I'm going to appreciate what I've got._ She tightened her hold on him and sighed happily.

When Tara and Xander returned to the car, they saw the two blondes wrapped in each other's arms, Buffy's head on Spike's shoulder, and his head resting on the top of hers. Both were sound asleep. The two remaining people grinned at each other and Xander started the engine, and continuing their journey back home.

Tara smiled. She was glad that her plan had worked and they were both clearly happy.

Xander frowned after about half an hour as something that he'd seen earlier but not registered hit him. _When did Spike drop his vamp face?_

* * *

Eventually, shortly after sundown, Xander pulled into the Summers driveway. The four of them piled out of the car and made their way up the path. Xander and Tara walking in front, Spike and Buffy following hand-in-hand. It had been a long week and everyone was ready to just rest for a bit.

When Xander knocked, Willow answered the door. The redhead stood and simply looked at them for a second before squealing and pulling Xander into a hug.

"You're back! We weren't expecting you 'til later, you know, cos of Spike becoming a crispy critter" She opened the door further and all of them grinned as they made their way inside the house and Xander reminded Willow of the renovations of his car.

Willow slapped herself on the forehead. "Well, duh, of course. I can't believe I forgot" she said and closed the front door. She stepped forward and hugged Buffy and then Spike. "It's good to see you're okay, Spike" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and replied "It's good to be back, Willow"

Willow pulled back with a frown. "What happened to 'Red'?"

"Slayer's got me callin' Harris 'n' Angel by their names" he shrugged. There was no way he was admitting that he was calling Angel by his souled counterparts name out of respect.

Willow ducked her head bashfully and smiled. "I, umm... I actually kinda like it" she admitted. Spike grinned.

"Good to know, Red"

Willow beamed, but then her eyes widened as she thought of the teenager that was currently doing her homework and worried sick about the four people in front of her. "Dawnie! Guess who's back?" she called up the stairs before going to Tara's side. She hugged the other witch and kissed her soundly, mindful that there were other people in the room. Willow wrapped her arm around Tara's waist as they heard the clomping footsteps of Dawn rushing out of her room and down the stairs.

Dawn bounded into the hallway and froze. Then a huge smile broke over her face she ran to Spike and almost knocked him over when she threw herself at him, catching him off balance. His arms came around her and they hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're okay. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again"

"'M fine. See, 'm here 'n' everything's okay" he soothed the girl in his arms. "Missed you, Nibblet"

"Missed you too, Shrimp" they both grinned as Dawn let him go and stepped back. She turned her attention to her sister. They embraced and closed their eyes, both completely aware of what they almost lost. Of whom they almost lost.

"Thank you for bringing him back" Dawn whispered, forgetting about vampire hearing. Spike on his part pretended he couldn't hear what the sisters were saying to each other and blocked them out. This was private, even if it was in front of four others.

"Of course, Dawnie. There was no way I was coming back without him" Buffy replied just as quietly.

"It's totally great that you all got back safe, but I have to go finish my homework or I'll get detention" Dawn quickly hugged Xander and Tara, then Willow, to show her thanks for looking after her whilst her surrogate big brother and her sister had been gone. After she had released Willow, Dawn hugged Spike again then ran off upstairs to her room.

Buffy stared after her sister, an amused expression on her face. She turned to Willow. "You've got her doing her homework? Please, teach me, oh Wise One" she joked, a grin on her face. Willow returned the grin before shrugging.

"Guess I just have the magic touch" she quipped. Then she paled. "I mean, not the literal magic touch, there wasn't any magic, I swear, I just meant – "

"We know what you meant, sweetie. It's okay" Tara interrupted her with a smile and a small squeeze of the arm she had placed around the Wicca's waist. Willow relaxed when she saw everyone smiling and smiled back.

"So, have Andrew and Jonathon been too much trouble?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nope, they've been surprisingly quiet actually. I just rented the Star Wars movies and let them watch them" she shrugged.

Buffy grinned, but it quickly faded again. "Do you think we should, I dunno... let them go? I mean, they're not really a threat now, right? It's just Warren?"

"But what if they team up with the Evil Uno again?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head. "I don't think they will. But... what if we give them more active roles in helping us? Jonathon did the locator spell that found Spike after all"

"It w-would give them a purpose, make it less likely that they'll join Warren again" Tara agreed.

Buffy opened the basement door and called down to their two... hostages? Once they had come upstairs Buffy asked Jonathon if he had anywhere else he could go.

"Umm, I still have my room at my parents' house" he told them.

"Would there be enough room for Andrew there as well?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"We're thinking of putting you on probation. We'll let you go, but we'll be keeping tabs on you" Buffy said.

At their hopeful looks, Willow added "But one wrong move and you're back in the basement"

"And I can't promise that the arrangements will be as comfy as they have been"

"You call a sleeping bag on a concrete floor comfy?" Andrew whined.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "It'll seem like the Ritz if you step out of line again"

"Oh, well, I guess I see your point" he said, the look Buffy was giving him making him nervous.

"Good, I'm glad" she deadpanned. "Now back to the basement"

"I thought you were letting us go?" Jonathon asked.

"We will be, after Xander and Anya's wedding. There's just too much going on at the moment to have to worry about you as well" Buffy explained. They grudgingly conceded and went back down to the basement.

Willow yawned and stretched. "Wow, I'm really tired. Aren't you tired, baby?" she asked Tara, who blushed a bit and nodded. "We're gonna go to bed, get some sleep" she grabbed Tara's hand and the two of them made their way up the stairs, leaving three in the hallway. Spike and Buffy were trying not to laugh at the complete lack of subtleness that the two witches had displayed whilst Xander's eyes had a faraway look in them. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and shook his head a little.

"Well, I'm going to go and see Anya. She told me earlier about a sale she made and sounded really excited, but didn't want to tell me over the phone because it wasn't a 'feasible use of hard earned money'" Xander said.

Buffy and Spike tried to hide their grins and walked Xander to the door. Xander opened the door and turned to say goodbye. Buffy hugged him and thanked him for all his help and he told her not to mention it, what were friends for. She pulled away and he noticed the bandage on her wrist.

_So that's what happened. Spike got himself some Buffy blood and he's suddenly not so fangless._ He watched as Buffy went to Spike's side and he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. _And surprisingly, I'm okay with that._

As he paused at the door as Spike stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, Spike stuck out his hand and Xander smiled as he grasped it without hesitation. They shook firmly and let go.

"Thanks, Xander" the vampire said and Xander nodded in reply.

"Does..." Spike cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. Buffy watched him, amused and curious. She caught his right hand and squeezed it to give him courage for whatever it was he wanted to say. "Does this mean we're... I don' know... friends?" he asked, practically wincing as he finished. He glanced up and saw Xander looking at him, slightly bewildered.

When Xander saw Spike glance up, he was taken aback at the vulnerability there. But when he thought about it, and about the past they had, he understood the courage that it had taken for Spike to drop his façade and just ask. Now it was up to Xander as to how the conversation would go. He could either deny that they were, and try and go back to the banter and mutual dislike but acceptance, or he could admit that yes, he did think of Spike as a friend. He wouldn't have trusted him with the position of best man otherwise. But the old rapport between them was safe.

Spike started to fidget, wishing he hadn't spoken. He wanted a fag, he wanted to run, he didn't know what he wanted, but now he had asked he needed an answer.

Xander noticed that he hadn't spoken for a while and Spike was shifting his weight, only Buffy's hand keeping him in place, waiting for an answer. In the end, it was this side of Spike, the unsure gentleman that he had never truly seen before, that made up his mind.

"You know what, forget it. Don't know why I – "

"Yeah, Spike. We're friends"

Spike shut up and looked up. Xander smiled at him and nodded, and Spike nodded back. Buffy, who had stayed silent throughout the exchange, was beaming and looking from one man to the other.

"You guys!" she exclaimed, slightly teary with happiness, hugging Xander and Spike. Spike grinned sheepishly at her, as did Xander, then they both coughed and moved back.

"See you later, Buffy, Spike" he said before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

Spike turned to Buffy and smiled down at her. She returned the smile and led him to the living room. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the sofa then placed herself in his lap.

"Dawnie's upstairs, Willow and Tara are... otherwise occupied and Xander's gone to see Anya. So...what do you want to do now?" Buffy asked, her voice dropping as she asked the question and leaning forward so her mouth was a whisper away from touching his own.

Spike could feel her warm breath on his face, her sweet scent surrounding him, the glorious feel of her under his fingertips.

"I think I have an idea" he said huskily. He leaned forward slightly, just grazing her lips with his. However, when she dipped her head and tried to kiss him properly he dug his fingers into her sides.

Buffy yelped and tried to jump up, but he flipped them and pinned her arms above her head with one hand, tickling her mercilessly with the other. He was grinning down at her as she wriggled and squirmed, laughing loudly.

"Stop, please. Oh God!" she shouted between bursts of laughter. "Spike, please, I can't breathe!"

He released her and sat back, a smirk on his face. Buffy lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She slowly sat up and twisted before lying down again, her head in Spike's lap.

"I haven't laughed that much since..." The last time she had laughed like that had been before her mother had died. She didn't think she could say it, it made it too real. But she knew she had to confront it and that Spike would understand. "Since my Mom died"

Spike stroked her hair with his left hand and ran his right gently up and down her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

Buffy shook her head and paused. "I think I need to though" she sighed. Spike stayed quiet and waited.

"I found her, you know" Spike was stunned. He didn't know anything about how Joyce had died except that something had gone wrong after surgery. Dawn had told him on one of the better days during the Summer. She had needed to talk about it with someone after losing both her mother and her sister so close together. He hadn't had a clue about who had found her, and Dawn didn't know, or if she did, she didn't say. It was probably too painful to even think about for the young girl.

"It was right here. She was lying on the sofa" her voice had gotten dreamier and her eyes were unfocused, lost in the past. Spike was worried about her and asked if she was okay, but got no answer.

"The doctor said that it was too fast and that even if someone had been here it probably wouldn't have made a difference" she paused and her eyes refocused, her gaze resting on Spike and making eye contact. He could see the sadness and guilt. _She blames herself_ he realised.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had been here. I might have saved her. At the very least, she wouldn't have died alone" Tears built up behind her eyes.

"The last thing that I remember saying to her was 'la la la. I'm not listening' because she was making jokes about Brian, her date" she grinned and her eyes cleared.

"I don't even remember what I said to her the next morning, or when the last time I said I loved her was. And I wonder if she knew"

"Joyce thought the world of her two girls. She knew exactly how much you both love her"

Buffy smiled up at him. He always knew the right thing to say that would make her feel better. She sat up and told him so, and kissed him. She soon broke away reluctantly, a huge yawn breaking free and causing Spike to chuckle.

He lay down on the sofa and Buffy copied him, curling into his side and resting her head on his chest. One of her arms fell across his abdomen, and both of his found their way around her, holding her against him tightly. Buffy sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as she felt him place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She nuzzled her head against him and relaxed.

She looked up, almost catching his chin in the sudden movement. Spike looked down at her, confused. She held his eyes steadily.

"I love you" she said softly. He smiled down at her, love, awe and happiness shining in his azure gaze.

"I love you too" he replied lowly, kissing her on her cheek. Her smile was beautiful as her eyes reflected the same emotions he was sure were showing in his own.

She placed her head back down and soon enough, they had both slipped into a dreamless sleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

Dawn finished her homework and headed downstairs to get some food and talk to Buffy and Spike. She had heard Willow and Tara go upstairs a little while ago and a radio had been turned on. She grinned, happy that they had worked out their problems. They were great together.

When Dawn got downstairs she entered the kitchen and made a sandwich before turning towards the living room.

"Hey, Buffy – " she started and she walked in. She stopped when she saw the Slayer and vampire asleep on the sofa. She smiled at the scene. _That is sooo sweet._

Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind. She ran upstairs again as quietly as she could and grabbed her camera. She made her way back downstairs and took a photo of them. It flashed, but luckily it wasn't enough to wake up the duo. She had then closed the curtains to ensure that no sunlight would peek through in the morning.

A very happy Dawn made her way back upstairs to her room. Her family was finally coming together. Tara and Willow were happy, Buffy and Spike were in love and Xander and Anya were getting married in two days. Yes, life was good.

* * *

A/N: Just the usual: Thanks for reading, and please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Meagan's mine, but otherwise... sadly, I own nothing.

Summary: In the last 10 chapters, this is what has happened to our heroes...

Dru comes to town and helps Spike and Buffy defeat Riley and Sam's evil scheme. But they still manage to capture Spike, shortly after Buffy finally tells him she loves him. Jonathon helps them with a locato spell but when they get to L.A. the team still can;t find him. After sending Willow and Dawn back home, Tara, Xander and Buffy visit Lorne, then Angel and ask for help. They get Spike out but he's badly hurt. Then Riley reappears and shoots Buffy and Spike. Buffy is it with a tranq dart and Spike is poisoned wth Killer of the Dead. Buffy wakes in time to cure him, they both recover and they make their way back to Sunnydale t be greeted happily by the rest of the Scoobies.

I think that about covers it :D

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning Buffy woke up in a very good mood. She had been in Spike's arms, with him watching her with soft eyes full of love. They had kissed and risen, he had cooked breakfast for them both, they had eaten together and generally acted just like a normal couple. It had been kind of surreal for them, but they had enjoyed it. Then Willow and Tara had joined them and they had talked and joked. Until Hurricane Dawn struck, excited about something and shouting about having the day off school.

"Dawnie, calm down. What's going on?" Buffy asked the exuberant teen.

"It's Friday" Dawn replied in a voice that suggested that her reply should completely answer Buffy's question.

Buffy just looked at her, but Willow's eyes widened. "It's our final dress fitting for the wedding" Dawn nodded and started bouncing around the kitchen again before glancing at the clock.

"And we have to be at Anya's in fifteen minutes" she stated. Gasps were heard from the other three women and there was a rush to get out of the door. Pausing briefly, the four of them hugged Spike, Dawn pecked him on the cheek and Buffy kissed him. They parted when Dawn yelled at her to get a move on. She promised to see him later and then she was gone. Spike shook his head and chuckled at the flurry of activity, heading back into the kitchen.

He opened the basement door and went down the steps. When he got to the bottom he saw the two nerds asleep in their sleeping bags and grinned. Taking a deep breath, he roared. He laughed when they were startled awake, screaming at the top of their voices at a pitch no man should be capable of reaching without some serious and potentially painful help.

"You hungry?" he asked when they had quietened.

"Jeez, did you have to go all 'Lion King' on us?" Andrew asked, trying to pat his hair flat with his hand. Jonathon glared at him and answered Spike.

"Yeah, please. Dawnie took pretty good care of us while you and Buffy were away"

"Yeah, well, she's a nice girl" Spike said before making his way back upstairs. Once they had both eaten, Andrew and Jonathon retreated back to the basement. Spike shrugged and went to the living room.

_Maybe there's somethin' interestin' on the telly._

* * *

It was Tara, Willow, Dawn and Buffy's final dress fitting but it was also the first time that they would see the dress Anya had picked and they were all dreading it. As far as they knew, Anya had narrowed her choice down to either a radioactive green dress with frilly arms or a blood larvae and burlap dress design from her demon days. Neither sounded overly appealing to the four bridesmaids.

They stood waiting anxiously outside Xander and Anya's apartment, awaiting the bride-to-be. Anya arrived after about ten minutes and apologised for being late. Apparently a customer had come into the Magic Box and asked a lot of questions before walking out again without buying anything, but she was determined to not let it put her in a bad mood. Even if it was unpatriotic.

Anya opened the door whilst exchanging hugs and pleasantries and everyone settled onto the sofa. As they all got comfortable, the doorbell rang and Anaya jumped up to answer the door.

Outside stood a tall, slim woman with red-brown hair, the kind that was envied by many and could only be achieved by being born with it, no dye close enough to look natural. It was tied up into a high ponytail that was simple yet somehow elegant. She wore very little makeup, and a basic top with jeans. The minimalistic look suited her and brought out her natural beauty.

Anya smiled and welcomed the young woman, allowing her to enter the apartment. The woman carefully placed four dress covers over the back of a chair.

"Everyone, this is Meagan. She's been working on your dresses and she's amazing at her job. She has been a lifesaver" Anya introduced the woman, who smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey there" she said. She had an English accent and her voice quiet but strong. Her smile was warm, if a little nervous.

The four women smiled back and greeted her with a chorus of 'hi's. Anya turned to the small group on the sofa. "Meagan, this is Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow" she indicated each one in question, who smiled and nodded at the newcomer, trying to make her feel welcome.

Meagan seemed to relax slightly and smiled. "Okay, girls, who wants to see their dress?" Willow, Dawn and Buffy bounced excitedly, chanting "Me, me!" as Tara sat grinning.

Meagan laughed and nodded, feeling so much more at ease. She was always nervous around people she had never met but, in the few meetings she'd had with Anya, she'd come to really like the forth-right bride.

She unzipped the first cover and removed the dress, presenting it to the room with a flourish. The room fell silent and Anya's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes tearing up.

"It's... it's..." Buffy started, stunned by the dress.

"It's wonderful" breathed Anya and Meagan smiled, glad that her design was liked.

"It's gorgeous" Dawn said. Buffy, Tara and Willow nodded in agreement.

The dress was very simple, with no design as such other than the cut. It had a diagonal hem that was slightly longer on the right side, with the longest point reaching roughly halfway down their calves and the shortest resting just above their knees. It had a generous neckline that looked like it would reveal an ample amount of cleavage without being indecent. It had thin straps and was made from a silky material that seemed to shimmer in different lights.

"It's Cinderella Blue" said Dawn. At people's questioning looks she explained. "You know, the dress Cinderella wears to the ball in the Disney movie. It's that blue"

Meagan grinned at Dawn. "That's what I was actually going for when I was designing it" Dawn grinned back.

"I love it" Buffy said and stood and walked towards Meagan, reaching out to the dress, stopping before she touched the surface.

"You wanna try them on?" Meagan asked the group and was met by four eager nods.

Buffy hugged Anya, as did the other three once they had stood. They all thanked her and Meagan, who gave them each the correct dress. They vanished into the bedroom to change and Anya turned to Meagan.

"Thank you, so much. I admit that I was afraid when you mentioned blue because of Willow's hair, but it's just the right shade. They're absolutely perfect" she hugged the young woman, shocking her. Meagan recovered and wrapped her arms around Anya.

"You're welcome, Ahn. I'm glad you like them" They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"By the way, would you like to come?" Meagan blinked at the other woman.

"Sorry, I didn't follow you round that bend"

"To the wedding" Anya expanded.

Meagan was shocked. She had never had extended contact with a customer before and was thrilled, if surprised, that Anya had asked. She liked her, and could see herself getting along with the others she had so recently met.

"I'd love to" she answered softly and they embraced again. They started to talk about the wedding, the other arrangements Anya had made and the wedding dress that Meagan had made and finished adjusting the day before.

At the sound of the bedroom door opening, they turned to see each of the bridesmaids stood in their dresses with big smiles on their faces.

"You guys look so beautiful" Anya gushed, hugging all of them.

"You really do" Meagan agreed. "Oh! I have an idea" She ran out of the apartment and everyone stared after her. When they heard a knock, Anya opened the door to find Meagan, carrying a large mirror.

Meagan unfolded the mirror, revealing that it had three sides. She hadn't planned on bringing it up but had it in her car because she had just picked it up from the store where she bought her last one that was now looking a little worn at the frame at threatened to falling apart. It needed replacing and the mirror she had chosen was approximately six foot tall and had a handsome mahogany frame.

Dawn stepped forward first and examined the dress she was wearing from all angles. She caught her sister's gaze in the mirror and grinned. The dress clung to their curves, showed their shapely calves and the slanted hem hinted at their tanned legs. The neckline was v-shaped and they could both tell that wearing a suitable necklace would definitely bring attention to their... assets. They were _very_ happy with the dresses.

* * *

At the same time that Buffy and Dawn were appraising their reflections, Spike was stood in the Summers house wearing the suit Xander had brought round for him to try. After taking Spike's measurements at Buffy's party Xander had ordered a dark blue suit, a white shirt and a light blue tie that Anya had said would match the colour of the bridesmaids' dresses.

Xander had taken the suit to Buffy's, knowing that there was a very slim chance that Spike had left to go back to his crypt. He knocked on the door and grinned when he saw the vampire attempting to open it without getting caught in any of the strips of sunlight that streamed through the windows in the door. He eventually managed it and let Xander in, who greeted him cheerily and handed him the suit cover, telling him to get changed and he'd see him in the living room. He had proceeded to walk past a stunned Spike and walk up the stairs to the bathroom to get changed himself.

Spike had shrugged and stripped in the living room, quickly changing back into the suit. He was stood there holding the tie when Xander returned downstairs.

"Very spiffy, Harris" Spike told him, grinning a little. Then he noticed the nervous look on the young man's face. "Anya'll love it" This brought a grin to Xander's face.

"Thanks, man. You look pretty good yourself. I'd never have put you in blue, but I gotta hand it to Anya, she knows her stuff" Spike shifted slightly and looked down at the suit he was wearing.

"Sure? I feel too much like William" he fidgeted with the suit, trying to get it in a more comfortable position. "'S not like I can use a mirror" he mumbled. Xander heard him and stepped forward, taking the tie from his hands. He lifted Spike's collar and tied it for him.

"Thanks" Spike sighed. "'S been a long time since I needed one of these monkey suits" Xander grinned at him and stepped back. He headed towards the stairs again, having an idea. One that, although unaware of it, resembled Dawn's the previous night.

"At the risk of sounding unmanly, it brings out your eyes" he threw over his shoulder. Spike stayed silent, not sure how to reply to that.

It felt strange, but Xander's opinion mattered to him, and he wanted to impress Buffy. Not to mention he couldn't exactly see himself, he had to rely on other people's reception of his image. People reacted to him when he wore all black and bleached his hair. Women swooned and men glared. That's how he knew he looked good. This was something a lot different, and it took him back to his human days. _I've been hanging with the Scoobies for too long_ he thought, shaking his head. But he smiled, knowing that he had friends. Something that he hadn't been able to say since... ever.

Xander came back down holding his mobile phone that had been in his jacket. He flipped it open, causing Spike to frown.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a cell phone" he said slowly like he was talking to a child. Spike rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. What're you doin' with it?" Xander stood back and held it up. He pressed a button then went to Spike's side.

"Mine has a little camera in it. See?" Xander handed his phone to the vampire so he could see the photograph of himself.

Spike fell silent as he looked at it. It wasn't very clear, but it was enough to see what he looked like. He touched the screen with a finger, staring at the image. Xander watched in silence as the awe filled his eyes. Spike blinked and looked up to see Xander looking at him. He coughed and handed the phone back.

"Sorry, 's just... I 'aven't seen myself in a long time. I'd forgotten what I even looked like" he said, trying to sound light but the underlying sadness was clear.

"Guess being a vamp's not all it's cracked up to be?" Xander asked.

Spike shrugged. "'S not so bad. Got speed, got strength. But I miss the sun. I've forgotten what the warmth feel like. 'N' my reflection. It's like the mirror's denyin' I exist, that 'm not really there" He paused. "Tellin' me 'm nothin'" he stared ahead at the mirror on the wall that just showed Xander facing air. He flung his hands up. "Could I sound more like the great brooding Poof?"

Xander was quiet for a moment. He'd never thought about it that way. When Spike had first mentioned that he missed his reflection he figured it was because he was one of the vainest vampire he'd ever met. _Spike, insecure? I'd never have guessed._

He knew that the vampire would only get angry and defensive if confronted so Xander decided to resolve the situation in a mature manner. He poked him. Hard.

"Hey, what was that for?" Spike asked. It hadn't hurt but he was ticklish. Not that he was letting anyone in on that little secret.

"I'm just proving a point"

"'N' what might that be, Harris?"

"That you're there"

Spike stood there dumbly. _That was almost nice, in a really weird way_ he thought. He nodded at Xander and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, I guess"

Xander nodded and shrugged. "No problem" he paused, undecided on whether he should confront what had happened yesterday. _Why not? May as well get as many big revelations over as possible _he thought dryly. "So, uh, I take it you're feeling better" Xander said, trying to act uninterested.

Spike nodded at him warily. He wasn't sure how Xander would feel if he found out he'd made a snack out of Buffy, even if she had given him her blood freely.

"It was a good thing Buffy did yesterday, and I don't regret what I did in L.A." Xander paused. "I don't want to give you the impression that we're walking buffets, but if you're in serious trouble?" Xander left the offer unsaid and Spike stared at him. _Will he ever stop surprising me? _Spike thought. Shaking his head, he thought back to the picture Xander had taken. "Can I, uh, can I see the picture again?"

Xander pressed a few buttons and handed the phone back to Spike.

_Is that really what I look like? M' hair does look pretty stupid. And what's with the cheekbones 'n' girly pout?_ He handed the phone back to its owner once more.

* * *

Across town, the two witches and two sisters were still admiring their dresses. Buffy couldn't wait to see Spike's face when he saw her in her dress. He was going to faint. _Do vampires faint?_ She wondered absently then shrugged. _He'll go completely non-verbal, that's for sure_ she thought with a grin.

Dawn had caught Buffy's changing expression and grinned. It was obvious what was on her mind. She stepped aside and allowed Willow and Tara to examine themselves.

Everyone was extremely pleased with the dresses and thanked Meagan again. A light blushed coloured her cheeks at their praise and her lips curled into a pleased smile. She nodded at them. "You're very welcome"

By the time they had removed the dresses and replaced them into the covers, Meagan had to leave in order to make her next appointment. She told them they could keep the dresses seeing as no adjustments were needed and picked up the mirror before saying goodbye and leaving the apartment.

"I like her" Dawn stated and everyone nodded.

After talking for about half an hour, Anya told everyone that she'd like to get back to the shop as keeping it closed for an extended period of time wasn't good for business. Everyone stood and they walked Anya back to the shop. She said goodbye and entered the shop. Then Tara and Willow also said their goodbyes and turned to make their way towards the college campus. Willow had class soon and Tara had to pick up all the work she had missed. Thus Dawn and Buffy were left to their own devices.

Buffy decided she'd make it a sister bonding day and they walked to the Expresso Pump and ordered lattés. Once they had grown tired of sitting there talking they walked back to Revello Drive.

* * *

Xander left shortly after they had changed back, taking Spike's suit with him so that it was at his apartment, which was where they would be getting ready in the morning. Five minutes after he left, Buffy and Dawn arrived back home.

"Have fun, ladies?" Spike asked, pulling Buffy towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

They both nodded and Dawn watched the couple as they forgot about her and started whispering in each other's ears. The cuteness that was them reminded her of the picture she had taken and she stuck off upstairs to retrieve her camera quietly. When she came back down, they hadn't moved. They were kissing instead, though luckily nothing more than 12a action, so Dawn didn't feel too uncomfortable.

She sat on the stairs and checked the settings on her camera. Once she was sure it wouldn't make a noise or flash, she raised it and used the display on the back of the camera to line up her shot. Once they were both in frame she took the picture.

Dawn grinned, happy with her photograph when she saw them separate through the camera. She took two more photographs, then turned her camera off and slipped back upstairs to replace it. She had the perfect idea for Christmas.

She went back downstairs and the three of them sat and watched a movie. Buffy sat upright, with Spike's head on her lap. She gently teased his hair free of the gel so it was slightly curly. She grinned. She loved his hair like this, but he wouldn't leave it like it. Something about looking like a 'ponce'.

Spike was lying down, his head on his love's thigh and his legs were on top of Dawn's as she sat on the other end of the sofa. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of being surrounded by people he loved and who loved him, their warmth heating his skin.

The three of them were completely relaxed and comfortable that they inevitably fell asleep. That was how Willow and Tara found them when they came home from the cinema. The two witches smiled at the scene before quietly making their way upstairs to their room.

* * *

Buffy stirred when she heard a door shut. She looked up and saw that it couldn't have been the front door so she guessed it was the door to Willow's room. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it read 9pm. They had slept for about four hours.

She gently lifted Spike's head and slid from underneath him. He grunted in protest and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, trying to place his surroundings and smiled when he saw Dawn. She had shifted in her sleep and her head rested on his leg, her own pulled up and curled onto the sofa. He turned his head and saw Buffy above him with a finger to her lips. He nodded and slowly extricated himself from under the teenager. He then gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room, Buffy following behind.

Spike placed Dawn under the covers and pulled them up around him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered to her. "G'night, Lil' Bit. Sweet dreams"

He turned to see Buffy watching him with a small smile, affection for the two people in the room clear in her eyes. She reached out and he walked forward to clasp her head. She led him to her bedroom and shut her door as silently as she could after them.

* * *

Spike felt unusually self-conscious stood in Buffy's bedroom. He hadn't been allowed in here before and for some reason it kept making him think of the photo Xander had shown him.

"'M thinkin' o' dyin' m' hair before the weddin' tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

Buffy frowned. "If you want to, I guess. But why? You've bleached since before I even met you"

"'S just... you don' think it looks kinda stupid? I mean, what colour is it, radioactive?" he tried a grin but failed.

Buffy observed him for a second before she approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "What's this really about?" she asked gently, catching his downcast eyes.

He shrugged. "Harris showed me a photo of m'self today 'n' I guess I jus' never thought 'bout it"

Buffy smiled. "I think I get it. How long has it been since you saw yourself?" Spike shrugged again.

"C'mon" she said, leading him by the hand to her mirror. She stood so she was facing it and he was behind her.

"Now, look at me. My eyes are too big for my face and I have bags under them, I'm too skinny and I have no curves and my hair leaves a lot to be desired these days"

"Nonsense, pet. You're gorgeous" Spike assured her.

She nodded. "Exactly... to you. But I see all these imperfections. Now, what didn't you like about you?" He ducked his head and mentioned the few things that he had noticed before.

Buffy lifted his chin and smiled. "I see shocking hair that's striking and demands attention. It makes your eyes stand out and seem even bluer. These cheekbones?" She gently ran a hand down his face. "A male model would kill for" She grinned at him, receiving a small smile in return.

"And as for your mouth? I don't even want to go there. It makes me think things that would make Anya blush" Spike laughed and pulled her against him. "You're amazing. I love everything about you. Okay?"

Spike nodded. "So is confident, self assured Spike back in the driving seat?" she asked and smiled seductively at him, linking her arms around his neck.

Spike grinned and leaned down to kiss her. When he tried to deepen it though, she pulled back. She bit her lip nervously. She was afraid of leading him on but she wanted something different tonight.

"What is it, luv?" he asked quietly, stroking her face tenderly.

"Would you just hold me?" she asked a little shakily.

Spike smiled at her and nodded. They undressed each other slowly, enjoying the experience. Spike unbuttoned her shirt and kissed every inch of tanned skin it revealed. He deftly unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, worshipping her breasts before moving on. He slowly undid her jeans and slid them and her panties down her legs in one smooth movement. She stood in front of him naked, and he just stared for a moment.

Buffy blushed. He had seen her nude before, but this was different somehow. She raised her arms to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists and lowered them to her sides.

"Don't" he said, his voice low. "You're breath-takin'. Absolutely perfect. My golden goddess"

He kissed her gently and her hands went to his shirt. She returned his attentions with the same love and devotion, slow in her ministrations and constantly commenting on his ivory skin and firm muscles. She worshipped him with words as well as touch, the same way he had her. Once his clothing had been removed, they moved to her bed. They slipped under the covers and Buffy turned her back to him as he automatically spooned against her.

Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She shuffled backwards so that there was no space at all between them, hot flesh pressed to cool skin at every point possible. Both sighed simultaneously with satisfaction and snuggled under the covers.

"'Night, luv" Spike said, his voice deep. Buffy felt him yawn behind her and she linked their fingers together where his rested on her abdomen. She squeezed his hand and rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"'Night, love" she replied. They both smiled before they fell asleep, each dreaming of the person they held in their arms.

* * *

Anya slowly opened her eyes, but as the sleep cleared from her mind she shot upright. She quickly glanced at the man at her side and was relieved to see he was still asleep. She slowly slipped from their bed and dressed. She'd shower at Buffy's.

Willow had taken Anya's wedding dress from Anya and Xander's apartment to ensure that Xander wouldn't find it before the wedding. So that's where she was heading this morning. Once she was dressed she wrote a note explaining where she was and to not come to her. She'd read somewhere that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day of the wedding, and that he should never see her dress until she was wearing it as she walked down the aisle.

She grabbed her makeup bag, her handbag and pocketed her keys before practically running to the Summers household. It was 6am so she only had seven hours to get ready.

* * *

Buffy was woken by the insistent ringing of her doorbell. She groaned and looked at the clock.

_6.30! You've got to be kidding me! Whatever is awake this early is obviously evil and must be slain_ she thought grouchily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

She rolled to face the man whose arms had held her all night. She smiled as she traced his features with her eyes, then followed the path they had taken with her fingertips barely grazing the skin in an attempt not to wake him. She was shaken out of her examination of Spike's features as the bell rang again.

She sighed and went to move from the bed when the arm around her waist tightened even more, pulling her back against the hard body moulded to hers. She heard him let out a small whimper of protest which made her grin. She leant over and spoke quietly into his ear.

"It's okay, baby. There's someone at the door. I'll go answer it then I'll be right back"

She felt him relax his grip and smiled, kissing him on the forehead. As she pulled back, she was met by sleepy blue eyes. It amazed her again at how boyish and innocent he could appear when he was just waking. He really was just adorable. He smiled gently at her and nodded slightly before closing his eyes again.

She reluctantly stood up and dressed before heading downstairs to kill whatever was on the doorstep at the ungodly hour of – she glanced at the clock again – 6.35am. _Well, better go see who it is. They've been waiting for at least five minutes now._

She walked down the stairs and answered the door. Before she could say anything, Anya burst through.

"Honestly, Buffy, you really should answer your door quicker. I mean, I'm running out of time to get ready for my wedding" she said in a rush.

Buffy blinked at her and shook her head. _The wedding! Of course_ she thought. Her brain was finally beginning to function again.

She opened her mouth to reply when Anya looked off into the distance, a small smile playing about her lips.

"I'm getting married today" she said.

"I'm getting married!" she repeated excitedly, her voice louder than it had been previously and enough to wake the other occupants of the house. Buffy just smiled at the ex-vengence demon. It was good to see her friend happy.

"Then let's get you ready, future Mrs. Harris" Buffy said enthusiastically. Anya nodded at her and smiled brightly. Buffy sat her on the sofa and called to the others upstairs. They had a wedding to prepare for.

* * *

A/N: I once wondered if a vampire would ever have issues with their body like everyone else if they could see themselves, so I tried to explore it a little in this chapter. I mean, if you hadn't seen yourself in over 100 years, what would you think?

I hope that it was believable, and that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please leave review to let me know what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter is the wedding! Hopefully none of you have been waiting too long for this and I hope it'll be worth it :)

* * *

Chapter 21

Spike made his way downstairs wearing only his jeans, shirt in hand. The women in the living room all took a moment to appreciate the toned torso of the vampire before Dawn blushed and went back to what she was doing. Buffy cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at Willow and Tara.

"We're gay, not blind" Willow stated and everyone laughed. Spike grinned and pulled his shirt on.

"You do have a very attractive physique, Spike. Did you ever think about modelling, or perhaps exotic dancing?" Anya asked. Spike's mouth dropped open and closed a few times without a sound. The other women were stunned for a second before they burst out into a second round of laughter.

Buffy wiped a tear from her eye and went to Spike, hugging and kissing him. "Morning, honey"

He smiled at her and pushed her hair back from her face. "Morning, kitten" Buffy grinned.

"I like that"

"What? Kitten?" Buffy nodded and he smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at Xander's getting ready, Spike?" Dawn asked from her position on the sofa where she was going through Buffy's boxes of jewellery as well as her own.

Spike nodded to her in response to her question but shrugged. "'S not like it takes me as long as you birds to get ready, is it?" he asked. He put his hands up in surrender at the five glares he got. "What you doin' over there, Nibblet?"

"Anya has her something new and something blue but doesn't have old or borrowed, so I'm seeing if I can find anything of mine or Buffy's" she answered.

Spike looked conflicted before he got an idea. Then he realised something.

"Where the bloody hell is my duster?" he asked at the top of his voice and turning around as if he'd see it hanging up next to Buffy jacket.

Buffy paled slightly. "You mean, you don't know?" she questioned tentatively. She knew how much the leather coat meant to him and she had a feeling that she knew where it was.

"I was wearin' it when those buggers hit me with that taser" he said.

Buffy sighed, her suspicions confirmed. "Spike, when we found you, you weren't wearing it"

"Did you find it?" he asked, not hoping that it was possible needing an answer.

Buffy shook her head sadly. He sat down on the sofa dejectedly. "It's at the Initiative, isn't it?" his voice was lifeless as he asked her about his beloved duster.

"I can go check your crypt, it might be there" she said, sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around him before standing again and grabbing her coat.

"I'll be right back" she left the others to help Anya in her search for her missing items and helping her to get ready.

Anya had showered and was having her hair put in curlers by Tara and Willow when they heard Buffy return.

* * *

Buffy looked at Spike's hopeful face and was so happy that she'd managed to find it. It had been a slim to none chance that Spike's coat had been left in the crypt that night almost a week ago and she hadn't noticed it before, but she had been worried about him.

It turned out that when Clem had gone there he had seen the blood and found the jacket and thinking the worst he had been to see Willy. Willy had told him that he had been captured but the Slayer was going after him. He had then moved into the crypt to keep it safe until Spike came back and placed his coat carefully over the back of the armchair, awaiting its current owner's return.

Buffy shook out the leather and presented Spike with his duster. He jumped up with a huge grin and pulled her to him in a hard kiss. He parted from her just as quickly and put his coat on. He put his hands in the pockets and found his lighter and smokes just as he left them. Once Buffy had explained the story, Spike smiled. _Good ol' Clem_ he thought and wondered if he was invited to the wedding. He asked Buffy and she nodded. Xander had asked him when he had seen him at Buffy's party and that he was taking Sophie as his date.

Then Spike remembered why he'd wanted his jacket in the first place and put his hand into an inside pocket that Buffy had never noticed before. Carefully, he pulled out a delicate necklace. It was a small diamond on a silver chain and, although it was obviously old, it was stunning in its simplicity.

"It's beautiful" Buffy exhaled. She was stunned by the quality of the jewellery.

"It was my mother's" he said quietly, not meeting Buffy's eyes and not explaining further. He looked up when he had composed himself and continued. "Thought it might work for Anya's somethin' old 'n' borrowed, cos it's older 'an me 'n' I wan' it back" he grinned at Buffy and gently handed her the piece. Buffy smiled back and took it from him, treating it with care.

"Right, 'm off to Harris'" he said and took Buffy's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it with a small bow. "Milady"

"Kind sir" she replied, grinning at him and using the accent she had mysteriously gained the Halloween that they had been turned into their costumes. Spike remembered and grinned as well.

"See you later, kitten" Buffy nodded and Spike turned to the door, pulling his worn jacket over his head and dashing to the nearest sewer entrance. Buffy shook her head, laughing softly at the antics of her vampire and shut the door, wondering why he hadn't just called Xander and asked him to pick him up.

* * *

Spike arrived at Xander's apartment only smouldering a little. He knocked on the door and waited for Xander to answer.

Xander heard the door and opened it. When he saw it was Spike he opened the door further and walked away.

"Hey, Spike. Glad you could make it, cos I gotta say, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show. You're almost twenty minutes late and..." he paused when he realised Spike hadn't followed him. He turned to see him standing outside still. "What're you doing?" he asked.

Spike placed a hand on the invisible barrier preventing him from entering. "Invite? Don' worry, I won' kill you in your sleep 'n' you can cast a soddin' disinvite spell – "

"Come in, Spike" Xander rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be drama queen?"

Spike walked in and scowled at the young man. He punched him on the shoulder without using his super strength and was rewarded with Xander complaining of a dead arm and only a small zap from the chip. Grinning, Spike asked "Who's the drama queen now?"

"Real mature" Xander said, rubbing his arm. "Just go and shower. Jeez, did you come through the sewers?"

"Well, yeah. How else was I gonna bloody get 'ere?"

"Erm, lemme think, uh, my car?" he said like it should have been obvious.

"You'da given me a lift?" he asked disbelievingly.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Spike, you were the one who asked if we were friends. I said yes. We talked about donating blood for crying out loud. If you need help, gimme a ring and I'll see what I can do" Xander shrugged, trying to make it seem less important than it was.

"Thanks, mate" Spike replied quietly.

"Exactly, mate" Xander said, trying to mimic Spike's pronunciation of 'mate', which made Spike chuckle.

"Now, shower. Eau de Sewer is just not workin' for ya" Xander told him.

"Alrigh', 'm goin'" Spike turned in the direction Xander pointed.

"Suit's in the bathroom, come out when you're done. I can help you with the tie again if you want"

Spike nodded and shut the door. Xander sighed. He was starting to get nervous now. The banter with Spike had been normal, relaxing, but now he was tense again. He shook himself and went into the bedroom to change into his suit.

Half an hour later and the two men were stood in the living room. Xander was helping Spike with his tie and Spike was trying to sort Xander's bow tie.

"I can' do this" Spike said, giving up on the tie. "Maybe Red can do it when you see her" Xander nodded. He knew the girls were getting ready at the venue and there was a place for the groom to change as well if they wanted to so he could get her to tie it there.

"There you go" he said, releasing Spike's tie. Spike pulled on the suit jacket that matched the trousers and did it up. He ran a hand through his hair and growled.

"Knew I shoulda bought my gel" he grumbled. He hated his hair being curly.

"I thought it looked pretty good actually. More normal guy and less badass vampire"

"Hey! I'm still a badass vampire"

"Sure. Now c'mon Evil Dead, it's time to get going"

"Let's go get you married, Whelp"

* * *

Willow, Tara, Dawn and Buffy had gotten dressed before helping Anya. Once they had all done their hair and makeup they had gone to their tasks. Dawn was greeting the guests and making sure all the presents were put in the right place and Buffy was to help keep the crowds under control. Willow and Tara were helping Anya. They had painted her nails and given her a facial then they got her into her dress and buttoned it up. She turned round and asked for their opinion.

"You look beautiful, sweetie" Tara told her.

"You really do Anya. Meagan did an amazing job on the dress" Willow agreed.

"She did, didn't she?" Anya said rather than asked. "Okay, I need to work on my vows"

"Tara will listen, won't you, baby? I need to go and see if the guys are here yet" Tara nodded and turned to Anya as she began reciting her vows and Willow left the room.

* * *

The banter between the two men continued all the way to the venue. When they entered Xander was testing Spike on the rules he had given him and Buffy for the ceremony.

"Rule one?"

"Don' let your dad near the bar"

"Two?"

"Don' let your mum near the bar"

"Three?"

"Don't let... wait, there's Red. Go ask her to sort your bloody bow tie"

"You're just jealous cos you couldn't do it"

"I haven't had to tie one in over 100 years"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go find Buffy, she's chief bridesmaid"

"Wha' about Willow?"

"She was gonna be my best man type person, but I wanted to ask you. So she's whatever you call a bridesmaid on the groom's side... a groomsmaid?" Xander frowned before shrugging with a grin.

Spike grinned back and slapped him on the back. "I'll see you later then, mate"

Xander nodded and watched as Spike wondered off to find Buffy. He definitely wasn't the type of guy Xander would have picked for his best friend, but even he could see how good they were together and how deeply they clearly cared about each other.

Xander sighed and went after Willow. When she saw him, a smile lit up her face and she came rushing over. He grinned sheepishly and indicated his bow tie. Willow gave him a look before beckoning him to the dressing room. Willow tied his bow tie for him and smoothed out the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Well, I'll say this for the Y chromosome, it looks good in a tux" Willow said, tears building in her eyes but she blinked them back. She could cry later, but now she had to hold it together.

"Your double Xs don't look too bad either" he joked in reply.

"I gotta say, it's a good thing I've got Tara, cos you, me and formal wear? Phew!" she waved a hand in front of to cause a cool breeze against her face. She grinned and he returned it.

"So, are you ready to get married?" Willow asked him excitedly. He nodded and they made their way back out into the crowds. Willow soon disappeared again to go and help Anya finish getting ready.

* * *

When Willow returned, she and Tara took the curlers out of Anya's hair and fixed her veil. They did the final touches to Anya's makeup. She was ready to get married. Willow and Tara smiled at Anya. She really did look beautiful.

"You're ready" Willow said. Anya beamed and pulled the veil over her head so it fell in front of her face.

"No, not quite" came a voice from the door. They turned to see Buffy there. She walked up to Anya and showed her the necklace Spike had given her. Anya gasped.

"Oh my God, Buffy, it's gorgeous"

"Spike said he wanted you to wear it, you know, for your something old and borrowed. He said: 'It's older than me, and I want it back'" she quoted with a grin. The other three women grinned as well and Anya turned so Buffy could put the necklace on her.

Anya faced the mirror and examined her reflection. She grinned and gently touched the pendant of the necklace. "It's perfect" she smiled happily and turned to the other three. "Thank you so much" she choked slightly, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, don't start or we'll all fall apart" Buffy quipped and hugged Anya before stepping back so Willow and Tara could do the same.

"I'll go and make sure everyone's in position and I'll come get you when we're ready for you" Buffy said and Anya nodded. Buffy left the room and went to find Spike. She really wanted to see what he looked like.

* * *

Spike caught sight of Buffy from across the room and he was frozen in place. Her golden hair hung in waves that reached just past her shoulders and she had a small silver headband, decorated with small crystal flowers and held most of her hair back slightly except for a few tendrils that framed her face. She wore minimal makeup that accentuated her natural beauty. The blue dress she was wearing complemented her figure and showed just enough tanned skin to tempt any onlookers. Her look was completed by a pair of strappy silver high heels and a delicate silver bracelet. She truly was a vision.

When she saw him, her face lit up with a bright smile. He didn't think he'd ever seen her more beautiful. She hurried towards him and stopped directly in front of him. Her eyes scanned him up and down and he raised an eyebrow when she met his eyes again. She grinned at him and leant up to give him a quick kiss.

"You look great" she told him.

He frowned. "Great? Not handsome, hot, sexy?"

She smoothed out his tie and looked him in the eyes. "You look all of those things plus any other synonyms that I don't know" They grinned at each other.

"You look absolutely stunnin', kitten" he paused and leant back to appraise her look. He looked up again and Buffy could see the desire smouldering in his blue eyes. "'N' any other synonyms there are for it" She smiled at him and took his hand. They began walking around the crowd, keeping everyone in order and preventing fights from breaking out.

After a short while Spike bent down a little so he could speak into Buffy's ear. "I haven't seen Harris for a bit. 'M gonna go look for 'im" he said.

Buffy nodded and released his hand. She made her way to the bride's dressing room. She opened the door and was met by an anxious Anya.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong, isn't there?" she asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong" she soothed the irate bride. "Everything's fine, there's just a few things to work out. Why don't you go through your vows again?" she suggested.

Anya smiled and began to recite her vows once more. At Tara and Willow's questioning glances Buffy simply shrugged almost imperceptibly. There wasn't anything to worry about. Yet.

* * *

Spike wandered in the direction of what he figured must be the groom's dressing room. He knocked and opened the door a fraction. "You in 'ere, Harris?" he asked.

He was surprised when the door was suddenly yanked open from the other side and Xander came barrelling out, followed by an old man. Spike frowned and pursued the pair.

Xander made for the front door and the old man walked off to the side. Spike watched the other man for a moment before chasing Xander. He managed to grab the groom as he was about to step into the rain.

"Where you goin', Harris?" Spike asked, confused.

"I have to go. I just... I have to" he tried to pull away from Spike but the vampire tightened his grip.

"Why? This morning you were 'appy, what 'appened?"

"I was just thinking... what if we have kids, and they're half demon? What if I hurt her? What if this is the worst decision of her life? I can't do that to her"

Spike thought back to what he'd just seen. He realised that it must have something to do with the strange old man he'd seen. "What did that ol' git say to you?" he asked.

"He showed me my future. And it was horrible. Anya... she was... and we were... it was bad, really bad" he said brokenly.

"So what? You're runnin' away? That's not the Xander Harris I know" Xander was shocked and looked up, catching the vampire's eyes. "You say he showed you your future, right?" Xander nodded and Spike continued. "That means you can change it"

Xander shook his head and looked inside where he could see his parents arguing. "What if I turn into my father? I can't do that to Anya. I won't" he turned and once more tried to break Spike's grip but failed. Spike winced as the chip punished him for twisting Xander arm slightly.

"Bollocks. You're bloody annoying as 'ell and sometimes I downright can' stand you" he said, grinning to take any sting out of his words. "But you're a good guy. Anya's an amazin' woman, 'n' you got all your friends. Hell, you need a soddin' ear to chew on 'n' you even got me"

Spike could see that Xander was still uncertain. He loosened his grip on Xander's arm. "You're not your father, but if you wanna go now 'n' break 'er heart, I won' stop you" he released Xander's arm completely and stepped back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But answer this: do you love her? If you do... then walkin' away?" Spike shook his head and kept his gaze steadily on Xander's. "It'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make"

"Of course I love her! That's not even a question" he sighed. "But what if it comes true?"

"Sounds like a lot o' 'what if's if you ask me. One thing I've learned over my time is that nothin's written in stone. You don' like what you saw, change it. Make your own future"

Xander broke eye contact and frowned. Then he smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "I never thought I say this, but Spike? You're right"

"'M right a lot o' the time, I'll 'ave you know" They grinned and Spike indicated the front door with a tilt of his head and a questioning look. Xander nodded and smiled, and as one they turned to the door and re-entered the venue when Alexander Harris would marry Anya Jenkins.

* * *

As they walked in the doors, the old man Spike had seen with Xander before approached and scowled at them.

"What are you still doing here? If you go through with this you will wreck both your lives" he spoke to Xander, unmindful of the vampire next to him. The one that had just noticed what was off about him. His scent wasn't human and he stank of magic.

"Why don' we take this somewhere private eh, chaps?" Spike asked, pushing Xander and the mysterious man back outside where there would be less witnesses to whatever was about to happen.

When they got outside, Spike spun the man around and pinned him against the wall. He snarled in his face and let his eyes flash amber for a second.

The old man chuckled. "So, the mighty Anyanka has taken to associating with beings as low as vampires?" he laughed. "That's worse than humans"

Spike shook him and tightened his grips around his throat. "Who might you be then, mate?"

Xander shook himself, shaking away the shock of what had just occurred. "Spike, what are you doing? He's human! He's me!"

Spike's head whipped round to blink at Xander disbelievingly. Then realisation dawned and he turned back to the old man. "I get it, you pretend to be him from the future, a few hocus pocus visions and scare him off with his worst fears, ain't that right?"

"It didn't take much though, did it?"

"Yeah, but you didn't count on something"

"And what's that, vampire?"

"His friends" Spike said simply before breaking the guy's neck with one swift movement.

"What did you do?" Xander asked. His face contorted in rage and he punched Spike in the jaw, catching him off balance and unprepared, knocking him to the floor. "What did you do?" he yelled.

Xander advanced on the blonde, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the body of the man started to shimmer and change. It became the shape of a demon that Xander had never seen before.

"What?" he asked, turning to Spike.

"I could smell he wasn' human. Dunno what 'e was, but 'e wasn' you"

Xander shook his head before reaching out a hand. Spike took it and stood. "Sorry, man, I just thought – "

"I know wha' it looked like, no need to apologise. By the way, nice righ' hook. Might 'ave to get you into trainin'" he said as he rubbed his jaw where Xander had hit him.

Xander grinned at him but then looked down at the body of the demon. "But, what was he then?"

_I'll 'ave to get rid of that later_ Spike thought as he answered Xander. "My guess? Someone Anya pissed off durin' her demon days"

"How'd you know?"

"He called her Anyanka"

"Oh"

They fell silent for a moment then Spike turned to him once more.

"So, third time lucky, right?" he grinned and they turned back once more.

* * *

Spike got Xander into position and he and Dawn got everyone to sit. Dawn stood on the opposite side to Xander and awaited the others. Spike made his way to the dressing rooms and opened the door after knocking.

"Sorry 'bout that, we just had a lil' demon trouble" he told them.

"Sorted?" Buffy asked worriedly. She didn't want anything messing this day up for her friends, but was reassured when Spike smiled and nodded.

"Jus' came to tell you tha' we're ready when you are"

The three remaining bridesmaids nodded and smiled at Anya before following him and taking their places. Willow stood next to Spike, and faced Tara, Spike was facing Buffy. Dawn was next to Tara and Xander was stood to Spike's left and a little forward.

The music started up and Anya appeared, her arm linked with D'Hoffryn's and a big smile on her face. She made her way up the aisle, all eyes focused on her.

Murmurs spread through the crowd, commenting on her dress and how stunning she looked. Xander couldn't take his eyes off her. _How did I almost give her up?_ He thought with a quick glance in Spike's direction and smiled in thanks, receiving a small nod.

The ceremony was beautiful, and as Xander and Anya recited their vows Buffy and Spike and Willow and Tara held each other's eyes, the two couples hearing their friends pledge their love and thinking about how lucky they were.

Spike passed Xander the rings and he and Anya recited after the minister. They were named Mr and Mrs Harris and he lifted her veil and kissed her as the crowd cheered. The girls were all wiping away tears as they parted and made their way down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaid, groomsmaid and best man with people throwing confetti over them. The chairs were moved whilst everyone in the wedding party posed for pictures. Then all the women moved to one side of the room in a tight group as Anya stood some distance away.

"Ready, girls?" she asked with a big grin. At their excited nods she spun around and threw her bouquet backwards. After a bit of a scuffle, the winner emerged clutching the flowers. Meagan grinned a little self depreciatingly, blushing slightly and bringing the flowers to her nose. Everyone cheered and began to leave to make their way to the reception.

Xander and Anya shared their first dance, which was a romantic number by Anya's favourite singer. Spike soon stood and offered his hand to Buffy. She looked up, a little surprised but smiled widely and took it so he could pull her to her feet. He spun her under his arm and walked her out onto the dance floor where they began to sway to the music. Tara shocked a few people by standing and asking Willow to dance as well, and the couple made their way onto the dance floor too. After a few minutes the floor was full of dancing couples, including Clem and Sophie.

Dawn watched as Buffy leaned up and whispered something in Spike's ear and his lips curved slowly into a happy grin. He pulled back and stared at her before spinning her into a showy dip making Buffy laugh. Dawn felt a little lonely, but saw how loving the three couples that were her family were.

They had all been through some really tough times, but maybe this was a sign. A sign that things were getting better and that, even amongst the demons and apocalypses, love and happiness could be found on the Hellmouth.

* * *

Once everyone had started to leave, Spike had walked Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara back to Revello. Buffy and Spike walked behind the others, walking hand-in-hand as had become custom over the past week or so.

When they reached the front door of 1630, Buffy hung back. Dawn stopped and gave her sister a questioning glance but Buffy smiled and nodded for her to go ahead. As soon as the door closed behind the other three, Buffy turned to Spike and spoke.

Inside, Willow and Tara headed straight upstairs to their room, but Dawn stayed in the hallway. She peered out of the window that was in the door and saw Buffy talking to Spike. She watched as Buffy said something to him, causing him to pull back from her in shock before he grinned and kissed her.

They parted and Dawn saw him smile then touch Buffy's cheek gently. He tilted his head to indicate something behind him and slowly began to walk away. Buffy turned to the house and Buffy saw a huge smile on her face. Her sister started walking back to the house, so Dawn ran upstairs as softly as she could and ran into her room.

She really wanted to talk to Buffy and ask about what had been said, but it could wait until morning. She could ask Buffy and if she didn't want to tell her, she could ask Spike. Either way, she'd find out eventually. Little sisters had their ways.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all liked it :) Thanks again for reading.

I'm sorry if the wedding seemed a little rushed but I figured that the fact it actually happened was more important that the specific details, I just couldn't let Xander leave Anya at the altar :D

Insert usual pleads for reviews :) let me know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 22

Dawn was already in the kitchen when Buffy came in the next morning. Buffy was smiling, and almost bouncing, humming a tune under her breath. _This is the happiest I've seen Buffy in a long time. Something is definitely going on_ thought Dawn.

"Morning Dawnie. Isn't a lovely day?" Buffy greeted her sister brightly before hugging her. Dawn returned the hug happily, but now she _knew_ something had happened.

"Yeah, it's nice. So Buffy, what's got you in such a good mood?" Dawn grinned at her sister.

"What, I can't be happy?" She answered evasively as she poured a bowl of cereal and added milk.

"Of course you can! I was just wondering, you know. Seeing as I noticed you and Spike were dancing and smooching. Oh, and the talk outside" Dawn was starting to feel like the grin might be permanently fixed. It had been a while since she and Buffy had been close enough to tease each other like this.

"Dawn! You were watching?" Buffy was appalled, but not really surprised that her sister had been spying on her.

Dawn shrugged nonchalantly, but was quickly grinning again. "Okay, so spill. What happened?"

Buffy seemed to consider this for a moment, choosing to sit opposite her sister with a grin to match.

"Well, no details cos you're still my little sister, but, we've kissed. A lot" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Duh! I saw that part. I was wondering if there was anything else there"

Buffy quietened for a minute, lost in her thoughts. When Dawn prompted her, bringing her back to the present she took a moment to observe her sister. She had grown up a lot over the last few months, no longer the little girl that wore pyjamas with rabbit feet. Buffy smiled at the memory, even as she realised that the young woman in front of her was sincere in her question, and held only curiosity and truthfulness in her gaze. Buffy had found a similar look in Tara's eyes, which had given her the strength to confess about her extra-slayage activities with a certain resident vampire. Perhaps the two most important things she noticed though were love and the absence of judgement. She decided her sister was old enough to know, would find out anyway, and deserved to know first.

"Well, me and Spike... we're together" Buffy said calmly, a small smile gracing her face as she said it.

Dawn squealed and jumped up to hug her sister.

"Oh my God, this is so cool! You guys are so right for each other"

_Maybe I over estimated her maturity levels._ Still, Buffy couldn't help but grin at Dawn's reaction. She knew Dawn loved Spike, but it was still nice to have that acceptance and to see her excitement. It gave her courage to continue and to keep her promise. _Just like he kept his_.

"That's not actually what the talk was about though" Buffy added coolly.

Dawn instantly stopped the happy dance she had been doing round the kitchen. "There's more?" She asked. Buffy simply nodded. After a few moments of silence Dawn exploded.

"Well? You can't just say there's more then leave it at that. Now you have to tell me" Buffy laughed at her sister as she relayed the events of the evening before. She mostly told the truth, she just left out how his cool smooth skin had felt under her fingers, the way his kisses had made her melt, burned her up from the inside... _Getting off track here_ Buffy tried to suppress the images of their previous encounter, as well as the others that had made their way to the forefront of her mind.

_

* * *

_

Last night...

"I had a great time tonight" Buffy said.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, kitten. I know I did" he grinned at her.

Buffy took his hands and swayed them back and forth. Suddenly, she looked up. "I think I should tell our other friends about us, just to, you know, make it official like I did back in L.A. We need to tell Willow, Anya and Dawn. Oh, and Giles"

Shock and disbelief mingled in his eyes. _I must be dreaming again. Please, don't wake me up now..._

"Buffy, are you sure?"

She paused for a second then nodded firmly.

"I want to be with you properly, see where this goes. That means no more hiding. You're not some dirty little secret, you're the man I love" She met his eyes shyly.

_Telling her friends is one thing, but Giles? She must be serious about us._ He studied her for a second, searching her eyes for something. When he saw that she only spoke the truth he broke out into a huge grin and pulled her into a kiss.

_God, I could kiss her forever_ he thought. _And I really am getting too sappy._

"Buffy, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that" He whispered to her as they broke apart. "So beautiful. Love you so much Buffy"

"Love you too" she replied, smiling at him. The hope and happiness she could she glittering in his eyes made her happier than she had been in a while. _I did that. I put that there _she thought with a smile. She put a hand gently on his cheek, tracing his cheekbone.

"So, do you want to come in?" she asked.

Spike shook his head. "I'd love to, kitten, but there's some stuff I need to sort back at my crypt"

Buffy nodded and they smiled at each other once again. They arranged to meet at the Magic Box at lunch the next day to officially tell the remaining Scoobies and to phone Giles.

Spike made his way back to his crypt on Cloud 9. A couple of weeks ago he was convinced that after he'd said his piece to the Slayer that she'd just forget about him, move on and leave him to live his miserable existence alone. How wrong he'd been.

_I'm the luckiest bloke on Earth._

Buffy followed the other three into the house and closed the door with a soft click, a small smile still on her lips as she made her way to her room.

_I'm the luckiest girl on Earth._

Buffy sighed with contentment as she drifted into the unconsciousness of sleep and welcomed the pleasant dreams that it brought. In the middle of the night she had awoken to a strong arm around her waist.

Spike hadn't been able to stay away from her and in the end he had given into his urge to see her. He had snuck in through her window as quietly as he could and slipped into her bed behind her. Contentedly wrapped in her lover's embrace, Buffy slumbered peacefully.

* * *

"Wow" Dawn's wide blue eyes surveyed her sister. Over the past few months, she had started to take less care with her appearance, making her look tired and worn. She looked older than she was. Which Dawn guessed was probably to be expected after the trials and tribulations of Slayer life, but Buffy had never been like that.

The change from the Buffy of then to now was a dramatic one. She... glowed. Her lips were curved slightly in a hint of a smile, as if reminiscing on a sweet memory, her eyes danced with new found life, and her hair and make-up were done to the perfection that the Buffy of old would envy herself for.

She had even made an effort with her wardrobe. Instead of the dark colours that she seemed to constantly sport she was wearing a pastel blue skirt that flowed gently around her legs and moved as she walked, giving a hint of her tanned and toned calves. She also wore a baby pink tank top and an intricate yet simple silver chain necklace around her throat. The outfit was completed by a pair of white strappy sandals with a slight heel.

Buffy grinned in agreement of Dawn's understatement.

"That's so romantic! I wish I could meet the perfect guy for me" Dawn pouted a little, looking so much like Buffy that in was uncanny.

"Don't worry Dawnie. He's out there, and you're still young"

"Is that your way of telling me I can't date 'til I'm 20?" Dawn asked with an unimpressed look.

"No. No, absolutely not. That's not what I said" Dawn smiled at Buffy. "25 at least. Then you can date" Buffy laughed as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So, 7 o'clock, huh?"

Buffy nodded in confirmation.

"Nervous?" Dawn asked sympathetically. She knew how Giles could be about Spike. _At least she'll have the support of the others, cos let's face it, they have to know already. It's totally obvious._

"No" Dawn just looked at her.

"Okay, yes, a little. But not cos it's bad. Cos it's not. It's definitely of the good" Buffy nodded again as she finished her mini ramble. Dawn just smiled at her sister and placed her hand over Buffy's on the counter.

"It's going to be fine" She smiled once more then headed into the living room to watch some early morning cartoons. Buffy returned the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. _Dawn had better not have jinxed this. Of all the places in the entire world to say something like that, the Hellmouth is the top of the list of places where you _shouldn't_ say it._ Buffy sighed and followed Dawn into the kitchen after finishing her cereal. _Hey, maybe Wily E. Coyote will take my mind off things._

* * *

Spike had awoken when Buffy had but had kept his eyes closed as he felt her gaze on his face. He listened to her get dressed and slip out of the room. He was about to follow her when he heard Dawn confront her about their talk last night.

Dawn's reaction to Buffy and he being together couldn't have been better and he grinned at her squeal, imagining her doing the same happy dance he had seen her do once before. She had just found out that she had scored an A on an English paper he had helped her with when Buffy was gone. They hadn't had much to be happy about, but that was definitely something they could celebrate.

Spike hadn't thought that Dawn would think their news was bad, but to hear her as excited as she was encouraged him. He also thought that it would help Buffy's nerves. She wanted to tell Giles she was in love, which would make Spike overwhelmingly happy. But Giles was her father figure and would no doubt frown upon the fact that she had fallen for Spike, not to mention that as both a father and a watcher, Buffy was getting involved with another vampire. Spike sighed. He just couldn't see this ending well.

Deciding to make his presence known now that he knew Dawn was okay with them, he stood and dressed before making his way downstairs. He didn't make it that far though, as he bumped into Willow in the hallway.

"Hey, Spike" she said and smiled warmly as she moved past him towards the bathroom.

Spike was a little shocked at her casual greeting. Sure, she had seen him come down the stairs the other morning in just his jeans, and she must know that he and Buffy were a couple, but she didn't seem at all surprised to see him wondering around like he lived there.

"Red" he replied, returning her smile. _Guess they really are okay with it._ Spike shook his head. _This havin' friends thing is gonna take a lil' gettin' used to._

He walked down the stairs and entered the living room where there were sounds of cartoons. Dawn and Buffy were sitting next to each other on the sofa, their eyes fixed on the screen, smiles adorning their faces as they watched the Road Runner trick Coyote again.

He moved towards them. "Mornin', Nibblet" he said, bending forward and pecking her on the forehead. She smiled up at him but quickly returning her attention to the television.

Spike sat next to Buffy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was a little disappointed when she didn't lean into him like she normally did and looked at her. She was pouting a little and looking between him and Dawn. She finally fixed her focus on Dawn.

"No fair, my boyfriend loves you more than me" she whined playfully at her sister, adding a wink that Spike didn't see, asking her to play along.

"Well yeah, what's not to love?" Dawn replied with a shrug.

"No need to be jealous, kitten. You know I love you both" Spike said, unknowingly handing the sisters more ammo. They both swung in his direction simultaneously.

"So you love my sister as much as you love me, your girlfriend?" Buffy asked, acting scandalised.

"Sure, you love us both, but who do you love more?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Oh yeah, they were having fun. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Spike blinked at the two women in front of him. _Bollocks, walked straigh' into that one, di'n't you, mate?_ "You're like my lil' sister, Bit. I'll do anythin' to protect you 'n' take care o' you. But Buffy, you're the one I wan' to hold at night, share a bed with 'n' fight beside. Very different love, but you're both my girls" he smiled at their stunned faces.

They both sighed and glanced at each other. "That was a good answer" said Dawn.

Buffy nodded. "Very diplomatic and it covered all areas. I liked it"

Dawn smiled and turned to Spike. "Congratulations, you passed" she grinned at him and went back to the cartoons.

Buffy grinned as well and leaned up to kiss him before putting her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping further around her. Spike shook his head, an amused smile curving his lips. _Ah, one of those 'answer correctly or you're spendin' the night on the couch' girly questions._ He glanced down at the girl in his arms. _Glad I got it right_ he thought, stroking her hair and leaning back to get more comfortable.

"But that would never happen" Buffy said, her eyes on the characters on the T.V.

At the moment, Willow entered. "Well yeah, Buff. We've had this conversation before. They're called cartoons, not documentaries" she repeated with a grin.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still dumb"

"Why'd you watch it then?" Spike asked.

Buffy glanced up at him briefly, moving her eyes forward again. "I don't usually, but I needed to take my mind off talking to Giles later"

"You still sure you want to?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"What do you need to talk to Giles about?" Willow inquired.

"About me and Spike being together" replied Buffy.

"Giles will be fine, Buffy. Maybe not at first, but he'll deal. Besides, you'll have us" she smiled at the blondes. "I for one support you in your new relationship" she said with a firm nod.

Buffy jumped up and hugged the redhead. "Thanks, Wills" Willow hugged her back. She caught Spike's eye over her shoulder. He nodded to her in thanks and she smiled at him.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that" Willow said and Buffy nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay with it"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" the witch asked with a frown.

Buffy just stared at her and Willow waved a hand. "Pfft, at least it kept life interesting. As long as he doesn't try biting me now, we're good" she looked at Spike mock sternly, who smiled and shook his head. She smiled. "Well okay then, just remember: If you hurt her, I'll decapitate you with a kitchen knife"

Buffy's eyes widened and Spike gulped. Willow was seriously scary when she wanted to be. Willow was nonplussed by their reactions then realised she had probably come over a lot more hostile than she meant to. "I just meant... well, I told Riley I'd beat him to death with a shovel if he hurt you" she said with a sheepish grin.

Buffy and Spike relaxed, but Spike huffed. "Looks like you've still got somethin' on your 'To Do' list then, Red"

"There will be no killing of my ex-boyfriend with a shovel. He may have been a lying ass, but that ass was also already kicked by one Xander Harris" Buffy told them.

"When'd Harris do that?" Spike asked, grinning at Buffy's revelation.

"He told me he did it just after we were shot" Spike nodded at her answer but Willow and Dawn's eyes widened.

"You got shot?" Dawn asked, her voice so shrill Spike was sure his eardrums must have burst. He winced and rubbed his ears, which were ringing annoyingly, and found out his eardrums were obviously still intact when Dawn continued.

"You didn't tell us you were shot"

"Dawnie, calm down. You're hurting our ears and besides, it wasn't that big a deal. We had more important things to worry about. But" she said over the top of Dawn's protests. "If you sit down, we'll tell you everything that happened in L.A"

Willow and Dawn nodded and grudgingly sat opposite Buffy and Spike. Buffy rubbed his temples gently, knowing that even if it didn't help his hearing, it helped soothe him. At least she guessed so by his sigh and the way he relaxed under her touch every time she did.

They told the two opposite them what had happened from the moment Buffy had sent them home to the second they got in the door days after. They were both speechless when the blondes finished but agreed that they had been busy and that the wedding had precedence over talking about things that they couldn't change.

"Now, we need to get Andrew and Jonathon up here. Today is their first day on parole from us" Buffy stood and made her way to the kitchen, followed by Dawn and Spike as Willow went back upstairs to wake Tara.

* * *

Buffy opened the door and walked down the steps into the basement, her sister and partner behind her.

"Fancy seein' somethin' funny, kitten?" Spike whisper in her ear when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Buffy looked at him and saw the mischievous glint in his eye. She nodded slowly.

"Cover your ears, luv" he said to her, before turning to Dawn and telling her the same. When he was sure that they had done as he asked, he vamped and roared as loud as he could, the sound reverberating throughout the basement and making even Buffy and Dawn jump.

Andrew and Jonathon let out screams that were identical to the high pitched ones that had been Spike's reply the other morning. The vampire grinned as he listened to their hearts beating so hard it was as if they were trying to escape their chests. The demon inside him was relishing the scent of fear that filled the room.

Buffy and Dawn doubled over laughing when they heard the screams the nerds let out. Andrew and Jonathon rubbed their eyes to clear them and glared at the three of them.

"I thought you were the good guys, but you're laughing at us, just like everyone else" Jonathon said resentfully.

"I'm sorry, guys. But those screams were pretty impressive" said Buffy. Jonathon just glared at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she said more seriously. Spike snorted behind her and she smacked his chest and mouthed 'behave' at him. He glared at her and folded his arms, every inch of him shouting his challenge. Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. She always did love a challenge, but she shook her head, giving him a look that said 'later'.

"Well, today's the day we're letting you go"

"Are you kidding with us? Cos that would just... not be cool" Andrew said.

"Just get dressed and meet us upstairs in the living room" Buffy said, smiling at them and turning to make her way back upstairs. The other two that had gone down with her followed her back up.

Dawn was still trying to stifle her giggles and when they reached the living room themselves, both she and Buffy started laughing again. They looked up and noticed that Willow and Tara were staring at them. They had heard the roar and rushed downstairs. Unable to find anyone but not hearing anything else, they had waited for them to return in the living room.

"That was mean" Buffy told Spike.

"Yeah, 's fun though" he grinned at her and she tried to look at him seriously but a smile broke across her face once more.

"That... was so funny" Dawn gasped. She sat down on the sofa in the place she had been before and the other two also took their previous positions.

Willow and Tara looked bemused and sat opposite the trio. "Did we, uh, miss something?" Tara asked.

"Spike roared to wake up Jonathon and that other guy" Dawn told them with a grin. Both Willow and Tara shook their heads and tried to hide their grins. Shortly after, the two in question walked in and stood near the doorway.

"So, umm, you said something about letting us go?" Jonathon asked nervously.

"Yeah, kinda. Basically, you go to your parent's house, Jonathon, and take Andrew with you. You then keep in touch with us at least once a week. If we find out you're up to anything then you're back in the basement" Buffy told them.

"If you ever need any help though, then you can get in touch. And we'll contact you if we could use your help with anything" Willow added.

"Yeah, you'd be like, walking the path of r-righteousness, trying to achieve r-redemption" said Tara, channelling her inner nerd to attempt to appeal to them by using a fancier way of saying what Willow had. Andrew looked thoughtful but Jonathon still appeared unconvinced.

"Or, you could just go about your normal lives. I heard there's a Star Wars convention in New York at some point" The duo's eyes lit up at Dawn's suggestion.

"Just don't do anything evil and I'll leave you alone, okay?" said Buffy.

Jonathon and Andrew nodded. "And if Warren approaches you, play along and tell us what's up" she added and they nodded once again.

"Well what're you still standing here for?" Willow asked jokily. Jonathon and Andrew grinned tentatively and turn to the door. As they were leaving, Jonathon turned back for a second.

"Thanks, Buffy. I'm... I'm really sorry about everything" he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What's wrong, kitten?" Spike asked quietly after they had left.

"It's just... do you know the broken umbrella in my room?" At Spike's nod she continued. "It's my 'Class Protector' Award. It's probably a little silly, but... Jonathon gave it to me in front of our entire year at Prom"

"We had the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class of Sunnydale High" Willow explained, trying for light but not being successful. They both felt a bit betrayed by Jonathon. "It was to thanks to Buffy, so the year had the award made for her"

"It's a little stupid really, but it meant lot. Still does" Buffy said softly.

"How'd it get broken?" asked Spike carefully.

"It was shortly after I moved to the dorms. A group of vamps thought they'd be able to kill me and cleared out my room to make people think I'd run away. They took all my stuff" Buffy frowned. "But they snapped my umbrella. Said it was a pathetic plaything or something" she shrugged. "I kept the pieces, obviously"

"'M sorry, kitten"

Buffy swiped at her eyes. "No, it's nothing, really" she sighed. "But I know him. I helped him. And he repays me by trying to kill me"

Dawn decided to say what everyone knew but seemed to be avoiding. "And he's human. Which means he has a soul and no one to blame but himself. He betrayed you"

Buffy nodded. "But, maybe he'll see what he was doing was wrong now. It shouldn't have taken Katrina's death, but it seems to have shocked him into seeing the big picture" They others nodded, except Spike who wasn't completely convinced but didn't say anything. They'd see how it went and hopefully it wouldn't end badly.

* * *

At midday, two witches, a slayer, a vampire, an ex-vengence demon and two humans sat around the wooden table in the Magic Box.

"Okay, I have something to tell you, but you probably all already know. This is just to make it official" Buffy began. Everyone was looking at her expectantly and she suddenly felt a build up of nerves in her stomach.

_C'mon Buffy, like you said, they probably already know. Hell, you've already told Xander, Tara and Dawn, and Willow saw Spike this morning. So it's just Anya really._

"Well, Spike and I are together, as in a couple" she said, placing herself in his lap with a smile.

The rest of the group smiled back at the blondes. A chorus of "Yeah" and "We know" echoed around the table.

Buffy shrugged. "I thought you did, but last time we got involved" she paused, locking eyes with her vampire "it was done all the wrong way. I want to do this right" she said, linking her left hand with his right. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned at the sound of Xander's voice.

"So, my guess is that's not all we're here for, right? Cos if it is..." he trailed off and motioned to the door with his head.

"No, not quite. I wanted to tell Giles as well and..." Buffy glanced down fidgeting slightly until Spike's hand began making soothing circles on her back.

"Wanted some moral support?" Xander guessed. Buffy smile at him and nodded. "No problem, Buffster. We're here for you"

"Yes, we wish you many orgasms. Hopefully you'll be as happy as we are" Anya said cheerily, smiling brightly at her husband and squeezing his hand lightly and Xander smiled back.

"Thanks, Anya" Buffy said, smiling at the currently blonde girl.

"So, the call?" Dawn asked, impatient to get to the point.

Buffy nodded and stood, going to the phone and dialling the number Giles had left if they needed to contact him in London. It rang three times before the familiar voice of her father figure sounded down the phone lines from an ocean away.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that was okay. Please review and let me know your thoughts :)

P.S. I'm currently working on chapter 23 and with any luck, it will be posted by the end of the week. Thanks again, and remember: Reviews inspire me to write and post faster :D


	23. Chapter 23

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to dancngurl153 for the great reviews for the last chapters and to those that have favourited my story :)

Umm, not much else to say right now, so I'll let you get to reading :D here's chapter 23.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hello?" The deep voice of the man that had acted as a dad to her in so many ways echoed in her ear.

"Hello?" came Giles' voice again, and Buffy realised she hadn't spoken.

"Hi, Giles"

"Buffy, is that you?"

"Yeah, Giles. It's me"

"Buffy" he said softly. "How have you been?"

"Yeah, I'm all kinds of good"

"And the others?"

"Yeah, Xander and Anya got married yesterday. Willow and Tara are together again. Dawnie's doing really well at school and stuff. Oh, and me and Spike are together too" _There, that was subtle._

* * *

Everyone around the table in the Magic Box had to drag their jaws from the floor. It wasn't they thought she would back out, but they thought she'd build up to it, prepare her watcher for the news that she was dating another vampire.

_Way to go, Buffy! Very smooth_ thought Dawn with a grin. She'd used similar methods to break bad news to her sister and mother.

_Well, that was... abrupt_ Willow thought, a small frown on her face.

Tara had tilted her head, thinking something very similar. _I'm not sure it was such a good idea to just spring it on Mr. Giles like that..._

Xander and Anya had just shrugged at the witches slightly stunned looks. _Best to just come out and say it_ Xander thought. Anya didn't understand what the fuss was about. To her, the building tension between the former enemies had been obvious, even when Spike had been tied to a chair in Giles' apartment two years ago.

Spike was shocked. Like the others, he had expected her to build up to telling him the news about them rather than just blurting it out like that. So many thoughts were swirling through his head he couldn't pinpoint one if he tried. Instead, he shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the conversation Buffy was having. If he listened carefully enough he could hear Giles' side as well.

* * *

There was complete silence on the other end of the line. Buffy held her breath, waiting for a reply. Finally, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Xander and Anya got married"

"Not that part, Buffy"

"Dawnie – "

Practically everyone rolled their eyes at Buffy's avoidance.

"Buffy"

"Me and Spike are together"

"Dear Lord, I did hear you correctly then"

"Yuh huh" Buffy replied chirpily. She twisted the cord between her fingers. She could almost hear Giles clean his glasses.

"May I speak to Willow please?"

Buffy placed her hand over the mouthpiece. "He wants to talk to you Wills" she said.

Willow stood and made her way to the phone. "What're the chances that it's to ask if I've done another spell?" she mumbled.

"Hey, Giles! You wanted to speak to me?" Willow kept her voice light and innocent. _Nothing weird going on here. Nope, no siree._

"Willow, have you by any chance cast any spells recently?" he asked sincerely.

"No, of course not! I've not cast anything for about 32 days now" she stated proudly with a glance in Tara's direction. The other witch smiled at her lover in encouragement.

"So this thing between Buffy and Spike is... real?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" his voice was as angry as Willow had ever heard it.

"W-well, they t-told us just now and we're all o-okay with it" she stuttered nervously.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You stupid ignorant little children. You have no idea how dangerous he is, do you?"

Now Willow's anger rose to meet his. "What would you know? It's not like you've been here. A lot has happened, Giles, and he's changed. He wouldn't hurt us"

At the pause in the conversation, Willow turned to the group and heard Buffy whisper to them. "Bet he asks for Xander next" Willow had to agree, it seemed like his next logical choice.

Giles sighed. He could hear the resolve in Willow's voice and knew there would be no reasoning with her. "Okay, could I at least speak to Xander, if he's there?"

"Yeah, he's here" she said, grinning at Buffy.

Xander stood and slapped Spike on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. I got your back" Spike nodded at him as an understanding passed between them.

"Hey, G-Man, what's up?"

"Please don't call me that. You can't tell me that you believe that Buffy is with Spike of her own free will"

"Umm, yeah, I can actually. He's actually a pretty okay guy. And I seem to be saying that a lot"

There was a pause on the other end. "You really think that?" Giles asked, his voice quieter and more subdued.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Giles refrained from listing the reasons why and asked for Buffy to be put back on the line.

"Wow, this is like, musical phones or something" she said when she had taken the phone from Xander.

"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure that no one thought anything supernatural was going on. It seems that everyone is okay with what's happening"

"Yeah, even Angel's okay about it surprisingly enough"

Giles was stunned for a second but recovered quickly. "Do you truly believe that this is the right decision?"

"Definitely. No doubt. I love him, Giles"

"Well, then, good luck I guess"

"Really?" Buffy's eyes burned with the tears that threatened to fall.

"I only ever want you to be happy, Buffy"

"I am, Giles, and thank you"

"Of course. I have to go now, but it was nice to hear from you and from the others"

"It was good to hear your voice"

"Goodbye, Buffy. Do take care of yourself"

"I will. Take care, Giles"

Buffy hung up and turned to the room. "He's okay with it" she said, her tone showing her slight disbelief. She smiled and laughed a little. A full laugh burbled up and she ran over to Spike, who had stood once she had hung up the phone, and jumped into his arms. She kissed him as the room averted their eyes but smiled at the Slayer's obvious happiness.

"Told you he'd be fine with it" Dawn said.

"Yeah, Buffy. With the support of the Scoobies, anything's possible" said Willow.

Buffy nodded her head and smiled down at the vampire who held her and her heart. She rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes.

"So, kitten. What d'you wan' to do now?" Spike asked, blue eyes fixed on her face as he slowly slid her down his body until she rested safely on her feet.

Buffy thought for a second. She could go home, but Willow, Tara and Dawnie would be there. Then she got a wicked idea.

"Xander, can I talk to you a moment?" she asked, indicating the training room in the back of the shop.

"Sure, Buff" he said, and followed her.

* * *

Once they had entered, Buffy shut the door and opened the one that led to the alley. She shut that after Xander and put a finger to her lips. He looked confused but nodded. Buffy motioned with her hand for him to lean down for her to talk to him.

Her voice was so quiet Xander only just caught what she was saying. "Xand, you're going away on your honeymoon soon, right?"

Xander nodded slightly and whispered back after checking his watch. "Yeah, in about fifteen minutes, actually. The suitcases are already in the car and everything"

"Great, so, you're apartment's going to be empty?"

Xander leaned back and looked at her, unbelieving of what she was asking. "You and Spike are not having crazy monkey sex in my apartment!" he hissed.

Buffy's eyes widened before she slapped a hand over her mouth to control the giggles that wanted to come forth. She shook her head violently and choked as she tried to breath. She got herself under control and waved a hand in front of her face to cool it down.

"No, God no. I want somewhere Tara and Wills can go with Dawnie. Then me and Spike can have crazy monkey sex at home" she said with a huge grin that said she was teasing him. A little.

Xander wiped pretend sweat from his brow. "Phew! Oh, well. Of course, though I could have done without you sending me to the scary visual place" He shook his head. "Here you go" He placed a small key in Buffy's hand and she slipped it into her back pocket.

"Thanks, Xand" she said, hugging him tightly.

"You're most definitely welcome, Buffy" he replied before they made their way back into the shop.

"'N' what did you 'n' the carpenter possibly have to talk about without the presence of others?" Spike asked quietly in her ear as he pulled her to him, her back against his chest.

She smiled at him and whispered back. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" She pulled out of his arms and told Dawn they were going home now. Willow and Tara stood and followed the other two out of the door.

"Hey! What about me? In case you forgot, I can't go out in the sun" he called after them, sighing when the door shut. "Harris, any chance of that lift you promised?"

"Sorry, man. Me and Anya are on our way to the airport now. We're going to Hawaii for just over two weeks, remember?" Xander replied, ushering Anya out of the door.

"Please lock the door to the sewer access when you leave" Anya called back to him as she double checked the sign on the front door said 'closed' before shutting it. Almost immediately he heard a lock click.

"Bugger"

Spike sighed and made his way to the sewer entrance. _So much for being together now. Chit just walked straight out, di'n't even give me a glance or ask how I was getting back. Nothing._

Solemnly, he made his way back Revello, sewer water rippling around his boots.

* * *

"Buffy, aren't you walking back with Spike? He's gonna have to go through the sewers alone otherwise" Willow asked her friend as they exited the Magic Box.

Buffy pouted a little before answering. "I want to, but I wanna talk to you guys without him around and if I tell him that he'll get all paranoid"

Tara frowned. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I was wondering if you three would mind going over to Xander's tonight"

"But didn't he and Anya just leave?" asked Dawn.

Buffy produced the key from her back pocket with a grin. "I just want one night alone" she said with a wink.

"Ah, 'alone time'" Willow said, grinning back at the petite blonde and taking the key. The four of them laughed and the three that weren't Buffy agreed to leave her in peace.

They quickly devised a plan and made a quick detour to the shops on their way back, talking and giggling like they hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

Giles hung up his phone in his London flat and removed his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and frowned in thought.

_There's something not right there. Surely they must see how destructive it could be to have Spike around in any intimate sense. He should be an informant, extra muscle where necessary. This is entirely unacceptable._

Giles sighed and picked up his phone again.

"Hello, I'd like to buy a ticket to the States please"

There was a pause in the other line. "Sunnydale, California. I need the next flight possible"

After a few minutes, Giles was booked on a direct flight from Gatwick to Sunnydale in two days. He sighed. It would have to do.

* * *

When Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara got home, they fully expected to see a pacing and fuming, possibly literally depending on how much sun he got, vampire. They were greeted by an empty house though. Buffy shrugged, it didn't matter right then. He could take care of himself, and it gave her more time to prepare.

She dropped her bags off in her room whilst Tara and Dawn packed overnight bags for the three of them. Willow helped Buffy in her room.

They cleared her room completely, so everything was put away and in its place. They then placed small white candles on every available surface before changing the sheets on her bed. Buffy had chosen blood red satin covers, the material soft to the touch and an absolutely gorgeous shade.

They stood back and admired their work. It wasn't much, but Buffy was impressed with how different her room looked once the lights were off and the candles were lit. It was romantic, it was seductive and it was perfect.

Dawn and Tara left the house much earlier than necessary to give Buffy time to pamper herself and relax as well as get everything at Xander's apartment sorted for their stay. Willow stayed behind, helping Buffy when necessary but more than anything, she still had a part to play.

"Don't you think I should go find him now? He's still not back and you wouldn't want him to be drunk would you?" the redhead asked.

Buffy thought about it. She checked her reflection and ran over her mental list. Hair, check. Makeup, check. Clothes, check. _Yeah, I'm ready._ She grinned at Willow and nodded.

Willow frowned. "You do want him drunk?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, but you can go get him now"

A grin that matched Buffy's appeared on the witch's lips and she left the house in search of the MIA bottle blonde.

* * *

Willow approached Spike's crypt quickly. The last of the sun was just vanishing behind the horizon and dark was fast beginning. She was nervous, as she didn't have magic to protect herself anymore, but at least she still had the stake in her handbag. She jogged the last few feet and pushed the door open.

"Spike, something's... come...up?" she said hesitantly. Spike was lying on top of the sarcophagus, completely out of it. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Spike? Spike?" Willow shook him. "Spike! Wake up!" she shouted in his ear. He shot upright, the empty bottle of Jack Daniels falling to the floor with a clink.

"Whassama'er?" he slurred, blinking to try and focus his vision.

"God, how much did you drink?" Willow asked, scrunching her nose up at the smell.

"No' enough" he said. "Can still remember that she don' care" he shrugged and lay back down.

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Willow was bewildered. She'd thought he'd be happy after Buffy told Giles their news.

"She walked into the sun, 'n' knew I couldn' follow" he said, his words still slurring together slightly, but understandable.

"Oh, you're talking about Buffy. She did that for a reason. She wanted to talk to us girls without you" she replied, pulling Spike to his feet and urging him towards the door.

"She coulda jus' said so"

"But she didn't want to be obvious. She's waiting at home for you, wondering where the hell you are"

"She is?" he asked, his eyes starting to look a little clearer.

Willow nodded. "Yup, so you better scoot, buster. She can't wait to see you again"

Spike smirked and nodded. They made it halfway to Revello before he stopped again. "So, what we're you ladies talkin' about?"

Willow pushed him a little to get him walking again. "The usual, you know. How happy she is with you, how much she loves you, how perfect you are for her"

Spike stayed silent, but was smiling so Willow took it to be a good thing. They finally reached the front door and Willow opened it.

"Buffy's waiting upstairs for you" she told him, pushing him inside.

"But, Red" he was cut off when she shut the door. He watched from the window as she took out a stake and slipped it up her sleeve, making it easily accessible. She was walking in the road, under the streetlamps. It wasn't too far to Xander's and Willow was a capable girl, if a little scared about making the journey alone. She'd dusted more than one vampire in her time and could do it again.

"Spike?" came a voice he recognised instantly from upstairs. He turned his attention from the redheaded witch and stepped towards the stairs.

* * *

Willow was only a few yards from Xander's apartment block when she was attacked. The vampire jumped out from a side alley and tackled her to the floor. She landed hard and the air was forced from her lungs.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she struggled to get away from her attacker. She managed to wiggle from under him and catch him in the chin with a fairly powerful, if slightly ungraceful, kick, sending him sprawling.

The vampire snarled at her and charged towards Willow. She braced herself as she had seen Buffy do and spun at the last second, punching her stake through the vampire's back and into his heart. A vague look of surprise crossed his face before he exploded into dust.

Willow stood there, staring at the spot the vampire had just been. A slow smile spread across her lips before she laughed loudly.

"Yes! Vampires beware, for I am Willow the Vampire Slayer!" she shouted, punching the air.

She spun when she heard a growl behind her and squeaked a little in fear when she saw at least three pairs of glowing golden eyes in the shadows.

"Better to stop while I'm ahead, right?" she said, her voice trembling. The adrenaline that had made her giddy during the previous fight had fled her and her fear returned. She spun on her heel and sprinted the last few feet to the door, slamming it closed and running up the stairs.

She reached Xander's apartment door before she realised she wasn't actually being chased. Not one to question her luck, she breathed deeply to calm herself and walked into the living room to find Tara and Dawn curled up on the sofa, about to put a movie in.

Willow sat next to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, never more grateful for what she had.

* * *

"Buffy?" he asked slowly as he walked up the stairs. Everything was dark except for the soft glow emanating from upstairs somewhere. Music was playing faintly and he could smell the perfume Buffy rarely used. It was all making him sober up very quickly.

He turned at the landing and made his way forward. He paused as he reached her door, which was slightly ajar but not enough to let him peek into the room.

"C'mon in, Spike" he heard her low voice from inside the room.

He pushed the door open slowly, gradually revealing the room. White candles were list all around the room, lending it a soft glow that was bright enough for Buffy to see but low enough that they created a sensual atmosphere.

"Buffy, what..." he trailed of as he turned towards the bed.

The bed that he had occupied just the night before had been transformed. The sheets were blood red, and there were white rose petals spread over it. The entire room was beautiful, and Spike was stunned, but the owner of the voice he had heard before was still missing.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the quiet click of the door closing behind him. He started to turn but was stopped by soft hands on his arms.

"Don't turn around" Buffy whispered huskily.

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding slowly. His senses were flooded with the scent of candles, perfume and the musk that was undeniably Buffy. _This must be the fastest 've ever sobered up_ he thought absently, his head completely clear of alcohol but now completely clouded with lust.

Her hands travelled slowly over his shoulders, slipping his duster off him and moving it to a chair. He opened his eyes but she had already vanished behind him again already.

"Now, now. No peeking" she told him. He closed his eyes again and nodded.

Spike gulped. "So, what 'appened to you earlier, luv? You left without me"

Buffy smiled and gently caressed the side of his face and Spike leaned into her touch. "I wanted to surprise you. Do you like your surprise?"

He nodded, insecurities already forgotten, and could imagine her grinning as he felt her move in front of him. Her fingers danced at the hem of his shirt before quickly pulling it over his head. He inhaled sharply when he felt her hot mouth on his chest, moving down slowly, lavishing attention on every inch of ivory skin.

He breathed out her name and his hips rocked forward involuntarily. He heard her giggle and was about to open his eyes, but she quickly stood and tied a smooth piece of red satin that matched the sheets around his eyes, blindfolding him.

"I have three more of these, if you're interested" she whispered in his ear.

Spike groaned and his hips rocked forward again, instinctively seeking friction. He heard her laugh softly again. They both knew he was _very _interested.

"Like being in control do you, kitten?" he asked, his voice deeper than normal. He was just glad it had worked and not come out in the croak he had almost expected.

"Hmm, maybe" she said, teasingly grazing her fingertips up and down her sides. He suddenly squirmed and let out a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed giggle. Buffy looked up and saw him trying to school his features into an indifferent mask. _So I'm not the only one who's ticklish, huh?_ She grinned as she thought about her payback. That could be taken later though, so she moved on.

Her pause had been imperceptible, even to Spike, so lost to the feelings Buffy was evoking within him. She moved to his jeans and undid the button, sliding them slowly down his legs. She raised an eyebrow when she discovered he went commando, but wasn't particularly surprised. It made sense to her in a way, as she just couldn't see him being a boxers or briefs kind of guy.

She placed her hand on his chest lightly and let her eyes sweep over him. He stood in front of her, completely bare except for the satin blindfold and a certain part of his anatomy standing to attention. _Wow_ seemed to be the only coherent thought she had. Seeing him like this, such a contrast of strong yet vulnerable that was almost the personification of his personality come to life, turned her on so much it was a foreign feeling to her.

She led him slowly to the bed by his wrists, reprimanding him with a light slap to his hands and a 'tsk tsk' when he reached for her. Once he was lying in the centre of the bed, she stood back to just look at him. _God, he's gorgeous_ she thought.

Spike felt her move away from him and frowned. "Where you goin', kitten? I 'ad plans for you"

Buffy posed at the end of the bed. "You can take the blindfold off now"

Spike pulled it off and looked up to where he had heard her voice coming from. He had to blink a few times whilst his eyes adjusted, but when they did he had to blink again to make sure the woman in front of him was real.

Buffy stood at the end of the bed with one foot hooked behind the ankle of the other and her hands behind her head. She was wearing a lacy black bodice with matching thong and suspenders, stockings and a pair of deep red heeled shoes.

Possibly the most surprising, and where most people would probably see as inappropriate but Spike found quite touching, was that around Buffy's throat hung the necklace he had given to her for Anya to wear on her wedding day. Anya had returned it to Buffy that day, and she had decided that it could be a symbol for the new beginning of their relationship. Buffy accepted and returned Spike's love, and this would be the first night they made love, not the sex that she had made meaningless and destructive before.

Spike sat up and reached for her. Buffy walked forward so she stood between his thighs. She blush coloured her cheeks faintly when she saw his eyes roam over her. His eyes eventually came up to rest on hers again and her breath was stolen by the hunger and desire that darkened his eyes to midnight blue, sparkling with flashes of gold. But she also saw the love he felt for her. She smiled at him and let him see that she felt the same.

He brushed the hair behind her ear, a move that he made a lot. It was tender and loving, his movement gentle and let her know just how special he thought she was. Her pulled her down to him for a slow and soft kiss.

"You are a vision. A goddess among women. How anyone could walk away from you, I'll never know" he said quietly, arousal making his voice husky but not hiding the awe that was clear in every word he spoke.

"Really?" she asked a little nervously. She'd done all this for him, for them, and she hoped it was enough to show how she felt.

He nodded slowly and a seductive smirk replaced the admiring smile. "Absolutely stunnin', kitten"

He grabbed her and flipped them so she was underneath him on the bed. She squeaked with shock but was smirking when she landed, not unhappy with the change in position. She rubbed the back of one of his legs with her heel. His eyes dropped closed for a second bit quickly focused back on hers.

"But as" he nipped at her bottom lip playfully before continuing. "Edible as you look, I bet you'd look even better without the get-up" he grinned and slowly stripped her of every piece of clothing until all she was wearing was the necklace.

Buffy noticed where his attention had fallen and wriggled, a little uncomfortable with his reaction. He hadn't said anything and it was making her nervous.

"I'm sorry, I can take it off you want, I just – "

"'S fine, kitten. I was plannin' of givin' it to you when I got it back 'n' I got t' say, it looks gorgeous on you"

"It's not weird?" she asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Vampire, pet. 'N' one that fell in love with the Slayer to boot. Not a lot I find weird"

Buffy just gave him a look and he smiled at her. He knew she meant was it weird to see his girlfriend wearing something that once belonged to his mother.

"No, Buffy. It's not weird. My mother gave it to me when I was 21 and told me to give it to the woman I loved. I died before I found her as a human, but sometimes I think that only happened so I could find you" his accent and become more refined as he spoke and Buffy thought it was actually quite soothing, and made her wonder even more about his past.

She was stunned by his words, they were so sweet. She smiled up at him, her vision blurred at the edges by tears, one falling down her cheek. He smiled at her and wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"Di'n't mean t' make you cry, kitten"

Buffy shook her head. "Happy tears. They're happy tears" she assured him.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, placing one on each of her eyelids before his mouth found hers. Their hands travelled each other's bodies as they explored each other properly for the first time. And for the first time, they truly made love.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Got a bit hot and heavy there, but hopefully not too much... I just wanted to let our favourite couple have some alone time before everything kicks off again, which it will do very shortly :D

Thanks for reading, and, as usual, please review :) I look forward to reading your thoughts


	24. Chapter 24

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks again to those that reviewed my last chapter. It was very different to anything I'd written before and I found it quite hard to write. It was nice to know that people thought I did good :D

But now they've had their 'fun time', things are gonna get serious. Starting with a gargling demon...?

* * *

Chapter 24

Dawn, Tara and Willow woke early the following day and made their way to school and college. When Willow dared to call the Summers' house at lunch to see if Buffy was awake yet it was a short and uneventful conversation.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hey, Buffy. I was wondering if it was okay to come home yet" Willow replied.

"Oh, yeah. It's fi– " Buffy 'eep'-ed on the other end and Willow had hung up, not wanting the soundtrack to her friend's love life.

Still, Willow grinned, glad that it seemed everything was working out for once. She met Tara and they returned to Xander's apartment, where Dawn turned up at 3 o'clock anyway, unsurprised and in no rush to go back to their home.

Towards sunset, they finally felt that it was probably time they did go back to Revello. All three of them were reluctant to burst the happy bubble that seemed to be around the pair but they knew that if they didn't get Buffy out of bed and something to eat then she'd get very hungry, very quickly.

* * *

It was a strange sight that met them when Willow tentatively pushed open the back door. In the kitchen sat Buffy who was watching Spike move around the kitchen, apparently cooking something for her. _Okay..._ Willow thought. _At least they're dressed._ Willow grinned and moved forward to greet her friends, Dawn and Tara following after her.

"Hey, guys. Sleep well?" she asked innocently, causing the whole group to grin.

Dawn scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure they slept real well" she said sarcastically.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed. Dawn fixed Buffy with a superior look that only sisters can manage.

"You know it's true" she told her older sister.

Buffy squirmed a little in her seat. "Yeah, but still..." she trailed off with a shrug.

Spike chuckled. "Why don' you ladies take a seat 'n' I'll be right with you"

Tara and Willow frowned but did as they were told as Dawn grinned and jumped into a seat.

"Is it the famous Spike Special?" she asked, causing Buffy's mouth to drop open.

Spike turned at Dawn's question and was about to answer when he saw Buffy's disbelieving expression. "Think your mind's in the gutter, kitten" he said with a wink before answering. "Yeah, Nibblet. Four servings comin' right up. Started cookin' up more when I heard you comin' down the drive"

Dawn smiled at him in thanks and nodded. Everyone turned to Dawn with questioning looks. She just stared back for a second until she realised what they were wondering. "Oh! The Spike Special. It's just an omelette with bacon, onion and cheese in it. He made it one night when Buffy was, umm..." she paused and cleared her throat. "When Buffy was dead. There was practically nothing in the fridge and he made it out of leftovers. It was really good though, so I named it after the chef himself"

Dawn grinned at Spike and he returned it as he spooned a portion of 'Spike Special' onto each of Dawn and Buffy's plates. "Not very original, but..." Dawn shrugged and picked up her fork.

"Give us a sec 'n' I can cook some for you too" he smiled at the witches who smiled back.

Buffy let out a contented little sound as she ate the first mouthful of the omelette. "Mmm, is there anything you can't do?" she asked as she dug back into her food with relish.

"Write good poetry" he mumbled under his breath, not meaning for anyone to hear. Buffy, however, heard but kept quiet, deciding to keep that little revelation to herself.

A few minutes later Spike turned again and filled two more plates. "Glinda, Red" he said, pushing the plates forward. They each took theirs and began eating as well as Spike took a seat opposite Buffy and with the mug of blood he had put in the microwave to heat.

"Thi i weally goob, Bike" said Willow through a mouthful of food and everyone grinned. Spike chuckled and smirked at her as she blushed and ducked her head.

"Thanks, pet. Glad you like it" he said, his smirk softening to a smile. Tara nodded her agreement, as did Buffy.

"Where did you learn to cook? I can't boil water without burning it" Buffy said, unconsciously pouting a little.

Spike's attention was briefly caught by her lip before he focused again. "Learnt a lot o' things over the years" he said and smirked at her, bringing back the memories of last night, and earlier that day, making her blush faintly.

"Maybe I can teach you some time" she heard him say.

Buffy's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Spike held back a laugh and managed to keep a straight face. "To cook" he clarified. Buffy visibly relaxed, smiling and nodding.

"I'd like that"

Spike nodded to her and stood to rinse out his mug and placing it to one side. He moved their four empty plates to the sink before walking around the kitchen island and wrapping his arms around Buffy. _God, the Big Bad's domesticated. And sue me, I think I like it_ he thought with a self depreciating grin and imperceptible shake of the head.

Buffy tipped her head back to receive his kiss, parting only when they heard the coughs of the other occupants. They looked up to see the three of them grinning and only just holding back giggles. Buffy blushed again and decided that they should focus back on business.

"Want to go nerd hunting tonight?" she asked Spike.

"Sure, kitten. How hard can it be, right?"

* * *

"How hard can it be?" Buffy shouted incredulously at him as she ducked a punch aimed for her head.

"You're blamin' _me_ for this" Spike yelled, grabbing the demon's arm and pulling it behind its back.

"Yeah" she said, using a tone that told him it should have been obvious. "You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" She landed a kick to its midsection, knocking it out of Spike's grasp and to the floor.

"This isn't my fault, Slayer" he growled, punching the demon hard enough to knock it out. He turned to Buffy, anger flaring in his sapphire eyes, lighting them with an inner fire. He saw a similar fire burning in Buffy's gaze when she turned to him, making her emerald eyes seem even more alive.

They came together simultaneously, lips smashing in a frenzy of passion, greedy hands grabbing at golden and ivory skin. They parted for breath, and panted as they locked gazes. The fire was still there, but it dimmed, the fuel of the fight slowly leaving them.

Buffy grinned up at him and linked her arms around him neck. She twirled the hairs at the nape of his neck and glanced down. Her apology was in her eyes when she met his gaze again and he smiled, shaking his head. He leaned down and kissed her gently, their need lessened now they had calmed again. There was time for hard and fast another day, but right then they were each savouring the tenderness they could bestow on one another.

She placed her head on his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault"

"I know, kitten" he stroked her hair soothingly. "But... maybe you shouldn' give in so easily. I love banterin' with you, luv. 'S fun" he grinned at her as she raised her head.

Buffy returned his grin and laughed softly. She loved their bantering too, but sometimes it felt too much like fighting, too much like before.

"Now... where were we?" he smirked as he dipped his head to kiss her again. Suddenly, Buffy went rigid against him, shaking slightly before going limp. Spike caught her reflexively, completely bewildered. He frowned in confusion, until he saw the demon they had forgotten about behind her, a large skewer now extended from its right forearm.

It growled at him and Spike managed to punch it once to give himself enough room to manoeuvre Buffy to the floor gently. He brushed her hair back and whispered "Sorry, kitten" before standing and facing the demon once more.

He blocked a punch and dodged the skewer as the demon swiped for him. He managed to sweep its feet from underneath it, sending it to the floor again. It landed a punch of its own to Spike's chest, knocking him backwards and causing the unneeded air to leave his lungs.

"Haven't you got somethin' better to do than get killed?" he asked rhetorically.

He blocked a kick and grabbed it by the throat. It tried to jab him with its skewer again but Spike twisted away. He was about to break its neck when it head butted him, breaking his nose and causing blood to obscure his vision.

Spike instantly let go and grabbed his nose. "Not the nose, damn it!" he shouted. He cleared his eyes and looked up to see the demon had run off. He gingerly touched his nose and winced as he righted it again with an audible crack.

Then he registered the smell that had been vying for his attention during the fight. It was a smell of something that scared him, which wasn't something that happened very often. It was Buffy's blood. He spun to see her still lying on the ground where he had placed her but a small pool of blood had appeared beneath her.

Spike dropped to her side and turned her over gently to see that where the skewer had stabbed her was a rather ragged wound that was bleeding badly. Luckily it was quite small considering and Buffy's Slayer healing abilities had already kicked in, so the bleeding was slowing. But she was still too pale, and Spike knew what being skewered by that particular demon meant.

Spike wrapped her in his duster and picked her up as carefully as he could, turning towards Revello Drive. He walked back as quickly as he could and tried not to jostle her wound, constantly whispering reassuring things into her hair. As her blood slowly soaked through his jacket and onto his skin, he didn't know if he was doing so for her benefit, or his.

* * *

Spike rushed through the front door of 1630 and went immediately upstairs. At the commotion, Tara, Willow and Dawn ran out of the rooms they were in to join Spike upstairs. Spike briefly glanced up at them once he had placed Buffy on the bed and started giving instructions without looking up again.

"Willow, Buffy's been stabbed by a glarghk guhl kashma'nik. She'll need the antidote, which can be made from its own poison. I'll need to go out and catch it though"

He removed Buffy's shirt and gently rolled her onto her side so he could see the wound. It had almost stopped bleeding, but it would need stitches to heal properly.

"Dawn, I need the first aid kit. Bandages and stuff, okay?" Dawn immediately ran out of the room, returning with the items he'd asked for.

"You're gonna be okay, kitten. 'S just a scratch, ain't that right?" he spoke softly to the inert form on the bed. He looked up when a gentle hand was laid on his arm, meeting Tara's warm gaze.

"Let Willow help Buffy, sweetie. We'll get you cleaned up" She encouraged him out of the room and Willow stepped towards Buffy.

Tara led Spike to the bathroom and retrieved a cloth and filled the sink with warm water. She soaked the cloth and rung out the excess water then wiped it lightly over the bloodied area of Spike's face. Soon his face was clear again, but he hadn't once raised his eyes to hers. He had simply stared at the floor and offered a quiet 'thank you' when she was done.

She rinsed the cloth in the sink and pulled the plug before turning back to the unusually silent vampire.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked, her tone kind but worried.

"I knew" he replied almost inaudibly.

"Knew what, sweetie?"

"That it was a glarghk guhl kashma'nik. I shoulda warned her, shoulda killed it... shoulda done somethin' other than stand there while she got stabbed" his voice increased in volume and his anger rising. Until a scream pierced the air and all the fight went out of him. He knew that scream.

He ran out of the bathroom, Tara following, and headed straight into Buffy's room to see her sitting up in bed casting scared and confused eyes around the room. It seemed that the hallucinations had already begun.

* * *

Buffy blinked hard a few times, trying to make her eyes adjust to the bright light. She turned her head to the side so it wasn't shining directly in her eyes.

"Buffy?" she heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"What...?" she mumbled. She felt confused, like she should remember something but couldn't quite manage it.

"Buffy, can you hear me?" Buffy nodded in reply to the question and finally looked up, locking eyes with a strange man she was sure she had never met before. He wore a long white coat and had a nametag that read 'Dr. Stevenson'. Buffy frowned and glanced around to see she was in a completely white room with only a bed in it, on which there were several thick leather straps.

"Buffy, do you know where you are?" the stranger asked.

"Sunnydale" she answered quietly.

"No, Buffy, none of that is real. You're in L.A. You're in a mental institution" he told her.

Buffy shook her head in denial. _No, no I'm not. I'm in Sunnydale. I was fighting that demon with Spike, then we kissed, and then there was pain..._ she moved her hand round to the small of her back where she had been stabbed, but there was nothing but smooth skin.

"William came to find me when he said you'd woken up. Do you remember him?" asked the doctor. Buffy started to shake her head when a very familiar face appeared in her vision. He crouched down next to the doctor so he was eye level with her. Buffy's eyes widened as she took in his appearance.

"Buffy, do you know who I am?" William asked.

Buffy nodded and reached out to touch him. Her hand made contact with his arm and she beamed. "You're real. Spike, you have to help me. Something seriously weird is going on here"

William sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm William. Spike isn't real"

The doctor frowned and turned to William. "Spike, he's that vampire in her delusion, correct?"

William nodded. "For some reason she seems to think I'm him. It's happened a lot"

"Buffy, William came here about 4 years ago"

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yeah, you came to Sunnydale with Dru in 1997"

"Buffy, I want you to listen to me very carefully" William said.

Buffy glanced up and locked eyes with him. She frowned as she realised there were subtle differences. William's hair was short and light brown, and slightly wavy where he hadn't used gel. His arm was warm under her hand and the sunlight that came through the window fell across his face without burning him.

"Sunnydale, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Tara... none of them are real. It's a complex delusion that's a trap for your mind"

Buffy withdrew her hand quickly and scooted back until her back hit the wall. She turned away from the two men in the room and started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, not real, not real. Got to get back to Sunnydale"

"Buffy, Sunnydale doesn't exist, it's all in your mind"

"No, stop saying that! Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true. It's not real, Buffy" William continued to talk to her in a low voice to try and ground her now she was finally lucid again after so long.

"No" she whispered, desperately denying what the man with the face of who she loved told her Spike didn't exist. That none of it did. "Spike" she whimpered.

"Buffy" he said firmly as the doctor watched, already noticing the signs that she was slipping back into her mental reality. "He's not real" William said, his voice strong and steady.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to push herself further into the wall. Suddenly, she looked up and found herself sitting in her bed in Sunnydale, Willow and Dawn staring at her.

She glanced around the room quickly, her breathing fast and panicked. _What's going on?_ She wondered frantically, her eyes still scanning the room until they found something safe to focus on. He was stood in the doorway, looking just as he had the last time she had seen him.

"Spike" she said, so quietly it sounded more like an exhale to the others around her. But instantly he was by her side, her hand in his.

"'M right here, kitten" he said, relieved that she seemed to be back with them.

"Spike, there was a doctor and you were there, but you were telling me you weren't real and... God, I'm so confused"

Spike sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay. You got poisoned, but Willow's gonna make the antidote"

Buffy nodded slightly against him and he continued. "But I need you to do somethin' for me, okay? I need you to ignore whatever you see when this doctor's around. 'S not real"

Buffy nodded again and closed her eyes tightly. Everything was gradually catching up with her and she just felt so tired. Soon enough, she had drifted to sleep in Spike's arms.

He placed her down again, and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, I'll get this sorted"

He stood and strode to the door. "Take care of her, Red. I'll be back when I can"

He turned and was halfway down the stairs before Dawn caught up with him. "Can I come? It's just... seeing Buffy like this? I don't like it" she told him. _Understatement of the year_ Dawn thought as she glanced down and waited for his reply.

Spike observed her for a second. She had had a tough time over the past year and didn't deserve to have to watch her family suffer anymore. "Sure, Nibblet" he smiled at her when she looked up.

Dawn smiled brightly before her eyes widened. "Oh! And Willow told me you could use the tranq gun that's in the basement somewhere. She used to use it on Oz to knock him out if she had too"

Spike nodded and thanked her. He then went to the basement and retrieved the gun and he and Dawn made their way out into the night. They had a demon to catch.

* * *

Once Spike and Dawn had left the room, Tara turned to Willow to ask her about the call she received.

The missing leader of the Trio had threatened the other two at gunpoint and demanded protection from the Slayer, so Andrew had summoned a demon that he knew could put her out of action but wouldn't kill her. He and Jonathon then contacted the Summers' residence as soon as he left in an attempt to warn her. Unfortunately, Buffy and Spike had already gone on patrol, shortly after which the vampire had returned carrying the unconscious blonde.

"Willow? W-what demon did Andrew say he'd summoned when he spoke to you?" she asked the redhead.

"Umm, something like a glargable cash manic?" she guessed with a sheepish grin. Tara grinned back at her pronunciation.

"Yeah, Spike told me the same thing"

"It's a shame that we didn't get a chance to warn them" Willow sighed.

"At least we know what it is" said Tara.

Willow's face fell. "And we didn't even get to do any research"

Tara smiled at the other witch and put her arm around her. "No, but you're going to have to work on the antidote"

Willow nodded. "Maybe Jonathon can help?" she proposed, getting up to phone him. He agreed that he'd do what he could and come round to the house when he'd finished.

Tara and Willow sat in chairs next to Buffy's bed to watch over her as they awaited the arrival of the two nerds that had left only yesterday, and for Spike to return with the demon.

* * *

The glarghk guhl kashma'nik proved easy to track, so Spike and Dawn found it relatively quickly. It was also still fairly beaten from the previous fight, so a few well placed punches from Spike and Dawn was able to shoot it with the tranquiliser gun. The dart embedded itself in the demon's neck and it collapsed with a growl.

"Nice shot, Lil' Bit" Spike congratulated her with a grin. She grinned back and playfully aimed the gun at him. He put his hands up in surrender but threw himself backwards with a groan when Dawn pretended to pull the trigger. Dawn laughed and walked over to him, offering him a hand. He accepted it and let her pull him up.

"So, you wanna grab its head?" Dawn asked, moving to the demon's feet and preparing to lift.

"Sure" he agreed, and grabbed the demon's shoulders. On the count of three they both stood and heaved the demon towards the house.

After a struggle, Dawn and Spike managed to drag it back and to the basement, where Spike stood it upright and Dawn wrapped the chains around it. Once they had been pulled tight and padlocked so the demon couldn't escape, they both stood back.

Dawn grinned and put her hand up. Spike raised an eyebrow before grinning and high-fiving her.

"We make a pretty good team, don' we, Nibblet?"

"Totally" she agreed. "So... does this mean I can come on patrol more often?" she asked hopefully.

He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Nice try, Dawnie, but no"

Dawn sighed and followed him back up the stairs to see how the others were doing.

* * *

Buffy tried to stretch as she woke but frowned when she found she couldn't move her limbs. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings. She recognised the place but her sleep fogged mind took a moment to place it. When she had, she was fully awake.

She was back in the institution.

"No, no. This isn't real. It's not real" she shook her head and struggled against her restraints. She exerted her Slayer strength on the straps but found she couldn't break them. She started to panic slightly as she realised she didn't have her powers. _But it's not real, so there's no need to worry. Calm down, Buffy, calm down..._ she took a few deep breaths.

"That's it, calm down" a soothing voice came from beside her. She turned her head and saw the man called William stood next to her, injecting something in her arm. She tried to flinch away from it but she couldn't move. She thrashed as much as she could but slowly the drug made its way through her system and her thrashes got weaker until finally her muscles went slack. William quickly unstrapped her and helped her sit up against the pillows.

"What... what did you do to me?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"It's just a muscle relaxant, Buffy. It'll help you calm down" he replied.

She frowned and turned her head towards the door. The doctor from before stood there, just watching. He moved forward when he saw she had stopped fighting.

"Buffy, it's nice to see you back with us again so soon"

She just kept her eyes fixed on him and observed him as he approached.

"There's someone here to see you, Buffy. Look" he said, indicating the door.

Buffy blinked as what he said registered in her slightly sluggish brain. She turned to the door once more.

"Mom? Dad?

"Oh, Buffy. You're really here" said a tearful Joyce as she made her way towards the bed and hugged her daughter. Buffy's eyes burned with tears at seeing her mother and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom? Mommy? You're really here?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm really here. And so is your father"

"Hey, honey" said Hank, stepping forward and kissing her on the forehead in a gesture he hadn't done since she was a little girl.

"What about Dawnie? Is she here?" Buffy asked.

Joyce frowned and looked to the doctor. William stepped in to explain though. He'd spent a lot of time looking after the young women in room 314 and had come to understand her world almost as clearly as she did.

"Dawn's her little sister in her delusion. She's about 16 I think, and was once a 'Key', used to unlock the walls between dimensions. Buffy feels it's her job to protect her, not only as the Slayer but as family"

Joyce nodded and looked to Buffy's questioning eyes. "No, honey, Dawn's not real. You're our little girl" she said, hugging her again.

"But... Dawnie?" Buffy dropped her eyes and stared at the sheets, a hand going to the side of her head as she frowned in concentration. She started shaking her head again, her only method of denying anything that they told her.

"You don't have a sister, honey" Hank said.

Buffy's eye shot up to his and focused on his gaze. "You don't have a sister" he repeated, speaking clearly to try and get through to her muddled mind.

"Say it, Buffy. It'll help you to believe it" encouraged William.

"I don't..." she began, not knowing how she was going to finish it. _I don't...what? Have a sister? Or believe any of this?_

"That's it, Buffy, say it. It'll make it more real" Dr. Stevenson said.

"I don't have a sister" she said quietly and hesitantly. Everyone smiled at her and her mother nodded.

"I don't have a sister" she said, more certain.

"It's not real" said a voice. Buffy frowned. It actually sounded like two voices. She shook her head and tried to focus as the voices repeated that it wasn't real.

William's voice faded out and was replaced by Spike's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Spike was stood over her, stroking her face gently.

"Hey, kitten. Welcome back" he said quietly.

"Spike, what's going on?" she asked.

"'S nothin'. 'S just a bit o' poison, but Red's downstairs with one o' the nerds makin' you the antidote right now" he assured her.

Buffy nodded and pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as the wound on her back pulled.

"But, what if this is what's not real?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course it is, luv. You're just confused"

"Really? But think about it, what makes more sense? A vampire slayer who struggles just to survive from day to day, who falls in love with a vampire, has a Key for a sister and witches and ex-demons for friends, or a sick girl in a mental hospital?" she asked, desperate for answers.

"'M not gonna tell you things are gonna be easy, luv, cos I can', but I can tell you that I love you, 'n' I need you" he said, leaning his forehead against hers in a gesture of tenderness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she prepared to tell him something that she'd never told anyone before. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"I saw my first vampire when I was 15. I told my parents about it, I was so scared" her voice broke and she chocked back a sob. "They thought I was crazy and they sent me to an institution. I hated it there. I just wanted to go home. But I stopped talking about it and... they let me go. I was only there for two weeks" she took a deep breath, but her voice cracked again as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "But... what if I'm still there?" she raised terrified eyes to the vampire sat next to her. "What if I never left that clinic?"

Spike wrapped his arms around her and blinked back the tears that had formed in his own eyes. _Poor girl had it rough even before all the Slayer troubles._

"It would make more sense. My parents are together, and they're happy. As much as I love Dawnie, I don't have a little sister to constantly worry about. And you're there, but... you're human. It all just makes more sense"

"Is that what you want, Buffy?" he asked softly, pulling away from her and standing. "You wish I was human?"

Buffy looked up at him, her eyes scared and lost. She slowly nodded and opened her mouth to explain but was stopped by him raising a hand.

"'S okay, Slayer. Thought we'd got past this whole 'normal' thing, but maybe not" he sighed and shook his head, turning to the door.

"Spike" she called after him, but he didn't even pause and Willow walked past him and into the room.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Willow asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm really not"

"Well, I've got some yummy antidote goodness here for you" she said, handing Buffy the mug.

Buffy took it and looked into it. She wrinkled her nose at the thick black liquid.

"I'm sorry it's not more, you know, yummy, but it's the best I can do"

Buffy smiled and nodded, wrinkling her nose again as she tipped the mug up to empty it, drinking every drop. She handed the mug back to Willow.

"Urgh, that's disgusting" she said, making a face and shaking her head.

"At least you're all better now" she said happily, embracing Buffy who returned the hug with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm better" she replied and watched Willow retreat from the room. _Just need to make things between me and Spike better again. Is there a quota on how many times I can mess this up?_ Buffy thought with a sigh.

She stood and stretched, glad to be able to feel the power in her muscles once again. Bracing herself for the stubborn front she knew she was about to meet, she went to find her vampire.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 24. Told you things would kick off again soon ;)

Thanks again to my regular readers and reviewers, you know who you are :) please keep the inspiration coming.

And thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think


	25. Chapter 25

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to dancngurl153, Doni, Naeara and rkm for their reviews, you guys are great, as usual :D

* * *

Chapter 25

Buffy jogged down the stairs, already feeling much better than she had hours earlier. She had noticed sunlight outside her bedroom window and wondered how long she'd been sleeping.

She reached the living room and saw that the heavy curtains had been closed and Spike was lying on the sofa, Dawn at his feet. They hadn't noticed her and were still talking.

"You know she didn't mean it, Spike. It was the funny poison, making her all confused"

Spike sighed. He hadn't had the nerve to tell Dawn that she hadn't been in her sister's hallucinations, but had told her about their parents being together.

"I guess it was how things would be if she was normal. She always thought our parents split up because of the trouble she got into as the Slayer"

"Yeah, Nibblet. Maybe that's it" _But then why take Dawn out of the picture? Her parents were together so it's not like she would have been her responsibility._

"Hey, guys. Could I, uh, talk to Spike for a minute please, Dawnie?"

Dawn frowned and look to her best friend. Spike just nodded to her and sat up so she took it to mean he was okay with it and smiled at Buffy before heading to the kitchen.

"Look, what happened before – "

"I said it was okay" he interrupted.

"But it's not" she practically shouted at him in her desperation to get him to listen. He wouldn't look at her, but she took a deep breath and stepped towards him. "The answer is, yes, sometimes I do wish you were human. But only when I think about the future. I mean, we can't ever have a noon picnic in the park, or have kids, or grow old together" Spike still wouldn't meet her gaze so Buffy stepped even closer and ducked her head to catch his eyes. "But that doesn't matter cos I'm not gonna live long enough for either of the last two things anyway. You make me happy. And I love you. You. Demon and man"

Spike sighed and pulled her towards him gently. She went willingly and wrapped her arms around him as his did the same.

"Is this gonna keep happening?" Buffy joked, looking up so he could see she was only teasing. "Because I know I live with my foot in my mouth and I only have a limited number of speeches. I think I only have one left"

He chuckled against her hair and shook his head. "No, I think I've got the message"

"Good, cos I know you have the right to be doubtful of this relationship but... even if you don't trust me, trust how I feel?"

"I do trust you, Buffy. And I believe you. I do" Buffy beamed at him. _He trusts me!_ She did a victory dance in her head before becoming serious. A little bit anyway.

"So no more Mr. Insecure Vampire?"

Spike grinned and shook his head. "And no more Bitchy Buffy?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head smiled at him. "Well, maybe only sometimes, but I think at that time, I have an excuse" She grinned and rested her head on his chest again.

Spike chuckled and nodded. "So why do you think the Nibblet wasn't there?" Spike asked after a moment.

"Probably just because of the pressure I guess. I mean, I have to take care of myself, of the bills and of a teenager who has the same identity issues as all teenagers have. I want to spend more time with Dawnie but if I'm not out slaying then I'm working. And I'm only 21. I think sometimes people forget that" Buffy sighed and leaned heavily against Spike.

Spike rubbed soothing circles on her back and felt her relax against him. She really did carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I could help with some of that, if you let me" he offered quietly.

"Is this the same offer of 'I can get money' as before?" she asked dubiously.

Spike mock glared at her. "Yeah. Don' suppose you'd be interested in actually hearin' me out?"

Buffy smiled disarmingly at him instead of rising to the bait. "I'm all ears"

Spike was a little disappointed. He had been kind of looking forward to fighting a bit with her. Mentally shrugging, he explained. "'Ve got a bank account, 'n' it's been open since before I died"

Buffy's eyes widened. "But then... a century ago... how?"

"'Ve got contacts" he said secretively with a grin. "But yeah, it's been buildin' for near 130 years. 'Ve got a tidy sum, more than enough to pay off any bills you 'ave 'n' still 'ave a lot left" He decided that mentioning that some of it was from when he pawned a lot of the jewellery he found in the Tomb of Amara was probably not the best idea just then.

Buffy blinked. "Spike... that's amazing but, I couldn't accept it. You've already given me so much" she said, her hand automatically going to the necklace around her throat.

Spike smirked at her. "You got me there. But think about it, what am I goin' to do with it?"

"You're serious" she stated but it sounded more like a question.

He nodded and grinned as she squealed and jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me, and to Dawnie"

"Think I do, kitten" he replied quietly, hugging her to him. He slowly released her and she sprinted off to the kitchen to tell Dawn the news.

They both went running back into the living room and the three of them decided to go out to the Bronze later tonight to celebrate. Until then, Dawn had to go to school. Willow and Tara had already left to go to the college so Buffy asked if she wanted to walk with her. She didn't have a job then, so this was part of her 'spend more time with Dawn' scheme. They both felt a lot lighter now that a lot of their money worries had been lifted and they joked about as they left the house.

* * *

Dawn was telling her about the latest assignment set at by her teachers when on the way up the path, something caught Buffy's attention. It was a garden gnome sitting near a tree outside.

"What the hell is that ugly thing doing in my yard?" Buffy asked, interrupting Dawn and walking over to it.

"Dawn, did you do some redecorating when I was dead? Cos if I'd have known, I'd have come back sooner"

Dawn frowned and stared at the gnome. She had never noticed it before and had definitely not been the one to put it there.

"I swear, I've never seen that thing before" she said, holding up her hands.

Buffy picked up the gnome and looked it over. She wrinkled her nose and tossed it over her shoulder, wincing slightly when she heard it smash.

"Oops"

"Uh, Buffy?" she heard Dawn say. She looked around and saw Dawn was crouched over the broken pieces of the gnome and holding something small in her hand. "I think it's a camera" she said, turning the object over in her hands.

"What?" asked Buffy, moving closer.

"I said, I think it's a camera"

"Yeah, I know, just... why?"

"Let's see, who was watching you, obsessed with you and testing you to try to find all your weaknesses?" Dawn asked.

"The Trio" Buffy sighed and took the camera from Dawn. "Do you think you can get yourself off to school?"

Dawn nodded and stood with Buffy. She pecked her sister on the cheek and turned away. Buffy stared at the camera for a second before going back to the house.

* * *

The phone woke Andrew from his place on the floor next to Jonathon's bed. He groaned and reached up to shake Jonathon. Then he pulled the covers over his head, fully intending to go back to sleep. When Jonathon didn't get up and the phone kept ringing he stood and went out into the hallway to answer it.

"Levinson residence, Andrew speaking. How may I help you?" he stifled a yawn and squeaked quietly when he heard Buffy's voice on the other end.

"What, exactly, do you know about the camera in my front yard?"

"There's a camera in your yard?" he tried to fake innocence, but ended up sounding as nervous as he felt.

"I know it was you and your two friends, Andrew. So tell me, right now, are there others and are they still working?"

"There might be one or two more, but I have no idea if they're still transmitting. The stuff was in the van"

He heard Buffy sigh over the phone. "Will they stop if I smash them?"

"No, you can't! They're very expensive pieces of equipment"

"Andrew" she said in warning.

"Okay, fine. Yes, they will"

"Good. Now just tell me where the others are"

"Umm... they're at the Magic Box, Xander's construction site, uh, one outside his apartment, a few around the college and one in the cemetery just outside Spike's crypt"

Buffy was shocked. How had they managed to get surveillance in all those places without any of them noticing? "Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Okay" she sighed. "Thanks"

"No problem, Buffy. I'm glad I could help"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Andrew"

"Bye"

They both hung up. In the Summers' house, Buffy turned to Spike and relayed the conversation and they left to locate the other cameras. Andrew, however, went back to Jonathon's room and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Willow arrived back at the house at 10 o'clock and was surprised to find no one home. She walked through to the dining room where she saw a small object and a note pinned underneath written in Buffy's hand writing.

_Willow_

_I found this in the yard this morning and Andrew admitted that it was one of their cameras. Me and Spike are trying to find the others but we're not going to move them yet. We thought maybe you could trace them back to Warren or something? He might still be using them so maybe you could find him?_

_Just phone the Magic Box when you know if you can do it or not._

_Thanks, Wills. You've always been my big gun, even before the magic._

_Buffy_

Willow smiled at the note, and picked up the camera, studying it contemplatively. She got an idea and pulled open her laptop from its case. Placing it in front of her and linking up the camera, she began to trace the faint signal that was still running to the camera.

By lunchtime, just as Buffy and Spike found the last camera at the Magic Box, Willow had pinpointed a location. She picked up the phone and dialled the shop's number, listening to it ring.

* * *

"Hello, Magic Box"

"Hey Buffy. It's me"

"Hey Wills, do you have any news?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" she asked jokily.

"I'm sorry, Wills. I'm just..."

"Preoccupied?"

"Exactly"

"No worries. Just thought I'd let you know that I found him"

"You did? You found Warren?" she asked excitedly and Spike looked up from his position near the skull they had thought to be the last camera.

"Yep, I traced the camera's signal to the van and located the house it was parked outside using the hidden GPS installed in it. I wish I'd known about that when I was trying to find it before" she sighed but soon returned to her happy mood. "I can even give you the address now if you want"

"Yes, please. The sooner I can get this over with the better"

"I agree. You got a piece of paper and a pen?"

Buffy grabbed the items from behind the counter and scribbled down the address Willow gave her.

"You really are the best, Willow, thank you. So see? Big gun" Buffy said with a grin.

"Couldn't I be more of a pointy stick?" Willow asked, making them both laugh.

"Ah, but a pointy stick can be lethal in the hands of a Slayer" Buffy said. They both smiled but fell silent at the implications Buffy's statement could have.

Willow decided to change the subject back to the reason of her call. "So, you deal with Warren and I'll help find the cameras"

"Actually, we found them all already, but do you think you could destroy a few for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me where they are"

"Okay, well there's one next to the cabin at Xander's site, and a few around the college. There's one in the hallway that leads to Tara's art class, one near Sociology and I'm pretty certain there's one near the central fountain. If you could get those, it'd be a big help"

"Sure, I can do that. Should I meet up with Spike at the Magic Box or something?"

"Nah, it's okay. He's going to get rid of the other cameras we found and go back to the house"

"Okay then. Just, be careful, Buffy"

"You too, Wills"

Both Buffy and Willow replaced the phones they were using and set about their tasks.

* * *

"Willow really came through. I've got Warren's address" Buffy told Spike, walking towards him.

He nodded. "So I heard. 'M not gonna be much help seein' as it's still daylight 'n' all"

"You're gonna be plenty helpful" she said, smiling at him. "Think you could smash all the cameras you can get to?"

Spike frowned. "This one, the one at home and the one outside Harris' apartment" he counted off. "And I can get Clem to get the one outside my crypt" he said.

Buffy smiled at him. "Please and thank you"

"Okay. Jus' be careful. This Warren guy means serious business"

Buffy nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "I'll see you back at the house?"

Spike nodded in reply and watched as she smiled before turning and walking towards the sewer entrance they had used to gain entry to the shop. He sighed and grabbed the skull. Tossing it from hand to hand stared it in the eye and smirked. He could see the lens in the right eye of the skull. He gave it a two fingered salute and dropped it on the floor, crushing it under his boot.

Grinning at the pile of dust and wires that was left of one of the Trio's cameras, Spike made his way after his Slayer, moving the large slab of concrete that counted as the 'lock' for the entrance back into place. Next stop: Harris'.

* * *

Buffy found the house that Willow had given her the address for easily enough. It appeared to be the exact same as all the houses on the street with the perfect green lawn and smart white picket fence. The only difference was the one that had a large vehicle in the drive with a sheet thrown over it.

_Guess that's the one I need._ Buffy walked up the path and paused at the front door. Shrugging, she lifted a hand and knocked sharply on the door. She didn't expect to see who opened the door.

"Yes?" asked the small old lady, pulling her shawl tighter around herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend, Warren, but I think I might have the wrong house" Buffy smiled at the woman and began to turn away.

"No, my dear. This is the right house. Warren's my grandson" Buffy was stunned but smiled again.

"He's upstairs, if you'd like to go up to see him"

"Yes, please. Thank you very much Mrs. Mears" replied Buffy politely. She guessed at the woman being Mrs. Mears and hoped she wasn't Warren's grandmother on his mother's side. Luckily, her guess was correct.

"Please, call me Judy. It makes me feel younger" the kind lady told her with a dry laugh.

"Thank you, Judy. So, umm, can I go see Warren?" Buffy asked.

"Of course, dear, just go right up" she said, indicating the stairs with a smile before shuffling into another room.

Buffy shook her head disbelievingly and laughed softly. _How can a murderer like Warren have such a nice Granny?_ She wondered as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

She heard Warren speaking quietly and hurriedly to someone in one of the rooms and pushed the door open slightly to reveal him talking on the phone, asking about buying a ticket out of town.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to" she said, pushing the door open fully and placing her hands on her hips. _Yeah, I still know how to make an entrance_ she thought, grinning internally.

Warren quickly hung up the phone and stood. "Slayer" he said, trying to sound menacing. His eyes glanced around as he assessed his situation, trying to find an escape route.

"Give it up, Warren. You've got nowhere to go" Buffy told him as she approached him. He retreated rapidly and before she could say or do anything he had thrown the window open and jumped out of it onto the roof of the garage outside.

"Catch me if you can, Slayer" he called behind him in challenge.

"Don't worry, Warren. I will" she jumped out after him and gave chase.

Warren's feet hit the floor and he took off running. Buffy finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. _I don't remember him being that fast_ thought Buffy as she stood.

Warren pulled himself up and turned to face Buffy. They were in the middle of a crowded street outside a few shops.

"Police! Everyone get out of here. This is a very dangerous man" Buffy yelled, thinking on her feet and never taking her eyes off Warren. People scattered in all directions and soon the street was empty.

"So, it's just me and you, baby" Warren taunted her.

"Guess so" she replied.

They slowly circled each other, moving closer and closer. Suddenly, Warren lashed out and landed a punch to her chin, sending her to the floor.

Buffy's eyes widened as she gently touched her tender chin. _Warren's gone Mighty Mouse?_

She stood and kicked at him, but he blocked it, as he did with her next few jabs. He punched her again, the heavy hit drawing blood and knocking her down again. She stood and glared at him, reassessing her position.

"Having a bad day, Slayer?"

"It's getting better" she shrugged.

_Just means there's no reason to hold back_ she thought, striding up to him and punching him in the nose. It didn't seem to faze him though, and he went on the offensive. Buffy managed to duck and dodge the punches he sent at her and caught the kick aimed for her midsection. She pulled his foot upwards to try and send him off balance but he flipped. She kicked at him again, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into a brick arch.

"That almost hurt" he goaded, before he heard a cracking sound. He looked up just as the arch collapsed and sent a tonne of bricks onto him. Buffy sighed and brushed some dirt from her coat. She froze when she heard the brick shifting.

Warren stood, pushing the brick off himself and facing the Slayer once more. Buffy was bewildered. _That would be enough to kill even me. So, what is he?_

"What's the matter, baby? Never faced a real man before?"

He stalked towards her and landed another punch, causing Buffy to lose her balance. He kicked her legs from under her before kicking her in the ribs so hard she flew backwards into a bench, breaking it.

Buffy tried to catch her breath, her entire body aching. She looked up to see Warren stood over her, fist held back for the final blow.

"Say goodnight, bitch" he spat viciously.

She glanced down, not wanting to watch her demise in the form of the nerd she had never taken seriously. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the pouch attached to his belt.

_I know that... _Suddenly, the memories from when she was under the influence of the cerebral dampener resurfaced. It was the pouch he had placed the Orbs of Nezla Khan in.

_Strength and invincibility. That must be it!_ Buffy's hand shot out and she grabbed the pouch, ripping from his belt. She smashed them against the concrete with her full strength, breaking them into shards.

Warren faltered as he felt the power leave him. He looked down and saw what Buffy had done. His eyes widened and he lowered his fist, backing away from her as she stood with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Goodnight, bitch" Buffy spun and kicked him in the chest. Warren flew backwards and landed on the floor ten feet away. He groaned and rolled over, pulling himself to his feet as quickly as he could.

He pulled a small ball out of his pocket and threw it at the floor, covering his own mouth and nose. A large yellow cloud filled the air and a rancid stench reached Buffy's nose, making her choke. Her eyes watered, blurring her vision even more as she stumbled blindly forward trying to find clean air.

She finally made it out of the yellow cloud that had emerged from the device Warren had used. She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed, taking in great gulps of fresh air. Eventually, her lungs cleared, as did her vision and wiped her face clean.

She looked around but didn't see Warren. She sighed and turned at the sound of sirens. Not wanting to be around when the police showed up, she sprinted off in the direction of Revello.

* * *

Spike was pacing the living room when he heard Buffy approaching. He met her at the door as she opened it and slipped inside. His eyes silently asked her if she was okay and she hugged him and smiled, telling him without words that she was fine.

"Buffy, did you find him?" Willow asked as she and Tara entered the hallway. Buffy nodded and moved to the living room, gingerly sitting down. Her muscles protested at being moved at all but she sighed happily once she had sat. The cushions were soft against her aches and she leaned back.

Spike sat next to her and took her hand, his thumb brushing absently over her palm in a reassuring movement. Willow opposite, watching her in concern whilst Tara vanished into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, fine. Warren had just gone all Mighty Mouse, emphasis on the mighty" At everyone's questioning looks she explained. "He had some sort of orbs. I remember him saying something like... Nuzzle Can? It's kinda fuzzy, what with the effects of that dampener thing, but it gave him strength and invincibility. He kicked me around a bit before I managed to get them off him and smash them"

Tara returned carrying a tray of four mugs. She handed Willow, Spike and Buffy a mug of hot chocolate each and placed the tray down, picking up the final mug for herself. "Do you mean, umm, the O-orbs of Nezla Khan?" she asked Buffy, blowing gently across the surface of her drink to cool it.

Buff sipped her drink and nodded. "Yeah, that's it"

Tara nodded. "I read about them once"

"Well, he's not a threat anymore, not in that way anyway"

"What do you mean, luv?"

"He threw like, a smoke bomb or something. It made a big yellow cloud and it blinded me for minute and when I got clear he was gone"

Everyone fell quiet, sipping their drinks. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go get a bath then head to bed" said Buffy, placing her empty mug down on the tray. "Thanks for the drink, Tara"

"You're welcome, sweetie" she smiled at the blonde girl as she stood and stretched.

Buffy smiled at the group and walked up the stairs, popping her head into Dawn's room as she passed to say goodnight. She drew a bath and stepped in when it was full. She relaxed into the water and sighed contentedly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Buffy stood and dried herself before wrapping a towel around her head and one around her body. She made her way to her room where she towel dried her hair and dressed in her comfortable 'yummy sushi' pyjamas.

She got into bed and smiled when Spike gently pushed her door open and stepped inside. She reached for him and he smiled, closing the door quietly behind him. He quickly shed his clothes and slipped in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her neck and lay back against the pillows.

After a few moments of silence, Spike opened his eyes and chuckled. "'Ve been hangin' around humans for too long. 'M already havin' less problems sleepin' at night 'n' stayin' awake durin' the day"

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm not complaining" she said. "Thank you"

"For what?"

Buffy turned over to face him. "You're going completely against your nature, ignoring every instinct... just to be with me"

He leaned forward and gave her an Eskimo kiss and they both grinned. "You're worth it"

Buffy closed her eyes and snuggled against him, and Spike tightened his arm around her, closing his eyes as well.

"Love you, Spike"

"Love you too, kitten"

* * *

"Do you think Warren's a th-threat?" Tara asked quietly as she and Willow got ready for bed.

Willow turned down the edge of the covers and climbed in. "No, I don't think so. I mean, yeah, he's trouble, but I don't think it's anything too serious"

"I just d-don't think we should underestimate him" Tara said, walking around the bed to her side.

Willow beckoned her lover to the bed and smiled when she slipped in beside her. The redhead snuggled against the blonde and sighed happily.

"We won't, but for now, he's not even an issue" she smiled up at Tara.

Tara returned the smile, but still had her doubts about Warren. He had already proved that he was more than capable of something more serious than an invisibility gun and making time go wonky. _And what about the gun that Andrew and Jonathon said he threatened them with?_

Tara sighed, settled against the pillows and closed her eyes. Warren was tomorrow's problem. They'd worry about it then.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 25 :)

Hopefully that fight at the beginning didn't leave you too disappointed dancngurl153 :) I just wanted them to get together already and stop fighting like always. They've got to be happy eventually, right?? ;)

Also, I had Spike be a little insecure again about helping her, but I figured that would be natural. Just like Riley, he'd always _want_ to help, but not always be able to. But, sorry Riley fans, I still think Spike's better than him :D

I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Please review to let me know what you think :)

JayEmTee


	26. Chapter 26

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: As usual, my thanks to those of you that have been following my fic, and to my reviewers ( Doni, dancngurl153 and Lover of Ikuto - thanks for your great reviews on the last chapter :D ) I'm glad people like it!!

And so... here goes chapter 26 :)

* * *

Chapter 26

It was a fairly normal few days considering all the excitement of before. Soon enough it was Friday and Buffy and Dawn were getting ready for the Bronze. They still hadn't officially celebrated the end of their financial worries, thanks to Spike, because Dawn had been busy with homework.

So on Friday, they got dressed up, and they, Spike, Willow and Tara went Bronzing, and for the first time, Spike really felt like part of the group. They talked, and joked, and drank and danced. He got to take both his girls for a twirl on the dance floor, and even danced with Willow for a song. He had tried to coax Tara up afterwards but she was too shy, so he had joined them at the table again and bought them another round of drinks.

"Okay, so which one o' you wants to take me on in a round o' pool? Usually I'd ask Harris, but seein' as he is currently unavailable, do any of you feel up to takin' up the challenge?"

"You know what? Yeah. I'm gonna kick your undead ass" Buffy stood, swaying a little. She shook her head to try and clear the dizziness but it only made it worse. She sat down again with a groan.

Spike chuckled at her. "Think you need a glass o' water, kitten"

She waved him off with a dismissive flick of her hand. "No I don't. Water's for sissies" she said, her words beginning to slur slightly. She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"How much has she had again, Lil' Bit?" he asked Dawn. He'd been keeping count and was sure she'd only had three Barcardi Breezers. _Maybe I missed one somewhere alon' the line._

"Just three. Alcohol and Buffy are unmixy things" Dawn replied.

"As she'll probably tell you in the morning" said Willow.

Buffy climbed into Spike's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "You smell really good" she mumbled against his neck.

Spike wrapped his arms around her as he felt her drift off and stood. She sleepily linked her own around his shoulders and her legs came around his waist to hold herself up.

"'M gonna take the Slayer home. Seems she's had a bit too much"

Dawn began to stand to follow them out when Spike noticed. He didn't want Dawn's night to end early because of Buffy's inability to hold her drink. "Why don' you stay, Nibblet? 'M sure the witches will get you home safe"

Willow and Tara nodded. They had decided to stay sober so were feeling decidedly more clear headed than the almost unconscious woman in his arms.

Dawn grinned and returned to her seat. "Thanks, guys. Tonight's been really great"

"Sure thing, Dawnie. We should do this more often, when Xander and Anya come back"

"Good idea, Red. But for now, it's time for all lightweight Slayers to be in bed"

The three at the table grinned at him and waved as he turned and headed out of the club, a very drunk and very sleepy Buffy cradled against his chest.

* * *

Buffy's eyes fluttered open several hours later, but she immediately shut them again. She groaned and put a hand to her head.

"Alcohol and Buffy – "

"Are unmixy things. 'V been told" finished a voice behind her. That was when she actually realised where she was. She lay on her side, her head resting on cold skin. Her left arm had been thrown over Spike's chest and their legs had become intertwined. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel his chin resting lightly on top of her head.

She moved her head up slowly, giving him time to move his own, and moved her hand back to his chest to lift herself up slightly. When she looked up, her eyes locked with his sleepy blue gaze.

"Mornin', kitten"

Buffy smiled. "You know, I could get used to waking up like this" She winced a little as her head decided to remind her of her drinking session the night before. "Well, minus the headache"

Spike grinned at her. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, pushing her hair back from her face.

"First, I need to kill the cat on my head" Spike chuckled as she reached up and tried to untangle her hair with her fingers.

"You look gorgeous, kitten"

Buffy pouted a little. "You're my boyfriend, you have to say that"

Spike smiled. "You look rested, less worried. Your eyes are a soft hazel and you... you glow. It's not a line, you are gorgeous"

Buffy melted. _My God, he has a way with words._

"_Is there anything you can't do?"_

"_Write good poetry"_

"You're so good with words" she said.

He broke eye contact and shrugged. "'S nothin'"

"Spike, were you a poet when you were human?"

Spike's eyes shot to hers, wide with shock and... fear? "No" you scoffed unconvincingly. "Where'd you get such a daft notion?"

"Like a said, you have a way with words that I envy. And the other day, I heard you mumble something about not being able to write good poetry"

Spike couldn't meet her eyes. It was enough to tell her she was right, but for some reason he was avoiding it. _Ashamed, maybe?_

"I like poetry" she said nonchalantly, resting her head on his shoulder again so he didn't have the pressure of her gaze.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

Buffy nodded against his shoulder. "When I was younger, I wanted to write. But I could never find the words"

Spike was silent, so she tried again to encourage him. "You can tell me, you know. I won't laugh, or make fun or anything" She reached her arm across his chest and rubbed his arm slowly.

"There was a girl. Cecily. I thought I loved her and I wrote about her all the time" he started.

Buffy lifted up to look at his face but he still wouldn't meet her eyes so she kept up the soothing motion on his arm, letting him know she was there and she was listening.

"One night, I was at a party. Everyone who was anyone was there. Nobody liked me, but I got invited because of my family's name. My father had been a very rich and successful man, making our family very powerful" his accent had once again become as refined as it had once been.

"So, at the party, I sat in the corner, by myself, and I wrote. I knew I wasn't any good, but I liked it. It was a way of expressing oneself when society wouldn't allow for much else. Then I saw Cecily, so I stood and made my way forward. Halfway, I was pulled to one side by a group of people discussing the news. They asked me my opinion. I said that I tried not to think of such dark things and that I preferred putting my energy into creating things of beauty. It was a mistake to bring attention to myself"

Buffy stayed silent, letting him speak. He took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself before continuing.

"One of the men grabbed the poem I'd just composed and stood on the stairs of the foyer. He called everyone's attention to him and read it aloud. Then he laughed, as did the rest of the room. I didn't care about that though, as I was used to people laughing at me. I took my poem and retreated back to my corner. Then Cecily found me and she asked if my work was about her. I told her it was and that it didn't matter if they weren't any good because the feelings were real"

Buffy tensed. This sounded a bit too close to home now.

"_You can't feel anything real!"_

"I told her that though I was a bad poet, I was a good man and she would know that if she just _saw_ me. She told me that was the problem. She could see me, but I was nothing to her. I was beneath her" his voice was barely audible.

_"It would never be you. You're beneath me"_

Spike cleared his throat. "That was the night I died, the night I met Dru and the night I truly started to live" He finally met Buffy's eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, William. That you were never appreciated. But, it makes me wonder, why 'Spike'?"

"Do you know how I got that name?" he asked curiously, wondering if Giles had ever told her.

"You ran your victims through with a railroad spike, right?" she said a little uncomfortably.

Spike chuckled darkly. "Only a few of them. The man who read my poetry out that night said 'I'd rather have a railroad spike shoved through my head than listen to that awful stuff'. He signed his own death warrant. But yeah, that's how I got it"

Buffy was quiet after that. _No wonder he created Spike. It must have been so much easier to hide William than to deal with the ridicule. Not to mention the danger, other vampires would see him as a weak no doubt._

Suddenly, Spike laughed softly. "Did you know they called me 'William the Bloody' because of my bloody awful poetry?"

"I'm sure you weren't that bad"

"I was, believe me"

"Okay, so... what about now? You've had more experience and stuff"

Spike glanced away, and it told her he had written again. "Would you read me something?"

Spike looked at her but only saw acceptance and love, no judgement or hate or ridicule.

"'Chasing away the shadows

She is a warrior of the light

Burning and beautiful

A goddess of the night"

Buffy smiled and leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Very pretty" she told him.

He ducked his head with a boyish grin, and she was sure he'd be blushing if he were human. She smiled again and slapped him lightly on the chest. "Looks like you've been holding out on me"

Spike grinned and raised his head. Lying back against the pillows again he tightened his arms around her for a second. "Well, as great as this pillow talk has been, shouldn't we get up?"

Buffy pouted again but sighed and pulled away from him. They got dressed quickly and made their way downstairs.

* * *

Dawn was already in the living room, watching Saturday morning cartoons in her pyjamas and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey guys" she greeted the couple as they walked down the stairs.

They replied with a "Hey Dawnie" and "Nibblet". Buffy joined Dawn on the sofa and Spike went to the kitchen.

He returned shortly, handing a plate of pancakes to Buffy and carrying a mug of blood. Buffy accepted the plate and kissed him in thanks. They sat there, laughing at the cartoons for about half an hour when Buffy had an idea.

She placed her empty plate on the table. "I'll be right back" she said, jumping up from her position. She jogged upstairs to Dawn's room and grabbed her camera. She hid it in a bag she found and made her way back to the living room.

"Dawnie, wanna come outside with me?" she asked, giving her sister a look that Dawn read correctly. The younger Summers sister stood and nodded.

"Just gimme a sec to get dressed" she said, running upstairs and returning quickly. Buffy linked arms with her and led her to the garden.

"Could you check on Wills and Tara for me, Spike?" she called over her shoulder. She had heard them moving around and talking in their room, so she knew he wouldn't interrupt anything. She just needed him distracted for a minute.

Shaking his head at the mystery that was the Summers' women, Spike stood and took Dawn's bowl, Buffy's plate and his mug to the kitchen, washing them up and putting them back where they belong. He exited the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to talk to the two witches.

* * *

Tara and Willow had dressed and were making the bed when they heard the knock on the door.

"Come in" called Willow.

Spike pushed open the door slightly. "Sure it's safe, Red?"

"Would it stop you?" Tara shot back. The other two were stunned for a second before laughing as Spike entered the room.

"You've got a great sense of humour, Glinda" he complimented her.

"Thanks" she grinned and ducked her head, her bashfulness returning.

"So, what's up?" Willow asked him.

Spike shrugged. "Buffy told me to check on you" he dropped his voice to a stage whisper and added "I think she wants me out the way for some reason"

Willow and Tara grinned and finished turning down the bed. They walked around the bed and stood facing Spike.

"Maybe she's got an evil scheme" Willow suggested.

Spike nodded slowly, pretending to be in thought. "Lil' Bit _is_ involved"

Willow gestured. "Well, there you go"

"Definitely evil" agreed Tara with a grin.

"Where are they, anyway?"

"Outside" Spike made a vague motion with his hand. "Garden I think"

Willow nodded and stepped forward. "Why don't we go find them?"

* * *

"What're you doing, Buffy? You're up to something" Dawn said as they exited the kitchen.

Buffy opened the bag and tossed Dawn's camera to her. Dawn raised her eyebrows and glanced up at Buffy.

"I want to have a picture of us for Spike to have. I know he can't go out in the sun, so I thought it might be nice" she frowned and started to wring her hands. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"No, Buffy. It's a great idea" Dawn replied. She didn't mention that she had had a similar idea for their Christmas present. She wanted to surprise them.

"So, where should I stand?" Buffy stood there, looking a little awkward. She didn't really like posing for photographs.

"Umm, why don't you just lean against the tree and talk to me?" she suggested.

Buffy shrugged and walked towards the tree. "Okay, so umm, why is 6 afraid of 7?" Dawn asked.

Buffy frowned and thought about it. "I don't know" she conceded.

"Cos 7 ate 9" Dawn said with a grin.

Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes. Dawn snapped a picture when she was sure Buffy wouldn't notice, the grin still fixed on her face.

"That was the worst joke ever" Buffy told her sister.

"Made you smile though"

Buffy grinned at Dawn, who took another photograph.

"My turn" declared Dawn, throwing the camera back to Buffy. She caught it easily and raised it, focusing on Dawn.

Dawn smiled brightly and raised a hand like she was waving at the camera. She had always been naturally photogenic, something Buffy had secretly been jealous of.

"What about one of us together?"

Buffy nodded and asked Dawn what she thought they should do. Dawn thought for a second before going to the bench nearby and placing the camera on the seat.

"Lie down there" she told Buffy, directing her to her position.

Buffy did as instructed and lay down on her stomach on the grass, watching as Dawn positioned the camera and set the timer.

Quickly, Dawn ran around the bench and lay next to Buffy. She raised herself up on her elbows with her arms folded and bent her legs behind her, crossing them at the ankle. Buffy followed her lead and, catching on, smiled at the camera and tilted her head towards Dawn, resting her head lightly on Dawn's.

The camera's little red light flashed and Dawn jumped up. "All done" she said with a smile.

Buffy stood as well. "Thanks, Dawnie"

"Anytime, sis" she said. They both turned towards the gate at the sound of a male voice.

* * *

"You think you can do that to me, bitch?" he yelled angrily. "You think you can do that and get away with it?"

Warren raised the gun and fired a shot before turning and running, firing two more shots behind him.

* * *

Spike heard the three shots go off and moved with the supernatural speed he rarely used anymore. He grabbed the two witches in front on him and spun them around, placing himself between the window and the humans.

Willow and Tara gasped when he grabbed them without warning and instinctively tensed as his hands tightened around their forearms briefly and he seized up behind them. They heard him grunt and he fell forward, crushing them to the floor.

Tara and Willow hearts were beating fast with the sudden burst of adrenaline and not without some fear. They each tried to slow their breaths and tried to work out what had happened when they realised Spike hadn't moved off them.

"Spike?" Willow asked shakily.

Spike groaned and slowly moved his arms so he could place his palms on the floor and lift himself off them. He rolled to one side and closed his eyes against the pain.

Willow and Tara kneeled up and faced the vampire. "Spike, what...?" Willow asked, trailing off when she saw him move his hand up to clutch his chest.

Willow gently took his hand and moved it away, meeting only a small amount of resistance. She noticed that his hand was coated in blood and turned slightly panicked eyes to Tara.

Tara moved forward and gradually edged Spike shirt up and over his head. They both gasped when they saw the wound just over his heart.

"'S a bullet. I heard a gun 'n' one of the bullets came through the window" he told them. He opened his eyes and indicated the hole in the glass behind them with his eyes.

They looked at the window and back to him. "You saved our lives" said Willow, staring at Tara. She didn't know how she'd survive if she'd lost Tara and could tell that the other witch was thinking the same when their eyes met.

They glanced back to Spike and watched as he sat up. "'S nothin'. 'M fine" he said, standing and swaying a little on his feet.

Tara encouraged him to sit on the bed as Willow fetched the medical kit. "What happened there, Spike? A b-bullet shouldn't have been enough to make you almost pass out" she asked softly.

Spike smiled at her and shook his head. "No, but the chip went off when I grabbed you 'n' Red. Pair that with gettin' shot 'n' yeah, it hurt"

Tara rested her hands on his shoulders, helping the woozy vampire keep his balance. "Is the bullet s-still in there?" she asked. If it was, they'd have to remove it before his healing kicked in and the skin healed over it, trapping the bullet in his chest.

Spike nodded. _This is gonna hurt _he thought as Willow returned with the kit.

"Can you tell where it is?" Tara asked him.

Spike focused on the wound in his chest and felt for the painful piece of metal. "'S about... two inches in maybe?" he guessed, his hand indicating his chest.

She nodded and pushed him back so he was lying down. She then began to chant quietly under her breath, casting a pain relief spell on Spike. He sighed as he felt its effects and relaxed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see what Willow was about to do.

Willow picked up the instruments she remembered seeing Giles use to remove the tracer from Spike's back two years ago and began to work.

* * *

Dawn was frozen. She had seen Warren stalk into the garden and him threaten Buffy. She had watched as he raised the gun and fired before running away again. And she was frozen.

Her breath was coming in fast gasps. She glanced down and her hands flew to her chest. "Okay, okay. No bullet wounds. I'm fine" she tried to calm her breathing and listened as her heart slowed down.

It immediately sped up again as she turned to face Buffy. She gasped when she saw her sister lying on the ground. She fell to her knees beside her sister and quickly scanned over her. She counted just one wound, so she didn't know where the other bullets had gone, but the one Buffy had was bleeding profusely. Dawn slapped her hand over the wound, trying to ignore the way blood was pooling around her fingers and staining her sisters top.

"Buffy? Buffy, can you hear me? Please..." she spoke, oblivious to the tears streaming down her face. Buffy's eyes opened slowly but stared straight ahead.

"Buffy? Everything's gonna be okay, it's gonna be fine" Dawn said. She looked around but saw there was no one about. She jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialled 911 with trembling fingers.

"Hello? I need an ambulance, my sister, she's been shot"

"Revello, uh, 16... 1630 Revello Drive"

"Hurry, please, I can't lose her too"

Dawn hung up the phone and grabbed a towel before running back outside, falling to her knees again. "Please be okay, Buffy"

She balled up the towel and pressed it against the site of entry. She kept her eyes on Buffy's, watching as she kept blinking slowly, seemingly unaware of what was happening to her.

Dawn heard the sirens and ran outside to meet the paramedics and led them to the prone figure of her sister.

* * *

Willow managed to pull the bullet out of Spike' chest with only a little difficulty and dropped it into a piece of paper. She grabbed some of the bandages from the kit and taped them over the wounds on his chest and back.

She stood up and smiled at him, helping him to his feet. "There you go, all patched up"

"Thanks, Red" he said, pulling on his shirt.

Willow stepped forward and hugged him gently, mindful of where he was shot.

"So, you got shot, but who was holding the gun?" Willow asked.

Spike stepped away and frowned. "I don't know" His eyes widened with realisation at the same time that the sound of sirens reached his ears and the smell of Buffy's blood once again reached his nose.

"Buffy" he whispered, staring at the bullet hole in the window. He spun and sprinted down the stairs and to the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Buffy lying on the floor and Dawn standing nearby, staring at her sister as the paramedics worked on her.

"Buffy!" He shouted, going to run forward before two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and held him back. He fought against them before a voice finally broke through his mantra of his love's name.

"Spike, stop, please" a tearful Dawn begged him, now stood in front of him. He hadn't even seen her move. He tore his eyes away from Buffy's form and focused on the young brunette.

"Spike, it's daylight. I'm going to the hospital in the ambulance, and you can go through the sewers. Meet us there" Dawn told him once she got eye contact with him. Then she turned and ran off through the gate and out to the ambulance.

Spike blinked and finally registered the hands on his arms. He turned and looked into the terrified eyes of Willow and Tara.

They calmed down a little when the saw he wasn't about to make another attempt to get outside and slowly released their grip but keeping their hands comfortingly on his arms.

"We'll go to the hospital now and everything's gonna be okay, alright?" Willow said, trying to keep the fear out her voice.

Spike nodded dumbly, the image of Buffy lying on the ground burned in front of his eyes. He walked calmly to Buffy's room and reached for his duster. He put it on and took a deep breath. He couldn't entertain the idea that he could lose Buffy, but her life hung in the balance. He took a moment to take in Buffy's scent and the room where she slept before turning and leaving again.

Willow and Tara met him downstairs and watched as he ran out the front door and down the nearest manhole. Tara glanced at Willow worriedly, she had seen the empty look in Spike's eyes and the expression on the redhead's face told Tara she hadn't been the only one to notice.

They quickly grabbed their jackets and followed the vampire, determined to make sure that they didn't lose either of their friends.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)

Umm... I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with Warren now though, cos I didn't want Tara to die... so I'm thinking either send Spike after him to avenge Buffy ( cos will she survive being shot?? ) or to get him to come up with another evil scheme, but one that would end the world this time and have the Scoobies save the day.

So if you have any ideas, please let me know, I look forward to reading your thoughts and views :D

Thanks again!


	27. Chapter 27

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks go to the people that have read my fic, as usual, and to Doni, dancngurl153, Naeara and Lover of Ikuto for their great reviews last chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 27

Spike skidded around the corner of yet another white corridor that was identical to all the others he had run through. He kept his speed up as he dodged doctors, patients and equipment, tracing the scent of Buffy's blood.

He skidded to a halt when he saw Dawn sat in a hard plastic and metal chair bolted to the wall. She was staring down at her hands and hadn't noticed his arrival. Spike went to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Nibblet?" Her eyes were unfocused, staring at her hands. Dark red blood stained them, drying quickly as she watched.

"Lil' Bit?" Still no response. Spike took her upper arms and gave her a small shake. "Dawn, can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly cleared and she looked up at him, tears making them shiny. She kept eye contact with him for a second before she lunged forward, grabbing him in a tight hug as a sob broke free. She linked her arms around his neck but kept her hands away from him, her gaze focused on them again.

"It's her blood. Buffy. Her blood's on my hands. She got shot, but she was awake so she's gonna be okay. She's okay be okay, right Spike?" she babbled, her voice rising with desperation and hysteria.

"I don' know, Dawn. I can' promise that"

"She has to be alright. I can't lose her again" Another sob heaved her chest and Spike tightened his arms around her. "There was just... so much blood"

Spike rocked her slightly and stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm herself down a little. "Dawn" he began, gaining her focus. "I need you to tell me what happened"

"We, we were in the g-garden. But then Warren w-was there. He had a gun" she paused and pulled back, choking back more tears and trying to steady her breathing. "God, I was so scared"

Spike pushed her hair back and wiped the tears from her face. "What then?"

"He s-said something, but I didn't r-really hear" Spike nodded and kept his eyes on hers, though she was looking down at her hands again. "He raised the gun, and sh-shot... umm" she frowned in concentration and tears built up again as she looked up at Spike. "I don't r-remember. Two times, maybe? Three?" she shook her head and dropped her gaze again.

Spike remembered hearing the gun go off three times and knew one bullet had hit him. _So how many hit Buffy?_ "Nibblet, this is important. Do you know how many times Buffy was hit?"

Dawn nodded. "Once"

Spike smiled weakly at her. Apparently, one shot had gone wide and missed. "Thanks, Bit. Jus' remember: Big Sis is a fighter, ain't that right?" She returned his smile, but it was shaky. He kissed her forehead and stood just as Willow and Tara came jogging down the hall.

They were panting slightly when they reached the other two. They had fallen behind the vampire so they had had to stop and ask directions, which had led to questions.

"We got here as soon as we could" Tara told them, only a little breathless now.

Spike nodded at them but his attention was still focused on Dawn. He gently urged her up out of her seat. "C'mon Nibblet, let's go clean your hands off, yeah?"

He placed a hand softly on her shoulder and steered her towards the nearest girls' toilets. "Come find us if you hear anythin'" he called back. With that, they were gone.

* * *

Spike knocked on the door and pushed it open slightly. "'Ello? Anyone in 'ere?"

When he received no reply, Spike entered the toilets and guided Dawn to the sinks. He ran the tap and gently washed her hands under the cool water.

Someone walked in and opened their mouth to argue about Spike being there when the black haired woman realised the man she had been about to shout at had no reflection. She stood there, her mouth agape, when Spike finally noticed her.

"Sorry, pet, but would you mind givin' us a sec?"

He indicated Dawn with a flick of his eyes. The woman looked towards her and saw the young brunette was stood completely still, her eyes unseeing once again and blood on her hands and promptly forgot about the man's lack of reflection.

"Our sis 's jus' been shot, 'n' she was the one tha' found 'er. I gotta help her get cleaned up"

Spike saw the woman's eyes tear slightly at the news that was only a tiny lie. She looked back to Spike and saw his how haunted his eyes were.

She nodded and tried a small smile. "Sure. I'll stand outside and make sure no one comes in until you guys are done"

"Thanks, pet" he replied, his eyes on Dawn again as the woman left.

He rubbed her hands and scrubbed them with soap until they were no longer stained with the blood of the small blonde they both loved.

* * *

"There you go, luv. Tha's a lil' better, yeah?"

Dawn nodded absently. Suddenly, her eyes shot up to Spike's. "What if she dies, Spike?"

Spike pulled her to him in a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "I don' know. I won' lie 'n' say everythin's gonna be alrigh', but 'm not gonna leave you, pet. You're stuck with me, you hear?"

Dawn grinned reluctantly and laughed softly, nodding against his chest. "I love you, Spike"

"Love you too, Dawnie"

They released each other and stood back. Dawn wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him as they exited the toilets. As they left, Spike saw the woman from before stood just outside, talking quietly to three others. He heard her explaining how a guy was in there helping his little sister, who was clearly still in shock over finding their other sister.

He walked up behind her. "Thanks again, pet. I appreciate it. Ladies" He nodded to them in thanks and flashed them a quick smile. They all nodded back and smiled as well.

Spike walked back to the place where Dawn had been sat, aiding her all the way. Willow and Tara were sat next to her, the former's head on the other's shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other.

He chose to sit next to Tara and Dawn curled up in his lap. He leaned back, his arms still securely around the girl he had come to care about so much that he would die for her. He glanced briefly at Tara, who sent him a supportive smile and went back to whispering comforting and loving things in the redhead's ear. Spike sighed and began to rhythmically stroke Dawn's hair in a soothing motion.

And so they waited to hear news of the Slayer. Of Buffy. Their friend, sister and lover. Twenty minutes later, Spike detected a sound that he didn't want to hear. A sound that, as quiet and simple as it was, tore his unbeating heart from his chest and put his mind into a state of denial as it sounded from the operating room where Buffy was. He began shaking his head imperceptibly and whispering 'no' inaudibly.

It was the sound of a flatline.

* * *

Spike managed to urge Dawn off of his lap without distressing her or alerting her to what he desperately hoped wasn't true.

"Need to stretch my legs, Nibblet" he smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Dawn eyed him sceptically for a second before conceding and letting him stand. Spike walked over to the door in the operating room and peered through the small window. Inside he could see Buffy lying on a metal table, blood stained shirt cut open on each side and doctors surrounding her, as one approached her with two small pads. The doctor placed them on Buffy's chest and her body convulsed.

There was a small blip in the flatline, but then it emitted the constant low drone that meant she had gone.

She was gone. Buffy was dead.

Spike backed away from the door and faced the other three. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't be there. He had to get away. As his breathing sped up, his mind suddenly went surprisingly clear. One word entered his mind: _Warren._

His eyes flashed gold as he snarled, unintentionally drawing attention to himself. Dawn glanced up and saw the expression on his face. Her eyes went wide and she stood on trembling legs. She peered through the window for herself, though Spike tried to stop her.

Dawn clapped a hand across her mouth and she collapsed towards the floor. Spike caught her before she hit and placed her back in the chair. Willow and Tara had tears streaming down their cheeks as they realised what must have happened from Dawn's reaction.

Spike stood back up and looked to Willow. His eyes scared her. They were swirling with a thousand different emotions, amber sparks flickering through the blue irises. But somehow, they still remained empty, void.

"Spike, don't do anything stupid" she said as she stood. She reached out to touch his arm but he retreated sharply.

"Warren" he growled before turning on his heel and stalking out of the hospital.

"Tara, he's going to – "

"I know, sweetie. We have to find Warren"

Quickly, they clasped hands and chanted under their breath. Willow's eyes opened, but they were inky black. "Warren Mears" she intoned, her voice deeper.

A small light appeared in front of the redhead, but as she watched it, her roots turned dark. Slowly, her hair turned a deep black.

"Willow?" Tara asked nervously, dropping the previously redheaded witch's hands.

Willow had avoided using magic for over a month, and had been recovering well. Tara couldn't understand it. _Maybe the dark magics she was using have just been in recession._

Willow gasped and her head fell back. Gradually, her hair returned to its natural red shade. She turned frightened eyes to Tara. Tara didn't know what had happened so she just smiled at her a little and took her hand again.

Tara stroked Willow's hair behind her ear and turned to notice the small green ball of light was still hovering there.

"You find Warren, I'll l-look after Dawnie" she said, looking sadly at the quiet but broken teenager.

Willow felt tears build up again but blinked them back. There would be time for grieving later. She nodded to Tara and glanced at the light, which started to swiftly move down the corridor. Willow followed after it, hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

"She's gone" Dawn whispered after several moments.

"At least we know she's gone to a better p-place. You remember what she said about Heaven? How warm and safe she felt?"

Dawn nodded slowly. "But we were happy. She was happy. Two hours ago we were in the garden taking photographs of each other as a present for Spike" she said, tears falling and her voice hollow and hoarse.

"How did this happen?" she whispered brokenly, her eyes confused as they met Tara's.

"It was Warren, Dawnie"

Dawn nodded again. "Warren" she paused and looked around. "Where's Spike?"

"H-he... he's umm" Tara sighed and decided to just tell her the truth. "He's gone after Warren"

Dawn's eyes seemed to clear a little at that news. "Good" she said quietly but firmly.

"Dawnie, you don't mean that"

"Yes, I do. He shot Buffy. Buffy's dead because of him" Dawn stood and was practically shouting, but dropped her voice as she said "And he deserves to be too"

"It's a terrible thing that's happened Dawnie, but killing Warren won't bring Buffy back" Tara said softly.

Dawn's face crumpled with more tears. "I know. I just can't believe she's dead"

Suddenly, they heard a rush of movement and shouts from inside the room Buffy was. Dawn went to the window and looked in again.

On the small machine that had shown just a flatline before, the line was now jumping erratically.

"We've got her!" she heard one of the doctors shout.

Dawn's eyes widened with hope. She covered her mouth with her hand again as she watched the doctors go back to working on the wound.

"My God, look at this! The wound's healing at an incredible rate!" said another doctor, wiping the blood away from Buffy's skin to reveal an almost closed cut.

"Heartbeat's strong, breathing's steady. She's completely stable" the first doctor said in awe.

Buffy suddenly shot upright and gasped. She looked around frantically. "Where am I?" The last thing she remembered was being in the garden with Dawn.

"Miss Summers, you're in an operating room at Sunnydale General. You were shot by, uh – "

"Warren" she glanced up and realised she'd spoke aloud. "Warren Mears"

The doctors were still stunned. A girl that had been technically dead three minutes ago was sitting up and talking to them coherently.

Buffy looked down and saw several wires attached to her to monitor her heartbeat. She pulled them off with a wince, noticed her shirt was open and did it up quickly, embarrassed and uncertain about the situation.

"So, umm... I feel fine" she said, grinning nervously.

"But, Miss Summers, you were just shot"

"I, uh, got better?" she said chirpily.

"Miss Summers, we're going to take you through to the recovery ward now" said a different doctor, who was still as completely confused as the others.

"Actually, I, uh, gotta go"

The doctors just blinked and watched as the young blonde stood and walked out the door.

"Only in Sunnydale" said one of the nurses, shaking her head.

* * *

As Buffy left the room, she was attacked by a flying swirl of brown hair and tearful teenager.

"God, Buffy! You're alive! You're here!" exclaimed Dawn, crying tears of relief.

"Yeah, Dawnie. I'm okay"

"You died" Dawn said accusingly. Buffy grinned slightly and hugged her tighter.

"My best guess? My body shut down whilst they got the bullet out. After that, my Slayer healing took care of the rest"

Buffy pulled back and smiled at her younger sister. "You should know I don't die that easily" she said jokily, drawing a small laugh from Dawn. She cleaned her face and turned to Tara, who was stood there looking as shocked as the doctors.

Tara relaxed a bit as she listened to Buffy's explanation. It made a sort of sense, in a strange we-live-on-the-Hellmouth kind of way. She stepped forward as Dawn released Buffy and hugged the petite Slayer.

"Welcome back, sweetie"

"It's good to be back" Buffy smiled and stepped backwards. She frowned as she looked around. "Wait, if you guys are here, where are Willow and Spike?"

Tara and Dawn glanced at each other and Buffy sighed. "He went after Warren, didn't he?"

"He heard the flatline, Buffy"

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes. _Of course he did, enhanced vamp hearing, remember?_ "So, he thinks I'm dead?" she asked quietly.

Dawn nodded, as did Tara. Buffy steeled herself and looked to the witch. "Can you reach his mind? Like you did with me in the car?"

"I c-can try" Tara replied, closing her eyes. _'Spike? Spike, if you can hear me, Buffy's alive. She's okay. Spike?'_

She waited a few moments, but got no reply. She opened her eyes and shook her head at Buffy. Then an idea struck her. "I m-might be able to reach Willow though. And she c-can reach Spike" Tara closed her eyes again.

'_Willow, can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah, baby. I'm here' _echoed back the sad voice of her lover.

'_Willow, Buffy's alive'_

'_Did... did you just say Buffy's alive?'_

'_Yes, she's okay. I need you to try and contact Spike'_

'_Okay. Tell Buffy... tell her I said 'hi''_

'_I will. Be careful'_

'_I will. Take care, I love you'_

'_I love you too' _Tara replied before shutting down the mental link once more and slowly opening her eyes.

She sat in a chair and put a hand to her head. "I told Willow and she said she's going to try and contact Spike. She also says 'hi'"

Buffy grinned reluctantly. "Good, until then, we need to go"

"Where are we going, Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Away from her for now, before they start asking questions about my miraculous recovery"

Buffy walked down the white corridors, followed by Dawn and Tara. Honing her senses, Buffy tracked the faint signature of the vampire she loved.

Taking the next left, she called over her shoulder. "We're going to find him"

* * *

Spike headed straight for Willy's using the sewer system. His mind was blank, focused on just one thing. _Warren._ He had to make him pay.

Fortunately for him, Warren had decided to go to the nearest demon bar to brag about killing the Slayer. Spike stood behind him silently, waiting for him to finish regaling the surrounding demons with his tale.

"So then, I was like, 'you think you're so fast? Let's see if you're faster than a bullet' and I shot her. All this time I'd been making up plans and such, when all it took was a gun. And in her own back yard" Warren shook his head with a grin. "So, who wants to buy the next round in?"

"How about me?" Spike asked darkly. Everyone looked to him at his voice and the demons either ran for the door, or quietly made their way out when they felt they weren't being watched. They had seen him and the Slayer together and knew how dangerous Spike was. They didn't want to be around for him to take his revenge.

Spike moved faster than Warren's eyes could track, a hand wrapping around his neck and pinning him to the bar, ignoring the shock from the chip. "You think you're so tough? So brilliant?" He snarled at the nerd, leaning right in his face.

Warren's eyes had flared with fear, the scent of it all around him. Spike inhaled deeply, shifting into vamp face. "You don' seem so tough now, Robot Boy" he growled into Warren's ear.

Spike felt a small niggle on the edge of his consciousness and vaguely recognised it as Willow. He remembered what it had felt like to communicate telepathically from before, and erected a mental barrier so she couldn't access his mind.

"W-what about your chip?" Warren asked in a trembling voice. He had analysed the data from Spike's visit and had managed to deduce what its purpose was. _But then why is he able to hurt me?_

"'S just a lil' pain. I can ignore it. You on the other hand? I think you need to be taught the meanin' o' pain" Spike drew back his fist but it was caught by a small fist before it could make contact.

"Spike, listen to me, please" Willow begged him.

"This doesn't concern you, Red" he told her, not taking his eyes from Warren.

"Just listen to me. Buffy wouldn't want you to do this"

Spike growled and turned to her, keeping Warren pinned with one hand around his neck. "Buffy's dead"

Willow smiled at him. "No, she isn't. After you left, she came back. She's okay"

'_Buffy, I found him. He's at Willy's'_

'_Thanks Wills, I'm on my way'_

At Spike's disbelieving look she nodded. "She's fine. In fact, she's on her way here now" Willow slowly pushed his arm down.

"She's alive?" Spike asked softly. Willow nodded and rubbed him arm soothingly.

Spike shook his head and snarled again. "You're lying. I heard her die"

He turned his attention back to Warren. "And now it's time for you to die" His other hand wrapped around Warren's neck as well and he tightened his grip, cutting off his air supply.

Warren gasped for air and struggled against the vampire, causing the chip to fire a few times but not enough to deter Spike from his task. Unable to free himself, he cast scared eyes to Willow, pleading with her to help him.

"Spike, let go!" Will yelled, hitting his arms. "Spike, you're killing him!"

Her only reply was a dark laugh from the lost blonde in front of her.

* * *

Buffy burst into Willy's bar, Tara and Dawn on her heels, after receiving Willow's mind call. She had been so relieved to hear that she had found Spike. Buffy herself had lost Spike's trail in the hospital, knowing only that he had entered the sewers, not which way he had gone. What she saw when she entered made her freeze for a second. She snapped out of her daze and ran forward.

"Spike! Spike, I'm here. I'm okay" she shouted, running forward.

Spike was gone though, intent on his task. Buffy grabbed his arms and tried to get his focus, but it wasn't working and a quick glance at Warren told her he didn't have long left.

"Oh..." she winced as she drew back a fist and punched him, knocking him to the side and away from Warren, who instantly gulped in a huge breath, panting for air. He rolled to the side and fell to the floor, too weak to move very far.

Spike growled and pulled himself up, turning to face his attacker. He roared a challenge and stalked forward. Then the identity of his opponent registered in his brain. His face melted back to his human features as he stared at her, his mind returning from whatever vortex of despair it had been lost in.

"Buffy?" he whispered. Buffy nodded and walked forward. He gently touched her cheek and she leant into the contact, closing her eyes. "You're real?" he breathed.

Buffy nodded again. "I'm alive, Spike. I'm fine" she said softly, raising a hand to cover his on her face and grasping his free hand with hers.

He lurched forwards and pulled her to him in a crushing hug. His hand ran over her body as if to ascertain she was completely there, whole. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss, hard in its intensity but more proof to himself that she was okay.

Buffy kept her hands on his face and in his hair, running through it gently, letting him know she was fine. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay" she heard him whispering between desperate kisses. He pulled back and looked at her with shining eyes, his cheeks tearstained. He sniffed as discreetly as he could and ran gentle fingers over her face, memorising her feature all over again.

She smiled warmly at him. "Love you, Spike"

Spike grinned a little and hugged her again. "Love you too, kitten. Always" he whispered into her hair. Her arms wrapped around him and the stood like that for what felt like forever, reunited again.

The three observers felt tears build again and each wondered how many tears they could cry. Shock, fear, sadness, grief, relief and happiness. They all felt exhausted.

Willow approached the couple slowly, and tapped Buffy on the shoulder. Buffy pulled back and wiped her own eyes as she stepped back, keeping a hold of Spike's hand. "Sorry, Wills. It's just – "

"No need to explain" Willow said quietly, smiling at the two of them. "But we still have to deal with Warren"

"Easy. Warren?" Buffy asked.

Warren was still trying to recover from Spike strangling him, but he looked over at her.

"We're going to drive you to the police station, and you're going to confess to murdering Katrina and to shooting me"

Warren managed a small laugh despite the situation. "And why... would I do that?"

Buffy strode over to him and placed a boot on his neck. She pressed just enough that he started to consider her as a threat again.

"I think I could persuade you"

"But... why would they believe... I shot you?" he asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "You're fine, and they're not going to believe you just healed again"

"Really? Because there's a whole team of doctors that would disagree"

Warren's eyes began to frantically dart about, looking for an escape.

"Fine, you don't want to confess?" Buffy shrugged and motioned for Willow to come forward. She whispered in her ear and the redhead nodded.

"Let your deceitful tongue be broken, let no more untruths be spoken" she chanted, her eyes focused on Warren's. For a second, Willow's hair once more went dark, as did her eyes.

"Now, let's see. How did Katrina Silber die?" Buffy asked him.

"I hit her in the head with a champagne bottle" Warren replied automatically, his eyes wide.

Buffy nodded and hauled him to his feet. "Let's go" she said. Night had fallen, and the six of them left the otherwise empty demon bar.

* * *

When they reached the police station, Buffy's grip on Spike's hand tightened, and he squeezed back to let her know it was okay. She leant her head on his shoulder and reached her arm around his shoulders to where Dawn rested on his other arm and stroked Dawn's hair.

On Buffy's other side walked a bound Warren, his arm firmly in Buffy's grip. "Willow, this is you're cue" she said, smiling at the young woman.

Willow nodded and took Warren's arm. He instantly tried to struggle but Tara cast a small binding spell that stopped him from moving his arms. He then tried to kick out, but it was difficult from his position and couldn't manage it. Willow guided him into the police station, Tara following closely whilst Buffy, Dawn and Spike waited outside.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know, Dawnie. But hopefully he'll be locked up for a long time" Buffy replied. Spike snorted his agreement and tightened the arm that was around Buffy's waist. She squeezed his hand again and smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Willow asked tentatively at the desk inside.

Johnny looked up at the voice. "How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"This is Warren Mears. He shot my best friend and killed another. He wants to confess"

Johnny looked surprised. He glanced from the familiar redhead to the man next to her. He was glaring at her but nodded his agreement. "Uh, okay. May I ask why his hands are tied?"

"He's very dangerous, I couldn't risk him hurting anyone else"

Then Johnny realised why he knew the redhead's face. "Are you Rosenburg? Willow Rosenburg?"

"Uh, umm, y-yes" she said, glancing about nervously. _Why do I always look most guilty when I haven't done anything?_ She wondered, knowing she was blushing slightly.

"Do you know Buffy Summers?" Willow nodded slowly. "The Slayer?" Johnny asked, his voice lower.

Willow's eyes shot up and she saw Johnny's slight smile. "It's okay, I'm Clem's cousin. He's told me all about you"

Willow grinned at him. "Oh, well. That's okay then, I guess" she said. She lowered her voice as she continued. "This is Warren Mears, like I said. He's being held by a mild binding spell. He shot Buffy and he killed Katrina Silber. I've placed a truth spell on him as well, so he won't lie when you ask him any questions"

Johnny smiled. He stood and walked around the desk. "Warren Mears, I am arresting you in suspicion of murder and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used as evidence in a court of law" he recited, locking his wrists in a pair of handcuffs and discreetly removing the rope, handing it back to Willow.

"Thank you, Miss Rosenburg" he said, winking at her and smiling. Willow returned the smile and nodded before turning to Tara. Tara dropped the spell and linked arms with her girlfriend. They walked out together as Warren was led to a cell.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone sat at the Summers' home. It had been a long day for all of them, and soon Willow, Tara and Dawn had gone to their respective rooms to sleep.

Buffy sighed and curled against Spike's side. "I don't know about you, but I'm really tired of being shot" she said grumpily. Spike chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I know how you feel, kitten" he said. He hadn't told her what had happened upstairs when Warren had arrived, but they had all been too caught up in everything. Now it seemed trivial really.

Buffy stretched and stood. "Well, I'm off to bed" she took a step towards the stairs and paused. Turning back she asked "Are you staying tonight?"

Spike thought about it. Then he thought about it again. And he still came to the same conclusion. Grinning at her he nodded. "Yeah, luv. 'M jus' gonna get in a quick patrol 'n' 'll be up"

She nodded and smiled, returning to his side as he stood to kiss him. Slowly, she parted from him. "Be careful" she said.

"'M always careful" he grinned.

Buffy punched his shoulder lightly. He rubbed his arm and pouted. She grinned when she noticed the latter and leant up to kiss him again. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Satisfied, Buffy turned and made her way up the stairs as Spike grabbed his duster and left the house quietly. Shutting the door behind him, Spike turned to make his way down the path when he saw someone he knew well.

A deep British voice greeted him. "Hello, Spike"

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter!

Of course I couldn't kill Buffy ;) but I got the idea for part of this from the series. Just before Willow removes the bullet from Buffy's chest in the operating theatre, you hear the machine that monitors her heartbeat flatline. And it's only until the bullets out. Then Buffy heals herself. So maybe her body could heal itself but was prevented from doing so by the bullet? It was an idea that interested me anyway :)

I also had Willow do some magic, cos desperate times and that old cliché. It means that she'll still get sent to England because all the dark magic's obviously not out of her body and she could just snap ( like she did when Tara died )

I am thinking about winding this story down now, because I do have other ideas, and I don't want this fic to hit a dead end, or drone on and on and people to get too bored with it, so I think I'm going to try and get it done in about 3 - 5 chapters.

So, umm... I think that's everything! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review :D

P.S. I randomly came up with an one-shot idea that I wrote the other night called A Gift From the Other Buffy. I've just posted it up, so take a look at it if you want :)


	28. Chapter 28

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: My thanks go once again to Doni and dancngurl153 for their constant contributions, your reviews keep me going :)

Umm, really not a whole lot to say again, so I'll just let you get on and read it :D

* * *

Chapter 28

"Hello Spike"

"'Ello Rupert" Spike replied.

Giles shifted uncomfortably for a second then cleared his throat. "Is, is Buffy inside?"

Spike nodded and opened the door again, stepped through it and held it open for Giles. The watcher walked past, carrying his one small case and avoiding the vampire's eyes as he entered the living room. Spike watched him curiously for a moment.

"'Ll go get 'er then" he said, feeling awkward. He turned and made his way upstairs. Spike didn't see Giles clench his fists as he turned or the hard edge that entered his eyes.

"Buffy?" he called quietly and pushed her bedroom door open fractionally so he could peer through. If she was asleep he wouldn't wake her.

Buffy had changed and let her hair down, but hadn't gotten as far as her bed yet. She smiled and went to the door, opening it fully. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She wrapped her arms around Spike's waist and leaned into him. She looked up and frowned when she saw the serious and slightly worried look on Spike's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet so she didn't wake the others.

"Nothin's wrong, kitten, but... your watcher's downstairs"

Buffy's eyes grew wide and her lips parted in shock. She shook her head and blinked. "He's here? Now?"

Spike nodded. "He's waitin' in the livin' room 'n' asked to speak to you"

Buffy shrugged and walked past him to the stairs, grasping his hand on the way and tugging him with her. She paused when she felt resistance and glanced back questioningly to Spike.

"Got the feelin' he jus' wants to talk to you, luv" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She looked a little uncertain, so he turned her around and gave her a little push. "Go on, kitten, 'll be waitin' here" he said, pointing to her door when she looked back.

Buffy smiled and nodded, kissing him gently. "Not that 'm complainin', but wha' was that for?" he asked.

"Does a girl need a reason to kiss her boyfriend?" she retorted with a grin. Spike smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"I know you think Giles is here to stop me from seeing you, but he's okay with it. Even if he wasn't, I'd choose you" she told him. He smiled again and nodded. He knew it was stupid, and he'd promised not to be insecure, but this was the biggest test of their relationship so far.

"Everything's gonna be okay, alright?" she asked, catching his eyes again.

"Yeah, kitten. Now get goin', I'll be waitin'" he said. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and slipped silently into her room.

Buffy smiled and sighed, turning back to the stairs. Grinning at the thought of seeing Giles again, she quickly jogged down the stairs, light on her feet, mindful of those that were sleeping.

* * *

Giles turned at the sound of soft footfalls on the stairs and saw Buffy standing at the bottom of them, smiling. Buffy only paused for a second before she ran forwards and hugged her watcher.

"Giles, you're back! I missed you" she said, burying her face against the familiar and comforting feel of tweed. Giles wrapped his arms around his surrogate daughter and smiled.

"I missed you too, Buffy" he said, resisting the urge to let go, but eventually pain overtook his want to be close to her. "Buffy, my ribs" he wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry" she said, quickly releasing him with a slightly worried look, but smiling again when he did. Buffy sat on the sofa and indicated for Giles to do so as well.

"So, what brings you back to Sunnydale? We only talked a few days ago" she asked curiously, but then she sighed. "It's another apocalypse, isn't it?" she continued, sounding resigned.

Giles shook his head. "No, nothing apocalyptic" he said.

Buffy frowned a little. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here then? I doubt you flew all the way from England for a social visit"

Giles sighed. He couldn't lie, per se, she'd know. "Honestly, I came to see if what people had said about you and Spike was true. I take it that seeing as how he was in the house when I arrived and has now vanished upstairs that he's here a lot?"

"He's my boyfriend, Giles. Yes he's here a lot"

"So you're still... together?"

Buffy nodded and smiled. "Yes, we're happily together"

"Buffy, are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"Giles, what is this? Did you fly here just to lecture me on my love life?"

"No, Buffy. I simply wanted to make sure you were certain and to... see the changes in Spike myself" _If he has in fact changed at all._

"He's been doing really well actually. He's friends with all the gang now, and he and Xander don't even threaten to kill each other anymore" she grinned. "They play pool against each other, actually. And he's been helping out on patrol, helps me take care of Dawnie and... and Spike's helped me financially as well. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ungrateful for what you gave to us, it helped so much, but... Spike paid off the mortgage and bills so I don't need a job now. We're really happy" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad he's helping you"

"He really is" Buffy sighed contentedly.

"And he's not a threat anymore?"

"No, he's fine. I mean, he slipped a bit tonight, but there were circumstances"

"What do you mean, 'slipped'?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Well, Warren shot me earlier today and during surgery... I died. But I'm okay. Only Spike heard the machine when I died and went after Warren before they managed to bring me back. Wills found him and we stopped him from doing anything, but he was kinda already strangling him. It was no big deal though" Buffy shrugged.

"'No big deal'?" Giles was shocked. "Buffy, are you saying he almost killed a human?"

Buffy immediately realised how it must have sounded and jumped to Spike's defence. "Like I said, he thought I was dead, so he wanted revenge, I guess" _Oh, that didn't sound any better._

"What about his chip?"

"Oh, uh, I guess he was in too much emotional turmoil to feel it? You know, block yourself off from the pain" _Oh no, this is getting worse._ "Giles, you have to understand. Spike was going through something and as soon as he realised what had happened, he stopped"

"He stopped trying to kill Warren because he realised what he was doing was wrong?"

"Not exactly" Buffy admitted in a small voice. "He stopped because he saw I was alive"

"So what happens when you die again, Buffy? He's a vampire, you are going to die before him. What then?"

"It was different! Warren shot me!"

"He's still human. Good Lord, Buffy, if he could ignore the chip in this instance then what's to say he won't do it again?"

"He won't!" Buffy protested as she stood up, frustrated with not being able to find the words. She couldn't explain it, she just knew that today was the exception.

"You can't guarantee that"

"He won't kill anyone, he loves me and he knows it's wrong and he has the chip"

"It's not enough!" Giles sighed. He obviously wasn't getting through to her. "I didn't come here for an argument. I came to let you know I was back and that I was going to a hotel"

"I'm sorry, Giles" she said, sitting again. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just... you can trust him"

"Buffy, he doesn't have a soul"

"But you did"

Giles was stunned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You think no one noticed that Ben never left the tower? I asked and everyone said that they'd not seen him. Everyone except Dawn. She said she'd seen his body"

Giles glanced down, ashamed of his actions, even if he knew they were necessary. "He was alive when I left him, Giles. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out"

"I did what I had to do" he said quietly.

"I know, and I understand, really. Even when you said about killing Dawn. I understood. Why can't you understand why Spike was prepared to kill Warren?"

"It's not the same bloody thing, and you know it" Giles was in his feet now, pacing in front of her. He sighed and spoke again. "Buffy, I must apologise. Like I said, I didn't come here to fight. But please think about this rationally" he said, moving to the door and picking up his case.

Buffy opened the door and watched him leave. "I have. And you know what I realised?" she paused and Giles looked at her. "That love isn't rational"

He gave her a small smile and continued on his way, listening to the soft click of the door behind him.

* * *

"_He stopped killing Warren because he realised what he was doing was wrong?"_

"_Not exactly. He stopped because he saw I was alive"_

"_So what happens when you die again, Buffy? He's a vampire, you are going to die before him. What then?"_

"_He's still human. Good Lord, Buffy, if he could ignore the chip in this instance then what's to say he won't do it again?"_

"_He won't!" _

"_You can't guarantee that"_

"_He won't kill anyone, he loves me and he knows it's wrong and he has the chip"_

"_It's not enough!"_

"_Buffy, he doesn't have a soul"_

Only snippets of the conversation, or more technically, the argument downstairs reached his ears, but it was enough for Spike to gather the gist of what was being said. Spike sighed and stood from the bed he was sat on.

* * *

Buffy closed the door behind and Giles and stole back upstairs, hoping that their voices hadn't been loud enough to wake the others. She poked her head into Dawn's room and smiled when she saw the teenager spread over the bed like a starfish, still fast asleep.

Closing Dawn's door quietly, she moved to her own room and entered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but he's gone now" she whispered into the dark. She frowned as she became aware of the fact that she couldn't feel him.

"Spike?"

Buffy received no answer, and as she flicked on the light switch she saw why. The window was wide open, a gentle breeze blowing the curtains.

* * *

Spike didn't know how long he wandered the streets for. He kept going over what he'd heard in his head and over everything he'd been through since coming to Sunnyhell. And there seemed to be one common theme.

"_You don't have a soul"_

"_He's soulless"_

"_He doesn't have a soul"_

The soul. It apparently helped you tell right from wrong, made you feel guilt and remorse. Apparently, it meant a lot. Spike frowned. But what use did he have for a soul?

"_What's to say he won't do it again?"_

"_He won't!" _

"_You can't guarantee that"_

It also meant he wouldn't hurt anyone again. Or at least, he wouldn't kill them. And that's what this whole thing was about, right? If he had a soul, it would be enough. Spike, William the Bloody, would be safe.

He momentarily resisted the idea, his demon roaring, but then he thought about what it would mean if he did hurt someone.

_If I 'urt someone, I 'urt Buffy, and I don' wan' to do that. I never wan' to 'urt 'er._

He watched a young woman with blonde hair hurrying down the path opposite him. She looked similar to Buffy in height and build, and would have made a nice snack a few years ago. Then something hit Spike that he'd never thought of before.

_Everyone is someone's Buffy. If I kill that girl, there's gonna be a guy out there that 'urts as much as I did. A mum like Joyce, mournin' 'er lil' girl._

Suddenly, everything seemed clear. He could see, even though blood was necessary for him to live, why Buffy didn't want him to kill. The reason she went out slaying every night.

The young blonde wasn't a Happy Meal on legs anymore, she was a person. She was a human being with family and friends. People that would miss her, hurt if she was gone.

Spike crossed the road and stepped in front of the girl before he even knew what he was doing. The girl gasped and stepped back.

"Please, don't, don't hurt me" she stuttered.

"'M not gonna 'urt you, pet. But there are a fair few nasties hangin' about" The woman still looked nervous so Spike continued, ducking his head and softening his expression. "Look, luv, let's get you home, yeah?"

The girl stood still for a second before nodding and walking on, and Spike fell into step next to her.

"So, where do you live, pet?"

"J-just around the corner"

"'M not gonna hurt you, I promise. Just wan' to make sure you get home safe"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before the girl spoke up again. "Thanks. For, you know, walking me home. Even if it was a little strange" she sent him a timid smile and Spike returned it.

"Sorry about that, di'n't mean to scare you" The really strange thing was that he meant it.

The young woman smiled again, but this time it reached her eyes. "That's okay. It's not every day that a handsome guy comes up to you, offers to just walk you home and doesn't even tell you his name"

Spike chuckled. _Very smooth_ he congratulated her in his thoughts. "Name's Spike"

"Melina" she told him. They smiled at each other again.

"Well, this is my stop" she said a short time later.

Spike turned to face her. "Be more careful in the future, pet. Try not to go out at night, 'n' if you do, take holy water. Maybe look into wearin' a cross necklace too or somethin'. Oh, 'n' watch who you invite into the house. There's some weird things that would love a tasty lil' morsel like you"

Melina gave him a strange look but agreed. She turned towards her house but paused and faced him once more. "Will I see you again?"

"Doubt it, luv. Not if you don' go out at night like I told you"

Melina grinned and nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Spike"

"Pleasure to meet you too, Melina"

The blonde girl smiled again and went into her house. Spike stood there for a second, going over what had happened. Surprisingly, it left him with a warm feeling inside. A big grin spread across his lips and he turned towards Revello. Dawn was coming, and he had a home to get to.

* * *

Buffy lay on her bed and stared at the wall. He was gone. He's left her. Spike had obviously heard the argument she'd had with Giles and had vanished. She could only hope he'd come back to her.

She'd left the window open in the optimism that he'd return. And at about 4.30 that morning, he did. He slipped silently through the window and moved to the bed. He sat down on it and leant over, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Buffy turned over and lifted her gaze to his. It broke his heart to see the sadness there as she asked in a wavering voice "Where did you go?"

"Doesn' matter right now, kitten. Jus' had to sort my head out. But 'm back"

"I thought you'd left"

"Could never leave you, kitten. 'M sorry"

"Did you get everything sorted out?" she asked, tenderly stroking his temple.

He nodded. "I'll tell you eveythin' in the mornin', yeah?" he suggested softly.

This time Buffy nodded and she reached for him to pull him down onto the mattress with her. He pulled back though, smiling at her and kissing her in reassurance when she glanced at him.

He undressed and slid under the covers. Buffy immediately snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him as his own went around her, holding her close. Buffy sighed happily, and Spike smiled against her hair. Soon enough, they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

When morning came, Spike was the first to wake. He'd forgotten to close the window behind him and sunlight was streaming into the room, just a few feet from his arm. Luckily, instinct had awoken him, his demon sensing the sunlight and the danger it presented.

Slowly, Spike moved from under Buffy. He smiled down at her when she groaned slightly in protest, her arm reaching out for him even in her sleep. Stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, Spike comforted her with his presence.

He dressed quickly before scrawling a quick note with a piece of paper and a pen he found lying in her room, he folded it and wrote her name on the front, leaving it on the pillow beside her. He then exited the room and made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, he found Willow already up and making breakfast.

"Hey Spike" She greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Mornin', Red. What are you doin' up so early?"

"I'm surprising Tara with breakfast in bed. After yesterday" she paused. "I'm not taking anything for granted. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Tara"

"'S okay, Willow" he told her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"I was wonderin' somethin' though" he began casually.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Could you, uh" Spike coughed and shifted in his seat. Willow rolled her eyes and grinned at him. Spike grinned back, but it was fake and Willow could tell.

"Spike, what is it?" she asked quietly and sincerely.

"Could you curse me? Give me a soul?"

Willow was shocked. She was shaken from it by the smell of burning pancakes and quickly spun and turned the cooker off.

"You... you want me to curse you with a soul?"

"Yeah. You could do that, right?"

"I don't know. Spike, why do you – "

"What do you mean, you don' know? You did it for Angel"

"Spike, Tara and I talked about it. Magic. My hair goes dark when I cast even the smallest spell. The dark magic is still inside me. So we're going to see Giles and talk about maybe getting a tutor or something. Someone who can help me channel my energies and... detoxify" she said.

Spike dropped his gaze to the floor. Willow looked him over in concern. "Spike, why do you think you need a soul?"

Spike shrugged. He had it all worked out in his head but figured it would sound silly if he tried to tell anyone else. "'S just, all anyone's told me since I got this chip that I'd still only be good if I had a soul" Spike scoffed and shook his head, remembering what Giles had said last night. "I think I proved the point last night, ain't that right?"

"What do you – "

"You know what I mean. Warren. I almost killed 'im. Would have if Buffy hadn't shown up" Spike sighed. "I can' risk losin' Buffy, 'n' that means I can' risk hurtin' anyone. I need you to curse me"

"Spike, I, I can't. You say you can't risk losing Buffy. I can't risk losing Tara. If I did a spell that big, I have no idea what would happen. You once talked about magic having consequences. Well, one of the consequences would be no more Tara, and that's not something I could live with" Spike was disappointed, but nodded. He understood what she meant.

"You're doing fine without a soul, Spike. You're proving us all wrong"

Spike shook his head. "No, Red. I'm the exception that proves the rule is all" He walked dejectedly into the living room, a worried Willow watching him.

She turned back to the cooker and made a fresh batch of pancakes. When she had done that she made some toast and poured two glasses of orange juice. Carrying the tray carefully, she made her way back up to her and Tara's bedroom, her mind focused on the blonde vampire downstairs.

Deciding to speak to Buffy when she woke up, Willow put the issue to the back of her mind and entered the room she shared with her love.

* * *

Buffy awoke slowly, but she noticed immediately that something wasn't right. She shot upright and looked around. Spike was gone, but in his place was a folded piece of paper with 'Buffy' written on it. Opening it, she pushed her hair behind her ears and read it.

_Good morning, kitten._

_I woke up early today and you looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you. Besides, you deserve some rest. I didn't like the thought of you waking alone though, so I wrote you this._

_Here's a little something I wrote a while back that had been bouncing around my head since I first saw you, even though I was living in Egypt._

'_As I watched you dance I knew_

_That I couldn't live without you._

_Living but dead, I'd waited so long_

_To find finally you, moving to our song._

_A 'Stupid Thing' can cause much commotion_

_But that night, you truly were poetry in motion.'_

_I know it's not very good, but I hope it shows you how I feel. Oh, and in case you were wondering, the first time __I__ saw __you__, you were dancing to 'Stupid Thing' by Nickel, at the Bronze with Xander and Willow. You looked absolutely stunning, dancing underneath those lights._

_But that's a story for another time. For now, when you've read this, come and see me downstairs. I miss you already._

_Yours, always._

_Spike_

Buffy smiled and folded the paper carefully. She placed it in the drawer, next to the paper copy she'd made of the poem he'd read to her before. Safely storing it in the table beside her bed, she got up, dressing and leaving the room to go in search of her vampire.

* * *

"Hey, honey" Buffy said as she entered the living room. She wrapped her arms around Spike and kissed him, not noticing the empty mug on the table, not caring that he still tasted a little like blood.

"Mornin', kitten" he replied, pulling her down into his lap.

"I loved your note. And, I remember too" she admitted with a grin. "'I'm one step away from crashing to my knees'" she sang.

"'I'm one step away from spillin' my guts to you'" he sang back. Buffy smiled at him and leaned into him.

"So, uh, want to tell me what happened last night?" Buffy asked.

Spike chuckled. "Not one to beat about the bush then?"

Buffy shook her head and grinned. "You made me curious before. Now spill"

Spike told her about hearing the argument, going out to clear his head, his revelation and the Melina girl.

Buffy pouted when he talked about Melina. He stopped in the middle of his story of walking her home when he noticed and asked her what it was for. "Was she prettier than me?"

"Not possible, kitten. But you know that, you're jus' fishin' for compliments"

Buffy shrugged, caught but shameless. "Can't blame a girl for trying"

Spike grinned and told her the rest of the story. "I'm so proud of you" she said, her eyes glowing with love and happiness.

"Why's that, luv?"

"For figuring out why I fight. I didn't think it was all demon fighting to you, but I just didn't know how to explain it"

"I get it now, pet. Believe me, I get it"

Buffy smiled and hugged him. Then she realised how tense he was under her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong, pet"

"No, you have 'something' face. Talk to me" she urged him gently.

Spike sighed and figured that Willow would probably tell her anyway. "I asked Red to curse me"

"Curse you? Like, with a soul?" Buffy asked, completely taken aback.

Spike nodded and Buffy stared at him in shock. "But... why?"

He reiterated his reasoning from earlier that morning and Buffy's face slowly softened as she listened, her heart melting as she fell in love with him just a little bit more.

"Spike, that's so sweet" she kissed his jaw. "And brave" she moved to his ear. "But unnecessary" she reached his lips.

He kissed her back but it was only half-hearted and Buffy could tell he was holding back. "Spike, I trust you. You don't need a soul. But thank you for being willing to do that"

Spike smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, Buffy"

Buffy smiled and slowly ran her hands down his sides until she was level with where she had found a certain spot a few nights before. Caressing his sides lightly, she grinned when his eyes closed and his head fell back. He let out a low hum of pleasure as a soft growl that sounded more like a purr began in his chest.

Buffy had discovered this particular talent of his one night recently, when he had been almost asleep. He had been so content, that he had started... purring. It had increased in volume when she curled up next to him and it was the most adorable sound Buffy had ever heard. She had told him so when he woke, and that she loved it. Now he did it whenever he was happy, which was practically whenever they were together.

But she hadn't forgotten his attack on her before. Without warning, she dug her fingers into his sides and tickled him, catching him off guard and making him explode with laughter. He wriggled against her, trying to get away but she held firm, grinning like a goof.

"Buffy, stop! Buffy!" He tried to protest, but just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha ha! The mighty Slayer strikes back" she shouted, shrieking in surprise as he bucked, sending them both to the floor. She was relentless and kept tickling him though, until he grabbed her and flipped her underneath him, pinning her hands with his. He took a moment to catch his breath, still grinning, as was she. Her grin softened to a smile and she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, Spike, soulless or otherwise" she smiled at him again and he stood, pulling her close as he returned them to their seats on the sofa, whispering a litany of endearments into her ear with confessions of love.

They parted soon though and Spike got up to leave. Buffy asked where he was going and he told her he was going to the cemetery.

"'M fed up of smellin' like the sewers, luv. I need to get some more stuff"

Buffy giggled and nodded. "Okay, but hurry back"

"Be quick as I can, kitten" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his blanket and, once again, sprinting for the nearest manhole cover.

* * *

A/N: I always had this image of Spike being able to purr as well as growl. It was so cute in my head that I just had to put it in my story. Then it made me jealous of Buffy. I want my own vampire XD

Erm, so that's it I guess. Umm... it's not the end of Giles, we will be seeing him again. And uh, we'll find out how Warren's doing, and umm... I'm not really sure what else :D

So, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I look forward to reading your views :)


	29. Chapter 29

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks Doni and dancngurl153 once again for your great reviews :) and to all those that have read and favourited my story.

To dancngurl153: I did think about that bit in Crush, but I remember it sounding a little more menacing than a purr, but you might be right :D and don't worry about the nerdiness of Buffy lol, my family are always rolling their eyes when I make references to an episode when someone did something relevant to a situation XD Although I think I'm gradually making them as bad as me... :D

So umm... on with the story I guess :)

* * *

Chapter 29

Spike entered the bottom level of his crypt via the tunnels that led to the sewers. He looked around the familiar surroundings and found that he had missed being here. It wasn't anything special really, and he knew Buffy hated being there, especially with the memories of being tied up there while he threatened to feed her to his ex. Not exactly his most shining moment, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

But, despite all these things, it was home. It was, for lack of a better term, his space. Spike frowned. _Maybe I should think about gettin' somethin' above ground now though. Can' really expect to move in with Buffy, 'm not a sponger. Besides, it'll be nice to have somewhere else to go, instead of sendin' the witches 'n' Nibblet out o' the house._

It would be closing another door on his old life, but it would open many for the future. A future with Buffy. Deciding to take a look at some places at some point, he changed his clothes and grabbed a few bits to take back to Buffy's for now. In the process of getting his gel and toothbrush he froze, a noise upstairs catching his attention. When he had spoken to Clem about the cameras he had said that he had been checking that there were no squatters and keeping it clean, but hadn't been staying there for a while. _But if it's not Clem..._

Spike retrieved a sharp blade he kept in the lower level, and slid the knife silently from its sheath and stealthily made his way towards the ladder. He crept up it and glanced about, his muscles tense as he prepared for an attack. He let out a sigh as he noticed that his visitor was no more than a forty year old man, sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed.

"Rupert?" Spike asked, shaking him lightly.

Giles was startled and gasped, jumping up from the chair. He put a hand to his chest and took a deep steadying breath. "Good Lord, Spike. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked rhetorically, eyeing the knife Spike still held warily.

Spike noticed his focus and sighed. "I di'n't know who was up 'ere. I brought a knife in case you were a demon"

"Well, I'm not. So feel free to drop it"

Spike frowned but put it down next to his T.V. "I can' hurt you, 'n' even if I could, I wouldn't"

"I believe that's debateable"

"What is?" Spike asked, confused.

"You say you can't hurt me, but you hurt Warren. If you really wanted to kill someone, the chip wouldn't stop you"

"Ah, I get it. You couldn' get through to Buffy, so you're gonna try 'n' make me see sense"

"No, Spike. You could never see sense"

"Let me guess, cos I don' have a soul?"

"Regardless, you are a threat. I'm not here to negotiate or talk with you. I'm here to eliminate the threat"

Giles pulled a stake from behind his back and lashed forward. Spike's eyes widened as he dodged the blow, stepping to the side.

"Rupert? What about all those times I saved your life?"

"Personal gain, no doubt"

"'Personal gain'?" Spike quoted incredulously. "You wan' to explain that one, mate?"

"Spike, you are not our friend. You never were. You were simply extra muscle"

Spike didn't let it show how much Giles' words actually cut him. He'd come to respect the watcher, the whole gang in fact. They fought the good fight and still remained friends. He'd thought he'd earned at least a small amount of respect in return. It seemed the Scoobies did, but Giles remained as adamant as ever in his dislike of Spike.

Giles kicked at Spike, but the vampire caught his foot and dropped it. Giles swung at him, but he deflected two of the blows. Unfortunately, one caught him on the cheek, knocking his head round. Spike backed up a little, only to find the wall behind him. Giles approached and landed a punch to Spike's stomach, making him double over.

"I won' fight you" Spike told him, looking up at the man who had anger and resentment burning in his hard eyes.

"Too bad" Giles said, pulling Spike up by the lapels of his duster and slamming him back against the wall. Spike's head hit it with a resounding thud, making his vision blurry and disorientating him.

Giles raised the stake again and brought it down. Spike just managed to manoeuvre himself in the Giles' strong grip enough that the stake just missed his heart, embedding itself in his chest a few inches shy of turning him to dust, and ironically right where he'd been shot.

Spike roared in pain and Giles released him, looking at him in disgust even as the vampire's features twisted in agony. Spike only just remained standing, not daring to breathe in fear of dislodging the stake and causing it to pierce his heart. He turned pained and clouded blue eyes to Giles in question.

"You will never be good enough for her. She deserves more. You are a danger to us all and can never understand her, or her friends. I'm not even sure that a soul would change that"

Giles turned and exited the crypt, leaving Spike behind him. The blonde glared after him, his eyes cold and deadly. _Just like that wanker, Finn._ Slowly his anger faded and he was left stood there in realisation that he had just been a father trying to protect his daughter.

_But... what if he's right? I know she deserves more than me. But what can I do about it? I love 'er 'n' I won' ever leave her. 'Specially now 've got 'er._

The answer came to him in an epiphany. If Willow couldn't help him, he knew who could. He looked carefully down at the stake lodged in his chest. He didn't dare try and remove it, as it was far too close to his heart for comfort.

He needed to get it out, but had no idea how to go about it. Thinking about his options, he weighed them and figured his best bet was to get back to Revello. Willow had proved pretty handy with tools before and she'd know what to do. Even if it was just pulling it out at the same angle.

Collecting the items he'd gathered together and putting them in a bag, moving his left arm as little as possible and picked the bag up. Slowly, he made his way back to the house, wondering what the hell to tell Buffy. Luckily, he managed to make the journey without jostling the piece of wood that was still precariously close to his unbeating heart and entered the Summers' home.

* * *

Buffy was in the living room with Dawn when Spike entered, and Tara was in the kitchen. Tara gasped when she saw him but he put a finger to his lips. Tara nodded and made her way forward, taking the bag from him. Spike pointed upstairs and Tara motioned for him to go first. Once they had made it to Willow and Tara's room, Spike groaned and gradually lay down on the bed. Tara shut the door quietly and turned to him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She walked to the door that led to the bathroom and knocked on it. Willow opened the door, toothbrush in hand. She saw Spike and her eyes widened. She quickly ran off but returned again once she had rinsed out her mouth.

The two witches sat either side of Spike, both pairs of eyes fixed on the stake. "My God, Spike. What happened?" Willow asked him.

Spike looked up at her and used his right hand to mime talking, then shook his head. Willow frowned but nodded. She reached for the stake, preparing to pull it out when she was stopped by a grunt from Spike and a squeak from Tara.

"What?" she asked. "We've got to get it out"

"I know, sweetie, but look. It's got to be within a couple of inches of his heart. One wrong move and he's d-dust"

Willow gulped and grinned nervously at Spike, who looked marginally more relaxed now she had moved her hand back to her side. "Sorry"

Spike just nodded and wiggled his fingers at Tara with a curious look. "Oh, umm... maybe? I could try and put like, a, uh, protection spell around your heart? It won't be p-permanent but it could be enough to p-pull it out"

Spike nodded and turned his head away, closing his eyes. Tara took a deep breath and hovered her hand just beneath the stake and over his heart. Spike felt a sharp burning sensation that made him wince, but that was the only sign that the magic had had any effect.

Tara was worried. She had no idea if her spell had even worked, or if it would be enough protection from the deadly wood that could kill her friend. She nodded to Willow to let her know she'd done all she could.

Willow looked down at Spike's chest again and thought how best to get it out without hurting him. It didn't seem possible though, so she stood and told him what she was going to do. "Spike, I'm going to sit over you so I can try and pull it outwards and away from your heart, okay?"

Spike nodded and braced himself for the pain. Willow straddled his abdomen, pinning him to the bed with her weight. She wrapped her hand around the stake and counted to three. Then she pulled.

Spike bucked beneath her, almost sending her to the floor, and clamped a hand over his own mouth to muffle the roar that built in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Willow still sitting on him, her eyes large and concerned.

"I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry" she babbled, visibly upset.

Spike reached up and rubbed her arm. "'S okay, Red. Thanks" he paused before continuing. "You know, usually I'd make a snarky comment about you bein' a lesbian 'n' the compromisin' position you're in" he quipped, grinning as he gently moved her so he could sit up. Both the young woman laughed softly but fell serious again when he rubbed at his chest.

"I jus' di'n't dare try takin' it out m'self. Wasn' even breathin', just in case"

Tara had gone to the bathroom and come back with the first aid kit. Once more, the two witches removed his shirt to work on cleaning up the blood and patching him up with bandages.

"Thanks, pet" he said to Tara as she handed him the shirt he'd packed in the bag he'd brought and slipped it on. "And you, luv" he smiled at Willow.

Spike rotated his left shoulder and chuckled. "If I could go jus' one month without bein' staked, shot or stabbed, I'll be a very happy vampire"

Willow returned it but repeated her question after a pause. "Spike, what happened?"

Spike wondered what to tell them. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time, strangely, he didn't want to make Giles look bad. In fact, he didn't even know if they were aware that he was back.

"Look, I don' wan' to talk about it right now" he said.

Willow and Tara glanced at each other but nodded at him.

Spike fell quiet for a moment, thinking about his decision. _Couldn't 'urt to try again, right?_

"Red, what I asked before..."

"No. Spike, I won't do it"

"Please, Willow. 'M askin' you as a friend"

Willow stood from the bed. "No. No. You are not playing the 'if you were really my friend' card. Xander got me to do things like, like, give him and Cordelia a chance, and, and, other... really bad stuff" she rambled, pointing a finger at Spike accusingly.

"Fine" he said, turning to Tara. "Glinda, you're jus' as good as Red, right? I wan' you to curse me. Buffy told me I don' need a soul, but let's face it, 'm still dangerous. I came close to killin' Warren 'n' nearly did. I need m' soul"

Tara was stunned. _He's talked to Willow about this already? And she said no, and Buffy's told him it's okay, but he still wants it?_

"Spike, sweetie, you don't need one. You're doing fine without a soul. You even saved our lives"

Spike sighed. "You really won' do this f' me?"

Tara shook her head, her eyes sad as she observed him drop his head into his hands and run his finger agitatedly through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Spike, but e-even if I wanted to, I... I d-don't think I'm strong enough" she told him, placing a hand on his arm gently.

He nodded and smiled at her, but he seemed resigned about something. Tara was about to ask him if he was okay when his expression went blank and unreadable.

"Thanks anyway, Tara" he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tara faced Willow, her eyes showing her that the redhead felt the same. They didn't know what had put the idea into Spike's head, but it seemed he was seriously thinking about trying to get his soul back. They hoped they'd talked him out of it, but they knew that if he was determined to do it, no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

Buffy felt the back of her neck tingle with the familiar feel of Spike's signature. Smiling, she rose from the sofa and went to the kitchen. She frowned when she saw he wasn't there. _Okay, not to be self-centred or anything, but why didn't he come find me as soon as he got here?_ Pouting, Buffy made her way upstairs instead. She grinned when she heard him moving about in her room and pushed the door open.

"Honey, you in here?" she asked, stepping inside. She saw him before she heard him, sitting on her – _their_ – bed in the dark, the curtains pulled tightly across the window, blocking out the sun.

"Yeah, 'm here, kitten" he replied. She walked towards him and stepped between his thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair and he rested his head against her chest, heaving a sigh.

Buffy didn't know what was bothering him, but she could tell something had happened. He was so... subdued. She leaned down and kissed his temple, rubbing his neck and shoulders soothingly and feeling his muscles relax under her touch.

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?" she asked softly. He hesitated imperceptibly but nodded. He pulled Buffy down onto the bed next to him and lay alongside her, his head resting on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her.

"What're you thinking?" he heard her ask above him.

"How I don' deserve you. You're amazin', Buffy"

Buffy smiled and resumed running her fingers through his platinum blonde curls. She frowned slightly when he didn't start purring like usual. "Honey? Spike? Are you okay?"

She felt him nod against her and his arms tighten. Buffy glanced behind her at the closed curtains. She remembered the photographs she and Dawn had taken yesterday. They had picked them up earlier today and had planned on making a collage or something. Fortunately for Dawn, Buffy hadn't noticed her younger sister slip some photographs from the pile and into her bag.

They were going to give them to him as a present at some point, but now seemed more appropriate. "Spike, sit up for a second?" she asked him, urging him up gently with her hands.

He did so and gave her a strange look. Buffy leaned over to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. She took out the few photos she and Dawn had taken in the garden and handed them to him, sat next to him and linked her arm with his as he looked at them.

The first picture was of Buffy, leaning against a tree, a small smile on her lips like she was trying to suppress a grin. She wasn't looking at the camera and seemed to be rolling her eyes at something the person taking the photo must have said or done. He grinned and moved it to the back of the small stack.

In the next photo, Buffy was still leaning against a tree, but she was grinning at the camera. Her golden hair shone in the sun, her tanned skin appeared to glow and her eyes sparkled with light and life. He recognised the clothes as the ones she had been wearing when she was shot. _So this is why they were in the garden. It's my fault she got shot._

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Buffy leaned up and whispered in his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "It wasn't your fault. It was Warren's, and he's not a problem anymore" She had worried about him, knowing he'd know this was why she had been outside when Warren appeared and blame himself. Spike nodded, but it didn't alleviate the pang of guilt. He knew it was irrational, but it didn't stop him thinking there was something else he could have done.

He moved the photo to the back of the pile and revealed the next. This one was of Dawn as she posed for the camera. He grinned at the teenager waving up at him. He touched the image carefully with the tip of his finger, tracing her features.

"Turn to the next one" she urged him. This was the photo she was most nervous, but excited about. She knew he loved both her and her sister, but to see his reaction to a picture of them both sent butterflies soaring around her stomach.

Spike followed her instruction and looked and the fourth and final image. It was of Dawn and Buffy, lying on the grass and mirroring each other's pose. They both smiled brightly at the camera and leaned into one another. They both looked absolutely beautiful in the sunshine. Alive and happy. His girls.

He smiled down at it and looked up at Buffy who was watching him with a matching smile. "They're perfect, luv. But, what gave you the idea?"

"I told you once that we could never have a noon picnic and it hit me that you'd never really be able to see me and Dawnie in the sun. So I wanted you to have a picture of us, so you could see us, and maybe it would feel like you were there. I also wanted you to have a picture of us, if you wanted one"

Spike smiled and her and grazed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Thank you" he whisper as he leaned closer, kissing her gently.

* * *

Later that night, after he and Buffy had patrolled and everyone was deeply asleep, Spike once again slipped out of Buffy's bed. He kissed her on the forehead, and just like the previous morning, left a note on her pillow.

"I promise I'll be back" he whispered to her.

With that, for the second night running, Spike left the Summers' home via his love's window, closing it softly behind him and heading out into the night. He had to see Clem, and get his motorcycle, but then he was gone, a set of red taillights disappearing rapidly in the distance.

* * *

When Buffy awoke, she smiled and reached out for the cooler skin of her vampire. Frowning when all she found was an empty space, she slowly opened her eyes. She sighed, realising he'd obviously woken before her again. She smiled at the note and unfolded it, pulling herself into a sitting position.

As she read, the smile faded and her eyes burned. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs that rose in her chest. _I need to talk to someone. He can't just be gone. Willow. I need Willow._

Jumping up she flung her door open and barged into her mother's old room. "He's gone" she shouted, waving the note at the startled and still fairly sleepy pair.

"Buffy, what do you mean? Who's gone?" Willow asked with a yawn as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Spike. He left"

"Sweetie, are you sure he's left? He might have just gone out for s-something and gotten caught by the sun" Tara suggested.

"No, he wrote a letter"

This woke the two up completely. Willow stood and went to Buffy's side, reading the letter aloud over her shoulder.

"'_Dearest Buffy'_" she began. Tara stood as well and made her way over.

"'_I am sincerely sorry for leaving you to wake alone for a second time in as many days but there's something I have to do'_"

"'_There aren't many things in this world that scare me. You live in this world long enough and you forget you're immortal and start to believe you're invincible. You make me feel invincible, but one of the few things that do scare me is the thought of living without you. When I heard the machine in the operating room... I'd never been so afraid.'_" Willow paused and took a steadying breath before continuing to read.

"'_But I had no right to go after Warren. It was wrong, and although I understand why, I don't care. I'd have killed him that day had you not arrived. It scared me how carried away I got, my complete loss of control. I can't let it happen again. If I ever hurt you, or Dawn or any of the Scoobies... I don't know what would happen'_"

"'_So, I need to do this. Just trust me when I tell you that I will return. I could never leave you for good. I love you too bloody much. You and the Nibblet, and damn it even Red, Glinda, Harris and Anya. But don't tell Harris that'_" The three of them grinned at that.

"'_Clem knows where I'm going, but please don't ask him where. I made him promise not to tell you because I think that you'll try and stop me and I can't let you do that'_"

"'_I may be gone for a while, but just remember: I love you and I will be back. Yours forever and always. William'_"

"Oh, Buffy" Willow wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders as she began to cry. "He said he'll be back though"

"Yeah, but where's he gone? Why wouldn't he tell me? He left and didn't even say goodbye, just snuck out it the middle of the night" Buffy made a defeated gesture and covered her face with her hands.

Willow didn't know what to say and looked helplessly at Tara. They both had a sinking feeling that they knew where he'd gone, but were undecided on whether they should tell the distraught Slayer. They knew that if they did, she'd run after him and try and stop him, but it seemed something that he was determined to do and had specifically asked her not to try and follow him. Their theory was pretty much signed, sealed and delivered by his signature. He had ended his letter 'William', not 'Spike'.

Spike had gone to get his soul.

How, where or when, they didn't know, but it was obvious what Spike had left for. Except to Buffy. But she was unaware of his requests for the curse, or at least, she was of his second anyway. Willow didn't know if Spike had admitted to Buffy what he had asked her for.

Tara glanced at Willow and nodded. They had to tell her about their suspicions. "I think he m-might have gone to get his s-soul" said Tara gently.

Buffy's eyes shot to the witch. "Why? We already talked about this. He was fine. We were fine"

"He, he came to us" Willow admitted. "Yesterday, he asked both me and Tara to curse him, even after I turned him down before"

Buffy's gaze became unfocused as she dropped onto the bed. "But, he seemed okay. A little off maybe, but before he left for his crypt he seemed okay"

"Buffy, do you know what happened when he was there?" Willow asked, starting to piece the puzzle together.

Buffy shook her head then closed her eyes. "Uh, just to get some stuff. A shirt and his gel or something, I, I don't know"

Willow sighed. "I think something must have happened there. You say he was fine before he left, but he asked us when he got back and..." she trailed off.

"And... he'd been s-staked" said Tara.

Buffy's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I didn't know. I didn't even notice. Oh God, oh God" she stood and started pacing. "Do you know who or what it was?"

Both of them shook their heads. "He said he didn't want to talk about it" Willow told her.

Buffy put her hands to her head. Something had happened, but she had no idea what, or where Spike had gone or... anything. Her shoulders slumped and she wiped away her tears in frustration.

She wouldn't cry about this now. She had to get Dawn to school, and talk to Giles. Thanking the witches for talking with her, she left their room and entered her own. It looked dark and lonely now and as she looked around she noticed something she hadn't before. Something that gave her new hope.

Spike's duster was hung over the back of her chair. She picked it up and hugged it to her, as a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_You know I'll be back for it. Until then, it's yours._

Buffy smiled and dressed, slipping the duster on over the top. She pulled the heavy leather around herself, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol reaching her nose, comforting her with the ghost of his presence. Smiling again, Buffy stroked the lapels with soft fingers, smoothing it out, and went downstairs to start her routine. _He'll be back._

_

* * *

_

Flashback to two nights ago...

Warren was sat handcuffed on one side of a metal table. Johnny sat facing him, with a tape recorder in between them. Johnny began by stating the formalities to the tape, such as the date, who the interview was with and what it was concerning. Then the questions began.

"State your name"

"Warren Mears"

"What was your relation with Katrina Silber?"

"We dated for a while and I loved her"

"Do you know how she died?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I hit her with a champagne bottle"

"Why?"

"She was going to tell the police I raped her. I didn't, but she thought I had because of the circumstances. I tried to stop her, but she kicked me, so I grabbed the bottle and hit her to knock her out. I didn't mean to kill her"

"So you confess? You killed Katrina Silber?"

"Yeah"

"And what do you know about the shooting in the yard of" Johnny checked the paper in front of him. "1630, Revello Drive?"

"I took a gun there to get revenge. I shot three times and hit Buffy"

"Who were you there to get revenge on?"

"Buffy Summers"

"Why?"

"Because she'd stopped me from taking over Sunnydale and made me look stupid"

"Do you know what happened in terms of the shots you fired?"

"I know I hit Buffy, but other than that, no"

"The other two shots went wide, luckily. So, you went to the Summers' residence with the intent of killing Miss Summers?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. I think that's everything" Johnny stated the time the interview had been terminated and hauled Warren out of his seat. He guided him to a cell and unlocked his cuffs, pushing him a little to get him inside. Johnny shut the door and locked it shut.

"Hope you're comfortable. You're going to be here a while" Johnny told him, ignoring the glares Warren sent at him.

Johnny calmly went to his superior's office and handed him the tape of Warren's confession, then made his way back to his desk. Today had been very successful.

* * *

Downstairs, Buffy and Dawn were watching the news, one of the headlines catching their attention.

"And in the latest news, a man has been arrested for the murder of a young woman and the attempted murder of another. Warren Mears killed his ex-girlfriend by hitting her with a bottle a few weeks ago and is suspected to have attempted to hide her body by disposing of it in the cemetery river where the body was found. Recently he also tried to shoot another young woman, Buffy Summers, in her own back garden. Luckily, Miss Summers survived the shooting and the hospital has said that she is making a full recovery. After his confession two days ago Mr Mears is due to be put on trial in the next week. On other news..."

Buffy turned the T.V. down again and turned to Dawn. Both of them were beaming and simultaneously started dancing happily. It looked like Warren was going to get what he deserved.

"Am I glad I caught the news" Dawn said, grinning.

Buffy returned it, just wishing the Spike could have been here. _Stupid vampire, couldn't have left tonight if he really had to?_

Noticing Buffy's expression, Dawn put her arm around her. "He will be back"

"I know that, Dawnie, but... it doesn't stop it hurting"

"I know"

Hugging Dawn back for a moment, Buffy then stepped back. "Now, off to school with you"

Dawn nodded and bounded towards the door. She had been upset at first when Buffy had told her Spike had gone, but when she had heard Willow and Tara's theory she knew it was only a matter of time before they saw him again. Dawn froze as she opened the door.

* * *

Giles stood there, fist raised to knock. He smiled at Dawn and she returned it.

"I'd love to talk to you Giles, but, school" she said, walking past him and leaving the door open. "Buffy's in the living room" Giles nodded at her and watched her for a moment as she skipped off down the path and made her way to school.

"Hello, Buffy" he greeted her, hugging her when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi, Giles" she replied quietly, pulling back and sitting on the sofa.

Giles frowned when he saw what she was wearing. "Buffy, isn't that Spike's coat?"

Buffy nodded and glanced down. "He's gone. He left me this as a promise that he'd be back but he left"

Giles fought down the urge to smile or say something sarcastic. "Perhaps it's for the best"

Buffy looked at him in shock. "How can it be for the best?"

"Buffy, you're better off without him around. He doesn't have a soul and – "

Then something clicked. "You" she whispered. "It was you"

"Sorry, Buffy, what did you say? I didn't hear you"

"I said: 'It was you'" she stared at him accusingly. "Did you visit him yesterday in his crypt?"

Giles coughed and removed his glasses, pulling out a cloth and cleaning them. "I only want what's best for you"

"I already had this conversation with Angel. I know what's best for me. Giles, did you tell him he needed a soul?"

"I may have" Giles cleared his throat. "I may have insinuated that it – "

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you then" Buffy stood and folded her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone to get it. He signed the note 'William' and both Willow and Tara say he asked them to curse him. They said no so he's gone to find someone who will"

"Impossible" Giles whispered.

"No, it's possible" Buffy walked past him towards the stairs. "You can let yourself out" She ran upstairs and lay down on her bed. She reached out and found the two poems she had. As she searched though, she realised she only had three photos instead of four. She leafed through them and noticed the one of her and Dawn missing. And she had a feeling she knew who had it.

She took out the poems that she had been looking for and sat back down on her bed. She picked up the letter he had left her and placed it with them. "Just please come back to me" she whispered, tracing the letters of his handwriting and rereading his words, wrapped in the feel and smell of smoky leather.

_

* * *

_

Several weeks later...

Spike fell to his knees and spat blood out of his mouth. He was panting slightly, trying to control the pain. The burns on his hands, chest and back were sending waves of agony through his already tired and tortured body.

"You have passed the demon trials, vampire"

He turned to face the glowing green eyes deep in the dark depths of the cave. "Damn right, I passed your trials. Now give me what I want. Make me whole, so I can give 'er what she deserves"

"Very well" the demon said, coming forwards and placing a hand on his already wounded chest.

A burning sensation filled Spike until it was unbearable. He threw his head back and screamed as silver light shone from his eyes and mouth, surrounding him, engulfing him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: There you go, chapter 29 :)

I did think about not giving Spike his soul, cos let's face it, he really didn't need it. It just made him feel guilty for all the things he'd done years ago. But in the end, I felt that it was important, because he's the only vampire in known history to seek out his soul himself, which just goes to show how different he really was from all other vampires, including Angel/us.

This does mean that I'm winding the story down now though, so I think there'll only be one more chapter. But for now I leave you with this question: How could the wording of Spike's request, as in the series, be interpreted differently?

Now I've confused you and given you something to think about, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

For disclaimer and general summary, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to dancngurl153 for the review on that last chapter, I was impressed that I had one since I only posted this morning XD And I commend you on being very astute ;) There will be a bit of a twist though, which I hope you like :) and to spuffy for the great review that I only just got lol

And so I give you the final chapter of Unexpected Things :D

* * *

Chapter 30

Four days after Spike left, Xander and Anya returned from their honeymoon. They dropped their suitcases off at their apartment before they drove to the Summers' residence. Xander knocked on the door and waited until Buffy answered the door.

"We're back!" The newlyweds said together in a sing-song.

"Guys!" Buffy exclaimed, throwing herself at Xander and hugging him tightly. She released him and surprised Anya with a hug as well. "My God, you're so brown!"

"We spent lots of time on the beach sipping cocktails with little umbrellas" said Anya with a grin.

"Uh, I'm jealous" Buffy replied, returning the grin. "Come in, come in" Buffy ushered them inside and they all sat on the sofa. "Wills, Tara, Dawnie? Guess who's back?" she called up the stairs as they passed.

The three of them came running down the stairs, smiling brightly. Willow and Tara sat opposite the other couple and immediately started asking them about their trip. Dawn stood in the doorway, her smile fading slightly. She was glad to see her friends were back and had obviously had a good time, but for a second she'd thought he was back. She sighed and caught Buffy's eye and could see the same mixture of happiness and disappointment swirling in her green gaze. Four days, and they still held hope that he'd be back sooner rather than later.

Buffy had been to see Clem, and it turned out that Spike had left a message for her there as well, telling her to go on living her life and he'd be back when he could. He had told Clem where he was going but Buffy didn't ask him, just as Spike had asked her not to. Spike had gone there at the dead of night and told Clem everything, before getting on his motorcycle and riding off to wherever he had to go. So Buffy had comforted herself with his promises and his coat. She hardly ever took it off now. She wore it during the day, out patrolling and only removed it to sleep, but it stayed close to her bed, hanging on the back of the chair he'd left it on.

She was snapped back to the present by Xander's voice. "So, Buffy, why are you wearing Spike's coat?"

Willow and Tara's eyes widened and they tried to signal to Xander not to ask, but Buffy noticed them out of the corner of her eye. "It's okay, really. Xand... Spike? He, he left. He's, uh, gone somewhere. I don't know where. But he left me this as a promise he'll be back" Buffy shrugged but her hands tightened on the leather that hung around her shoulders.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Spike, it's that he never stays away for too long. He'll be back before you know it" Xander assured her with a smile.

Buffy smiled back and nodded. She knew he would be, but until then it would always feel like a part of her was missing. "Thanks, Xand"

Xander smiled again and nodded. Then he clapped his hands and rubbed them together before standing. "Right, well, we should get going. We've still got to unpack"

"And I need to open the Magic Box. I had to close it while we were away but now I have to open it again so I can sell more things to customers and earn money" Anya stood as well and linked arms with her husband.

"Yeah, okay, sure" Buffy said quietly, standing as well to walk them to the door.

"Hey, we should go Bronzing or something tonight now the gang's back together" Willow proposed, before continuing softly. "Or most of us, anyway"

"M-maybe we could ask Mr Giles round?" Tara suggested.

"Wait, Giles is back?" asked Xander.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he came to see if Spike had really changed" she said bitterly.

"You mean, he couldn't just take our word for it?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he came, told Spike he needed a soul to be even remotely good enough for me and I haven't seen him since. I think he's still here" Buffy shrugged again.

Xander sighed. "It'll be okay, Buffy"

Buffy smiled and hugged him. "I know" she replied.

Xander nodded and returned her smile. He grasped Anya's hand and the two of them said their goodbyes before leaving together.

"So, Saturday morning television?" Dawn asked, sitting down on the sofa and beckoning Buffy to do the same. Buffy smiled at her sister and sat next to her.

Buffy pushed Dawn's hair behind her ear and nodded. "Sure, Dawnie. Sounds like fun"

* * *

A few days later and Willow and Tara left for England with Giles to work with a coven of witches he had recommended in Devon.

They worked with the group, learning meditation techniques and focusing methods and the coven helped cleanse Willow of the darkness inside her. They couldn't get rid of it completely, it would always lie deep inside her, but they helped her lessen its control over her and Willow became even more powerful for it.

Just one month after they had left, they returned to Sunnydale, happier and stronger, both as witches and a couple. Giles, however, decided to stay in England instead of going back there again. They understood, but they knew their home was at the Hellmouth.

* * *

Several weeks after Anya and Xander's return, a scream was heard deep inside a cave somewhere in Africa. The people of the tribe had heard a prophecy passed down by word of mouth of a dark warrior seeking the light and it seemed it had come to fruition that night. One of the men turned and glanced in the direction of the cave with sad eyes. It was his duty as the Guardian to help the warrior through the next step of his journey, but it would not be easy.

The next morning, the man rose and walked to the cave. Inside he found a blonde man, lying on his side and practically unconscious. "You hear me?" he asked the dazed man in broken English.

Spike groaned as he heard a voice talking to him. It was just one more of the thousands shouting at him, telling him he was evil, a bloodthirsty creature that only deserved Hell. "Not here" he whispered through cracked lips.

The Guardian crouched down and lifted Spike into a sitting position, bringing a flask of water to the blonde's mouth. He helped him drink some, and he seemed to become more coherent.

"Wha's goin' on?" Spike asked weakly.

"Warrior has passed trials. Must go back to Valley of Sun"

Spike frowned and tried to push back the voices and visions. He managed to focus himself a little better and concentrated on the man next to him. "Who are you, mate?"

"I am Guardian. Help Warrior. Warrior has life, light and soul. Need to go to soulmate"

Spike coughed and pulled himself into a more upright and comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as can be on the floor of a cave anyway. "Wha' are you talkin' about?"

"Warrior look for soul?" the man asked and Spike nodded.

"Warrior is given soul and life"

Spike let the words sink in but the voices were beginning to grow louder again. The last thing he remembered was asking the demon for a soul, but he couldn't remember anything before that. There were just the figures yelling at him. Then the words registered, along with the feel of his heartbeat, his weaker senses and his warm skin. He felt so warm. He looked up at the man, who nodded and smiled. He stood and helped Spike to his feet, and with his support, Spike stepped out of the cave and into the early morning light. He was human.

* * *

Spike spent the next six weeks living with the Guardian, recuperating and healing. There were some days when he was completely lost to the visions of his past that haunted him, the guilt of over 100 years of killing overwhelming him and making him insane. Other days he was completely clear and coherent and his memory gradually returned.

On his sane days, he spent time with the Guardian, relearning the simple things that he hadn't had to do as a vampire. Slowly, he learned how to fight back the ghosts of his victims and it was only rarely that he retreated into his own mind, overpowered by them and reliving his past. His mumblings were unintelligible and nonsense, but they were few and far apart.

The last day of the sixth week the Guardian went to see Spike. "Warrior must go back to Valley of Sun"

"Valley of the Sun?"

"Yes, find soulmate" The Guardian opened a draw a retrieved the photograph he had found on the man in the cave.

Spike looked down at it at two names came back to him. As he touched the image, he got a sense of déjà vu. He knew these girls.

"_You're my girls"_

"_I love you both"_

"Buffy" he whispered, his gaze lingering on the blonde. "And... Dawn" he looked over the brunette. His eyes shot up to meet the Guardian's. "Sunnydale. I have to go to Sunnydale" The Guardian smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" Spike said, catching the Guardian in a sudden hug. The Guardian was stunned for a second, but chuckled and hugged him back.

"Go, now" he told him. Spike nodded and smiled at him before gathering the few belongings he had. He glanced at the photo once more before putting it in the back pocket of his jeans and leaving the place he had called home for the past weeks. It was time for him to go back to his true home. Back to his family.

* * *

It had been almost three months now. Buffy went about her usual routine, day after day, but she couldn't help waiting for him. During the day, Dawn was at school and Tara and Willow were at college. Patrols were always quiet at night, and her bed felt big and empty with only her in it.

Today was a Wednesday, which meant she'd have the house to herself until three o'clock. And she had nothing to do. Buffy had done all the washing and ironing yesterday and the shopping the day before that. She couldn't call Xander or Anya as they were both at work. Sighing, she resigned herself to cleaning whilst watching daytime T.V.

She was polishing the table in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. _Great, another salesman. When will they get the message that I. Am. Not. Interested?_

She opened the front door, cloth in hand about to give them a piece of her mind when she looked up and stilled. Buffy's gaze travelled upwards until she was staring into the familiar blue gaze of the man she had missed for so long.

"Spike" she breathed. Then the fact that he was stood in the sunlight registered with her. Buffy squeaked and yanked him inside, slamming the door closed. She was looking him over in concern, trying to see if he was burned when she heard him chuckling. She scowled up at him. "What, exactly, is so funny?"

"It's okay, Buffy. I'm human" he told her. Buffy just stood there, her mouth opening and closing. Her eyes fell to his chest and she approached slowly, lifting her hand and placing it over his heart. She could feel the beat of it under her fingertips and looked up at him in awe, her eyes glistening with happy tears.

"But, how?" she whispered.

"I went to see a demon about getting my soul. Only, he threw in a few extras" he grinned, spreading his arms out and shrugging slightly.

"You're human?" Spike nodded in reply. "And you're real?" Another nod. "And you're here?" A third nod.

Buffy squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you did this" she said, kissing him. "You didn't, have to. I loved you, as you were"

"I know, kitten, but I needed to. Not the human part, that was unexpected" he said with another grin.

"I love you, Spike" she said, leaning her forehead against his and relishing the warmth she felt radiating from him.

"Love you too, kitten"

Buffy traced his features with her fingers, letting her gaze roam over him. She was beginning to recognise the differences now. In fact, he was looking more and more like the William she had seen in her hallucinations. _Maybe it was a kind of Slayer dream as well...?_

Spike had let his hair grow out of the platinum blonde and it was now a golden brown, bleached naturally by the sun. His skin was browner than before, a healthy tan that he had lacked as a vampire for obvious reasons. He was also wearing a light blue shirt with the usual black jeans. The combination of hair colour, tan and clothes made his sapphire eyes look even brighter. She smiled down at him and kissed him soundly.

On his part, Spike also let his gaze run hungrily over the woman he loved and hadn't seen for... far too long. He gently touched the leather lapels of the jacket she wore. "You're wearing it" he said softly. Buffy nodded and smiled.

"I barely take it off" she admitted quietly. She dropped down out of his arms and slipped it off. "It's yours again now. You came back for it" she said, holding it out to him.

Spike accepted it, but wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I came back for you" he said. He pulled back a little to slip the jacket on again. He adjusted it into position and smiled at Buffy.

Buffy took his hand and led him into the living room where she discarded the cloth and sat on the sofa, tugging him down with her. She asked him to tell her everything that had happened since he left and he did, beginning with writing her the note, apologising for leaving, and ending with getting on a plane.

On his journey he had also been very busy in becoming what he referred to as 'a real boy'. He now had identification that had made all his records from his human life relevant for modern day. He was William Pratt, born in 1975 in London, England. He had been to Oxford and received degrees in English Literature and Latin when he was human, which were legitimate, so he had pulled some strings and had them updated so if anyone made any inquiries it would all be verified. He also had a driver's license, a passport and a new bank account that had been opened in his name and had all his funds as a vampire transferred to it. All he had left to do was to find a flat in Sunnydale.

"Well, why don't you move in with us?" asked Buffy, dropping her gaze and blushing.

"I'd love to, kitten. But I thought this way we could have somewhere to call our own. Somewhere to be by ourselves if we want" Buffy grinned and nodded. She liked the sound of that.

With impeccable timing, Dawn came bounding through the front door, placing her bag and coat on the hook by the door. "Buffy! I'm home! You'll never believe what happened at school today. Kirsty was being such a biatch, but Kevin totally stood up for me and said I was pretty cool and..." Dawn turned towards the living room and trailed off. _Is that...? Is he...?_

"Spike? You're back?" Spike smiled and nodded.

Dawn squealed, in much the same way Buffy had and ran forward, embracing the ex-vampire. She jumped back and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her and she felt his hot skin. She glanced back and noticed the open curtains, the sunlight warming the room and the three occupants.

"How? What? How?" she asked, her jaw hanging open in wonder.

"'M human, Nibblet. Went to see a demon about a soul, 'n' got a bit more than I bargained for"

Dawn threw herself at him again and hugged him tightly. She leaned back and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Never leave us like that again, okay?" she said, scowling at him before hugging him again.

Spike put a hand to his cheek where she'd hit him. It normally wouldn't have fazed him, but as a human it had been enough to whip his head to the side. He glanced up and noticed Buffy watching him with wide eyes. She reached over and placed a hand over his, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dawnie, don't hit him" she said, her voice hard.

Dawn sat back and saw that a red handprint forming on his cheek. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"'S okay, Lil' Bit. Jus' hurts a lil' more than it used to" Spike said, his voice low and comforting. Spike frowned though. He didn't remember getting hit being that painful before. He'd forgotten how vulnerable being human made you. He put an arm around her shoulder and brushed her hair back from her face, smiling to let her know she was forgiven.

"I won't ever do it again, I promise" she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Spike? I'm really glad you're back"

"Me too" he said, his eyes locked with Buffy's. Buffy smiled at him and leaned against his other shoulder, pulling his free arm around her.

A little while later, they heard the door open. "Ready to do this all again?" Buffy asked with a grin.

Spike sighed and nodded, standing and making his way into the kitchen with Buffy's hand in his own and Dawn following behind.

"Hey, Buffy, Dawn, Spike" greeted Willow as she turned to close the door behind herself and Tara. It clicked shut just as what she'd witnessed sank in. "Spike!" she exclaimed, grinning and hugging him. His arms automatically came around her and he chuckled.

"'S good to see you again too, Red" he said. Willow stood back and Tara stepped forward, hugging him as well.

"Got a little m-more than you expected, huh?" she asked with a grin.

Spike laughed. "Nothin' gets past you, eh, pet?"

"So, human. How's that working out for you?" asked Willow.

"Well, well, if you two aren't your every day Einstein. Yeah, 's not too bad" Spike cleared his throat. "I do have one more surprise though"

Everyone looked at him expectantly and he took a deep breath. "I kept my speed and strength. Found out earlier that my pain barrier's a lil' lower, but other than that..." he trailed off with a shrug. Buffy beamed and hugged him again.

"So does this make you, like, a male Slayer?" asked Dawn curiously.

Spike considered it and the irony of the label, but nodded slowly. "I don' really know. Interestin' way o' puttin' it though"

"What exactly did you ask for?" Buffy asked.

"I asked him to make me whole so I could give you what you deserve" he told Buffy, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"Makes sense then" Dawn said with a nod.

"How'd you figure, Nibblet?"

"Well, 'whole' could mean either giving you your soul or making you human. The demon chose to humanise you. Then giving Buffy what she deserves? A human isn't a match for a Slayer. Not a normal one anyway. So by keeping your strength and stuff, you're perfect for her. Next time, I'd try to be less ambiguous" Dawn shrugged and walked into the living room again, leaving four staring adults.

"Huh" said Buffy.

"Now that's what I was gonna say" Willow said with a grin.

Spike grinned and the four of them followed the teenager. Soon after, the doorbell rang again and Xander and Anya walked in. "Hello girls! Never fear, for the Xan-man is here"

Spike groaned as they both came in and gaped at him. Time to explain it all over again.

* * *

That night, everyone had gone to bed early, and Spike and Buffy lay in her bed, facing each other but not speaking.

"Wow, that was... wow" Spike gasped.

Buffy giggled. "What, don't you remember what making love felt like as a human?"

Spike gave her a look and tried to control his breathing. As his heartbeat slowed again, he answered her. "Buffy, I told you about my human life"

"Yeah..." she said, as it slowly dawned on her what he wasn't saying. "Oh, you mean you never..." she asked gently.

Spike dropped his gaze and shook his head minutely, his cheeks flaring brightly with the blush he tried to prevent to no avail.

"So, I was... I was your first?" Buffy asked. Spike looked up, prepared to scowl if she was laughing. Instead he saw love and awe in her gaze.

"Technically... yeah" he said quietly.

Buffy smiled at him. "Wow. Thank you" Spike looked at her in confusion. "For telling me that. It couldn't have been easy"

Spike snuggled close to her and grinned. "So, it was okay?" he asked nervously. He had no idea if he'd been able to keep up in comparison to being a vampire.

"It was amazing" she replied, running her hands through his hair. She felt him grin and sigh happily against her as he started to succumb to sleep. "What about you?"

"It was... different" he replied sleepily and he yawned. "Very amazing" he whispered, steadily falling further asleep.

Buffy smiled and settled back against the pillow, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders and felt his own tighten around her. She quickly fell into a satisfied and peaceful sleep. The best sleep she'd had since she'd found that note next to her.

* * *

The next day, Spike went apartment hunting. He trailed around, flat after flat. He was beginning to lose hope when he found the place. It was fairly small when compared to the house on Revello, but upstairs it had two spacious bedrooms, a large bathroom and a small room that could be a study. Downstairs, there was a sitting room, a dining room and a fair sized kitchen. The whole apartment was decorated in a simple but modern theme and came fully furnished.

It was perfect.

When he got back to Revello he spoke to the three other people living there, ensuring Buffy was out of hearing range.

"Listen, I bought an apartment today 'n' 'm thinkin' of askin' Buffy to move in with me" he told them.

"Spike, that's great, but, why don't you and Buffy live here. We can find another place" Willow said and Tara nodded in agreement.

"'S not necessary" he smiled. "She might say no, but I thought it might be nice to have a place we can call 'ours'"

They all smiled. "We understand" said Willow.

"Red and Glinda, you can stay here, the house is completely paid for" They opened their mouths to protest but Spike held up a hand. "'S already done, so don' worry" They both grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you" they chorused and grinned at each other.

"What... what about me?" Dawn asked quietly.

"You, Nibblet" Spike began, pushing her hair behind her shoulder with a smile. "You get to chose. If Buffy says yes, you can come and live with us, or, you could stay here with the witches and come and stay with us whenever you want"

Dawn looked conflicted. She wanted to stay with Willow and Tara, but she also wanted to live with Buffy. But it wouldn't be fair to tie her sister down like that. She nodded, having made up her mind remarkably quickly. She was determined to let her sister have as much of a normal life as she could, considering everything.

"I'd like to live here, with Willow and Tara" Dawn said.

"You don't have to choose now, Lil' Bit" he told her.

"I know, but I want to stay with you guys" she said, facing Willow and Tara before turning back to Spike. "And I want Buffy to be able to live normally. You guys deserve it" she said, smiling at him and hugging him. "But I can come and visit whenever, right?"

Spike chuckled and hugged her back. "Sure, Dawnie. We'd be glad to have you"

Willow smacked him lightly on the arm. "You haven't even asked her yet" she said with a grin. She didn't know how Buffy could turn him down. Willow was convinced Buffy would say yes.

"I know, but I wanted to speak to you three before I did. Make sure it was okay"

He received three nods of approval and decided to ask Buffy as soon as everything was finalised on the apartment. Then he could surprise her.

* * *

Spike had been back for about two months when he asked Buffy to meet him at the park. Curious, Buffy had hung up and gone out to meet him. She gasped at the scene that met her eyes.

Spike was lying on a large piece of red cloth, hands behind his head and eyes closed as he sunbathed. It was a habit he'd picked up pretty much as soon as he knew he wouldn't burn up. He's missed the feeling of the warmth sinking into his skin.

Also on the cloth was a picnic basket, full of food and plates and drink. Buffy grinned and jogged over, sitting next to him on the blanket.

"Hey, honey" she said, kissing him in greeting.

"Mmm, 'ullo, kitten" he said with a smile, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What's all this for?" she asked, indicating the picnic with a wave of her hand.

"You told me a while ago that I couldn' give you a noon picnic in the park. Well, now I can" he grinned at her. Buffy smiled and melted again.

"That is so sweet" she said. He was going to complain about being called sweet when she kissed him again. _Okay, I can be sweet._

"So, what's first?" she asked greedily, her eyes alighting on the food in the basket. Spike laughed and reached over her, pulling the basket towards them.

"First things first..." Spike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key, taking Buffy's hand and placing it in her palm. "It's to our apartment. Buffy Summers, would you move in with me?"

Buffy stared at him in wonder. Then she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, of course I will!" she exclaimed.

They laughed and relaxed in the sunlight, ate their food and sometimes fed each other and once they had finished, they began chasing each other around. Generally, they appeared to be just like any other normal couple. Buffy was stood on one side of a tree and grinning as Spike tried to catch her. She feinted right and ran left, but he caught her and she giggled as he span her round.

"Did you like this, then?" he asked in her ear.

Buffy nodded. "Thank you"

"Jus' wanted to give you somethin' normal, kitten"

Buffy turned in his arms and smiled at him. "And I'm grateful. But Spike? You already have" She grasped his hand and placed it on her abdomen, keeping eye contact and waiting for him to get her meaning.

Spike frowned at her and glanced down at their linked hands. Then he realised what she was trying to say. "You mean...?"

Buffy nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah. We're having a baby, Spike"

Spike's eyes filled with love, awe and amazement. "You... you're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"We're havin' a baby?"

"Yes" she said, her smile widening as she nodded.

A brilliant smile spread across his face as he grabbed her and kissed her. "We're havin' a baby!"

The couple had never been so happy. They had somewhere to live, friends that loved them and they loved in return and they now had a little family of their own. Right now, the future was looking pretty bright.

* * *

A/N: When I started this chapter I honestly had no idea where I was going with it, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I didn't want it to be another 'Spike's human so they have a baby and live happily ever after fic' but I thought they would have made good parents, so I had to put it in :)

And that's it! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story, please review!

P.S. With they way I've ended it, I have left it open for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I will or not. Let me know in your reviews what you think and if I get more than three requests for a sequel then I'll get writing :D

My thanks go to:

**Doni **_rkm_** dancngurl153 **_Naeara_** spuffy **_Willow-98 _**Elmo93** _melificent78_ **Ferali **_gopher101_ **jensen's Angel** _DitaRose_ **Lover of Ikuto **_spikexbuffyxtroyxgabriella_ **Moozelly Moogle **_Linwe Ferland_

**DarkExistence**_ Shinna _**sweetheartz8504** _ChexieMix_ **Carol** _Dancing-Phalanges75_ **DeanFTWinchester** _Dangel110_ **bloodredrose305** _Caspia1717_ **Wentzy** _little-things-count _**lizzie **_HotIceRed_

**The Emerald Phoenix** _Spike'sPrincess-1685 _**Blackmorning **_Bookluvr16 _**Beige Flicka **_jalewis _**t3hlinz1223**

For reviewing, story-favouriting, story-alerting, author-favouriting and author-alerting XD You guys are great!

Thanks again!

JayEmTee


	31. Author's Note

Hey everyone!!

This is just a quick note to anyone reading this fic ( or may have read in the past ) and were wondering about a sequel. Well, after many requests ( and my urge to keep writing after such positive feedback ;) ) I have finally written the first chapter :D

It's called A New Life, and the first chapter will be posted up some time today.

Until then, here's the first section of the story to try and entice you to keep reading :)

Here it is, and I hope you like it :D ...

* * *

Intangible and undistinguishable, he glided through the night towards his destination. If he were to be seen, he would appear as nothing more than a shadow, a spectre of movement that would be disregarded as a trick of the mind. But he was no illusion.

He was real. He was pain. He was death.

And he had a new target, a victim that seemed so unlikely given the current situation, and that he existed because of fear, despair and hopelessness. That was what made them vulnerable though, believing that they were free of such emotions. He just had to bring them out. A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows as he moved silently.

_What better place than the Hellmouth?_


End file.
